Chaos, Friendship, Laughter, and Love Yippie!
by DreamerYuri
Summary: Itachi Uchiha is the heir to the Uchiha Corporation, and Ariana is his childhood friend. Disaster throws them apart and Fate brings them back together. What trouble and hell will they meet along the way? Can they stay together through everything? Plz R
1. Chapter 1 confession and cliffhanger

Itachi and I were childhood friends. Our families were close, the Uchiha's owned a huge corporation while my family owned a flower shop just down the street, and we lived next door to each other.

We'd play together all the time, while his little brother Sasuke tagged along behind us. Itachi was cold and distant to everyone but his family, my family and me.

When we were 16, Sasuke was only eleven at the time, Itachi and I were hanging out near the river, cooling our feet. It was then that I confessed to him, of having future sight. I could see bits of the future, and it scared me more then anything.

Itachi looked at me suspiciously as we sat in silence and he finally sighed and said, "I know you have something to say Ariana, so come out and say it."

I took a deep breath, stared down at my feet and said, "I've been hiding something from you, from everyone actually. I can see bits of the future. Like that time we almost got caught stealing those cookies? And I somehow knew when your mom would come in."

Slowly realization dawned on his face and he asked, "And that surprise party for you, you weren't really surprised were you?"

I shook my head, looking back down in embarrassment, "Yeah, it comes and goes. But if I see something that I know _will _happen, and I change it, something bad happens to me."

At his confused and worried look I explained, "You remember when my dog died? It happened right after I saw Sasuke about to fall out of the tree in the backyard. I saw him hit the ground and break his arm. But because I caught him, Fido died."

Itachi shook his head, "She got ran over."

I shook my head, "My fish, my cat, the mouse and the gerbil. Every single time I changed the future I saw, something died."

I looked up quickly and said, "I don't regret changing the future if someone got hurt, but it's still sad."

I looked back down, positive he wouldn't believe me and rush home to tell my parents I had finally cracked. He said, "Hmm, that explains a lot. For a long time now, I thought you were spying on everyone."

I stared at him in surprise. He looked calm and not ready to run me to a mental hospital. I blurted, "Don't you think I'm weird?"

He shrugged, smirking at me, "No more then usual."

I glared and he chuckled, "Look, its ok Ariana. I won't tell anyone, and thanks."

I blinked in confusion as he stood and grabbed his shoes, "Thanks for confiding in me."

I smiled and grabbed my own shoes; "I'm glad I did. It feels better not keeping it to myself."

He smiled a rare smile and I socked him on the shoulder, "Race ya home?"

He nodded and we raced for home. Mikoto Uchiha was in the yard, talking over the fence with my mom, Laura McKing. They looked as we raced into my yard and Itachi was just ahead of me. I leapt and crashed into his back, causing him to fall. He caught himself and aimed a kick at my head, which I retaliated with a punch to his side.

I heard a shout and yelped as Sasuke pounced on my back and said, "You can't escape!"

I grabbed him and easily pulled him off before shoving him onto Itachi, who was pinned. I laughed evilly and Laura clapped her hands, both mothers used to our fighting by now, "Enough you three. Ariana, its time for dinner."

I pouted and held out my hand to Itachi, who took it and said, "See ya later Ariana."

I nodded and ruffled Sasuke's hair, "Nice tackle Sasuke."

He grinned slightly and followed his brother over to his house. Mikoto said to Laura, "Well, I'm off to go get Fugaku."

We waved bye and she took Sasuke's hand and Itachi walked beside her as they went to pick up their father from work. Mom and I went inside and my Father, Darian smiled at me from where he was fixing dinner and said, "Hungry honey?"

I nodded eagerly and ran to the bathroom to wash up. As I dried my hands a vision hit me like a ton of bricks and I went rigid.

I saw faces zipping by too fast to see and then I was in front of Uchiha Enterprise. The tall building loomed over head and I felt myself spin to see the whole Uchiha family coming out of the building and to the cross walks.

I saw Fugaku glare at Itachi and Sasuke, who was on his back. He said sternly, "Itachi, you need to stop hanging out with Ariana, she's a bad influence on you. Sasuke you need to grow up! Both of you are too childish!"

Mikoto chided, "Dear!"

I then heard the squeal of tires and looked in horror as a red Ferrari came down the street too fast, swerving all over the place. They didn't see it. Itachi said calmly, a flash of anger in his eyes, "Father, I get excellent grades and Sasuke does just fine. You don't have to hate Ariana for having fun with us."

I wanted to scream! Shout! Something! The car was coming closer! And my feet wouldn't move!

They finally saw it, it tried to swerve and somehow began to roll and I saw the horror on their faces, as the car hit them dead on.

I saw them fly through the air, and crash to the ground.

I screamed in my mind and suddenly I was back in my bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2Tragedy comes knockingGoodbye?

I panted heavily, looking around wildly and without a second thought raced out, shouting to Mom and Dad, "Be right back!"

And raced outside, ignoring the shouts of my parents for me to come back as I raced down the street as fast as I could. I came around the corner and saw the Uchiha family standing just like in my vision and then saw the red Ferrari coming right for them.

I raced for them and shouted, "LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!"

They didn't seem to hear me and I ran closer as the sound of squealing tires and the smell of burning rubber ran through out the air and they turned. The car suddenly rolled and I screamed for everyone to get down, slammed into Itachi and Sasuke and pulled them out of the way just as the car hit.

We watched in horror as the car crushed their parents and finally stopped rolling a few feet away. Everything was silent until Sasuke leapt to his feet, "MOM! DAD!"

He raced for the car and Itachi ran right behind him. I heard someone shouting, "Call an ambulance! Somebody help!" And then I realized it was me. I clenched my teeth together and ran up to Sasuke and Itachi, who held Sasuke as he bawled.

I said softly, "Itachi, I."

He glared fearfully at me and snapped, "Why?"

I flinched and looked down, "I'm sorry."

He yelled furiously, "Sorry isn't going to bring them back!"

Tears fell, and I didn't bother to brush them away. I looked at him and he yelled, "Get away from us! I never want to see you again!"

I closed my eyes and it felt like my heart was stabbed. I turned and said softly, "I'm sorry."

I bolted and ran blindly down the streets I knew so well as I heard police sirens and I gave a jolt when I realized that while some went towards the Uchiha's, some were going my way. My heart dropped to my shoes and I raced as fast as I could home.

I skid out side the gate of my yard, policemen going in and out. I raced up the steps and ducked grabs as I ran into the kitchen. I stopped and stared in horror.

My parents lied dead on the floor, blood pooling around them. I screamed in horror and collapsed, holding my head to try and will it not to be true, for this all to be a dream.

Someone grabbed me and dragged me out as I fought to stay with my parents who were lifted onto stretchers and into black bags. I was held tight until I finally stopped struggling and broke down sobbing. It seemed like forever until I stopped and felt myself go numb.

I turned to the one who sat next to me, a policeman who looked at me warily, ready in case I ran again. I took the tissue he offered and asked, "What happened to them?"

He sighed sadly and said, "Robbery. We believe your parents refused him, and he panicked and shot them. We caught him a few blocks over with the murder weapon."

I nodded numbly and watched the ambulance with their body's drive away. Then I saw a police car drive up and I saw Itachi and Sasuke get out of the back. Itachi looked around in confusion and then our eyes met. I looked away and wouldn't look as Sasuke and Itachi walked up.

Itachi stopped in front of me and asked softly, "What happened?"

The cop sighed sadly and said, "Robbery gone wrong. Both parents are dead."

I couldn't stop myself as I looked up and saw the look on Itachi's and Sasuke's face. I felt myself break again and I bolted out the gate. I heard shouts behind me as I raced down to the river.

I slid to a stop and crawled into a secret cave in the bushes only Itachi and I knew about. And I doubted he'd come looking for me.

I hugged my legs to my chest and felt my body rack with sobs I refused to voice. I heard snap nearby and looked up quickly. Itachi crawled through the hole and I scooted back as far as I could and turned my back to him.

He said softly, "Ariana?"

I refused to look until I felt his arms around me and he pulled me to his chest. I choked out, "Leggo! It's my fault! It's all my fault!"

He shook his head and held tight as I struggled, "No, it's not your fault. You saved Sasuke and I. Your parents died in an accident, as did mine. It's not your fault. We're alive because of you Ariana."

I felt myself sag and I turned slowly to look him in the eyes. I fell into a black pool of sadness, pain and the longing for forgiveness. I spun and buried my face in his chest, bawling my eyes out. He held me, and I could feel drops of water hitting the top of my head as we cried together.

Once we got a hold of ourselves I looked up and asked, "Wait, were is Sasuke?"

Itachi looked out and said, "He locked himself in his room. I better go get him out."

I nodded and we crawled out of the hole and walked slowly back to the house. As we walked he said softly, "You know I didn't mean anything I said right?"

I nodded slowly and wiped my cheeks dry, "I know."

We made it to the house and saw Sasuke being dragged from the house to a car. He yelled, "Leggo of me! ITACHI!"

Itachi ran up, I was right behind him, and he demanded, "What are you doing?"

The woman, who held onto Sasuke looked over and said, "You both need to go to a foster home."

I could almost feel the fury roll off of Itachi and he went up and yanked Sasuke loose and held him close, "We are not going to a foster home!"

She looked about to argue when a voice, more like a purr, said, "Itachi and Sasuke can live with me."

We turned and I felt myself bristled protectively. In front of us was a man with long black hair, paper white face, creepy yellow eyes and wearing a suit. It was their uncle Orochimaru.

He looked at the woman and said, "I am their Uncle, I will take care of them from now on."

She nodded and Sasuke said angrily, "Why do we have to live with you?"

He looked down at Sasuke with a smile that made my skin crawl. He looked at Itachi and said, "because you are my dear family. I am greatly saddened by what has happened. Besides, if I don't take you in, then it's off to a foster home you go."

Sasuke looked up at Itachi fearfully, no matter how much he disliked his uncle; he didn't want to loose his brother more. Itachi's face was wiped clean of emotion, but I could tell he was furious and he knew this was the only way to keep him and Sasuke together.

Itachi said coldly, "Very well. Thank you Uncle."

Orochimaru smiled and motioned to the limo nearby, "I'll have movers get your things. For now let's go to your new home."

I grabbed Itachi's sleeve and asked with my eyes, "_Don't go." _He looked back and clearly said, "_I have to, for Sasuke's sake."_

I nodded and said, "Wait, can we say good bye?"

Orochimaru looked at me, with a look that was almost hate. I looked back at him, gaze for gaze and he nodded, "Be quick."

He went to the limo and I said to the brothers, "Wait here." I spun and raced inside, not looking in the kitchen as I ran up to my room. Wrenching open my trunk I tossed a few things aside and grabbed two boxes.

Racing back out I held them out to them; "It's an early birthday present. So you won't forget me."

Sasuke opened his first and it was a tiny red and white flag, his family symbol. I showed him it opens and it had pictures of his parents on one side and Itachi and I on the other.

Itachi opened his and found the same thing. I tugged my necklace out from under my shirt and it showed an oval locket with a rose etched on it. Sasuke grabbed me in a hug and said, "I'll miss you."

I hugged him back and ruffled his hair to make him look at me, "Hey, this isn't good bye. We'll see each other again someday."

He nodded and I turned and grabbed Itachi in a hug, he returned it. I whispered, "Be careful and call if you need me."

He nodded and I let him go as he said, "Likewise."

I nodded and waved as they slowly got into the limo and drove off. I didn't stop waving until they were out of sight. Turning slowly I took a deep breath and went inside. The first thing I noticed was the smell of bleach and I sat on the couch, wondering what I was going to do now.


	3. Chapter 3Uncle shows up, plans are made

0o0o0o0o0o Two days later 0o0o0o0o0

I started going through things to take with me and get rid off, knowing I'd have to sell the house and start living someplace cheaper. I was moving to the next city over to go to a new school. My parents didn't leave me much money so I had to make it last. Most of it was saved for college.

I sighed sadly and mumbled, "And I can't even get a hold of Itachi to tell him my plan."

There was a knock on the door and I called, "Coming!"

I opened the door and saw a guy in a suit with a red tie. Looking higher I saw long spiky white hair and a face only a mother could love. Wart included. I blinked as I realized who it was and asked softly, "Uncle Jiraiya?"

He smiled softly and said, "Hey kid."

I stepped back and said, "Come on in. It's been a while. Five years right?"

He came in and I shut the door and said, "I'd offer you tea, but I suck at making it. So how about a soda?"

He nodded, watching me carefully, "Fine."

He followed me into the kitchen and I set the soda down at the table and he took a seat, after I cleared one off. Stuff was everywhere as I sorted through it. I sat down across from him and said softly, "You heard."

He nodded and said, "I'm sorry. I would have been here sooner."

I shook my head and smiled softly at him, "No, I'm just glad you came at all. So how's work?"

He looked at me with a weird expression, like this wasn't how I was supposed to be acting, "Fine. Busy."

I nodded, taking a sip of my drink and said, "I'm selling the house, and what I can. Taking as much as possible. And getting an apartment out of Tokyo, in Mito. And finishing high school. Then going to college there, they have a great one for business."

I faltered and clenched the can, "And um, I'm working for a business degree. I want to be able to work in a company as a secretary or something."

Jiraiya said softly, "I thought you wanted to work in the flower shop."

I stared at the can and said, "Not really, I was talking about becoming a karate teacher or something. Dad said I'd be great."

I trailed off, feeling my chest clench and I blinked in shock as a tear hit the hard surface of the table. I rubbed my cheek and Jiraiya came around the table. I said sternly to myself, "I said I would stop crying. It wouldn't do any good."

Jiraiya put a hand on my shoulder and said softly, "It can help you accept it."

I bit my lip and whimpered softly, "I. I miss them."

He knelt and said, "I know. I do to."

I looked at him; face sad and worried and I broke down. I threw myself into his chest and sobbed, "Why? Why did they have to go?"

He sat on the floor, rocking me and said, "It was their time. You shouldn't blame yourself or think that any of this wasn't meant to happen."

I sniffed, tears slowing and he said softly, "Everything in life has meaning. You just have to accept that there are things in life you can't control."

I thought about it and he was right. I couldn't control the visions, did that mean that it wasn't my fault I couldn't save my parents? I blinked and said softly, "Maybe your right."

He shifted and held a tissue to my nose, "Blow."

I obeyed and muttered, "I'm not a child."

He chuckled and I got off his lap and gave him a hand up. He tossed the tissue and said, "So, what are you going to do about the flower shop?"

I shrugged and said, "I can't keep it. So I'm selling it to someone called Yamanaka. It'll give me enough to live on for a while."

He looked at me in worry and said, "I could help pay."

I interrupted him stubbornly, "No. Thank you Uncle Jiraiya, but I want to try this in my own."

He smiled softly at me, "Like your father." He put his hands on his hips and said, "alright, but you have to let me help you get rid of everything, including the house. Then I'll leave and get out of your hair. But I want phone calls, at least once a month and I'll come for holidays."

I smiled softly, not sure how to thank him, "Alright that means a lot."

He grinned widely and we got to work. And I realized I wasn't as alone as I thought.


	4. Chapter 4Funeral,letters, starting out

0o0o0o0o0o0 One Week Later 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Today was the funeral. I looked over a few feet where Itachi's parents were buried. i guessed they already had a funeral and Orochimaru made some excuse as to why i didn't show. i lit some insense before i stood infront of my parents tombstone. Uncle Jiraiya was next to me and some of our reletives came. The only one who was absent was my Great Aunt Chiyo, and I was glad. I had called her to tell her the date of the funeral and all she had to say was, "Glad that mutt of a woman is dead, I won't come show respect for her or Darian."

I hung up on her and wished I could hit her for saying such things. Jiraiya shrugged and said, "Better without her."

I nodded and here we were. I cried silently next to Jiraiya as the funeral dude said his piece and I lit some incense. After the funeral I listened to my relatives whisper and say pity things to me like, "Oh a shame! And so young!" "They are in a better place dear."

I didn't need them to take pity on me, and I didn't need them whispering about how none of them wanted to take me in. I turned to the Uncle who had said it and said calmly, "You don't need to worry. I'm living on my own. None of you have to worry about sulying your hands with me."

they gapped like fish and I held my head high as Jiraiya put his arm around my shoulders, glared at them and we left. Uncle Jiraiya grinned at me in the car and said, "Nice ending there."

I grinned back and we headed back to the house to continue working, and grabbed some take out on the way. I didn't cry any more, I knew my parents were watching over me and I knew I would be alright.

0o0o0 A month later 0o0o0o

I still couldn't contact Itachi. I even went to the Uchiha building but was told they hadn't seen him or Sasuke. I packed up the last of my belonging's and sighed sadly, "I won't even get to tell them good bye."

I turned to Uncle Jiraiya and hugged him, "Thanks for everything."

He hugged me tightly and said, "Remember."

I grinned as he let me go, "Call at least once a month and expect you for every holiday."

He nodded with a grin and got into his taxi, "See you soon kiddo."

I blew him a kiss and watched the taxi drive away. I went inside the sold house, it empty now, and lifted the first box and took it to the taxi waiting outside. It was filled with Itachi's family albums.

The movers Orochimaru sent , tossed them and most of the stuff out. I was able to sneak these and some belonging's away before it was carted off. Then the house was sold. It was like they fell off the face of the earth.

I put the last box in the trunk of the taxi and had a sudden hunch. Telling the driver I'd be right back I made my way down to the river. Going to our secret hiding place I gasped when I saw a small box in the middle of it. Sitting I quickly opened it and found a letter.

It read, "_Ariana, _

_Orochimaru is taking us to America to 'get better schooling.' I don't know when we'll be back but I promise we will someday. Sasuke and I are fine. I hope your doing well. Leave a return message in this box for me to find. Your best friend, Itachi Uchiha."_

I smiled at it, and found a blank paper and a pen in the box. I quickly wrote, "_I'm glad your fine, I'm doing ok too. I'm going to school in the next city but I swear as well, that I'll be back in this city and waiting for you. Take care of yourself and what ever you do, don't trust Orochimaru. But I'm sure you know that. Give Sasuke a hug for me. From your best friend, Ariana."_

Putting it in the box I folded the letter in my pocket and hurried back to the taxi, feeling myself ready for anything, knowing I'd see them again.

Itachi read the letter and quickly folded it and put it in his wallet. Going out of the hiding place. He ran down the river and made his way through the back streets to the Uchiha Enterprise. Orochimaru elected some moron to be president while they were gone.

Sasuke waited at the door, and looked over as Itachi walked up. He whispered eagerly, "Well?"

Itachi stood next to him, looking regal and proper. But he handed Sasuke the letter and he read it over quickly before handing it back. he hid a smile, "I can't wait until we see her again."

Itachi nodded, "Me too little brother."

Orochimaru walked out of the building and the Uchiha brothers turned to statues. Orochimaru smiled and said, "Come, our plane is ready."

They followed him into the limo and as they sat next to each other they caught each others eye and it was clear in their eyes, "_Let the game begin."_

I got to my new apartment and paid the taxi driver. I was glad my apartment was on the first floor and I went and talked with the landlord, signed papers, opened the door and started dragging the boxes inside. There were only ten, but it seemed like more from moving them so much.

As I grabbed the last box I sighed in relief. About to close the door I blinked as a truck and trailer pulled up in front of me, something covered on the trailer. I watched curiously and the driver came up to me and asked, "Are you Ariana McKing?"

I nodded slowly and he held out a clip board with papers on it, "Sign here. And heres a note."

I took the note first and it read, "_Ariana, since you didn't want a car and was convinced motorcycles are more awesome and cool then a hunk of steel on four wheels, heres a present for you. Drive carefully. Love, Uncle Jiraiya."_

I gapped and quickly signed the paper and watched eagerly as the guy flipped back the canvas and showed a black 2008 Suzuki VStrom 1000. My jaw hit the dirt and the driver chuckled, "yeah, it's pretty awesome isn't it?"

I nodded dumbly and he parked it in front of me and reached into his truck and handed me a black helmet and a pair of saddle bags. I thanked him and he nodded and left. I grinned eagerly, locked my apartment back up and put the saddle bags on _my _new bike and strapped on the helmet. I stiffled a squeal of excitement, now realizing why Uncle Jiraiya had me get my drivers license _and_ motorcycle license.

Running my hands over it, I kicked the starter and did squeal as it came to life. Kicking up the kick stand I took off. Making sure to drive the speed limit I felt like I was flying as I came into the country side and hit it. Skidding around corners, I got my excitement out of my system and headed back home.

Sighing happily I stopped and shut it off in front of my apartment, glad I had a small garage. Again, Uncle Jiraiya's idea. I pushed it in and locked the door before going into my apartment and decideing to make some dinner and get some sleep before I started school tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5 High School, holiday cheer

0o0o0o0o0 Next Morning 0o0o0o

I parked my motorcycle, noting the turned heads and whispers. Getting off I pulled my school bag out of my saddle bags and pulled off my helmet. Instant whispers, "It's a girl!" "What a show off!" "Can you believe her?"

I ignored them, I heard the same thing after going to school with Itachi, who people thought was drop dead gorgeous and wished I'd drop dead. Stuffing my keys into my pocket I walked past the whispering crowds and into the building. It didn't take long to find the office and I got my scedual and a map, shook hands with Principal Kent and headed to my assigned locker.

Putting my helmet and all my books except for first period into my locker, I closed it and turned to head to class. I blinked as I saw a girl with black pixy like hair, vibrant green eyes and clutching a book get tripped right in front of me. A girl will long blond hair and baby blue eyes sang out, "Oops! Watch where your going freak!"

Her and another girl with long straight black hair laughed and walked off. I glared after them, hating bullies, and held out my hand to the girl, "you ok?"

She looked up in shock and I raised an eyebrow, "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head and took my hand, "Um thanks. Your new here aren't you?" As I helped her stand I saw that she was a head shorter then me.

I nodded and we started walking without thinking, "Yeah, how'd you guess?"

She shrugged, frowning slightly, "Well, no one here would come near me if they knew better. If you stick near me you'll be an outcast for sure."

I snorted and said, "Ok, why? What does this school have against you?"

She shrugged and said, "Besides smarts, I'm different. I don't swoon at any of the 'hot' guys and I hate cheerleaders. Or at least the snooty ones."

I grinned and said, "We have a lot in commen. And I don't care if I'm turned into an outcast by hanging out with you. I'm bound to be one anyway, driving a motorcycle to school and all."

She looked at me eagerly, "What kind of motorcycle?"

I grinned back just as eagerly, "A black 2008 Suzuki VStrom 1000."

She whistled and said, "Sweet."

I nodded and we came to class and sat next to each other at the back. people stared and we ignored them, talking about motorcycles and what was our favorite food. The teacher came in and we concentrated on the work, while passing notes. I thought to myself, "_I think I found my first friend."_

We went to our classes like that, learning about each other. I found out her name was Fumiko Suoh and she hated anything pink and girlie and had an IQ of 140. But was stuck in high school after her parents died, blown up in an experiment, and it was in their will that she would get her parents money unless she went through high school.

I also learned that people hated her because she was rich, once she got her parents money, and because she was smarter then everyone. I also found out that she was right, people automatically started hating me for being around her. What they found out, was that I put up with no one.

Just my second day of school, the cutest guy in school named Ikuto Wan came up and said my motorcycle was cool before walking away.

I raised an eyebrow, shook my head and dubbed him weird. Then I turned around and the blond and her sidekick, Brittany and Rachel cornered me with five of their boy toys in the parking lot. Brittany said angrily, "I don't know who you think you are, but I won't allow you to take Ikuto away from me."

I raised an eyebrow and said slowly, "ok, you can have him. he's not my type." I took up my bag to get around them when the boys surrounded me. I glared and Brittany said, "Well, just so we get the message across."

She snapped her fingers and the boys lunged. I sighed, dropped my bag and lunged into the fray. It didn't take long before I had them all on the ground. I glared at Brittany and Rachel , who backed up fearfully. I said coldly, "If you ever bother me or Fumiko again, this is what's going to happen to you."

I picked up my bag and walked by them without a second glance. A crowd had formed and parted like the sea. I ignored them and went to class, where Fumiko waved me over with a book she wanted me to read. I sat next to her, listening to her chatter, and thought to myself, "_This won't be so bad."_

The year went by, Brittany and Rachel never bothered us again especially after Ikuto graduated. Fumiko and I became best friends. And met Jiraiya on Halloween. We were dressed up, I was a werewolf, dressed in tight black jeans, black tank with a black leather jacket and had wolf ears and a tail. Fumiko was a pirate. She wore booty shorts with high stripes black and red socks. She wore a tank that was striped black and red with a black vest. She wore a jolly roger necklace with beads in her hair and a bandana.

I grinned as she asked, "Ready to go?"

I shook my head and checked my watch, 15 minutes till the halloween party and Jiraiya hadn't shown up yet, "He'll show up soon."

She hmmed and grabbed one of my manga books from a bookshelf. The door bell rang and I grinned widely as I opened it and Jiraiya stood with a woman. Jiraiya was dressed as Zoro. All in black complete with cape, sword and mask over his eyes. The woman next to him I recognized as his secretary Kanon, who was dressed as a ninja.

I called behind me, "Fumiko! Their here!"

I let them in as Fumiko set the book down and stood next to me. I intrduced everyone and said, "Ready?"

Jiraiya nodded and said, "Sure, lets get going."

We got into his car and we went to the Halloween party at one of the resturants he owned. I laughed hard as little Fumiko and Jiraiya did the electric slide and Kanon and I got dragged into the doing the macerena. I refused to do the chicken dance and Jiraiya led that one. I laughed so hard, I had to lean on Kanon, who was laughing as hard as I was.

Soon it turned late and we headed home. I hugged Jiraiya good night and said, "Thanks Uncle Jiraiya, this was the best Halloween."

He grinned and held out two bags of candy, "Yes it was, don't stay up all night. I have to get back to work tomorrow. See you when I come next."

I nodded and waved bye to Kanon, who was in the car half asleep. I couldn't wait to see Uncle Jiraiya again. And when I gave Fumiko, who was spending the night, her candy she said, "I really like your Uncle, we should do this again sometime."

I agreed and we ate a bit of candy and went to bed.

Jiraiya came for my birthday, and popped up on Christmas dressed as Santa. Fumiko spewed juice out of her nose, laughing so hard. We had a great time and he even brought Fumiko a present. She blushed bright red and opened it to find a set of keys.

She looked confused and I grinned hugely as we showed her new car. She nearly snapped us in half in hugs. It was a great Christmas

After that it was senior year and Fumiko and I were causing mayham and chaos through out the school. And during that time, she found out about Itachi and Sasuke. She was eager to meet them, even though we both had no idea when I'd see them again. She just shrugged and said, "But you will see them again, and when you do you'll call me and we'll party!"

Jiraiya couldn't come on Valentines day, but he did send us both a boughet of roses and a box of chocolate. He also sent me a charm bracelet with cute charms on it. We had a great senior year, tormenting our fellow students and teachers, knowing we'd be free soon.

Graduation came and Fumiko and I celebrated by taking her parents money and going on vacation to Disney land with Jiraiya. We got a picture of him with some disney characters and in a mickey mouse hat.

Then when we got back, we both got jobs on a beach. Working in a shack we were selling floats and scuba gear. And we had fun, while making trouble in the sand. And then as summer came to an end, we got ready for college.


	6. Chapter 6First day of college, what fun!

Fumiko and I became apartment roommates, and lived right next to campus. After we moved in, we took a tour of the campus. Fumiko hummed happily, both of us feeling good and finally being college students.

As we walked we came upon a strange sight. A guy with a helmet shaped hair cut, big eyebrows and wearing all green was yelling as a tall guy with spikey silver hair, "I challenge you!"

We meant to move by them unnoticed but the green man tried to tackle the silver haired guy, who ducked and literally threw the guy, right at us.

We didn't see it coming and he crashed right into us, slamming us into the ground. I growled, feeling like a bug, "HEY! Get off!"

The guy jumped up and said, "I'm so sorry!"

He grabbed our arms and picked us up easily and set us on our feet, "Are you alright?" Fumiko took a deep breath and said, "Fine." She turned to the other guy who came up to see if we were alright and said, "your aim sucks."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "But you have to admit that was a hell of a throw."

She nodded wisely and I turned to them and said, "My name is Ariana McKing, this is Fumiko Suoh."

The silver haired guy, who I now noticed to have an eye patch and half his face covered said, "I'm Kakashi Hatake and I am sorry about that."

The green man said, "I'm Gai Maito."

We shook their hands and I asked, "Do you guys always do this?"

Kakashi pointed at Gai dully, "He always does this. I try to avoid him."

Gai glared and siad, "Your just a coward."

Kakashi shrugged and I grinned and said, "Well, it was nice meeting you."

They nodded and Gai started to yell at Kakashi, who looked like he'd like nothing more then to gag him. as we left Fumiko sighed, "Gai is so cute!"

I looked at her in shock and decided to play along, "If you say so. Kakashi is hot though."

She had to agree and we walked around campus, where we ran into another cute guy, or to be more correct, he ran into us. we turned a corner and a body flew at us, tried to miss us and only managed to trip and fall. I caught him in time and said, "Woah, where's the fire?"

I helped him stand and saw that he had spikey brown hair that was down to his shoulders, a scar across his nice and a sweet face. He panted, "Sorry, I uh."

A girlie voice down the hall said, "Iruka sweetie! Where are you?"

He flinched and I looked down the hall at something revulting. A guy who was built like a wrestler, had on woman's make up, and wore a long blond wig. He twirled a hair tie on his finger and saw us. he scowled and said, "Hands off my man, I saw him first."

I whispered to Iruka, "Play along."

He looked at me in surprise and I winked at Fumiko. She grabbed Iruka's arma dn said, "Sorry tubby, but he's mine now. Right sugar?"

He slowly said, unsure, "Y-yes."

The man glared dangerously and said, "Step off girlie. I had him first. Run along, or else."

I stepped in front of them, glaring dangerously, "Or else what? You'll dress up like the clown you are? Whoops too late."

He snarled and raised a fist, "Or else this!"

Fumiko yanked Iruka out of the way and I stepped in. Grabbed the man's buff arm I flipped him over my hip and slammed him into the ground. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and I slammed my heel into his family jewels. He squealed and I leaned in, "Now, your never to bother our friend here again, or else I won't stomp on your jewels, I'll dig them out with a rusty plastic spoon. Are we clear?"

He babbled and I dug in. he squealed, "Yes! Yes! I swear!"

I smiled sweetly and let him up. He slowly crawled away and out of sight. I turned to the guy and smiled softly, "You ok?"

He nodded slowly and I said, "Um, I don't usually pummel guys like that."

Fumiko snorted as she produced a hair tie from her pocket and held it out to him, "Only guys who diserve it. I'm Fumiko Suoh by the way, and this is Ariana McKing."

He tied his hair back, looking less like a frightened rabbit and said, "I'm Iruka Umino. And thank you for the rescue."

I winked and said, "any time honey child. We were just about to head out and eat some lunch, want to come?"

He nodded and as we walked he told us he wanted to be a teacher and we asked him if he knew Kakashi and Gai. At Kakashi's name I noticed the faint blush as he said, "yes, we were in the same classes last year. Gai always wants to fight and Kakashi wants peace and quiet."

We sat at a fast food place and ordered something. I asked, "Where are you staying?"

He said the name of the aprtments and I chuckled, "us too, what room?"

He blinked, "208."

Fumiko laughed, "We're 209!"

He grinned and said, "Neighbors. I guess I could have worse."

I snorted, "Like freakzilla from earlier."

We all shivered and changed the subject. We headed back to the apartments and arrived just as Kakashi was about to enter apartment 210. He blinked as we arrived, eye landed on Iruka a moment longer then us. I grinned and said, "howdy Neighbor!"

He blinked again and said, "Neighbor?"

I opened the door next to his and he chuckled, "Hello Neighbor."

Iruka went into his apartment and we entered ours. We started preparing for class tomorrow and discussed a possible matchmaking of Kakashi and Iruka.


	7. Chapter 7Freakzilla, love blossoms Awww

The next day we somehow walked to class with both Iruka and Kakashi. Gai joined us soon after and demanded a challenge. I shut him up by stuffing a doughnut in his mouth and said, "Gai, after school. Your disrupting our studies."

He swallowed the doughnut and nodded, "Fine. Good luck with school, and see you afterwards!" with that he ran off. We shrugged it off as Gai and enjoyed the first day of college, mostly spitting spit wads as Freakzilla, who sat bellow us and making his life hell.

The next day he left the college, for that Iruka was eternally grateful. Kakashi asked why and I had to stop him from murdering the guy. As Fumiko and Iruka celebrated with ice cream, I sat Kakashi down at a bench and said, "It won't do anything but make Iruka feel bad you know."

Kakashi sighed heavily and said, "your right. I just."

I looked at him and the way he looked at Iruka and nudged him, "you care for him."

Kakashi's head whipped around to look at me and I grinned, "Aw you do. How cute."

He glared, starting to blush and I asked, "Why don't you tell him?"

He sagged and said, "I can't. I'm sure he wouldn't want to be with a guy."

I snorted and said, "your stupid."

He glared and I shook my head at him, "you never know unless you try. Go for it."

Kakashi snorted and said quietly as they come up, "Only if Fumiko asks Gai on a date and they go with me."

I got up and pulled Fumiko aside and explained it to her. She blushed bright red, but nodded. She smirked evilly at Kakashi, just as Gai walked up. She skipped up to him and flat out asked, "hey Gai, want to go to the movies?"

He blinked and slowly turned into a tomatoe and stuttered, "um, sure." I whispered, "He looks like a Christmas tree." Kakashi snorted in laughter and Iruka sat next to him and nudged him to hush.

She smiled brightly and said, "pick me up at seven?"

He nodded and she turned and skipped back to me. Gai looked at me as if for permission and I grinned and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled brightly and turned and walked away, spring in his step. Iruka handed Kakashi his ice cream and I watched with Fumiko in amusement as Kakashi took a deep breath and said, "Iruka."

He turned to look at him and Kakashi began to stutter, "Um, would. Um, could. You. I uh."

I rolled my eyes and moved behind Kakashi and said in a deep voice, "Iruka, will you go with me to the movies?"

Iruka turned red and stuttered, "um, i."

Fumiko stood behind him and said in a deep voice, "I'd love to. Pick me up at seven?"

Kakashi nodded and Iruka nodded back. Fumiko grabbed Iruka's arm and said, "Great, I'll help you pick out an outfit. And I need your opinion."

She practically drug him away, a dreamy look on his face. I nudged Kakashi and said, "I'll help you. Come on."

He stood slowly and just about fell over. I caught him and said, "Easy. You'll do better tonight."

He straightened and asked me worried, "What if I make a mess of things?"

I nudged him in the ribs and said, "He agreed to go on a date with you, your both nervous and new at this. So lighten up, if you screw up he'll understand."

Kakashi slowly nodded, growing more confident and we got to his apartment and I raided his closet. I picked out a pair of black pants that would show off his cute butt, a dark gray muscle shirt and a leather black jacket. Then I went to check on Iruka and Fumiko.

Fumiko had chosen a pair of blue jeans and a white button up shirt. I agreed with her and Iruka said softly, "Um, thanks you too. I just hope I don't screw this up."

I put my arm around his shoulders and said, "Your both nervous, yes even Kakashi. Just be yourself."

He slowly nodded and I grinned encouragly before Fumiko drug me out to find something for her. She dove into her closet and started throwing things. I quickly stopped her and set her on the bed. Going through her things.

I chose a pair of black cargo pants, with a dark red tank top with a white rose on it. She hugged me happily and went to get ready. I went and sat myself on the couch to do my homework. Seven came around and I opened the door for Gai, him wearing blue jeans and a tight green t shirt. I let him in and Fumiko came out and they left.

Kakashi got Iruka and they went with them. Settling on the couch again, I sighed a bit sadly and finished my homework. Sitting on the couch I wondered what Itachi and Sasuke were up to. Realizing that I was moping and feeling sorry for myself, I got to my feet and grabbed my jacket.

I wrote Fumiko a note in case she got home early, then went outside. I locked the door behind me and just let my feet take me wherever. I somehow found myself at the gym. The lights were on and I peeked inside.

There was a bunch of gymnastic equipment out. A Pommel horse, a tall bar and a trampoline. I gave a fond smile, my father used to teach me how to do some gymnastics.

Making sure no one was here, I took off my shoes and patted my hands in some chalk. Grinning I grabbed the bars on the pommel horse and flipped upside down. I lowered myself and flipped up right, arms straight and spun myself around, while moving one hand at a time.

Flipping back upside down, I thrust and flipped over and landed on my feet. Stiffling a giggle, it was kind of fun. I turned to the trampoline and tall bar. Smirking I leapt and landed on the trampolin. Jumping up and down until I had enough momentujm, I leapt and grabbed the tall bar, using my momentum to swing completely around it.

Stopping straight up and down, I flipped again and let go. I rolled and landed on my feet, before bowing. I heard clapping and jumped. I spun and a guy with long black hair in a braid and gently brown eyes came up. I quickly apologized, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have used the equipment."

He waved his hand and said, "No I thought you were great. Why don't you join the gymnastics club?"

I straightened and said, "Thanks, but I'm not into joining clubs. I just do it for fun."

He nodded in understanding and my cell rang. I smiled apologetically and answered it, "hello?"

Fumiko yelled urgently, "Ariana! He's back! and Kakashi's hurt! Gai can't keep him back much longer!"

I said alarmed, "Who Fumiko?"

She screamed, "Freakzilla! We're behind the theater! Ah Gai!"

I heard a crash on the other end and the phone went dead. Turning I shoved the phone into my pocket and raced outside. The guy yelled behind me, "What's wrong?"

I shouted back, "Nothing, just a freak with an additude!"

I jumped onto my bike, shoved my helmet on and peeled out of there. Driving faster then was deemed safe, I had to lean nearly to the ground as I went around turns, praying I wouldn't get pulled over.

I slid to a stop in the entrance of the alleyway behind the theater. I saw the huge Freakzilla slam Gai in the gut and Gai hit him back. he didn't seem to have any effect on the huge mass of muscle. Kakashi was on the ground behind them with Iruka holding him and Fumiko standing protectivly in front of them, shaking.

I clenched the brake and hit the gas, tire squealing. I let go of the brake as Gai was slammed back and hit a dumpster. Freakzilla advanced on Fumiko and I hit the front brake, spun in front of him and twisted until my back tire nearly took off his nose.

Freakzilla stumbled back in shock and I turned off my bike and moved it to the side and took off my helmet. I set it on the bike and looked at Kakashi in worry, "you ok?"

He smiled a bit, wincing in pain, "Fine."

I looked over everyone, all of them showing signs of being hit. I felt myself bristle and I turned on Freakzilla, who smiled widely and flexed his many muscles, "Your next girlie."

I clenched my fists and said in a barely controlled tone, "Let me ask you, why do all this? What is the point?"

He cracked his knuckles and paused right in front of me, "The point? The point is my boyfriend went on a date with someone else. Your all going to feel what it means to break my heart."

I felt my anger reach a new level as I snarled, "So your doing this because a guy who is not your boyfriend went on a date?"

He tapped his chin thoughtfully and nodded, "Yep."

He smiled and grabbed my shoulder, "Now, where were we?"

I grabbed his hand and squeezed. He slowly began to gasp and whimper as I bent back his hand and he collapsed to his knees. I growled furiously, "We were about to show you, what happens when you hurt my friends."

I let him go and slammed my foot into his face. He wrenched himself to his feet and with a roar tried to hit me. I easily dodged, slapped both hands over his ear, slammed my fist into his nose, and slammed my knee into his left ribs. He paused for a second and I ducked his arms, hit his already cracked ribs and shattered them. Stepping back I upper cut him in the chin, jumped and slammed my foot into it, hearing it snap.

He staggered as I landed on my feet, raised one and slammed my heel into his chest, slamming him back into a dumpster that caved in half from the impact. I stepped back and took a deep breath to calm my temper and turned, and saw the looks of the others. I looked down in shame of loosing my temper and knelt by Kakashi, "Come on, lets get you to a hospital."

He tried to push himself up and I quickly grabbed him gently and he said, "You'd give Gai a run for his money. We should have a go sometime?"

I stared at him in disbelief and slowly grinned, "Doubt it. I just lost my temper."

Fumiko helped Gai get to his feet and Iruka took Kakashi's otherside to support him. I turned to Fumiko and said, "Get your car, I'll take Kakashi with me. I'm faster."

She nodded and let Gai lean on her as she went to get it. I moved as we came up on my bike and in one movement swung him up onto it. He groaned and I quickly got in front of him and directed him to hold onto me as tight as he could, "Can you hang on? Maybe you should go with Fumiko?"

He shook his head and slowly put his other arm around me and said, "No, I'm fine." I rolled my eyes and started the bike. Iruka looked at me pleadingly and said, "Hurry, he got hit pretty hard."

Kakashi said softly, "hardly felt them."

I looked at Iruka and nodded, "I will. Go with Fumiko, she'll need help with Gai."

He nodded and I eased the bike out of the alleyway and took off like a shot. Kakashi rested his head on my shoulder and I glanced back in worry, he didn't look so good. I came to the hopital a few minutes later and parked. Gently easing him onto my back I hurried inside.

They took one look at me and got to work. They took Kakashi off my back and onto a stretcher. I was set in the waiting room and when Fumiko and the others came, I made them see a doctor before they could sit.

I sat and pulled my knees up to my chest. I stared at a wall and jumped when my phone rang. I answered it, "Hello?"

Jiraiya said happily, "I'm here! But your not home, where are you?"

I took a deep breath and said, "The hospital." He said urgently, "What happened?"

I said softly, "I'm not hurt. Um, my friends got beat up by some freak wearing make up."

He was silent for a moment and I asked softly, "Can you come to the hospital? I could use someone to talk to."

He said, "be right there."

The phone went dead and I closed it and hugged my legs tighter, burying my head in my knees. I didn't know how long I sat like that until a hand touched my shoulder. I looked up and Jiraiya smiled softly, "Hey Kiddo."

I looked down and said, "Hey."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close, "Tell me what happened."

I took a deep breath and said, "On our first day we met up with a cute guy, who was being chased by a tall Freakzilla who looked like a wrestler."

Jiraiya smiled and said, "Let me guess, you helped the guy out and beat the Freakzilla."

I nodded and said softly, "We became friends. And also with Kakashi and Gai, two others. Gai loves to challenge Kakashi to any kind of competition, Kakashi loves for Gai to shut up."

Jiraiya chuckled and I continued, "Kakashi and Iruka are our neighbors actually. And it turned out they liked each other, so Fumiko and I set them up on a date today. Fumiko asked Gai on a date so that they could double date. I guess Freakzilla found them and wanted to show them a good time. At the end of his fist."

I sagged and said, "I got a call from Fumiko and hurried over. And when I saw them on the gorund, beaten by this nasty freak show. I snapped. He's still probally unconciouse, implanted in a dumpster. What if, what if the others hate me?"

Jiraiya shook his head and said, "you defended them, I'm sure they don't hate you."

We looked as they came intot he waiting room, Gai's arm was in a cast and Iruka seemed to be bruised. Fumiko looked unharmed. I got up quickly and was surprised when Fumiko grabbed me in a hug and said, "Thank you Ariana."

Gai nodded and gave me a thumbs up, "You really saved our butts."

I smiled softly and turned to iruka, "How's Kakashi?"

He forced a smile, "He's pretty banged up. And asking for you." I saw the pained look in his eyes and I tugged hm aside. He looked down in shame and whispered, "This is all my fault. Everyone, Kakashi especially, got hurt because of me."

I gently whacked the back of his head, "Now you stop that."

He looked up at me in shock and I glared sternly, "This is all that bastards fault. Not yours. No one blames you. Not even Kakashi."

He looked as if he wasn't sure if he believed me and I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

I turned and left Fumiko to introduce Jiraiya to the others. Getting directions from a nurse I entered Kakashi's room. He was sitting on the bed and looked over and grinned through the fabric he always wore over his face. I stared and walked up slowly. His chest was bandaged up tight and his left arm was broken. I stood beside his bed and whispered, "Oh Kakashi, you look terrible."

He snorted and said, "Thanks."

I cracked a smile and he said, "Listen Ariana, I want to thank you for saving our bacon today."

I looked down and said, "I'm sorry you had to get hurt at all. I should have taken care of that ass better."

He shook his head and I looked at him as he looked up at the ceiling and said, "I made a fool of myself. I couldn't even protect Iruka."

I groaned and sat in the chair next to him, "Not you too."

He looked at me in surprise and I glared, "None of this is anybody's fault but that freak shows! He doesn't think any less of you. Heck, I'm sure he's impressed by you trying to protect him."

He looked at me, unsure and I sighed. I dialed on my phone and told Fumiko, "Send Iruka in will you?"

She agreed and Kakashi said, "Wait Ariana."

I held up my hand and stood as Iruka entered. Both guys stared at each other and I gently took Iruka's hand and move him until he sat in the chair. I put my hands on my hips and said, "Now. Kakashi, you tell Iruka what's really bothering you."

Iruka looked at me in confusion and I glared at Kakashi. He took a deep breath and said, "Iruka, I'm sorry."

Iruka's head snapped around to stare at him and Kakashi said shamefully, "I couldn't protect you at all. And I'm sorry."

Iruka's jaw dropped and I nudged him, "Iruka, spill."

He took a shaky breath and said, "No, I'm sorry Kakashi. It's my fault he came after us in the first place. And I couldn't do a single thing to help tonight."

Kakashi looked at him in shock and said, "Wait, this isn't your fault. That guy is a freak of nature, how is that your fault?"

Iruka opened his mouth and Kakashi shook his head, "No, this isn't anybody's fault, but that freak of nature."

Kakashi blinked and looked over at me. I grinned and said softly as Iruka looked at me in surprise, "See? I told you guys. This isn't anybody's fault."

They looked at each other and both grinned. I chuckled and said, "I am good. Now, kiss and make up."

Iruka turned red and Kakashi pinked up a bit. They looked at each other and Kakashi said, "Um, you don't have."

He didn't get to finish as Iruka pecked him on the lips. Kakashi stared in shock and turned red. I laughed and a nurse came in with a sling and said, "Alright Mr. Hatake, your free to go."

She helped him put his shirt back on and arm in the sling. Iruka took his other side to help him out, but I was sure it was also for a reason to be close to him. as we walked into the waiting room Jiraiya came up and said, "Alright, now that everythings settled. I'll treat everyone to dinner!"

We cheered and everyone either rode with Jiraiya in his car or Fumiko's. I followed on my bike and we went to a nice reasurant. As we sat to eat I had a thought, "_This isn't so bad."_


	8. Chapter 8 Hitting Bottom

A week later at school, the guy who had caught me doing gymnastics came up and introduced himselrf, "I'm Ling."

I waved, wondering what he wanted, "I'm Ariana. This is my friend Fumiko."

She grinned at him and he looked at me and asked, "Can I buy you dinner sometime?"

I was about to say no when Fumiko said, "She'd love to."

I blinked at her and then at him and said, "um, sure."

He grinned brightly and said, "Tonight?"

I nodded and Fumiko said, "Pick her up at 6."

He grinned happily and nodded before leaving. I looked after him, getting a feeling I didn't recognize. I looked at Fumiko who asked, "Sorry, did you not want to go out with him?"

I smiled at her and said, "It's fine. So, want to help me get ready?"

She smiled happily and nodded, "Yes! Oh, let me go tell Gai I'll be a bit late on our date."

I nodded as she ran off and I wasn't surprised when Kakashi and Iruka came up, attached to the hip. Kakashi said softly, "Ling huh?"

I shrugged and Iruka said worried, "I'm not sure why, but he always gave me the creeps."

I shrugged again and said reassuringly, "it's just dinner. I'll see you guys later?"

They nodded and Fumiko ran up and dragged me off to pick out an outfit.

At six I was dressed in a pair of caprees and a tank top. I had my jacket over my waist. Ling came and looked me over with a frown, "Um, we're going to a fancy restaurant. Are you sure you want to wear that?"

I felt my eye twitch as I smiled and said, "Yep. Ready?"

His smile was back on and he nodded, "Sure."

I walked with him to the parking lot and was about to get on my bike when he said, "Why don't we take my car? Cheaper on gas."

I couldn't argue with that so nodded and got into his black car. We drove to a five star restaurant and I acted like I was a queen as they looked down their nose at me and showed us to our table. We ordered and the waitress asked me, "Excuse me, but weren't you here last night with Master Jiraiya?"

I nodded and she smiled and I was suddenly treated like a princess. Ling wasn't too happy, but hid it well. Then I listened to him babble about his car and awards he's won.

Growing more bored by the second, I finally had to ask, "Do you even hear yourself?"

He stopped mid sentence to glare at me and I said, "No really, all I've heard all night is everything about your car and all the accomplishments you've achieved. Do you honestly think I care?"

His face slowly became a grin and he chuckled, "your right, my apologise. I just got so nervous I couldn't stop myself. Please, tell me about yourself."

I smiled prettily and said, "Actually I'm full and ready to go home."

He nodded, smile still on his face, which was kind of creepy. He paid and we got into the car and he drove me home, silent the entire way. Which I would have enjoyed if it wasn't creeping me out. As soon as he parked I got out and he followed suit and said, "Sorry to ask, but can I borrow your science book? I forgot mine in class and we have that essay we have to write."

I hesitated and slowly said, "um, sure. I'm done with mine anyway."

He smiled brightly and followed me up to my apartment. I opened the door and said, "I hope Fumiko's still up." I saw a note on the coffee table and it read, "_Ariana, we went to a late movie. Be back around midnight. Fumiko."_

I withheld a sigh and picked up my science book and turned to hand it to him. only I didn't find him by the door, and before I could look, something hard hit the back of my neck and everything went black.

-00-

I slowly came to as I felt a chill go up my body and wondered why I was cold. Something touched my cheek and I jolted awake. Ling smiled sweetly over me, body too close for comfort. I tried to move but found my hands locked by handcuffs to the bars on my headboard.

I yanked to try to get free, but they held tight. I felt myself grow even colder and I tried to scream but I found duck tape on my lips. I tried anyway and Ling put a finger on my lips and said, "Shh, we're just going to have a bit of fun."

He moved and straddled my waist. I looked down and saw I was naked. Terror gripped me and he leaned in close, "Finally. Your mine."

He grabbed my breast and something stirred in me. It wasn't lust or anything. It was hot and I realized it was anger. I looked around for a way out of this as I worked to get my tongue through my lips and over the duct tape. That's when I realized my legs were free.

He sat up to take off his shirt and I thrust my hips up as high as possible, lowered a leg and thrust up again. It was just enough to hit his jewels. He wimpered and I rubbed my lips against the pillow, getting the duct tape off.

I screamed bloody murder and he slammed his fist into my cheek before covering my mouth, "Shut up!"

I growled and bit his hand as hard as I could. He yelped and yanked, but I held tight. I felt something tear as he yanked hard and I let him go. I spat his blood into his eye as he got off me angrily, about to teach me a lesson and I slammed my foot into his nose. All the while screaming, "HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!"

I kicked as hard and fast as I could, just barely keeping him away. Suddenly the door burst open and Kakashi and Iruke saw Ling trying to hit me as I was handcuffed naked to the bed. Kakashi grabbed Ling and slammed him into the wall. Ling fought back and Kakashi got him in a head lock as Iruka ran up to me and I felt hot tear spill over.

He spun on Ling and demanded a key. Ling smirked and gasped out, "I don't have one."

Kakashi karate chopped the back of his neck and he fell unconscious. He searched him but found no key as Iruka covered my body with a blanket. They got a screwdriver from my closet and undid the bars so that I could get loose.

I threw myself into Iruka's chest ands sobbed, "Thank you! Thank you!"

Kakashi called the police and Iruka helped me put on a pair of sweat pants and t shirt. I was so glad I had such great friends. Iruka gently lead me to the living room and Kakashi took the roll of duct tape by the bed and taped Ling to a chair.

I sat next to Iruka as he had his arm around my shivering shoulders as the thought of what almost happened hit me. The police showed up, undid the handcuffs and took Ling into custody and took my statement. Just as they were leaving Fumiko and Gai showed up and Kakashi explained what had happened.

Fumiko sat next to me and I forced a smile, "I'll be alright. I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed now ok?"

She nodded, looking worried and I went into my bathroom, not looking at my bed. I took a shower, letting the water wash away fresh tears and the feeling of disgust left on my body from him touching me.

Once I scrubbed myself red and dubbed myself clean and done crying, I got out and changed into my pajamas. Going into the living room, I found the everyone had left but Fumiko, who came out of her room and asked, "Do you want to sleep in my bed?"

I shook my head and said quietly, "I'll take the couch Fumiko, thanks."

I curled up with a blanket and pillow and closed my eyes tightly. I slept fitfully, waking up poised to scream but found it was just a dream, that never ended. The next morning I told Fumiko I wouldn't go to school that day and she left.

Kakashi and Iruka came over at noon to find I hadn't moved all day, just staring at the TV. They tried to get me to talk, or even go out. But I turned them down and they soon left. Three days later it was just the same. Until the fifth night, when I awake again, about to scream and realized I was only dreaming. Sitting up, I put my head in my hands and said, "your pathetic Ariana."

I got up and went into my room, ignored the bed and got dress in jeans and a t shirt. Grabbing my jacket I glanced at the clock to see it was 1 in the morning. Grabbing my bike helmet I quietly opened the door and went out. I went to the parking lot and to my bike.

Putting on my helmet, I got on and turned it on. Kicking the kickstand up, I held the brake and hit the gas until the tire squealed and I let the brake go. I shot forward and zoomed out of there. Going as fast as possible without getting in trouble, I hardly noticed as I came out of the city and into the country.

I drove and drove until I finally made it to Tokyo and went straight to the cemetery. I parked the bike and walked up to my parents headstone and sat in front of it. I asked softly, "What do I do know Mom? Dad?"

I didn't know how long I sat there until the sky lightened and a ray of sunlight hit the headstone. I slowly smiled as I remembered something my Dad said. "_Once you've hit bottom. The only way to go is up."_

Realizing what I had to do, I blew the stone a kiss and ran for my bike. Zooming out of there, then out of the city I realized it was the weekend and I had a plan.

Parking in the parking lot I ran up the stairs, two at a time and flung my apartment door open. Running to my room, I grabbed the mattress and with bedding and pillows in the middle, squashed it like a taco and dragged it out of the room.

Since Fumiko didn't come out running I figured she had left early and I just got to the front door when Kakashi and Iruka arrived. They stared as I lifted the mattress up and flung it over the rail, right into a dumpster. Going back in, they watched as I drug out the frame one piece at a time and tossed them as well.

I spun on Kakashi and asked, "Mind giving me a ride?"

I locked the apartment door as he asked a bit dumbfounded, "Um, where?"

I grinned at him, feeling like my old self, "To get a new bed. The last one just wasn't working for me."

He blinked and finally chuckled, "fine."

I grabbed Iruka's arm and said, "you too. I need company."

He grinned as we went to Kakashi's big chevy truck. We all got into the front seat, me in the middle and went to the mattress store. They helped me pick out and load a bed frame, with no bars, and a mattress. Then we got a new bed set and pillows. Going back to the apartment we got everything inside and Kakashi helped me set it up as Iruka made breakfast.

I sighed happily as I pounced on the newly made bed and said, "Thanks Kakashi."

He sat on it next to my head and said, "your ok now?"

I nodded with a grin, "Once you hit bottom, the only way to go is up."

He grinned and Iruka called that breakfast was ready. Before I could move Kakashi grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I squeaked then started laughing, "Help Iruka! I'm being man handled."

Iruka turned in surprise from the stove and couldn't hide his smile as he scolded gently, "Kakashi, that's no way to treat a lady."

Kakashi said slyly, "You don't mind."

I whacked the back of his head, "Too much info. Now put me down."

He pouted cutely and set me down gently. I giggled and then helped Iruka set the table. He dished out pancakes and eggs and we dug in. I munched happily and when I got done I asked,"Where's Fumiko?"

Iruka shrugged and Kakashi said, "I think she's with Gai."

I nodded and ate quickly. after i was done i asked them to clean up and Iruka said, "We got it. you go find Fumiko. she seems to be blaming herself a bit for what happened."

i nodded, hugged them thanks and ran out the door, dialing as i went. Fumiko answered hesitantly, "Um, hi Ariana."

i demanded, "Where are you?"

"Uh, the park."

i turned a corner and said, "Wait there."

i hung up before she could protest and started running. i ran past the buildings and down the sidewalk to the nearby park and spotted Fumiko from behind. i ran up to her and she turned, hearing footsteps and i pulled her into a hug. i hugged her tight and said gently, "I don't blame you Fumiko."

She gave a shuttered breath and hugged me back. She whispered sadly, "I- I didn't know what to do. you looked so broken. i was so scared you weren't coming back."

i let her go and she looked up at me with tear filled eyes. i smiled softly and said, "It's ok. i'm ok. All i ask is that you don't run from me any more."

She nodded eagerly and i grinned, "Besides, I need your help with keeping Kakashi from killing Gai. and i wouldn't be anything without my best friend."

She chuckled and i wrapped my arm over her shoulders, "But first, i believe we need ice cream."

she agreed and we went to find the ice cream cart. Bad memories now just a memory. And life continued on.


	9. Chapter 9 New Friends and Creepyness

**To those who already read this chapter, I had to change Neji to Kabuto. Sorry but it wouldn't go with what I'm writing later. Thanx.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Two years later 0o0o0o0o0o0o

After that, nothing could tear us apart and we had a great college experience. We studied like madwomen, had fun as much as possible and graduated. Kakashi and Iruka went off to work at some buisness in Hong Kong, Fumiko got a job at a computer software company and after I got my degree in Buisness I got a job in an important coperation. But at the bottom of the heap. Money came and went and I stuck with it.

Until today.

I sighed in annoyance as I typed the last of my work and jumped when a silky voice behind me said, "Are you done?"

I hit print and turned to look at a man with almost silver hair pulled back into a ponytail, black eyes behind round glasses and wearing a smirk. My boss Kabuto Yakushi . I nodded and handed him my work and he looked them over and said, "Come into my office. I want to discuss something with you."

I hid a scowl as he turned, getting a bad feeling about this. I followed him into his office and he stood in front of his desk and I stood infront of him. He said, "What do you say to a raise Ariana?"

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's the catch?"

He purred as he stepped forward, "No catch. I've seen you watching me and I think we can come to an understanding."

I snorted, stepping back, "You staring at me is creepy. I was just keeping an eye out for creepyness."

He stepped forward and said sternly, "You need to learn your place."

My back was to a wall and he put a hand next to my head as he leaned in close, "And I know you'll enjoy this."

I opened my mouth to snap at him and he slammed his lips onto mine. I reacted and slammed my fist into his face. He stumbled back and I snapped angrily, "Get the hell away from me asswipe!"

he grabbed my arms and growled, "You will be mine or your fired!"

I reared my head back and slammed it into his face and he dropped like a brick, "No. I quit!"

I kicked him in the jewels for good measure and stormed out. I grabbed the resignition papers and filled them out, grabbed my stuff and stormed out. I growled under my breath about men being animals and thought, "Well, I guess it's time to head home and try my luck there."

And just like that, I packed up my stuff and headed to Tokyo.

0o0o0o0o0o One year later-6 years after Itachi left 0o0o0o0o0o

I found some cheap apartments in a cockroach infested building, and got a job as a temporary delivery girl while I made interviews and looked for work. The only good thing was my new neighbors. They lived across the hall from me, and we met one night I found one too many cockroaches in my apartment.

Naruko Uzamaki and her little brother Naruto were just coming home from grocery shopping when they heard a scream from across the hall, big bangs, curses and they jumped when the door burst open.

A woman with a baseball bat in her hand slammed the door behind her and looked at them, near in tears, "15! Where are they coming from?"

It was then that I realized they were staring at me and I felt my cheeks heat up. I quickly set the bat down, straightened and bowed, "I'm sorry. My name is Ariana McKing."

I looked up and said, "I hate cockroaches. They freak me out. I'm sorry if I was disturbing you."

I studied the two. They both had sunny blond hair and clear blue eyes. The girl had long hair in two ponytails and the younger boy had short spikey hair. They had whisker type birthmarks on their cheeks. The girl smiled and said, "Yeah, they are everywhere aren't they? My name is Naruko Uzamaki and this is my brother Naruto."

He bowed hello and I smiled, "nice to meet you."

An obnoxious voice yelled, "Hey baby!"

We turned and saw a guy wearing all black with slicked back black hair and a pierced lip come up. I noticed the glare Naruto threw at him and Naruko's flinch in fear. The man sauntered up and smirked at Naruko, "Hey doll, so you got this months money?"

Naruko glared slightly and said, "I already paid you and don't have to pay you for another week."

His face grew angry and he grabbed her ponytail, "Don't sass me!"

He yelped as I grabbed his wrist and I made him let go quickly. I stood in front of Naruko and Naruto, glaring at the man, "Didn't your mother teach you manners. You don't grab a lady."

He grit his teeth, rubbing his wrist, "This is none of your business!"

I snorted, "How much does she owe you?"

He hesitated and said, "1,000 dollars!"

I pulled out my wallet and said, "If she pays you all of it now, your never to set foot here again."

He nodded eagerly and I handed over the money. He smiled and leaned closer, "Hey honey, how about you and I go out for dinner?"

I snorted, wrinkling my nose, "I don't date trash. Now go away before I make you leave."

He growled and grabbed my arm, "You're a bitch!"

I slammed my knee into his gut, elbowed his cheek and in a spin, slammed my foot into his chest, sending him flying back. I brushed off imaginary dust, "You're an ass. Get out of my sight."

He struggled to his feet and glared at me. I smirked evilly and cracked my knuckles. He gulped and bolted. I snorted and turned worried, "You ok?"

She looked down sadly, "You didn't have to do that."

I smiled at her, "feed me and we'll talk about you paying me back."

She looked up in surprise and I could tell she thought she went from the frying pan into the fire. But she nodded and Naruto said, "Thanks. And Sis makes great Ramen!"

I smiled at him and we went into their apartment. It was clean and neat and I saw clothes and a sewing machine in the corner. Naruko started dinner, face sad and regretful. I sat leaned against the counter as Naruto ran into his room, "I take it you borrowed money from him huh?"

She nodded and said, "Naruto got sick, and I didn't have the money."

I looked at her and said gently, "you did what you had to do."

She looked at me in surprise and I smiled at her, "I'm not a loan shark. When in doubt, I'll just ask for dinner for a month to pay me back."

Surprise didn't leave her face as Naruto ran back out and held up a book, "Want to see my sisters designs?"

I nodded and she blushed, going back to cooking. We sat on the couch and Naruto showed me design sketches and pictures of outfits she had designed. I whistled, impressed, "You did this Naruko?"

Naruto said proudly, "Yeah! She went to designer school! Isn't she great?"

I nodded and he said, "If only her sewing machine would work. Then she can show her stuff to designer people." I looked at the sewing machine and saw that it was ancient. I said, "I have a sewing machine you can have. It was my mom's and I'd be glad to get rid of it. I don't use it."

Naruko set the food on the table and Naruto and I helped set the table as she said, "No, you've done so much as it is."

I waved her off, "Make me an outfit, it'll pay for the sewing machine. And as for the money you owe me, how about you make me dinner for a month?"

She looked about to argue and I turned to Naruto, "Sounds fair right?"

He nodded eagerly and she sighed, giving up, "Alright, we have a deal."

I shook her hand and we sat down to some excellent Ramen. After we were done I paused at the door and turned to Naruto, "Can you come with me?"

He chuckled and Naruko grinned, "I'll come too. Might as well get the sewing machine now."

I nodded and picked up my bat again and opened the door. I hid behind Naruto as he turned on the lights and we saw one on the couch. I handed him the bat, "Get him!"

He looked determined as he whacked it and tossed the body in the trash. I looked around warily and sighed in relief when I didn't see any more, "Thank you so much."

I showed them the sewing machine and helped them take it to their apartment. Then I showed Naruko the outfit I wanted and said good night. Tomorrow I was having another interview. Oh Joy.


	10. Chapter 10 OMG! Guess who!

A few weeks passed and no luck. Mean while my neighbors and I grew closer, they rescued me from the cockroaches and I entertained them. We got along great and one day I parked around the block and was walking towards Uchiha Enterprise, finally getting an interview with them to work for them.

As I walked I heard someone say in a dreamy voice, "You're the most popular boy in school." I thought to myself, "_Must be lunch break for the school kids."_

A cold voice that rang bells in my head said, "Like I care. Now go away."

I gaped and ran around the corner and saw spikey black and blue hair. I gasped, "Sasuke!"

The boy spun, onyx eyes wide in surprise. We stared at each other, him looking like he was seeing a ghost and I grinned, "It's you!"

I leapt and grabbed him in a hug, "OMG! Your back!"

He laughed and spun me around, now taller then me, "Ariana! It's been so long!"

He set me down and I laughed, "your tall! When did you get back? And how is your brother? Your uncle? It's so good to see you!"

The pink haired girl glared death to me as she went unnoticed by either of us. 

He held up his hand and said, "Got back two days ago, Itachi's fine, Uncle died finally, and how have you been?"

I punched the air, "Old snake is finally dead! Whoot!"

Then I saw the time on my watch and gasped, "Oh! I'm late! Here give me your cell and we'll get together."

He handed me his phone aid I handed him mine and we put our numbers in and as I took back my phone I waved, "See you soon! But I really have to go!"

He waved with a grin and I raced for the Uchiha building. As I entered the building and went to the receptionist I said, "I'm here for an interview."

She said dully, "Our new owner just got back, you'll have to wait."

Realization hit me and I asked, "Who's the new owner?"

She shrugged, "Some Itachi Uchiha."

I grinned hugely and hid it as I asked innocently, "Were is his office, I don't want to get lost when he's ready to see me."

She pointed at the elevator without looking at me, "Take the elevator to the top floor and the door on the right with his name in it, you can't miss it."

I thanked her and pretended to go to the bathroom as the elevator's door opened. I snuck in and hit the top floor button. My heart pounded as I tried not to get my hopes up, maybe they were wrong and Itachi left for lunch or something.

The elevator door's opened and I nearly ran into a woman. She was about average height for a woman, slightly curvy and dark hair, she also wore glasses. I quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. Didn't see you there."

At her glare i said innocently, "I'll just say hi to Mr. Uchiha and leave."

She shook his head, and said haughtily "Sorry, but Mr. Uchiha doesn't want to be disturbed."

I said urgently, "but it's really important I see him."

She shook his head again and grabbed my arm, "No one sees him."

Determined, not liking her cocky attitude, and not about to give up, I sucker punched her in the gut and bolted. She grunted and yelled at me as I turned right and saw Itachi's name on a door. I quickly opened it and closed it behind me. A tall guy with his back to me and a ponytail of black hair said coldly, "I thought I told you I didn't want to be disturbed Karin."

I said softly, "Even if it's an old friend?"

He spun, eyes wide and he gasped, "Ariana?"

I smiled softly and the door burst open and the woman from before had a buff security guard with her who grabbed me in a bear hug, "Gottcha!"

I growled and slammed my head back into his face, pinched the nerves in his hands, forced him to let go and as soon as my feet touched the ground I threw him over my shoulder.

I said sternly, "Don't grab a lady."

The guy got up with a growl and the woman yelled, "You wench! I'm so sorry Mr. Uchiha sir. I'll take care of her immediately."

Itachi said coldly, "Leave us Karin."

She looked at Itachi in surprise, gaping and at seeing the do-it-or-die look, she nodded. Glaring at me as she left the security guard closed the door softly behind them. I looked at Itachi apologetically, "Sorry, I hate grabby people."

He raised an eyebrow and I shrugged, "Too many boss's that thought having sex with their employee's was a right."

He looked at me in surprise and I shrugged again. we stared at each other and he had the same look as Sasuke, like he was seeing a ghost. I walked up to him, worried, "Are you ok? Your creeping me out with that look."

He came from around the desk and stood in front of me, "We were told you were dead."

I stared at him and then blurted, "That's why you haven't contacted me?"

He nodded slowly and said, "Orochimaru said you died in a car accident. He had a newspaper clipping to prove it."

I snorted, "He faked it, because I'm not dead."

I grinned widely and grabbed him in a hug, "If I was a ghost I couldn't do this."

He stiffened in surprise and slowly hugged me back. I pulled away and with a wild grin, grabbed his cheek and pulled hard. He glared and grabbed mine. We both yelped and let go quickly. We rubbed our cheeks, glaring at each other. then I snorted and clamped my hand over my mouth, shaking in laughter.

He looked at me in confusion and to show him why I was laughing, I grabbed my cheeks and pulled. He clamped his hand over his mouth but I heard the snort. I laughed and he grinned. I grinned up at him and said, "See, I'm not some ghost."

He rubbed his cheek thoughtfully, "Suppose not. But how did you know I was here?"

I shrugged, "I was coming here for a job, and I ran into Sasuke on the street."

Itachi nodded and went to sit in his chair and I sat across from him. He went through a stack of folders on his desk and pulled out one. He opened it and I waited patiently and he said, "How does a secretary job sound?"

I blinked and slowly said, "Um sure."

He nodded, "You start Monday."

I smiled happily and stood, holding out my hand, "Thanks boss."

He stood and we shook on it. He asked, "So where are you living?"

I looked to the side and said, "I have my own apartment."

He studied my face and I refused to look him in the eye. He smirked and said, "Then how about Sasuke and I come over for dinner?"

I paled and laughed nervously, "Um, well. I don't think that such a good idea."

He came over and stood over me as I backed up, smiling nervously, "Um, yeah. Their not the best apartments."

He pinned me against the wall, hands on either side of me and asked sternly, "What do you mean?"

I sighed, giving up, "I live in the Brooke's Apartment, aka, Roachville. I haven't exactly gotten a good enough job to get something nicer."

He gave a disgusted grunt and I grinned as he backed up, "but my neighbor makes great food. We can eat there. I'm sure she won't mind."

He thought about it and said, "Sure. But check to see if it's ok."

I nodded and flipped out my phone. Before i could dial though, he took it and put in his number. I rolled my eyes, grabbed his phone from him and put in my number. i took back my phone and called Naruko. She answered, "Ello?"

I asked, "Hey Naruko, is it ok if I invite a couple of friends to dinner?"

I heard the whir of her sewing machine as she said, "I don't mind but I need to us your stove. Ours broke this morning."

I held back a groan and said, "Sure. Do you want me to pick up the groceries?"

She said cheerfully, "And Naruto from school if you don't mind."

I chuckled, "Sure. Thanks Naruko."

We said bye and I looked at Itachi, "Dinner at 6 sound good?" He nodded and asked, "Can you pick up Sasuke too? He's at Eroil high school.."

I grinned, "Naruto is too! That's my neighbor's little brother."

He grinned and I quickly wrote the address and apartment number on a sticky note and handed it to him, "See you then!"

He nodded and I hurried out and went down to the lobby where I waved sweetly at Karin and went outside. Around the block is where I had parked my motorcycle with its sidecar. I got on and before i turned it on, i called up Uncle Jiraiya and told him the good news.

He said he was happy for me and that he was in the middle of a meeting. i apologized and hung up. Then with a happy grin, I hit the gas, and zoomed down the street to the high school.


	11. Chapter 11Dinner plans, taking out trash

I parked in front of it and leaned against it as the bell rang and school ended. It was Friday, so the weekend made the kids eager to leave school. I saw Naruto and Sasuke come out, talking with each other and I waved and shouted, "Sasuke! Naruto! Over here!"

They looked at me in confusion and said, "Ariana?"

They looked at each other in surprise and asked, "_You _know Ariana?"

I snorted in amusement and they came up. I grinned and said, "Sasuke, you've met my neighbor Naruto. Naruto this is an old friend of mine."

They looked at each other in understanding and I said, "Right, so we are off to get groceries and then off to cook dinner at my place. Itachi will meet us there."

I held out two helmets and Naruto eagerly sat in the side car as Sasuke looked at the bike suspiciously. I patted the spot behind me and he slowly sat. Naruto said to him, "Don't worry, she's a safe driver. Not with a bat, but on a bike she's safe."

I hit his head, helmet protecting him, "Naruto! Only if there are cockroaches."

Naruto grinned, "Or a spider. Or a beetle."

I whacked him again as Sasuke chuckled. I grumbled and kicked the bike to life. I made sure they were hanging on and drove out of the parking lot and to the market. I parked and we got off and I lead them inside.

Naruto took up a basket and we all gathered what was needed and I happily talked with them as they ganged up on me and I had to give them noogies in return. They both scowled or pouted as I paid and we got on my bike. We put the groceries with Naruto and we made our way to the apartments.

Sasuke schooled his face to show nothing but I knew he was surprised. We carried everything up and I told Naruto to get his sister as Sasuke and I took the stuff into my apartment. Sasuke looked around the clean and neat apartment, stopping at the desk, covered with picture frames.

I moved behind him and grinned as he picked up a photo, it showed Sasuke, Itachi and I having an epic mud fight. I put my arm around his shoulders, "The apartment isn't much, and I'm sure your used to finer things."

He shook his head with a grin, "No, it's fine."

I hugged him and then went to the kitchen and grumbled, "You haven't seen the cockroaches."

He raised an eyebrow as someone knocked and I opened the door. Naruko cheered, "DONE!" She tackled me and I spun her around, confused, "Um, ok. Great."

She let me go and held up a bag, "Your outfit! And you have to wear it tonight!"

Naruto came in and grinned at Sasuke, "My sister's a designer. And loud when she's proud of her work."

Naruko stuck her tongue out at him and I shook my head with a grin, "I'll change, let Itachi in when he gets here."

Naruto saluted as Naruko started getting the food ready. I went into the bathroom and changed. I now wore black cargo pants with big pockets near the knees, a white tank top that showed my midriff and a sleeveless black coat that buttoned from the middle of my chest to my belly button and fell to my knees.

I flipped my hair into a high ponytail and walked out. I spun and asked, "What do you think?

Everyone stared, even Itachi who seemed to have just gotten here. Naruko squealed, "Adorable! You have to let me take a picture of you!"

She glomped me and I laughed, "Alright! But your foods burning."

She squeaked and ran back to the stove. I grinned and Naruto nodded, "Nice."

I grinned and waved my hand in front of Sasuke's and Itachi's face. Sasuke blinked and grinned, "Naruko is amazing."

Itachi slowly smiled and said, "Looks good."

I smiled and looked at Naruko, "Naruko made this. She can make anyone look good."

I turned to him and said, "Oh, these are my neighbors Naruko and Naruto Uzamaki. And these are my old friends Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha."

Everyone said hello and Naruko said dinner was ready. I helped her set the table and we sat down to eat. Itachi and I sat next to each other, Naruto and Sasuke across from us and Naruko at the end.

We talked to each other pleasantly and Itachi slowly unthawed and by the time we got done with dessert he even joined in on the conversation.

I made Naruko bring over her designer book in return for a picture of me and Itachi looked through it, I could see the wheels in his head turning. I wondered curiously what he was thinking.

Itachi asked Naruko, "What company do you work for?"

She looked down shyly and said, "None, I can't seem to find a job."

He shook his head, "Then work for me. We have a new designer company we just bought. You can work there as one of our designers."

Her jaw dropped and she stared at me in disbelief. I laughed, "if Itachi say's your hired, then your hired."

She stuttered and he said, "Come to the Uchiha Enterprise building Monday morning. We'll get you situated."

I grinned and said, "I'm the new secretary, so it'll be a pleasure working with you."

She slowly smiled and grabbed Naruto by his head, who was in the middle of a conversation with Sasuke, and cheered, "We can move out of this dirt hole!"

His reply was muffled and she let him go and dove at me as he gasped for breath. I caught her with a laugh and she said excitedly, "Thank you!"

There was a knock on the door and I set her down as she asked Itachi a million questions. I went to the door and opened it. Something hard slammed into my cheek and I stumbled back into the table. The punk from before and two more goons walked in with a smirk, "Parties over. It's time for you to pay your rent."

I wiped my chin and he didn't see my fist until it was embedded with his nose. I spat out a bit of blood from my mouth into his eye, "We're having a good time. Don't be a wet blanket."

His buddies helped him up and Itachi came to my side, eye's flashing red and dark aura freezing the room, "Who are these morons?"

I shrugged, "Some rats who need to be taught some manners."

Punk on the left said angrily, "Watch who your talking to!"

Punk on the right said, pissed, "We'll teach you!"

Itachi's fist hit punk on the left and mine hit the one on the right. As one we spun and slammed our foot into the punk who was trying to get his feet, sending him flying into his buddies and out the door. I closed it calmly and grinned at Itachi, "You haven't lost your touch."

He smirked and Naruko came up worried, "you ok?"

I winced as she touched the bruise on my cheek and went to get some ice. I heard a noise at my feet and paled, a cockroach tried to climb my shoe. I screamed and leapt onto the couch, clinging to Naruto, "Kill it!"

The Uchiha's stared at me and Naruto said, voice muffled, "I can't even see it!"

Naruko came up and stomped it, before handing me a bag of ice. I turned red and put it to my cheek. Itachi smirked evilly, "I forgot you hated bugs."

I glared at him and gasped, "On your head!"

He jerked, swiping at his hair and I laughed. Naruto, and Naruko joined me, while Sasuke muffled his laugh. Itachi glared death at me and I looked at him innocently. He shook his head and said as he grabbed his jacket, "Both of you need to pack your things."

Naruko and I looked at each other in confusion then him. he rolled his eyes and said, "I can't have my competitors finding out my employees live in a dump. You move to the Evergreen Apartments tomorrow."

Naruko cheered again and glomped Naruto again. Sasuke grabbed his jacket and said, "See you tomorrow then."

Naruko said bye and Naruto waved, in a death grip so couldn't talk. I walked Itachi and Sasuke out and once the door was closed I said, "Itachi, you didn't have to."

He put on his jacket and said stiffly, "like I said, I don't want my competitors to find my employees living in a dump."

I grinned and nodded, "Sure. Thanks."

He nodded and said, "See you tomorrow."

He turned to the heaps on the floor and cracked his knuckles, "We'll take out the trash."

Sasuke smirked and cracked his knuckles too. I chuckled and went back into my apartment as I heard girlish screams. I helped Naruko clean up and they went to their room to pack. I glanced out and saw the hall was clear and almost felt sorry for those punks, almost.

I began to pack my measly belongings and got done at about midnight. Staggering to the shower I took a quick one, beginning to fall asleep. I got out, changed and curled up in my last blanket on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12New Homes, Crushes Revealed!

I was waken up at seven the next morning by hard banging. I got out of bed and yelled grumply, "hold on!"

I opened the door and found Itachi with some mover guys. I glared and let them in. Yawning I took my small bag of clothes and changed in the bathroom. Coming out more presentable, I yawned once more. Itachi smirked and said, "They'll take everything to your new apartment. Lets go."

I stretched and grumbled, "You had to do this so early?"

He nodded and I looked at him suspiciously, "You did this to torture me didn't you?"

His innocent look told me all I needed to know. I glared and said, "I'm not too old to shove you in the mud."

He chuckled and lead me out. I found Naruko and Naruto next to the moving truck and Sasuke stood next to a black car. I turned to my bike and Itachi demanded, "What is _that?"_

I looked at him, confused and saw him looking at my bike in disbelief. I raised an eyebrow and said, "A motorcycle. Haven't you ever seen one?"

He shook his head, "Yes, but you _drive _it?"

My turn to grin evilly, "Ride with me."

He shook his head, and turned to his car, "I have my car. No thanks."

"Chicken."

He froze and I sighed dramatically, "Well if your not man enough to ride a simple motorcycle, Naruko can ride with me."

I picked up my helmet and his hand appeared. I looked at him innocently and he glared fearcly. I handed it to him and grabbed another, "Naruko can drive your car."

He tossed her his keys and she hid her laughter from her face, but not her eyes. I got on and Itachi got on behind me, Naruko must have had the movers put the sidecar in the truck. I called to the others, "See ya there guys!"

I kicked the bike to life and made Itachi wrap his arms around my waist and hit the gas. I heard his sharp intake of breath and slowed slightly. I zipped down the street and had to stop at a stop light. I looked back and asked, "You ok back there?"

He nodded and asked, "Why do you have this and not a car?"

I looked ahead and said, "Couldn't afford a car. And I like this kind of freedom."

The light turned green and I zoomed down the street. We got to the apartments in record time and I parked. Getting off Itachi handed me the helmet and said, "Not bad."

I grinned happily and looked as Naruko drove up, followed by the moving truck. I waved to them and Itachi lead the way to our new apartments, which was on the second floor and Naruko and Naruto lived right across from me. Sasuke pointed next to their apartment, "Mine is there."

Then he pointed to the one next to me, "And that's Itachi's."

Itachi gave us our keys and the movers moved our stuff in. after they left Naruto and Naruko went to put their stuff away and I called Sasuke and Itachi to my room. I took up an old battered box and said softly, "actually, this is yours."

Itachi and Sasuke sat on the couch and Itachi opened the box. I sat in a chair across from them and they looked, wide eyed as they pulled out photo albums and a few nick nacks that I had pulled out of the trash for them years ago.

I smiled softly and said, "I got these before they could take everything away. I wanted to give them to you once I saw you again."

They looked through the stuff together, and to give them a bit of privacy I got up and started putting things away. I heard movement and looked back from where I was putting the few dishes I had away. Sasuke and Itachi stood up with the box, and I saw true thankfulness on their faces. I smiled and said, "Your welcome. Now get, I have unpacking to do."

They rolled their eyes at me and left. I smiled softly and worked to unpack everything. It took a few hours until I was satisfied and I stashed the boxes in the closet. Stretching happily I decided to make myself some lunch.

Bringing out sandwich material, I made myself a quick sandwich and sat on my couch with a sigh, beginning to feel tired. After I finished my sandwich, I lied my head back with a sigh and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was asleep.

0o0o0o

Itachi went over to Naruko's apartment and dropped off the papers she needed to fill out. She thanked him and when he asked is she'd seen Sasuke, she told him that he was studying with Naruto.

Itachi nodded and went out to give Ariana her papers. Knocking on her door he walked in, feeling like it was ok to barge in. he froze when he saw her asleep on the couch. Closing the door behind him softly, he walked up and sat next to her softly.

He brushed some hair from her face and said, "Ariana. You need to fill out these papers."

She shifted and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked up at him and mumbled softly, "Later please. I'm tired."

She scooted over without thinking and he froze as she rested her head on his shoulder, curled up on the couch and pressed against him. Him! Itachi Uchiha, who was told countless times that he was an emotionless prick no one could love.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and looked up at him sleepily, "I missed you. And a nap can't kill you."

Then with that she closed her eyes and fell asleep. He wrapped his arm around her back and slowly lied back so that he was fully on the couch, Ariana using him like a pillow. He took a deep breath and sighed as he closed his eyes, "Your such a pain."

She mumbled, "Takes one to know one."

He snorted and slowly felt himself fall asleep.

0o0o

A couple hours later I woke up slowly, wondering why my bed was so comfy. Then I saw that I wasn't on a bed, but a body. Slowly looking up I saw Itachi's peaceful sleeping face and it dawned on me that I hadn't been dreaming when I snuggled up against him and fell asleep next to him.

Deciding to worry about it later and deeming that I was too comfy to get up, I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

0o00

Another hour later Itachi stirred, hugging the warm object in his arms tighter, not wanting to let go. The fog in his mind was starting to clear up and his dark eyes opened. Forgetting where he was for the moment, the Uchiha was about to sit up to check the time as he always did but when he couldn't, he blinked sleepily and looked down in confusion.

And he was greatly surprised at what he found. Ariana held onto him tightly and was sound asleep. His first thought was that this was his best friend! He shouldn't be lying like this with her!

Then he stiffened as she took a deep breath and sighed as she snuggled closer if that was possible and then was still. It was then as he gazed at her soft pink lips and the way her reddish brown hair curled around her cheeks, that he realized that he actually liked this.

He frowned and thought to himself, "_Wait, then this means."_

His eyes widened and he looked at her in shock as new feeling's he never felt before stirred in his chest. He thought in shock, "_I like her."_

He nearly jumped when she growled in her sleep, twitching as if in a fight. He calmed himself and shook her shoulder gently, "Ariana. Wake up."

0o00o0o0o0

I shot up and looked around wildly. Not seeing the bastard I looked at Itachi and demanded, "Where did he go?"

I crawled off of him and he grabbed me quickly before i fell off the couch, "Wait what?"

I blinked as I looked around and slowly sat back down beside Itachi, who looked at me in worry. I sighed in relief and smiled brightly at him, "Just a dream. Thank the goddess."

I plopped back and Itachi asked, worried, "What were you looking for?"

I shrugged, closing my eyes again, "my old boss. I was dreaming he was coming onto me and I had a golf club in my hand. I hate it when people who are married hit on other girls."

I didn't see Itachi look relieved that I didn't hate boss's hit on me, just married ones. I opened my eyes and said as an after thought, "old guys are so weird."

He snorted in amusement and I grinned at him. my cell phone suddenly rang and I reached into my pocket and answered, "hello?"

Naruko babbled nervously, "Ariana, I have no idea what to take to work on Monday! I don't know anything! I can't do this!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Hang on Naruko."

I hung up and dialed Naruto. He answered and I told him, "Go slap your sister, who's having a panic attack and ask Sasuke to help her choose what to take to work tomorrow."

He agreed and we hung up. I shook my head and said, "Naruko's nervous about work."

I looked at him and teased, "Not that your scary or anything."

He glared and crossed his arms with a huff. I laughed and ruffled his hair as I stood and went to dig out my sketch book, feeling good enough to draw at the moment.

I curled up next to Itachi and flipped to a new page. He watched me curiously as I grew immersed in the page and started to draw. He watched in amazement as I drew Sasuke and Naruto, both having a look on their face that clearly said they liked one another.

Itachi asked in surprise, "Sasuke and Naruto?"

I grinned at him, "Yep, they like each other. it's only a matter of time before they figure it out."

He hmmmed and I asked, "Is that a problem? Sasuke liking another guy?"

Itachi shrugged in his cocky, an Uchiha gets what he wants, shrug, "If he wants Naruto as a boyfriend, who am I to stop him?"

I cooed, "Aww, such a good big brother."

He scowled once more and I blinked as he snatched the book from me and started looking through it. I shrugged and went into the kitchen to grab a soda. I opened the can as he asked softly, "Ariana, is this?"

I blinked at his sad tone and hurried over. I sagged when I saw the picture he showed. It showed Itachi and Sasuke on the ground and the car rolling above them. Though I couldn't stop myself from drawing it, I didn't have the heart to draw their parents.

I nodded slowly and said, "I couldn't get it out of my head until I drew it." I turned and meant to go back into the kitchen, feeling sadness and pain once again make itself known. I wasn't sure he still forgave me for that day.

But I didn't get far before I jumped when Itachi said, "Ariana."

He wrapped his arms around me like that day in our hide out. I turned to look at him and he said softly, "I don't blame you for that day. I never have."

I brushed away a tear quickly and said, "I know, it's still sad though."

He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back tightly. We sat on the couch and he pulled me onto his lap, the tears coming and I couldn't stop them.

0o0o0o

Itachi could see the pain in her hazel eyes and the tall man's heart clenched tightly. He thought sadly, "_She's been carrying this for years."_ Without even thinking about it, gathered Ariana in his arms and pulled her onto his lap.

The girl let out a shuttering breath and rested her head in the crook of his neck; she wrapped his arms around the dark haired man's neck, completing the hug. It felt so good to finally letting the tears and pain out instead of brooding about it alone in her creepy apartment, all alone without anyone to tell.

She felt Itachi's warm fingers shift through her hair and hearing that sweet voice whisper that it was alright in her ear.

They stayed like that for awhile both enjoying the embrace. Ariana was getting drunk on the scent of Itachi. He smelled like some sort of cologne and something else… maybe vanilla? It was intoxicating; she was becoming a bit drunk of the scent.

She then thought to herself furiously, "_He's my best friend and boss now! I can't fall for him!"_

She pulled away and looked into those brilliant pools of onyx. "Thank you," she whispered softly not wanting to break the spell. Itachi nodded and she started to climb out of his lap, but strong arms stopped her by pulling her back to a muscled chest.

Ariana tilted his head questioning, "Itachi?"

The older man just tightened his grip, "Not yet, Ariana," was all the Uchiha said. The red head not finding anything wrong with another hug just wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and sighed contently.

0o0o0o

This was nice. And we stayed like that, enjoying each others presence. I finally pulled away and grinned up at him, "How much do you want to bet Sasuke and Naruto get together within the two weeks?"

He looked thoughtful and then grinned, "I bet dinner that Sasuke waits a month."

I held out my hand, "Deal."

We shook and I got off his lap and punched the air, "Now I want to do something!"

There was a knock on the door and I went over and opened it. Naruko smiled at me and said, "can you help me? The sewing machine is acting weird."

I nodded and called back to Itachi, "Sorry Itachi, but I have a date with a sewing machine. See you later?"

He nodded and followed us out and went to his apartment as I followed Naruko into her apartment and went to take a look at the machine. It took a while as I carefully took it apart and found a worn out gear. Naruko took it with a sigh, "It's getting late, I'll get the part tomorrow."

I nodded and Sasuke and Naruto came out of the back room. Naruto asked, "Is it broken?"

Naruko shrugged, "Just need a new part. Are you staying for dinner Sasuke?"

He shook his head with a small grin, "No thank you, I have to go make sure Itachi isn't so engrossed in his work he doesn't eat. We'll probably go out to eat."

Naruko nodded and I said, "I'll be right back Naruko."

She nodded and I followed Sasuke out. After we were alone he tugged on my sleeve to make me look at him. he hesitated and I saw the blush on his cheeks. I smiled and asked softly, "Do you like Naruto?"

His face turning beet red gave me my answer and his stuttering did as well. I tugged him into my apartment and sat him on the couch, "OK, spit it out."

I got us some soda's and sat across from him. he held the drink and was quiet. I let him think and sipped my drink. He mumbled something and I leaned closer, "Sorry what?"

He repeated a bit louder, "Do you think it's wrong that I like another guy?"

I sipped my drink and said bluntly, "Nope."

He looked up at me and I said sternly, "It doesn't matter weather it's girl, boy or clown. All that matter is what makes you happy."

He blinked and seemed to think it over. I got up and glomped him, "Oh your so cute!"

He grumbled and tried to pry me off. But I held on and cooed at him. then he asked, "Do you think Itachi would be disappointed?"

I stopped my cooing and snuggling and smiled at him, "Of course not, he's a mean brat but he loves you and wants you to be happy too. So go for it."

He looked relieved and I grinned evilly, "But if you don't believe me, I can go ask him."

I leapt to my feet and ran out the door. He shouted behind me and I got to Itachi's door before he grabbed me. I screamed, "Itachi! I have great news!"

Sasuke covered my mouth with his hand and had me around my chest with his arm. He hissed, "Don't you dare."

I kicked the door with my foot and heard, "Coming."

Sasuke paled and dragged me back. Itachi opened the door and saw us. Sasuke froze, beginning to blush and I yanked his hand from my mouth and said, "Itachi, I have awesome news! Sasuke.."

Sasuke covered my mouth once more and said solemnly, "Sorry brother, she hit her head. I'll take her to her apartment."

Itachi watched in amusement as Sasuke dragged me with a death look in his eyes. I laughed helplessly as he drug me into my room and lifted me up by my shirt, "Ariana!"

I straightened and said, "just kidding, I'll wait for you to tell him."

He froze and slowly blushed red. I grinned and he let go with a sigh, "Ariana."

I hugged him and said, "you'll figure it out. And now I have dinner to go to, out."

He shook his head at me, grumbling something about Itachi and I being two peas in a pod as he left. I chuckled and grabbed the papers on the coffee table I had to fill out and headed over to the Uzamaki's. As I entered, I found Naruko shaking her head over a blushing Naruto.

She turned to me and grinned, "We'll ask Ariana!"

Naruto blushed redder and cried, "Naruko!"

I looked at them curiously and Naruko came up and said slyly, "Naruto has a crush."

I smiled back slyly, "Really? Who is it?"

She smirked, "A certain Sasuke Uchiha."

I gasped and said breathlessly, "Won't they be so cute together?"

She nodded and squealed, "I was thinking the same thing!"

Then she turned serious and said, "but Naruto believes that Sasuke won't like him back because he's a guy."

I waved it off and said, "Trust me, it doesn't matter if he's a girl, guy or clown. You should go for it Naruto."

He looked at me, eyes pleading for some sort of hope. I nodded with a smile, "As long as it makes you happy, you should go for it. Naruko and I are for it, and we just want to see you happy."

Naruko nodded in confirmation and Naruto smiled with more confidence, "Thanks guys."

We smiled at him and we sat down for dinner. Afterward Naruto voted to clean up while Naruko and I did our paper work. I've done this type of paper work millions of times, so I was done quickly and helped Naruko with hers.

After we were done, I said good night and headed to my apartment. Dressing in my pajamas, I curled up in my bed and listened carefully. No scratching, no noises of insects of any kind. Smiling happily, I slowly went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13Arcade Fun, Cafe Cake!

The next morning I woke up and at first was confused as to why I was here. Then I remembered that I had moved to a insect-free apartment. Stretching happily, I got dressed and started some breakfast. Humming as I worked, I sat at the table and ate as I went over my paperwork again.

Once I was done I went over to Naruko's and got her paper work from her and the gear she needed, then took the papers over to Itachi's. I knocked and waited patiently until he opened the door, still in pajamas and hair looking like a hay stack. I grinned and held out he papers, "Here you go Sleeping Beauty. "

He took them, running a hand through his hair and I asked, "How late did you stay up?"

He yawned, "Four in the morning?"

I shook my head at him and waved as I said, "I'm off to get a part for Naruko's sewing machine. Go back to sleep."

He gave me a look that clearly said no one could boss an Uchiha around. I smirked, turned and walked away as he yawned again and went back to bed.

It took five stores before I found the gear and I went back home and fixed her machine. She gave me a death hug in thanks and then dove right back into her work. I saw Naruto by the counter and asked him, "Want to grab Sasuke and go to the arcade?"

He nodded eagerly and we went out and I knocked on Sasuke's door. He opened it, dressed and fully awake. I grinned, "At least one of the Uchiha's has sense."

He looked at me in confusion and I said, "Naruto and I are going to the arcade, want to come?"

He looked at Naruto and nodded eagerly. He grabbed his jacket and we headed down to my bike. Naruto headed right for the bike and I shook my head, "Sorry Naruto, but we're walking. It's not that far away."

He pouted a bit and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, "Next time."

He nodded and I let him go and he asked Sasuke a question. I tuned them out as they chatted and we got to the arcade and I let the boys go have fun while I played the shooting game.

I cheered as I got high score and then went to see what the guys were doing. They were talking in front of the dancing game and Sasuke looked like he wanted to play with Naruto, but Naruto looked unsure. I said, "If you two play I'll take you to that new cafe down the street."

Naruto's eyes lit up and he jumped onto the panel. Sasuke sent me a grateful look and jumped in as well. I sat back and watched as they went at it, having a great time and patted myself on the back, "_I am so getting that dinner. And I'm so glad they like each other, too cute."_

As the game ended, Sasuke said to Naruto, "See your really good at that."

Naruto smiled shyly, "Thanks, it's actually pretty fun."

He then spun and I saw his eyes sparkle as he said, "Cafe?"

I laughed and nodded. Naruto cheered, grabbed Sasuke and drug him out. I didn't miss the blush on Sasuke's cheeks. Chuckling I followed them out and to the cafe. Once we got there, Naruto realized who he was hanging onto and quickly let go, turning away to hide a blush.

Tugging them to a table I nearly drooled when I looked at the menu. Cakes and desserts galore. Naruto and I looked at each other and with a grin both said, "Strawberry cake!"

We grinned and turned to Sasuke who looked at us with a raised eyebrow, "ok, creepy."

We glared and I sat back, "No taste."

Naruto nodded and Sasuke rolled his eyes and called on a waiter. We ordered, Sasuke got a chocolate cake. I ate mine happily and said, "I'll get some to take to Itachi and Naruko too."

I looked up as the waiter came to see how we were doing and I ordered them. I waited for them to come and leaned back with a content sigh.

After we paid Naruto said he wanted to show Sasuke around and I told them to go ahead while I did my laundry.

I headed back to my apartment, dropping off the treats to Naruko and Itachi before going into my place and started my laundry. As it washed i cleaned up my apartment and after a bit put the clean clothes into the dryer and then sat down with a book. Wondering vaigly what awaited me tomorrow.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but more is on the way! Please R&R! **


	14. Chapter 14First Day, Bail Out, Stalkers!

I was awaken from deep sleep by my alarm clock and i sat up with a yawn. whacking the offending machine with my pillow i wondered vaigly why i was awake. then i remembered that today was my first day of work and excitement ran up my spine. I jumped out of bed and took a shower. getting out i dressed in black slacks, a light blue dress shirt that brought out the blue in my hazel eyes and a black vest over it. tucking my jacket over my arm i grabbed my old brief case and headed out the door.

Naruko was coming out just as i was, calling back at Naruto to be sure not to forget his homework. he yelled something i couldn't hear as i put my jacket on and Itachi came out as Naruko shut the door. She was dressed much like i was, minus the vest and was wearing a skirt. Itachi raised an eyebrow at my attire and i shrugged, "Can't ride a motorcycle in a skirt. Do you want a ride Naruko?"

Before she could answer Itachi said, "She can ride with me."

she looked a bit relieved and i guessed she wasn't too comfortable riding in my side car in a suit. i grinned and said, "Sounds good, meet you two there."

i walked ahead of them and kicked my bike to life as Itachi and Naruko got into his car. i stuck my tongue out playfully at them as i shot by and flew down the street.

Itachi shook his head at her and Naruko chuckled, "Full of energy as usual."

he nodded and they drove in silence to the office, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Ariana was waiting for them at the door when they pulled up.

I smiled as Naruko and Itachi walked up, "Shall we?"

They both nodded and i let Itachi lead as we walked in. He went straight for the elevator and we entered with him. he pushed the second floor button and said, "I'll introduce you two to Diedra and Sasori first. they are the president and vice president of the designer department."

the door opened and we entered a huge room full of cloth and sewing things. a blond haired man with his bangs covering one eye and in a ponytail spotted us first and then a red haired shorter man did and they came up. Diedra said, "So this is the new girl hn?"

Naruko held out her hand, "I'm Naruko Uzamaki, it'll be a pleasure working for you."

they shook hands and i introduced myself, shaking their hands and Itachi motioned to a desk, "That'll be yours. Good luck and call me if their are any problems."

She nodded and Sasori asked to see her designer book and we were forgotten as they poured over it. I chuckled after the elevator door closed and we headed up to the top floor, "I think they'll get along fine."

Itachi nodded, "Diedra and Sasori argue, a lot. But i think she'll be fine too."

The elevator dinged and we walked out onto the top floor and the guy from before, Karin spotted us and her smile turned into a snarl. She said softly, fury etched in her voice, "Don't tell me she works here now."

Itachi ignored what she said and stopped in front of her, me next to him, "Karin Kumito, this is my new secretary Ariana McKing. Ariana this is Karin Kumito, my Treasurer."

I held out my hand, soft smile on my lips, "It'll be a pleasure working with you. i hope there are no hard feelings about earlier?"

Karin slowly shook my hand and said, "Not at all. it'll be nice to work with you."

Her eyes clearly said that there would be trouble for me later. i only grinned wider, "_Let the games begin."_

I let her hand go and Itachi turned to show me to my office and i winked at Karin with a smirk. her face began to turn purple. i turned my back on her and entered my office in front of Itachi's. it had a desk and computer, with two chairs in front of the desk. it was rather plain. i asked curiously, "Can i spiff this place up a bit?"

Itachi shrugged, face looking bored already, "Do what you want. now i want these contracts written up by lunch time."

He held out some papers and i took them eagerly, looking them over as i went around and sat at my desk, starting the computer, "Will do Captain."

Itachi watched me engross myself in my work, forgetting he was there, and then went to do some work of his own.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Karin ground her teeth after Ariana disappeared into her new office, "_How dare she just show up and act like she own the place! Well, we shall see."_

She stormed back into her own office and sat down angrily, thinking up ways to get back at Ariana for embarrassing her in front of Itachi.

0o0o0o0o0o

I got the contracts written up a half hour before lunch and took them to Itachi, who took them in surprise and gratefulness, "Not bad." I saluted with a grin and he held out a file, "Now do these after lunch. Would you like to eat with me?"

i grinned and said, "Sure, and if i don't I'll bet you'll get caught up in your work and forget to eat anyway."

at his glare i knew i was right and grinned wider. with a wave i turned and headed back to my office. i hummed under my breath and sat down at my desk, feeling a sense of pride swell up in my chest, "My _desk. man that sounds so sweet."_

grinning happily i opened the folder and got started.

A half an hour later i paused in my work and stood to go fetch Itachi. But before i left i made sure to save everything on my computer and memory card. Past experience told me to not trust my computer work out in the open. I text Naruko to see if she wanted to come, and she told me she brought her own. Whistling a tune i put the memory card safely in my pocket and knocked on Itachi's door before i opened the door, "Lunch time Itachi."

He glanced up from a paper he was reading, "Just a minute. I'm nearly done."

I nodded and plopped in one of the chairs in front of his desk. I leaned back and stared at the ceiling with great concentration, "_I wonder what if i can go to that cafe after work, those cakes were awesome!"_

I was broken from my train of thought when Itachi stood and i looked at him, "Ready?"

He nodded and i stood, walking with him to the door, "Where do you want to eat?"

He shrugged and i cocked my head to the side in thought as we came to the elevator, "How about the restaurant across the street? They make excellent sandwiches and cakes."

He nodded, "Sure."

I raised an eyebrow at his bland tone and waited till the elevator door closed before asking, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing."

I snorted and he looked at me in confusion. i said softly, "Come on Itachi, tell me what's up."

He studied my determined face and finally sighed, "The company is a mess. Everything is behind and we are 5 million dollars in debt."

i stared at him in shock and the elevator doors opened. we walked out and i waved at the receptionist before we went out. i let out a low whistle and said, "That's bad."

Itachi nodded, his face showed nothing but i saw his eyes flash red in anger. We came to the restaurant and ordered some lunch before sitting in a corner. We were quiet, Itachi worrying over his company and me thinking up a plan. i finished my sandwich and said calmly, "I can ask my Uncle for help."

Itachi looked at me in confusion, his mind slowly coming back into reality and he finally scowled, "I doubt your uncle has five million dollars lying around."

I shook my head as i leaned back and sipped my soda, "No, but his company does."

He blinked and i grinned, "Did i ever mention that my Uncle Jiraiya is the owner of Sannin Industries."

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. i couldn't help but chuckle at his expression before continuing, "We can either sell a piece of the company or we can make a deal."

He stared at me with something akin of respect and shock. i grinned and said, "Now eat and then we can go up to the office and make a call."

He quickly finished his sandwich and i paid the bill before we went back to the office. We entered Itachi's office and i plopped into a chair as he sat at his desk and called up Uncle Jiraiya.

He answered, "Hey kiddo, how's it going?"

I said happily, "Great! i now work for Itachi, have a secretary job and i have something i want to ask you."

I heard him chuckle, "Ok, lets hear it."

I explained the problem, then handed off the phone for Jiraiya and Itachi to discuss things while i went back to work. And like i had worried about, all the data on my computer was deleted. rolling my eyes and giving an annoyed sigh i reloaded everything from my memory card and got to work. Two hours later, I had just got done when Itachi walked in with my phone and a huge grin, "We both have to make a business trip to America to meet with him, but we may have done it."

I took my phone back and said, "Good. When do we leave?"

This time he looked a bit sheepish, "Day after tomorrow." His expression told me he wasn't sure I'd be ok with leaving so soon.

I held out my done work and said, "Sounds good. We should ask Naruko to keep an eye on the boys, how long should we be gone?"

"About a week."

i nodded and said, "Can you have all the data of the company sent to my computer? i want to start fixing things now."

His look of surprise was nearly insulting, before it disappeared and he grinned, "Well, you may want a laptop. that way you can work at home as well.

I frowned, thinking. i didn't have the money. Itachi headed to the door and said, "If this works out, think of it as a bonus." He reached out side and brought back a bag, one newer then mine and didn't have stains on it. My eyes widened and i took it gingerly from him, not seeing Karin watching from the door way as i opened it and found a brand new laptop. i jumped to my feet and hugged him, "Oh thank you!"

He chuckled and hugged me back, that was when i spotted Karin. i let him go and said happily, "Now i can get everything done in no time! Can you download everything now?"

he nodded, taking the computer back and when he turned and saw Karin his face turned to stone, "Did you need something?"

She blushed and said, "I was about to head to lunch and was wondering if you would join me?"

he said coldly, "I have already eaten."

he passed her without a second glance and her glare at me told me she would be trouble. as she left i sighed softly, and sat back. trying to think of way to get on her good side or get rid of her. Shaking my head at myself i looked up when Itachi returned and i took the computer from him and got to work on our schedule.

I finished when Itachi came in and i looked at him in confusion, he had on his jacket and looked ready to go home. i looked at the clock and saw that it was 5pm. i gave a low whistle as i handed over the schedule, saved my data and got ready to leave, "I completely lost track of time."

i put my things into my briefcase, and then my laptop into it's bag. slipping on my jacket, i turned everything off as Itachi said, having read the schedule over, "Not bad. You certainly know what your doing."

I snorted and nudged him out the door, "Of course i do. Now shall we grab Naruko and see if she's alive?"

He nodded and we went down to the designer floor and had to drag Naruko from a design she was helping Deidra with. I listened to her talk excitedly about her first day and shared a grin with Itachi, both of us glad she was doing alright i explained to Naruko that Itachi and I had to go on a business trip and asked if she's take care of the boys.

She nodded eagerly, "Of course! Just leave them to me."

i caught the gleam in her eyes and said, "And no dressing them up unless they agree to it."

She looked at me innocently and i shook my head as i headed for my motorcycle and them Itachi's car. I beat them to the apartments by a good five minutes and headed up. Sighing tiredly, i dressed into some more comfortable clothes and heard a knock on my door. i opened it and Sasuke and Naruto stood there with wild looks on their faces, "What's wrong?"

Before i could ask i heard, "Sasuke-kun!"

i looked down the hall at a pink haired girl and a blond girl running towards us. Judging by Sasuke's annoyed look and Naruto's frantic look, these girls have been stalking them. i stepped out, highly amused and closed the door behind me, "Now what's this? Fan girls Sasuke?"

He shot me a desperate look as the girls stopped in front of us and the pink haired girl said quickly, "Sasuke-kun! I love you! i really really love you!"

The blond then said, "But i love you more! Sasuke-kun!"

Then they both said, "Choose who you like more!"

Naruto, trying to be reasonable, "Wait, you can't just chase him all this way and demand an answer!"

Their faces turned angry quickly and both yelled, "SHUT UP NARUTO!"

He flinched back and i stepped in front of the boys, "HEY! i do not take kindly to you yelling at him!"

Both girls looked at me in shock and i glared at them coldly, "Now if you don't mind, shut up and Sasuke will give you an answer. then you will take his answer to heart and leave."

i turned to Sasuke as the girls looked at him eagerly. he looked at them blandly and said, "Neither. Your both pathetically running after me because I'm handsome, not because you know me. your rude to my friends and have no manners. not to mention you stalking me is plain creepy."

their faces crumbled and i clapped my hands, "There you have it. Now, if Sasuke and Naruto don't mind. i need your help."

they nodded, and i saw the pained look on Naruto's face. We went into my apartment and i saw the girls turn to leave as i closed the door. i let out a tired sigh and turned to Naruto. i said gently, "Don't feel too bad Naruto. we may have acted cruel, but those girls were a bit obsessed."

He looked at me and i pulled him into a hug. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I know those type, if their feelings aren't smashed they keep coming and can sometimes get dangerous."

Naruto looked at him in surprise and Sasuke looked at him, pleading for him to believe him and not be angry at him. Naruto smiled slightly and said, "I understand."

i smiled back and ruffled his hair, "Good. Now i have some news for you two."

i told them about the business trip and said, "And try not to let Naruko get too out of control, she will go nuts with having two cute boys to model for her."

Naruto nodded in agreement and there was a knock on the door. i opened it for Itachi and Naruko, both had boxes of take out. i grinned and gathered paper plates and silverware as we sat at the table and ate.

After everyone was done, i kicked them out so that i could start working on the company data. I changed into my pajamas, sat on the couch with a cup of cocoa and my new laptop on my lap. I worked on sorting through everything, and after an hour was ready to slaughter the last secretary. everything was a mess.

My door opened and i glanced over at Naruto, seeing him looked at me shyly. i straightened and set everything aside, "Everything ok Naruto?"

He came in, and sat down next to me, "Well, i was um."

i waited patiently and he stared at his hands nervously. i leaned back and said, "Naruto, is this about Sasuke?"

He nodded miserably and said, "I want to tell him how i feel, but I'm scared."

I smiled softly and said, "It's only natural for you to be scared of confessing your feelings. And you'll never know how he feels about you until you tell him."

he slowly looked up at me and i smiled at him confidently, "You'll be able to tell him, when the time is right."

He thought it over and slowly nodded, "Your right."

i winked at him, "Of course. Now get to bed, you have school tomorrow."

He nodded, giving me a quick hug before getting up and heading back to his apartment. i smiled happily and got back to work. I studied the numbers and dug deep to find something interesting in the data. Someone has been stealing money from the company, someone with access. I grinned evilly as I realized who it was, "Busted."

I got back to work on cleaning everything up and after a while i wanted to throw the thing across the room and decided it was time to quit. i saved everything, shut it off and headed for bed.


	15. Chapter 15Let the games begin!

Once again waking up to my alarm i dragged myself out of bed, showered and dressed in black slacks and a green business shirt. grabbing a quick breakfast and then my jacket and things i went out and met with Itachi. I knocked on Naruko's door and she quickly opened it, "Sorry, I'm coming."

I grinned wolfishly and said cheerfully, "Well I'm so looking forward to work today!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow as Naruko asked, "Why?"

I smirked and said, "My fellow worker Karin hates me, so I'm going to make her life hell."

i saw Itachi's eyes narrow and said, "And don't go firing her just yet Itachi, i want to have some fun first."

he blinked and then his smirk matched mine, "Let the games begin."

i saluted and jumped onto my bike. i made it to the office before them and headed up to my office. As I entered I froze at the sight. The whole place was trashed! Papers everywhere, computer _in _the wall and desk flipped over, nothing was untouched.

I let out a low whistle and somehow knew Karin was watching me. I grinned wildly and said cheerfully, "I love the new decorator!"

I turned and saw Karin watching from her door. I waved and called happily, "Thanks Karin!"

She slammed the door and I laughed and went in to clean up the mess. But not before taking wonderful pictures. Itachi came in five minutes later to see me heave the desk upright and he asked coldly, "Did she do this?"

I snorted and said sarcastically, "No, Santa Claus."

He looked at me in surprise and I yanked the computer from the wall, normally I'd love an opportunity like this to get back at her but I had too much work to deal with a child! An idea hit me like a bolt of lightening and I grinned evilly.

I looked at Itachi and said, "I have a plan. I wonderful, awful, genius plan."

he opened his mouth curiously and I shoved him to the door, "And I'm not telling you. You'll have to find out later, and take Karin to lunch with you."

He glared back at me and I gave him my best pupy dog eyes and he sighed in defeat, "Just don't ruin my building."

I saluted and went back to cleaning. My mind was working over time and by the time I was done cleaning I knew exactly what I had to do. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was noon and heard Karin squeal outside as she went to lunch with Itachi. Grinning wickedly I went into her office.

Pulling a roll of thread from my pocket I got to work booby trapping her entire office. I made it so that if she pulled anything or touched just about anything, it'd create a domino effect and cause mayhem and chaos. I was done quickly and went down to grab Naruko to make my alibi.

I let her in on my plan as we grabbed lunch from a ramen stand and she giggled, "Remind me never to make you angry. And take pictures, I totally want to see this."

I smiled proudly and we finished and headed back to the office. We entered just as Itachi and Karin did and she threw me a triumphant look. Itachi gave a look of disgust. I bit back a giggle and Naruko winked at me as she got off at her work and I went to my office.

I left my door open so that I could hear thunks, curses and yells as Karin got more and more chaos as she touched something or grabbed something. Itachi entered my office to see me shaking in silent laughter and hid his own grin.

He sat in the corner behind the door, holding up a video camera and I got ahold of myself as I heard a scream of fury and stomping feet. I looked to be concentrating on a file as Karin stormed in and snarled, "What the hell did you do you witch!"

I stared at her in shock and she yelled, "You walk in here like you own the place, and you put Itachi under some damn spell! Why would he want to be around a good for nothing like you! I had great satisfaction in trashing your office, deleting your data and you screwed everything up!"

I leaned back with a small smile and said, "That's not all you've been doing. I've noticed some of the money from the business in going to a private account in your name. No wonder we're in the red."

Her face paled and she pushed up her glasses and sneered, "So what? It's going belly up anyway and you can't prove it!"

I held up my lap top next to me and said, "I downloaded all the data onto this laptop. All the evidence is right here, and right there."

I pouted at the camera and she spun and gasped, "Itachi! I uh..."

He glared at her, eyes flashing red and she cowered back. He said coldly, "Your fired." I got up and grabbed her arm, "I'm turning you in."

She broke down into tears as he shut off the camera and I dialed the police. It didn't take long for them to come and I saved the data on my flash drive and handed it and the video tape over to them. I leaned back with a satisfied sigh once they were gone and Itachi said, "Now i'll have to find a new Treasurer."

I pulled out the laptop to continue working on it and said, "So long as it's not female and totally in love with you. God, that'll be a head ache."

I grinned wickedly up at his scowling face, "Oh Itachi your so manly! Lets make great bongo music together!"

His face hardened and I knew he was trying not to smile. And he spun elegantly, like only an Uchiha could do and said, "Make sure you clean up Karin's office."

He pasued at the door and then asked curiously, "Wait, how did you booby trap her office?"

I smiled and lead the way to her office and picked up the lamp on her desk, and most of the things popped back to where they were supposed to be. I snapped the tread and rolled up the extra, picking up a few papers and books. The office now clean I hummed a funeral march as I walked past Itachi and back to my office. He called, "Be sure you have everything you need for the trip!"

I waved and closed my door, still humming as I got back to work.

**Here you go! Hope you enjoy! The evil Karin is gone and a trip awaits as Itachi and Ariana go on a buisness trip to ask Uncle Jiraiya for help. Will he help? Or will there be trouble on the horizon?**


	16. Chapter 16 Plane Ride

I had everything packed and stood proudly infront of my laptop. Everything was untangled and now in working order. It had only taken me all night and I didn't get to sleep till 2 this morning. But it was so worth it!

I glanced at the clock and saw that is was 7:30 am. Sighing I heard my toast pop and I grabbed it and smothered it with strawberry jam. I heard a knock just as I bit into it and muffled, "ccommfffin!"

the door opened and Itachi walked in, dressed in black jeans a white t shirt and a black dress shirt left unbottoned over that. I waved and swallowed my bite, "Hey, you ready?"

I shoved the rest of it into my mouth when he nodded and I shut off my laptop and put it away in it's case. Swallowing I licked a stray bit of jam from my lip, "Kay, lets go!"

I noticed him staring and waved my hand in fornt of his face, "Itachi?"

He shook his head and said, "Nothing. Lets go."

Figuring he was just thinking about our meeting with Jiraiya, I nodded and grabbed my suitcase and laptop case. We went out and I locked my door and saw Naruko, Naruto and Sasuke waiting outside my door.

Smiling I grabbed each in a hug and said, "Be good, and we'll see you soon."

We headed down to the car and I jumped as my phone rang and I answered, "Ello?"

My Uncle Jiraiya said happily, "Hey Ariana! My private jet is waiting for you at the airport. Oh and you'll be staying at my hotel, the Lillypond."

"Eh? But Uncle.."

he interuppted me, "No butts. I already canceled your plane ticket and I have a limo picking you up when you get here."

I blinked once, then twice and finally sighed, "Your not going to let me say no are you?"

"Nope!"

I rolled my eyes and grudgly said, "Fine. But nothing too fancy."

He chuckled, "Fine fine. Bye."

I hung up and shifted uncomfortably as I said, "Um yeah. Uncle Jiraiya as offered his private jet for us and rooms at his hotel once we land in New York."

Itachi blinked and raised an eyebrow. I sighed irritably, "I have no idea why but it can't hurt."

Itachi just shrugged, not really caring and popped the trunk, "Sounds fine." he picked up my suitcase and put it in with his and I put my laptop in the back seat and said as I put Itachi's laptop back there, "I finished all the data on my laptop if you want to look over it."

He nodded and we got in and Itachi pulled out of the parkinglot.

We headed to the airport in silence, not in uncomfortable silence. Mostly because I was tired, and a bit cranky from lack of sleep. Itachi just seemed to have nothing to say. We parked and was met by the pilot and showed us the way to the jet.

After boarding the plane, nothing really much happened. We went to opposite sides of the plane and when the pilot finally said that we could unbuckle our seatbelts, Itachi went right to memorizing information on my laptop while I had curled up on the opposite couch on the private jet and went to sleep.

The Uchiha glanced up from his work and watched Ariana sleep peacefully. He felt a strange feeling in his chest. It was a warm feeling that spread through his body. He knew that Ariana was exausted and cranky so let her sleep. But had to ask himself, was Ariana really _that_ comfortable with his presence that she could sleep so soundly?

It was either that or Ariana was just really tired. Being the pessimistic person that he was, he went for the latter.

He looked back at his screen to finish reading the data, but now he was distracted. His shapely brow furrowed. He was slightly nervous. Being an Uchiha, he didn't know if he could even label the feeling nervousness. It was just that he was going to meet Ariana's Uncle and the famous Jiraiya McKing. Jiraiya was famous for his companies and expansion in America.

Dark eyes glanced at the clock and he stared in shock, thirty minutes had passed. He had gotten nothing done. Shaking his head and rolling his head he popped his neck, which cracked a bit loudly. Cracking his knuckles, he focused on the computer and began to read.

About fifteen minutes had passed and Itachi was in the same position, but raised his head when he heard a small moan coming from the other side of the plane. Apparently Ariana was waking up from her peaceful slumber. Dark hazel eyes opened and she looked a bit lost. The action made Itachi smile.

"Welcome to the land of conscious Sleeping Beauty," he called out sarcastically.

The deep voice startled me and I sat up quickly. I looked around and my eyes finally landed on the smirking Uchiha and I glared with a slight pout. "You didn't have to scare me."

"Hn, you looked lost. I was just helping you remember where you were."

I pouted cutely and looked away. I opened my mouth to say something but my stomach growled, demanding attention. A hand went behind my head and I started to grin sheepishly. "Heh heh…"

"Idiot." Itachi deadpanned. Hazel eye's glared and I growled, "What?"

The bluish black haired man smirked in return. "It's a fitting name for you."

"My name is Ariana."

"Well," the smirk grew, "_idiot_ fits you too."

"You're such a meanie!"

Instead of replying the Uchiha continued his superior smirk making me narrow my eyes. _"That bastard could be really irritating when he wanted to be._"

While in the mist of thinking of how much a brat Itachi was, a flight attendant came out from behind the curtain.

"Would like anything to drink or eat, Mr. Uchiha? Ms. McKing?"

"Water will be fine," Itachi replied curtly.

"And you McKing?"

Becoming slightly shy, I asked, "Is there anyway I can have a cup of cocoa?"

She nodded and went back to prepare it. I smiled and then turned back to Itachi and said, "Now where were we? Oh yes, you are such a meathead!"

he looked up from the laptop, eyebrow raised and looking at me like I _was_ an idiot. I nodded, grinning at my brilliant name for him, "Yes, from this day forth, you are Meathead. It fits you so well."

Itachi's eyes narrowed and he snorted, "Moron."

My grin didn't falter because I knew I had irrtated him, therefore I had won. I glanced at the laptop and asked, "How far have you gotten?"

He looked at it and then set it aside, "I'm done, you did good work. You finished quicker than I thought."

I snorted, glaring at the machine, "It was a pain in the ass. I didn't get much sleep last night cause I wanted to finish it."

A thought came to me and I asked, "Did you see the company you own in China?"

he raised an eyebrow and I got up to show him. Just when I did, the plane shook a bit knocking me into Itachi's lap, causing me to straddle him. I grabbed his shoulders and felt myself tense like a frightened cat and looked around frantically, "What's going on?"

The pilot came over the intercom. "We will be experiencing turbulence for a few minutes. Please stay seated. Thank you."

I jumped as the plane lurched again and Itachi wrapped his arms around my waist before I fell off and I ducked my head into the crook of his neck and said nerviously, "Are we there yet?"

Itachi rubbed my back and held me as the plane shook a few more times and finally the ride became smooth again. I looked up from Itachi's chest, my cheeks redden when I realized the position I was in. I wanted to jump and run back to my seat but my limbs suddenly felt weak. Plus Itachi was warm and he smelled _really_ good. It kinda… felt nice.

"Are you okay?" Itachi said, interrupting my thoughts. Dark eyes looked mildly concerned at the red head. The bluish black haired man appeared calm but **Inner** Itachi was a having a field day. He had Ariana in his arms and it felt damn good! Amazing!

"Yeah, thanks for catching me." The blush on my face didn't leave and I looked around warily, "Do planes usually do stuff like that?"

Itachi shrugged, "Sometimes, but it's safe. Haven't you ever been on a plane before?"

I shook my head and began to move off Itachi, who not wanting to let go, tightened his grip slightly around the small waist. I looked questionably at Itachi, who grinned slyly. "back to our discussion."

I blinked in confusion and then saw him look at the laptop and I said, "Oh!"

I pushed against Itachi again and this time got free. Sitting next to him with the laptop in my lap I showed him the small clothing company Uchiha Enterprise owned and said, "See, it's not much of a company but it could be something my Uncle could want as a trade. He's been thinking about trying his luck in China."

Itachi took it from me, looking over the data and the flight attendent came in and I took the water and cocoa from her and waited patiently as Itachi got done and I handed him the water. He nodded, "It could work."

We both grinned identically and started discussing the game plan.

0o0o0o0o0o


	17. Chapter 17 Hotel and tiredness

It was after one in the morning when the plane landed and a limo awaited us outside to take us to our hotel. I snorted unlady like, I knew it was Jiraiya's doing. He wanted to show off to Itachi. We exchanged looks and both rolled our eyes. I could have told Uncle that it was a wasted effort.

We made it to the McKing owned hotel in one piece. Walking in, I was half dead on my feet and if someone dared to piss me off they wouldn't leave this hotel in one piece. I went up to the desk to get rooms for the both of us, leaving Itachi by himself in the large lobby.

The black haired man looked around amazed, not noticing a girl watching him with lusty eyes. He wouldn't admit it but he was impressed. It was clearly a five stars. Hell, it could even be a six star hotel if there was such a thing.

A blond haired woman, with a tall figure and revealing dress came up behind Itachi, inspecting the gorgeous body of the man infront of her. Ling had never had seen such a male beauty before in New York before, especially in this hotel. She could immediately tell he wasn't American.

Tapping the male gently on the shoulder, she smiled. "Hello," she said in perfect Japanese. The onyx eyed young man blinked before glaring, "What?"

Ling smiled again, unaffected by the man's cold tone. Feeling her body heat up at the sight of those soft pink lips. She could imagine said lips roaming over her body. "My name is Ling Khun and I was wondering if you were lost."

Shaking his head, Itachi replied coldly, "No, now get lost. I'm here with—"

"He's here with me, so you can leave," I cut in smoothly and icily. I had just finished getting the keys for the room and turned to see some strange chick to close to my best friend and boss. The sight had sent me straight over here.

Itachi hid his jump at the deep growl and turned to face Ariana. She looked really angry, and he could guess the lack of sleep was making her temper flare up faster then usual. He was amused however that she was angry when this woman came to flirt with him.

Ling frowned deeply, was this chit this hot guys girlfriend or what? Before the blond haired woman could open her mouth to say anything the red haired woman was pulling the black haired man away and toward the elevator. "Come on Meat head, let's go." Though her tone was a calm, inside she was seething. This slut had the nerve to hit on Itachi when he told her to get lost!

Itachi said gently, "Calm down Ariana."

I glanced at him and slowed, rubbing my eyes tiredly, "Sorry, i'm just really tired. And I figured I better get away from that slut before I did something rash and mess up this nice hotel."

Itachi smirked, "Oh yes how terrible."

I scowled at him and stuck my tongue out at him. The smirk on the bluish black haired man's face grew. "Careful. If you don't put away that tongue right now, i'll take care of it for you."

I smirked and blew a rasberry. He stepped closer to me and leaned down and practically purred in my ear, "If don't put that tongue in your mouth right **now**, I'll take care of it for _you_."

A crimson blush rose on my cheeks but I didn't back down, "Well, why don't you?" Ariana's hazel eyes glowed with satisfaction at his boss' look.

The dark haired man eyes narrowed at the challenge. Still running on instincts, he leaned down again and snapped his teeth at me and I snapped my tongue back in my mouth quick. He smirked in victory and before I could retort Ling interrupted with a cough.

Itachi pulled away slowly and shifted cold black eyes to the blond haired woman. "Was there something you needed?" I glared death at the woman, feeling my temper flare.

"Yes," Ling ignored me and smiled sweetly. "I was wondering if tomorrow you would like to come to lunch with me and I could show you around New York."

Before Itachi could retort I said coldly, "He won't be able to do anything with you at all the time he's here. He'll be with **me** the _entire time. _Now I advice you to leave us alone before I make you leave." Itachi stared at me

Ling looked taken aback but then gritted her teeth in anger. This woman was so fucking irritating. "How dare you," she spat. I stepped up to her and Itachi grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into the elevator, "Now now, you can't bloody up your Uncles hotel."

I snarled at the woman as she paled and the elevator doors closed.

The Uchiha smirked at me and didn't remove his arms as I steamed and slowly cooled down. I finally sighed and said, "Whatever. They probably put our stuff in _our _room already."

Itachi looked at me in surprise and asked, "Our room?"

I sighed heavily, explaining to Itachi that the only room available was a honeymoon suite. And we had to share. Neather of us minded, we've had sleep overs as children. But it surprised both of us that Jiraiya would allow it. It just made us more suspicious.

It went completely unnoticed that the group which had just occupied the lobby, the hotel clerk picked up the phone and placed a phone call to the main McKing Office. The clerk call was taken and he reported what he saw to the person on the other line.

Just an hour passed by and Ling Khun was thrown out from the hotel.

She was banned as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi and I got to our room. I dragged my carcass to the bathroom, changing into my pajamas suddenly too tired to think straight and plopped on the couch. I crossed my arms and buried my face in them, grumbling, "Wake me in twenty years."

Itachi shook his head and went to use the bathroom, "Sorry, but we have to meet your Uncle tomorrow. Or I guess now it's today."

I grunted and closed my eyes. I wasn't entirely asleep, but right inbetween awake and asleep. Itachi walked out of the bathroom in black sweatpants and black t shirt and hid a smile at the sight. Ariana's feet were over one arm rest and her head buried in her arms at the other end of the couch.

Knowing she'd be cramped in no time sleeping like that he went up and gently shook her shoulder, "Ariana, come on. Bedtime."

I turned my head, eyes closed and said something that sounded like, "Imma tired."

Itachi brushed a bit of hair from my forehead and I groggily opened my eyes. Slowly, as if my body weighed a ton I sat up and swayed as I got to my feet. Itachi watched warily as I took a step and my foot caught on the carpet and I nearly fell head first into the coffee table. Itachi saved my noggen and in one move scooped me up and sighed, "Your going to kill yourself."

I rested my head on his shoulder and murmured, "I'm sorry."

Itachi glanced down and then carried her to the Queen sized bed and one handed moved the blankets back and set her down. Running a hand through his hair he meant to go over the data once more but a hand caught the back of his shirt and he looked back in surprise. Ariana looked up at him groggily, "Sleeptime."

He was so surprised he didn't even give a second thought as he gently undid her hand and went around to the other side and got in bed. Ariana curled up on her side, back to him and he lied with his back to her and slowly fell asleep listening to her even breathing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Bleary hazel eyes opened but shut them quickly from the bright light. I waited until I was ready to deal with the sunlight, then opened my eyes again and stared straight ahead, then sighed. I snuggled my head into that comfortable chest that was slightly familiar.

I tensed, eyes open wide and I thought, "_Wait. Chest?"_

I slowly, _very _slowly looked up and when I saw black hair and a sleeping Itachi I nearly jumped up as if electricuted. But then Itachi took a deep breath and tightened his arm that was around my waist and I studied him. He probably was tired too. Sighing in defeat I closed my eyes and went back to sleep, deeming it important for both of us to get more sleep. Not that Itachi was comfortable, nope.

I grumbled to myself just as I fell asleep, "_Goddess I'm such a lier."_

the next time I woke up was when I heard the chest underneath me yawn and I opened my eyes as Itachi didn't seem to notice me and then looked down. I grinned widely as he stared for a moment and then his eyes widened and he rolled.

Unfortuntatly his arm was still hanging onto me and we were on the edge of the bed. I yelped as we crashed to the floor, me ontop of Itachi and both of us intangled in blankets. We stared nose to nose at each other and I felt a giggle bubble up and it escaped.

Itachi's eyes widened even more and I burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard I couldn't even hold myself up and Itachi slowly chuckled and I gasped, "My god, what a wake up call!"

Itachi tugged on my hair and I slowly stopped and he said, "Well, shall we get up?"

I grinned whickidly at him, "Can we?"

he blinked, frowning in confusion and I tried to get up only to tumble to the side because our legs were cacooned on blankets. He grunted and we somehow got undone and he helped me to my feet. I giggled again and he scowled at me. I meerly grinned and nudged him towards the bathroom, "Go on and take a shower first. You look like you need it."

he snorted and elegantly gathered his stuff and stormed into the bathroom. I meerly grinned and stretched, "_He's kind of cute when he's embarrassed."_

I tossed the blankets back on the bed and then got out my laptop and checked everything over just in case. I glanced at the clock. It was 11 am and we had to meet Jiraiya at 2pm.

I heard Itachi come out and looked up and stared. _"Who knew that Itachi's hair looked so _sexy_ wet?_"

It framed his face, making his dark look more intense then they were. Even though I knew that he wasn't supposed to be looking at my boss and best friend in _that_ way, I couldn't stop myself. A drip of water fell from the bluish black hair onto Itachi's pale cheek. It rolled down to his strong jaw, then fell again, this time onto his collarbone and under his soft grey shirt.

Hazel eyes watched transfixed and a hot blush worked its way to my cheeks that would make a tomato jealous. A red eyebrow furrowed. Why was I even blushing in the first place? I was _blushing_ at _my__ boss_! Hastily, I closed my mouth and spun around quickly before Itachi noticed.

Holding out my laptop to him I faked a smile and said, "Look this over for me and tell me what you think."

He took it and I grabbed my clothes and cheered, "My turn!" And made my escape into the bathroom.

Unfortunatly Itachi _had _noticed the look Ariana had given him. Being chased after for so long, Itachi was able to identify that specific look the redhead had on her face. He knew that he looked _damn_ good. Smirking he sat on the couch and shook himself from those thoughts to concentrate on the work, though the smirk didn't leave his face.

I wanted badly to bash my head against the tile as I stood under the shower head. I sighed, "_Dammit Ariana. We're on a buisness trip. No flirting or any such thought about your BOSS and BEST FRIEND!"_

Nodding as I hardened my determination, and after I got out I dressed. I was wearing black slacks and a white shirt under a soft green dress shirt that brought out the green on my eyes. Glancing around I realized I had forgotten my hairbrush in my bag and went out, hair wrapped in a towel ontop of my head.

I went out and dug through my bag as I asked, "How does it look?"

Itachi's voice was impressed, "Good. Very good."

I smiled happily at the compliment and turned to look at him. His face showed nothing but I was an expert at reading underneath the Uchiha mask. Flipping my head down and briskly drying my hair, "Good. We'll do fine today. We know what we're doing and we know what we want. Everything will be fine."

Itachi stared at me, wondering how on earth I knew that he was worrying about the meeting and I straightened and ran my brush through my hair, "Oh don't look at me like that. I've known you for years, i'm an expert at Uchiha language."

I flashed him a bright grin and he snorted. I chuckled and then winced as my brush caught a snag and I turned my concentration on my hair. I finally got it all brushed out and left it down to dry. Itachi closed the laptop and said, "Lets go to breakfast."

I nodded happily and we grabbed our jackets and Itachi held the door open for me and we headed down to the fancy resturant in the hotel.

We talked buisness and game plan as I got a stack of pancakes smothered in whip cream, strawberry's and syrup. Itachi got eggs, bagon and toast with coffee. I had three cups of cocoa.

After we were done, the tab on Jiraiya's bill we went up to get ready to go to our meeting with Jiraiya. I decided to do something different with my hair and took strands near my face and pulled them back away from my face and pinned it there.

Just in case I put hairties in my pocket and grabbed my laptop as Itachi did and we headed downstairs. As we walked out I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the limo waiting for us. We got in and now that I was awake for the limo ride I snooped.

Itachi watched in amusement as I found the snacks, the fridge, the tv, sterio and finally a stash of books called Icha Icha paradise. I laughed and said, "I had forgotten he wrote these books."

Itachi rolled his eyes, uninterested and I stole one to send to Kakashi. Knowing he'd love this book.

0o0o0o0o0o


	18. Chapter 18 Meeting and Testing

Jiraiya watched with bored eyes as the computer staff setup the LCD screen in the conference room. His little niece would be arriving in about twenty minutes. Konan glanced at him and said, "You know, if your mean to Itachi Uchiha your niece will skin you alive."

Jiraiya smiled, eyes twinkling, "I know. But this can be fun."

Konan glanced at him and almost felt sorry for the Uchiha.

0o0o0o0

We arrived 15 minutes early and I grinned as Itachi stepped out behind me, "Well, lets rock and roll."

He nodded and we headed into the building and rode the elevator onto the top floor. As we got off a woman with light purple eyes, purple hair in a bun and flowers in the bun. I smiled widely and said, "Konan! How are you?"

Konan smiled and I grabbed her in a hug and she said, "Fine, your early."

She looked over Itachi and he stared at her coldly. She smiled softly and said, "you must be Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi shook her hand and I said, "Itachi, this is Konan. Jiraiya's secritary."

He nodded curtly and Konan lead us to the meeting room. Jiraiya smiled as we walked in and he stood from his place at the head of the table to come and say hello. I introduced Itachi and they shook hands and I got to work setting up my laptop and presentation.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow in surprise, Ariana usually hugged him, talking a million miles a minute. Now she was totally buisness like. Interesting. He looked over Itachi, seeing him doing the same thing and hid a grin. He went back to his seat and Itachi seemed to tense up even more as he watched me make sure the file opened right.

I eyed him and whispered in his ear, "Are you ready to start, Meathead?"

Black eyes looked into hazel ones and felt his body relax quickly, "Definitely. Question is are you?" We stared at each other for a minute. A silent form communication passed between the two people and they nodded.

Twin smirks were directed toward Jiraiya, who raised an eyebrow at the sight. Konan, who sat beside him also looked surprised.

Let the games begin.

0o0o0o0o

The meeting went on and we got done with our presentation and we waited for Jiraiya to say something. He studied the screen and Itachi said, "We are willing to give you this company in Hong Kong if you will help us get out of debt."

Jiraiya was still quiet and I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. He then sat back and said, "It seems fine, but with the company I want Ariana to work for me."

Silence was almost deafening, you could hear a pin drop. My eyes narrowed and I knew he was testing Itachi. And I was not impressed. Itachi seemed to become a statue and slowly said, "Excuse me sir, but that isn't possible."

Jiraiya waved him off and I saw the amusement in his eyes, "Of course it is. I'll give you the money if you give me Ariana and the company in Hong Kong."

I studied him, thinking quickly. I glanced at Itachi and his fist was clenched and I saw the anger smoldering in his eyes. Not good. I leaned forward, twining my fingers and said smoothly, "Jiraiya, that's enough."

Both men stared at me and I glared at Jiraiya for a moment before smiling, "Your trying to ruffel feathers and that's not very nice. You know you want that company and you don't even need me for your company. Now, do we have a deal or do we take it somewhere else?"

I looked at Itachi and asked, my eyes telling him to chill, "I'm sure Hyuuga-Sabaku Enterprise would be interested."

Itachi smirked slightly, fist unclenching, "Sure, I can scehdual a meeting now."

He reached into his pocket for his phone and Jiraiya laughed. Itachi paused and we both looked at him curiously. Jiraiya grinned and said, "Alright. I'll just take the company. As Ariana said, i'm just trying to ruffle feathers. My apologise."

Itachi nodded his head, accepting the agreement and I pulled out a contract and Konan looked it over and nodded, impressed. Jiraiya and Itachi signed and the meeting was over. I walked up to Jiraiya and he smiled up at me, "Yes?"

THWACK!

He held his head with a groan and I glared fearcly, "What the hell was that about huh? You were very mean. You know i'd never leave Itachi to work for someone else. Especially since you've been offering me a job for years and i've said no."

I crossed my arms, waiting for an explaination and Jiraiya held up his hand in defeat, "Sorry sorry, I was just having a bit of fun."

I snorted and Konan sighed, "i told you."

Jiraiya chuckled weakly and I let out a huge sigh, "Goddess you annoying Uncle."

He stood with a chuckle, "Ah, it runs in the family."

I couldn't help it, I laughed and grabbed him in a fearce hug. I let go and turned to Itachi with a grin, he was watching this quietly, and I said, "Sorry Itachi. My Uncle likes to test people."

Jiraiya nodded and said, "Yes, my apologies. I wanted to be sure of Ariana's choice to stay with you."

Itachi didn't miss the hidden meaning and I said, seeing that they wanted to talk in private, "I need caffeine, is there a vending machine somewhere?"

Konan nodded, picking up files, "Yes, two floor down and to the left."

I twiddled my fingers at the men, "You two chat then, i'll be back."

Jiraiya shook his head and leaned against the table and faced Itachi, "She never changes."

Itachi snorted in agreement and Jiraiya said gently, "She never stopped looking for you, you know."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly and Jiraiya looked out the window, "She kept saying that someday, you and your brother would come and find her. I offered her jobs and money. She'd only take the money if I forced her but she refused every job. She wanted to stay in Tokyo."

Itachi crossed his arms and said softly, for once without cold, "I don't deserve her as a friend."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Sure you do. But you need to keep deserving her."

He looked at him, eyed hard in warning, "You do right by her, friend or more. But you make her cry and i'll burn you to the ground."

Itachi straightened and met him gaze for gaze, "I'd never hurt her. You have my word that I'd never make her cry."

they stared at each other for a while and then Jiraiya grinned, "good. And since she's a crybaby, lets say don't break her heart. I'd hate to have to do something drastic cause she's crying over a broken plate."

Itachi nodded in agreement and they turned as the door opened.


	19. Chapter 19 Unwanted visitor, touring NY

I followed Konan's instructions and found the vending machine. I taped my chin as I looked over the list and selected a Mt. Dew and a tea with lemon for Jiraiay and an unsweetened tea for Itachi. Both Uchiha brothers weren't fond of sweet things.

Gathering the drinks in my arms I straightened and paused when a vision flooded my sight. A man in the meeting room yelled furiously, "You took everything from me!" He was aiming a gun at Jiraiya and spun as the door opened and shot.

The vision ended and I sighed in annoyance and hurried tot he elevator. Getting to the top floor I saw Konan about to open the door and said, "Wait!"

She turned to look at me and I smiled, "Can you hold these for a sec?"

she looked confused but took the drinks from me and I motioned for her to move to the other side of the door and as soon as she did I took a stapler from the empty office across the hall. I stayed to the side and opened the door. I flinched as the gunshot rang through the air and I slid into the door way and threw the stapler as hard as I could.

It hit the guy right between the eyes and I lunged in, grabbed his wrist and he yelped as I twisted and he dropped the gun. Swiftly yanking his arm behind his back I slammed him to the ground and sat on him. I looked up at Jiraiya and Itachi staring at me, I was annoyed, "Who is this fruit loop?"

Security rushed in and took the guy from me and I straightened, taking the drinks from a shocked Konan. I raised an eyebrow and asked them, "What?"

Itachi shook out of it first and raised an eyebrow as he picked up the stapler, "Well, it seems fine."

I chuckled as I traded him for his drink, "Oh yes, the stapler is fine. Are you guys ok? And who was that guy?"

I gave Jiraiya his drink and he sipped it gratefully, "An old buisness competiter. I took over his company last week. I'll have to talk to security though. He shouldn't have gotten in here with a gun."

I shrugged, taking a drink, "Shit happens. What do you say we go to lunch and forget about fruit loops and you two talking about me behind my back?"

Jiraiya had a bit of pink on his cheeks and he coughed. Itachi just shrugged, not even trying to deny it. I rolled my eyes and took Itachi by the arm and said, "Come on, i'm hungry."

He rolled his eyes but let me lead him out, Jiraiya and Konan following us out. Jiraiya took us to a fancy resturant and we discussed everything that had been going on since the last time I had seen him.

After we were done, I said that I wanted to go window shopping after dropping our stuff off at the hotel. In honesty I wanted to ditch the limo and get suvineers for everyone at home. Itachi agreed and we said good bye, grabbed our stuff and once we got to the hotel, dumped our stuff and changed into street clothes and headed out.

I gazed into windows and chatted happily to Itachi, who would grunt or nod. We were passing the window of a shop and I suddenly double backed and said happily, "Perfect!"

I grabbed Itachi's arm and dragged into it and he had to agree that it was the perfect gift for the Uzamaki siblings. Going out with a bag on one arm, I didn't unhook my arm from Itachi's arm and we looked for something for Sasuke. We found a gift a few shops down and I smiled happily as we got back to the hotel.

I cheered as I set everything down, kicked off my shoes and leaped onto the bed, "Ahh! Man i'm gad that's over. My Uncle can be such a prat but he's good to have on your side."

I scooted until my feet were on the pillow and I rested my chin in my hands as I watched Itachi take off his jacket, "He approved of you though, so that's a bonus. Sorry he made you mad earlier."

I frowned a bit in concern but it vanished when Itachi shook his head and smiled slightly, "I expected as much. And I understand why he did it."

I grinned and watched as he came over and I grinned up at him, "Well, we leave tomorrow. What do you want to do until then?"

He plopped onto the bed, and like me he had his feet on the pillow and he looked at me, expression telling me he was thinking. He said, "I think I have a new treasurer in mind. What do you say we check him out as soon as we get home?"

I nodded and moved so that I could nudge him, "Wanna watch a movie?"

he shrugged and we moved to the couch and skimmed through channels until we came to Live Free Die Hard. It was a great movie, except we fell asleep half way through and didn't wake up until Jiraiya called us for dinner.


	20. Chapter 20Return, new treasurer

0o0o0o0o0o-next day-000ooo0o0o

After a warm farwell, the plane ride was uneventful and we got home in one piece, at about midnight. Going straight to bed I slept like a rock, until my alarm went off.

Scowling death at the evil machine I tossed a pillow at it and it shut off when it hit the wall. Getting out of bed with a groan I dragged my half dead body to the shower. Half an hour later I was dressed and munching on a piece of toast as I gathered my things and headed out the door. I blinked when I heard my name called and turned. The only thing I saw was yellow as two bodies slammed into me. I yelped, toast flying from my mouth and smacking against the floor.

Instinct kept my head from hitting the hard surface and I stared down at two pairs of bright blue eyes and I grinned, "Um, hi? What did I do and how much was the damage?"

Naruko and Naruto laughed and got off. Hands grabbed my arms from behind and peeled me off the floor. I smiled thanks at Sasuke and Itachi came out of his apartment, seeing me brush dust off. He raised an eyebrow and Naruko handed me my stuff, "So how was the trip?"

I wrinkled my nose at Itachi as he came up, "Awful. Uncle made us ride in limo's, stay at a fancy hotel and he took us out for fancy food."

Sasuke snorted and I poked his cheek as we all made our way down to street, "And we closed the deal, so it was good."

Sasuke blinked and looked back at Itachi, who nodded in confirmation. Naruko squealed and tackled me again, "That's great!"

Naruto and Sasuke grabbed me before we toppled off the stairs and I laughed as Naruko let me go, "So you want to go with me after work to find some stuff to decorate my office? I'm thinking naked paintings, voodoo dolls, and maybe a tiger in the corner."

A snort coming from the elder Uchiha brother had me grinning whickidly. Naruko nodded and said as I headed for my motorcycle, "Sounds good."

I wiggled my fingers and called to the boys,"You guys want a ride to school?"

Naruto cheered and raced to me and Sasuke nodded and walked over calmly. Naruto jumped on behind me and Sasuke got into my side care. I wiggled my fingers at Naruko and Itachi before peeling out of the parking lot.

Naruto yelled over my engine, "Hey, did you bring us a souvenir?"

I grinned and waited till we pulled into the school parkinglot before answering, "you'll see when you guys get home."

Naruto groaned and Sasuke grabbed the back of his shirt and started dragging him, "Come on, we'll be late."

I waved bye and turned my bike to head to work.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Getting there I headed up to my office and Itachi's door opened and he motioned me inside, "I want you to meet someone."

Shrugging I walked after him into his office. I kept my face blank as a tall dark haired man with chocolate brown skin turned from where he was standing infront of Itachi's desk and studied me with hazel eyes. Itachi handed me a file and went to sit in his chair. He explained, "This is Kisami Hoshigaki. He's asking for a job as our new Treasurer."

He gave me a look that clearly said that he wanted my opinion. I plastered a smile on my face and held out my hand, "I'm Ariana McKing, it's nice to meet you."

He took my hand, shook it stiffly and I studied him closer. He looked nervous underneath the stone mask he was wearing. I hid my amusement by sitting down and hiding my face by looking at his file. Everyone was quiet as I looked over his info.

I nearly whistled at what I saw, impressed. I lowered the papers and asked, "Ok, tell me Kisame. Your not asking for this job on a romantic level are you?"

He wasn't expecting this, as his jaw dropped and he nearly fell over. I nodded, looking his papers over again, "I'll take that as a no. Are you gay?"

He _did _fall over and Itachi hid his smile with his hands he had twined and to his chin, elbows on his desk as he watched the show. I said calmly, "I take that as a no too."

Kisame leapt to his feet and demanded, "Why are you asking me these questions?"

I looked up at him sternly and said calmly, "Because we want to know if your here for a good time or to work. If your here for some fun, get out now."

He froze, studying me with a small frown. I shrugged, "If your serious about this job, and you won't let your personal life get in the way with you doing it, then you may have a shot."

Kisame glanced at Itachi, confused as to why his _secretary_ was interrogating him. Itachi's face gave nothing away, his eyes as cold as ice as he watched. I carefully set down the file and cocked my head to the side, "Your answer?"

He looked back at me and stared. I waited patiently and he finally said seriously, "I am very serious about this job. I'm not here to have fun, though I hope that it's not too stiff around here. I'm here for work, nothing more."

I raised an eyebrow and leaned so that I could look around him at Itachi. I wiggled my eyebrows and stood. Kisami looked very confused as he looked between us and I handed Itachi the file and whistled a funeral march as I headed to my office.

Plopping in my chair with a tired sigh I counted down in my head from 20 and at one I looked through the office window as Kisami came out of Itachi's office, big grin barely hidden and he shook Itachi's hand and headed to Karen's old office.

Itachi came into my office and I raised an eyebrow, taking the papers he handed to me, "What do you think?"

He shrugged and I grinned, "You knew him before didn't you?"

his turn to raise an eyebrow and I shrugged, hiding my smile. I put my hand to my cheek, blushed prettily and asked, "Domestic partners?"

He leaned over my desk and growled playfully, knowing I was teasing "What do you think?"

I tapped the papers even and said cheerfully, "I think your not that fruity. So he'll do. He may even be someone that I can mess with without breaking something."

He hmmed, straightening and started back to his office. I called cheerfully, "See you at lunch!"

he waved and contined on. I giggled, knowing he was impressed that I had looked through Kisame's info and thought he would work hard for the company. So with a small yawn I got to work on the papers Itachi wanted me to work on.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Taking up my completed work I went to Itachi's office and walked in after knocking. He held up a hand, talking on a phone. I set my work down on his desk and he murmured, "Yeah, be right there."

He hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose irritably. I poked his forhead, "Alright, what happened?"

He looked up at me, pushing my finger away, "Sasuke got into a fight at the school and I have a meeting right after lunch."

I ruffled his hair and grinned as he pushed my hand away with a growl, "No sweat. I'll grab a sandwich and head to the school for you. Just call the principal for me and tell them i'm coming for you."

he looked at me in shock and I wrinkled my nose at him, "Yes, I know I'm that awesome Meathead."

He glared and I giggled. He picked up the phone and I hurried out to go dig Sasuke out of whatever hole he got himself into.

When I walked into the lobby I met up with Naruko. She looked frazzled and when she saw me she practically ran me over, grabbing my arm, "Ariana! Naruto got in trouble at school and the principal called me. But I have to go with Diedra to a major meeting with a rival fashion company!"

I patted her arm, smiling confidently, "No worries. I'm already on my way to bail Sasuke out. Call the principal and tell them i'm coming for you too."

Her whole body sagged in relief and I winked at her and hurried out to my bike, deciding the sandwich could wait.


	21. Chapter 21 School trouble, shopping

I hardly noticed the looks I got when I got off my bike infront of the school. Striding up to the building I asked a boy with hair back in a spikey ponytail and a bored look where the office was. He directed me and I thanked him politely.

Going into the office the secritary waved me into the Pricipals office. I gave her a nod of thanks and knocked before walking in. I instantly took in the situation. Sasuke and Naruto were on one side of the room. Naruto was blushing slightly and both boys looked pissed.

On the other side there was a boy about their age with wild brown hair hidden under a grey hood of the hoodie he was wearing. He also had two red triangles tattooed under his eyes. He was smirking victoriously. But what stood out most was the black eye.

I stood infront of the Principal, a wise looking man with long black hair in a braid over his right shoulder and dark brown eyes studying me behind square scholar glasses.

I bowed politly, "I'm Ariana McKing. I'm here for Naruto and Sasuke. What's going on?"

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about Naruko and Itachi not being there. Instead he said calmly, "Naruto here, was pushed by Kiba naked into the girls dressing room."

Naruto crossed his arms and blushed brighter. Sasuke's jaw clenched and he glared death at Kiba. The Principal continued, "And Sasuke punched Kiba when he started teasing Naruto in class."

Both eyebrows flew into my hairline and I glanced at Kiba. He looked like a cat that had gotten into the cream. I fought down the urge to roll my eyes and said calmly, "Ok, so dogbreath, uh, I mean Kiba here pushed Naruto into the girls dressing room naked, and when he started teasing him about it in class, Sasuke hit him. Am I missing anything?"

Naruto snapped, "Yeah! Kiba is a jerk!"

The Principal opened his mouth to scold him but Kiba snapped back, "So says the low class cow!"

Naruto's face turned scarlet and I felt my eyebrow twitch, "Now wait just a minute."

Kiba sneered at me and said, "No lady, this idiot is stupid, has no parents and no cash! He's nobody and shouldn't even be in this school!"

He nodded his head and said haughtly, "So take that Uchiha trash with you.."

He stopped what he was saying when he saw my look. The temperature in the room went below zero and I snarled furiously, "You need to shut up right now mutt!"

He seemed to curl in on himself and I turned to the Principal, who flinched back slightly. I growled, "Sir, if I may. Naruto and Sasuke aren't in the wrong here since Naruto is the victom and Sasuke was only defending him. Kiba here, I think needs a months worth of dention to show him that teasing and tormenting your fellow students is very bad."

I turned to Kiba, hazel eyes flashing, "I'm sure this will never happen again."

Kiba quickly nodded and the Principal nodded, coughing a bit, "Yes, good. Thank you."

I flashed a smile and said, "My pleasure. Now I need to take Sasuke and Naruto home, there's a bit of an emergency they need to help me with."

He nodded and I waved for Sasuke and Naruto to follow, both stunned and not sure how to get their mouths working again. I walked with them to their lockers and waited patiently for them to get their stuff. Students eyed us curiously but didn't tease or say anything once they saw me glaring at them.

Naruto and Sasuke followed me out and I asked Naruto gently once we got to my bike, "Are you ok Naruto?"

His mouth was suddenly able to work because he exclaimed happily, "YOU ARE AWESOME!"

I jumped and squeaked as he grabbed me in a hug, "Thank you Ariana!"

Sasuke nodded and grinned happily, "It was worth you getting called to see the look on Kiba's face. Very nice."

I grinned proudly, pretending to dust off my sleeve, "Your welcome."

Naruto's grin faded, "Is there really an emergency?"

I grinned widely, "Yes, I need help in my office. We need to annoy Itachi, break in the new Tresurer and grab things to decorate my office. Sound good?"

they both nodded and this time Sasuke got on behind me and Naruto got the side car. I drove us first to a small resturant next to the office building and we grabbed some quick lunch and I lead them inside to my office. We passed Kisami's office and I stuck my head in, "Is Itachi back yet?"

He looked up from where he was going over some data on the computer and shook his head, "Not yet."

I grinned and said, "Ok, i'll be in my office if you need anything."

he nodded, looking confused and I lead Naruto and Sasuke into my office and motioned for them to wait a sec, dowloaded some data onto a disk and took it to Kisami. I handed it to him, "This is all the data of the company I finally got done untangling. So this is what we have to work with."

He looked relieved and thanked me, apparently horrified at the old data on his computer. I winked and went back into my office. Naruto and Sasuke stood around, looking bored and I grinned whickidly, "Shall we go shopping?"

they looked at each other, confused and I acted like a secret agent as I snuck into Itachi's office, plastering myself against the wall, looking left and right when I entered and rolled to the desk. Naruto laughed quietly and Sasuke looked amused from where they were watching by the door. I grinned and took Itachi's car keys, rolling back to them and closing the door quietly. Then I told Kisame i'd be right back and they followed me to the elevator.

Sasuke asked after we piled into Itachi's nice black car, "Where are we going?"

I pulled out and started down the street, "To a thrift store I know of. They have a bunch of stuff that might work in my office."

Naruto grinned mischeviously, "Like some naked statues and an old rocking chair?"

I grinned back with the mirror, "Or a disco ball. You never know what you might find in there."

It took about ten minutes to drive there and we walked in to a nice big shop full of stuff. The lady behind the counter waved, "Ah Ariana! How are you?"

I smiled at the middle aged woman with black hair in a high bun, "Good Tina, you?"

She nodded and waved at the boys, "Looking for anything in particular?"

I shook my head, "Nope, just looking."

I hooked my arms with Naruto and Sasuke and dragged them after me. After a minute I let them go and we snooped. After a few minutes I looked up as Naruto called, "Hey!"

Sasuke put back a weird boot lamp and I ducked under a huge coat hanger. We found Naruto a few aisles over and he held up a painting. It was of a golden puppy, half covered by a cowboy hat. I awwed and he grinned triumphetly. I ruffled his hair, "Good choice. Now lets find something to put on Itachi's desk."

Sasuke grinned evilly and went back the way we came. Naruto and I found a figure of a howling wolf that I could put on my desk and we turned as Sasuke came up. Naruto and my face lit up happily and I chuckled evilly. We paid for everything and piled back into the car. We got back and up stairs, Itachi still in his meeting.


	22. Chapter 22walls hurt, truth revealed

We held back our laughter as I put Itachi present on his desk then went to my office where Sasuke and I put up the painting while Naruto put the wolf on my desk. Then I produced a game of scrabble from the shop. We played for about five minutes when Itachi came back. He blinked when he saw us and we waved, still playing.

I set down some blocks and Sasuke scowled, "Aint is not a word."

I grinned cheekily, "It's in the dictionary."

Naruto chirped, "It is."

Sasuke scowled at him and Naruto grinned at him, setting down the word prat. Sasuke then spelled idiot and the war was on. We insulted each other with words and heard a thud and crash from across the hall. I nearly bit through my lip to keep from laughing and Naruto shook in silent laughter.

Sasuke was the most composed and only his lip twitched. We composed ourselves as Itachi's door slammed open. His hair bristled, furious look on his face. Kisami watched from his door, not brave enough to come any closer.

Itachi stomped into my office and I blinked up innocently at him, "You ok Itachi?"

He slammed something in the middle of the board, scattering chips everywhere. I scowled, "Thanks so much. I was winning."

I completely ignored the broken jack-in-the-box, with a clown grinning evilly at us. Itachi hissed, "Who put this on my desk?"

I blinked owlishly at him, making him growl in his throat. My lips twitched and I picked up the toy to study it. Naruto, and Sasuke glanced at each other, wondering weather or not to bolt and I set the toy down and poked the clown, "Hmm, I forgot you hated clowns."

Itachi seemed to bristle more and I felt my immediate doom approaching. Bolting around my desk I ducked his lunge and ran away laughing. I knew he was right behind me and so instead of taking the elevator, I dashed for the stairs. But didn't make it when he accidentally tripped me and send me rolling with a yell. I slammed face first into a wall and collapsed.

I groaned, lying flat on my back and closed my eyes since everything was spinning. Reaching up I held my nose, which mercilessly wasn't broken. It was merely sore because I hit most of the wall surface with my forehead.

Slowly opening my eyes I saw Itachi leaning over me, eyebrow raised, face blank. But I saw the concern in his eyes as he asked, "You ok?"

I blinked a few times and then pointed accusingly at the wall, "No, that wall hit me!"

Slowly sitting up he chuckled slightly and took my arm, "More like _you _hit the wall."

I giggled and swayed a bit as everything stopped spinning, "Yeah well, be grateful I didn't leave a dent or blood on your carpet."

I looked at Sasuke and Naruto and grinned, "What do you think?"

Sasuke looked confused and Naruto gave me a thumbs up, "Ten points!" 

I laughed and rubbed my forehead, "Good, so how was the meeting?"

Kisami rolled his eyes and retreated back into his office and Itachi quickly grabbed my arm before I toppled over and said cautiously, "Fine. I think you should sit down."

I snorted, letting him lead me to my office, "No really? What makes you say that?"

He flicked my arm for my sarcasim and made me sit in my chair, "Because I'm your boss. Your lucky I don't toss you out the window."

I picked up the broken jack-in-the-box and tossed it in the trash, "Oh yes, but you can't because you'd suck without me."

He snorted and I tried to scowl but couldn't completely get rid of the grin on my face. I pointed at my new things and said, "Well I got a painting and wolf thingy so I'm happy."

he eyed the painting, rolled his eyes and with a shake of his head went back into his office. I rubbed my head and Naruto and Sasuke deemed it safe and came back in. Sasuke said in awe, "He didn't even break your arm. I'm impressed."

I laughed and said, "Me too, but I can't work with a broken arm. Now lets play this game again."

We restarted the scrabble game until it was quitting time and I waved bye to Kisami and waited for Itachi as he saved the stuff on his computer and came out to walk with us to get Naruko.

When we grabbed her as she exited the fashions department Itachi nearly mauled again when I told her what had happened. But after ducking behind Sasuke and negotiated, "Ok! We never speak of this again and I'll make dinner!"

Peeking out from where I was clutching to Sasuke's shirt Itachi studied me and finally grunted, crossed his arms and said, "Fine."

I sighed in relief and slowly came out of hiding so that I could drive my bike. I saluted and said, "Gotta grab groceries, be there in a flash."

Snagging Naruko I cheerfully said, "lets go!"

She giggled, tossing her bag into the side car and got in. I set my bag at her feet and Itachi frowned at me, "Should you really be driving?"

I revved my engine, "What! Yeah I'll get cookies!"

he opened his mouth angrily and I hit the gas. Naruko laughed as I skid around a corner and headed for the grocery store. Once I parked Naruko hopped out and tapped my shoulder, "You just did that to prove your ok huh?"

I glanced at her and grabbed a basket. She grinned, "I knew it. Though I have to say, Itachi looked pretty worried."

I looked over at her in surprise and her grin widened. I blushed lightly, grabbing some noodles, "What?"

She nudged me slyly, "I knew it. You like.."

I quickly put my hand over her mouth and she giggled. I glared slightly, "I do not and do not say it!"

Her grin nearly split her face under my hand and I turned, ignored her and continued shopping. Or at least I tried to ignore her. She stuck to my side like Velcro and asked, "So when are you going to tell him?"

I said grumpily as I grabbed tomato sauce and hamburger, "Never."

She demanded, "Oh come on! You tell Naruto to tell Sasuke how he feels and you won't even do the same with."

I hissed and she cut off before she could say Itachi's name. I murmured slightly as I looked over the cookies, "I can't Naruko."

She studied me as I grabbed some Oreos, "Why not?"

I looked over at her. She was determined not to let me go without answering. I sighed heavily and said softly, "He's my boss and my best friend. I...I've waited so long for him and Sasuke to come back. I don't want to ruin anything."

Turning on my heel I took everything to the cashier and she was quiet as I paid and we walked to my bike. When we got there I was surprised when she grabbed me in a hug. I hugged her back, confused and when she pulled away she gave me a bright smile and said, "You'll tell him when your ready. And don't worry, I won't say anything."

I sagged in relief and said profusely, "Thank you so much Naruko."

She winked and hopped into the sidecar. I grinned and hoped onto my bike, pointing ahead dramatically, "To Dinner!"

She laughed and copied me, "To Dinner!"

I revved up my engine and hit the gas. We got home quickly and Naruko helped me bring up the groceries. I took them from her when we got to my apartment and she offered to grab everyone while I got dinner ready.

I started making spaghetti and called when there was a knock, "Come in!"

I glanced back as Naruto and Sasuke walked in. at my curious look Naruto said, "Naruko wanted to change her clothes and Itachi wanted to finish something and would be right over."

I nodded and turned to finish cooking. I listened to Sasuke and Naruto talk about how much homework they had to finish. I put the food on the table and told them to get Naruko and Itachi while I changed my clothes.

I had just closed my bedroom door when a vision slammed into my senses, driving me to my knees. At first it didn't make any sense. Buildings and people flew threw my vision like a movie set on fast forward. Then it suddenly stopped with a jerk and I stared at Itachi's car in the parkinglot. Then my eyes widened and Itachi got out, carrying a bag.

Dinging rang in my ears but he didn't seem to hear it as he closed the car door and clicked it to lock. As soon as the lock drove home, the car exploded. I screamed in horror as Itachi was taken out in the flames.

My vision kept me locked in place as the flames roared, then suddenly changed. I saw Itachi stopping at the cafe down the street and I was looking inside through the window. He was ordering some eclairs, one of my favorite things to eat.

I turned as I heard a noise and my eyes widened as Karin slipped something underneath the car and then dissapeared into a blood red car and it peeled out of there. Itachi came out and I shouted,"DON'T! YOU'LL DIE!"

But he didn't hear me as he got in the car.

My vision released me and I choked down air, face down on the floor. Pushing myself up quickly I raced out of my bedroom and lunged out the door, ignoring Sasuke and Naruto looking at me in alarm as I bolted out of my apartment. Slamming into the rail hard enough to bruise I saw Itachi pull up into the parkinglot beside a dumpster.

I screamed,"ITACHI!"

He didn't hear me, and was getting out of the car. I ran, leaping down the stairs, stumbling and landing on my kness. I felt them cut open and bleed, but all my attention was on Itachi. I screamed in my mind, "_NO! NO NO NO NO! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS! I __**CAN'T**__ LET THIS HAPPEN!"_

I raced for him as he raised his car keys to click the lock, "DON'T DO IT!"

His thumb pressed as he turned in suprise. I slammed into him like a football player, driving him behind the dumpster. A deafening BOOM that nearly made my ears bleed and the car exploded.

Heat and force making us plaster against the ground, my body sheilding Itachi instinctivly.

The fire died down enough for us to finally look up and I slowly got off Itachi, sitting next to him as he stared at his car in shock and horror. I asked cautiously, "Itachi? You ok?"

His head snapped around to look at me, eyes narrowed. I flinched back, expecting him to start yelling. I _wasn't_ expecting him to grab me in a hug, "Are _you_ ok Ariana!"

I blinked, blushing slightly, "Fine. Sorry I kind of slammed into you."

He snorted, pulling away but keeping his hands on my shoulders, "You saved my life! Don't be sorry."

I cracked a smile and looked at the car, roaring in flames, "I saw a vision, Karin put that bomb under your car when you stopped for eclairs. I don't even know how i'm going to tell the cops that."

Then we looked as Naruko, Naruto and Sasuke ran up, "Or how we are going to explain this to them."

They ran around the car, sirens being heard in the background and I yelped as Naruto and Naruko slammed into me, "Are you two ok?"

Sasuke didn't slam into me, but his expression told me he was just as worried. I forced a reassuring smile, "We're fine."

A police car skid up and then a fire truck. I said quietly, "I'll explain things later."

Itachi glanced at me, eyes worried and I shrugged. It was time they knew. He gave a slight nod that he understood and I made Naruko take the boys back upstairs while Itachi and I talked to the cops. We told them that I was next to Itachi, heard the ding and shoved him aside as the car blew.

Itachi informed them that Karin could hold agrudge and was seen near his car when he had stopped earlier. Firefighters put out the fire and after we gave our statements, assured that we were fine they left.

Itachi took my elbow and said, "Lets get those bandaged up."

At my confused look he motioned to my knees, they were still bleeding and making a right mess of my already ruined jeans. I nodded, and let him lead me upstairs, a bit drained and worn from everything. I didn't like explosions unless _I _caused them.

When we came to my apartment I was bombarded by three people demanding answers. I couldn't tell one question from the next and finally lost patience and yelled, "OI!"

they shut up and I sighed, "Now, i'm going to put some shorts on so that I can bandage my knees before I bleed on the floor. Would you guys please get the food dished out and we'll eat as I explain."

They blinked and nodded. Itachi went to my bathroom for the first aid kit and I tossed my jeans after I slipped on a tank and shorts, my shirt smelling of the fire. I'd take a shower later.

I sat gingerly on the couch and accepted the plate of food Naruko handed me with a thanks. Itachi sat next to me and Sasuke set his plate on the table. Itachi carefully picked up my legs and slipped them on his legs. The movement almost made me loose my food but I saved it.

I rolled my eyes at him, seeing him going full blown stubborn and demanding. I couldn't get my legs back now if I wanted. So instead I gave a nod of thanks and settled back, taking a bite as I waited for the others to get settled. Once they had I took a deep breath, my stomach twisting nerviously, "Ok. The truth is... I see visions of things that are about to happen. Not everything mind, but when something is about to happen to someone I care about I see what's about to happen. Itachi knows this and now you do too."

Naruto, Naruko and Sasuke stared at me like I had grown a second head and I waited for the disbelief and rejection. Sasuke leaned back and took a bite of food, "Huh, that explains so much now."

Naruto's eyes shone and he said, "Your like a super hero!"

Naruko whapped him and smiled at me, "It's so cool!"

I blinked and stared at them, not expecting this. Itachi got done with my legs and made no movement to move them as he got his plate. I sagged in relief, "Well i'm glad you all don't mind that i'm weird."

Itachi snorted, "What else is new?"

I glared but couldn't hide my smile. I couldn't express into words how relieved I was they didn't hate me. I turned and dove into my food, everyone else following suit.


	23. Chapter 23 Genius Idea

When we were done I reached to the side of the couch and brought out the souvenirs I had gotten for everyone. To Naruko I gave her a huge book of fashion, Naruto got a brown leather jacket with buckles on the sides. Sasuke got the same jacket, only black.

Everyone smiled happily at the gifts and I was pleased. Naruko looked at me and said, "Oh by the way. I called the school and you are officially Naruto's guardian. If something comes up and I'm unavailable they are to call you."

Itachi looked at Sasuke and said, "I'll do the same with you."

Sasuke nodded and I grinned cheekily, "Aw it's like I'm an Auntie."

Sasuke and Itachi rolled their eyes in true Uchiha style, but Naruto threw up his hands and cheered, "Auntie Ariana!"

I threw up my own, "Nephew Naruto!"

He hopped up and glomped me. I laughed as the couch rocked and ruffled his hair, "Anyway. Tomorrow's Saturday and you guys don't have school. What do you want to do?"

Naruto got off and went back to join Sasuke on the couch and everyone looked at each other. I rolled my eyes, "Right, no one knows. And since now we're minus a car..."

A lightbulb lite up above my head and I sat up straight, "I GOT IT!"

Naruko jumped and the guys stared at me. I grinned like the Cheshire cat. Naruko grinned back, "Your planning something evil and I must be apart of it."

I flicked my finger at her and she came over and I whispered loudly, "Sleep over.."

Naruko squealed happily and hugged me, "Genius!"

I purred, "I know."

All three guys looked at each other, confused. I rolled my eyes, "Tomorrow you all come over at about seven. We'll eat take out, watch movies and play games until we pass out."

Naruto grinned, but Sasuke and Itachi looked at me like I had lost my mind and that there was no way they'd come. Grinning widely I gave them my you'll-come-or-else look, "And don't give me that look. It'll be fun."

Naruto asked Sasuke excitedly, blue eyes sparkling, "You'll come right?"

Sasuke frowned but I saw him cave, "Sure."

Naruko and Naruto threw up their hands in a cheer and I looked at Itachi, who glared at me. He said firmly, "No, I have work..."

I let my face fall and his glare turned fierce, "You didn't finish your work..."

I dropped my gaze to my hands and my lips trembled. He growled, "Ariana..."

I said sadly, "Look it's OK. I understand."

I gently took my legs away and stood. Itachi actually snarled as I took my plate to the kitchen, "Ariana!"

I put my dishes in the sink and turned back to look as he stomped up to me, cheeks starting to turn red, "Fine, but your work had better be done by Monday!"

I squealed happily and glomped him, "YAY! Thank you Itachi!"

he barely caught me and staggered. I hugged him tight and he carefully hugged me back. I pulled away and grinned happily, "Great! Now you need to talk to the insurance people."

Naruko came up and grabbed my arm, "And Ariana needs to come help me with a new outfit I'm working on."

I groaned but she just grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled. I let my body go limp and blinked as she continued to drag me like it was nothing. Looking back at Itachi he looked as surprised as I felt and I waved weakly before Naruko took me into her lair.

She let me go as soon as we got to her apartment and I tugged my shirt down with a grimace, "Dang Naruko, didn't know you were that strong."

she said absently as she picked up a piece of cloth, "only for fashion. Now, take this to you apartment and don't open it until you get there."

confused as she handed me a box I frowned at her and she just grinned, making shooing motions with her hands. Rolling my eyes at her I went back to my apartment and grinned when Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi stared at me. I shrugged, "No idea."

I lifted the box and shook it by my ear. Not hearing anything I opened the top and found blue cloth. Grabbing it I let the box go as it came out of the box. I let out a happy cry as I pulled out a blue shirt and pajama bottoms of soft cotton. The front has words sewed on, "I don't have a license to kill, I have a learners permit." and had a pistol sewn onto the bottom.

I yelled out my open door, "NARUKO!"

"YES?"

"THANK YOU!"

She laughed, "WELCOME!"

I grinned at the boys, "these are awesome. So, who wants to help with dishes?"

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other and bolted. I blinked as they disappeared out the door and looked at Itachi, confused, "Was it something I said?"

He shrugged and headed for the kitchen. I closed the door and followed, "Flip a coin on who washes?"

he dug into his pocket and flipped the coin as I joined him by the sink. He smacked it onto the back of his hand and called, "Tails."

he raised his hand and grinned. It was tails. I wrinkled my nose at him but started some hot soapy water and started washing. He started rinsing, neither of us saying anything. My mind was on what to do and have at the sleep over.

When he suddenly said, "I'm sorry." the cup I had been washing and the sponge fell into the water as I stared at him dumbly. Blinking I said cautiously, in case I missed something, "For what? Why are you sorry?"

he looked at me, and while his face showed nothing, I could see in his eyes that he was troubled. Worried I turned and poked his cheek with a soapy finger, "You feeling alright?"

he grabbed my hand, but didn't let it go as he said, pain underlying his voice, "Ariana, you could have died today."

I softened and said gently, "We both could have. But we didn't."

his grip tightened and I said gently, but firmly, "We can, could have, would have all we want until we're blue in the face. It doesn't do any good. Itachi. Look at me."

his eyes had lowered but now he looked me in the eyes. I smiled, softly and said, "Itachi, what else could I have done? This power of mine, these visions. I have always thought of them as a curse. But if they help me keep the ones I care about safe then I'll take any punishment they can dish out."

using my other hand I tapped his cheek, leaving a pile of soap suds, "And you know you'd do the same. So lets get these dishes done and start planning what we want to do for the sleep over."

he grimaced, wiping the soap off and taking the cup I handed to him, "What were you planning?"

my wicked grin had him sighing.

After the dishes were done and the kitchen cleaned up I kicked Itachi out after giving him a bone crushing hug and telling him that worrying would give him more gray hairs then he already had. He glared death at me and left before my laughter could echo through out the apartment.


	24. Chapter 24 Surprising Perdicament

Closing the door behind him I prepared for bed, wearing my new pajamas. But before I could crawl into bed there was a knock on my door. Confused I opened it and found Naruto and Sasuke in their pajamas at my door.

My jaw sagged and Naruto said, "We figure we should have an early pre-sleepover."

I blinked, not believing my ears, or eyes. Naruto was wearing orange pajamas with light yellow foxes and Sasuke was wearing midnight blue pajamas. Sasuke smiled slightly, "Are you going to let us in or are we going to sleep outside?"

I grinned whickidly, moving to let them in, "Wanted to spend the night with Auntie?"

at their faces I cracked up laughing and they laughed back, realizing I was teasing. Sasuke teased back, "Can we have some cookies Auntie?"

Naruto chimed as I closed the door, "And some warm milk?"

I laughed, shaking my head, "Fresh out, sorry."

Sasuke snorted, went to the kitchen and dug out the oreo's I had bought and the milk out of the fridge. I clutched my heart comically, "Ah you caught me!"

Naruto cheered, "COOKIES!"

Sasuke put the cookies on a plate and I poured some mugs of milk and we settled on the couch. I sat in between the boys, pleased that they had decided to spend the night with me. But I had a feeling they were here for something more. Munching on my cookies I glanced left, then right.

Sasuke slowly set down his mug and looked at me, solemn and iron rod straight. "I want to thank you Ariana. For saving Itachi. I am in your debt."

I swallowed my bite and set down my mug. Reaching over I grabbed both his cheeks and pulled. He growled, glaring, "What are you doing?" 

I let go and said sternly, "Your lucky I didn't whack you. What is this talk of debt huh?"

Naruto put in, "But, you saved Itachi... Sasuke just wants to show you his thanks by doing something in return."

I spun and grabbed _his _ cheeks and pulled. He yelped and I let him go, "I ought to whack you too!"

standing up I spun and faced them, giving my best glare, "I didn't save Itachi so you could owe me or anything like that! I saved him because he is my friend! As are you two! I'd do the same for you, or Naruko or any of my friends."

I turned my glare on Sasuke, who shifted nervously, "You should know me better."

Looking at Naruto I said cooly, "the both of you."

they looked down, blushes clear on their faces. Taking a deep breath I softened my look and voice, "I can understand your thinking, but seriously. This is _me_ your talking about. Do you really think I'm one to save someone for any reason but it's the right thing to do? Let alone the fact I'd do just about anything for the ones I care about."

Before either of them could even look up i grabbed them both in a hug, murmuring, "Don't you trust me?"

I let them go and pulled away, only to be grabbed by Sasuke and hugged tightly. He buried his face into my shoulder and murmured, "Of course."

Naruto smiled softly and nodded, "Absolutely."

I hugged Sasuke back tightly. He must have been just as afraid as I was about almost losing Itachi. Reaching over I grabbed Naruto and brought him into the hug too. I held them for a while, knowing they needed this as much as I did. The watched Itachi and I disappear in the flames when the car exploded, and it had looked like Itachi and I had died before the smoke clear enough for them to see us.

That must have been terrible to watch.

Pulling away finally I smiled softly at them, "Now, I am tired and I know you two are too. So bed time."

Standing I held out my hands and pulled them up. Naruto asked curiously, "Where are we sleeping?"

I went to my bedroom door and bowed to them, "Gentlemen, my humble bedroom."

Naruto's lips twitched as he tried not to grin and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. I straightened with a snort, "Well until I can dig out extra blankets and such to make a cozy bed in the living room this is all I got. Unless you want to sleep on the couch..."

Naruto strode past me into the bedroom, "No thank you!"

Naruto going in had decided for Sasuke and he followed him. I left the bedroom open and turned with a chuckle. My bed could hold four comfortably, so there would be no problem with three of us sleeping on it without getting too close to each other.

Pouncing on the bed, I hid a grimace when my knees protested and pulled back the covers. Sasuke got in on the right and Naruto on the left. I got up and turned off the light and crawled back in bed. Lying on my back I stared at the ceiling, trying to get my body to relax so I could get some sleep. But I was too worked up over the explosion, and what almost happened.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Naruto whispered, "Ariana, you awake?"

I whispered back, "Yes."

He paused and then whispered, "You sure your alright?"

not expecting this question I turned my head in his direction and Sasuke said quietly next to me, "That must have been..."

I looked back up at the ceiling and said quietly, "Scary?"

I felt him nod next to me and I whispered, barely letting my true fear color my voice, "Yes. I was terrified."

I could almost feel them freeze. I had never confessed my fears before, except about bugs but they found that comical. This was anything but.

I whispered softly, but strongly, "But I wasn't scared of the fire, or explosion. I was scared of losing Itachi. And then afterward I felt scared about how close I came to kicking the bucket too. But I have no regrets."

Naruto whispered, voice sounding almost awed, "How did you do that? How did you find the courage to jump in there like that? You've gotta be the bravest person I've ever known."

I chuckled softly, "I'll tell you something I heard a long time ago. Courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgment that something is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever but the cautious do not live at all." (I totally jacked this from Princess Diary's. please no flames!)

Smiling I said, "you understand?"

both boys were quiet and Naruto nodded. Sasuke whispered, "Yeah, that makes sense."

I felt myself growing drowsy and said softly, "Good night you two."

I heard their good nights and then was surprised when almost instantly they fell asleep. Carefully turning my head to look at both of them I smiled softly and closed my eyes.

0o0o

the next morning I found myself in a strange predicament. Sometime during the night the boys had moved. Sasuke was almost sideways, using my stomach for a pillow. Naruto was spread over my legs, hand entwined with Sasuke's. I bit my lip to stop the peals of laughter from escaping and looked as Naruko came in. I quickly put a finger to my lips when she saw me and she had to bite her lip.

She hurried out and came back with her camera. Sneaking in I pretended I was asleep as she took a few pictures, then decided it was time for them to wake up. I grinned at Naruko and she nodded. Taking a deep breath I screamed, "SPIDER!"

Naruko took multiple pictures as Sasuke leapt out of bed like a frightened cat. Naruto rolled, me moving my legs and somehow he got tangled int eh blankets and crashed off the side. I collapsed in laughter and Naruko plopped next to me, laughing as hard as I was.

Sasuke took deep breaths and Naruto yelled angrily from the floor, "Not funny!"

Sasuke helped him get out of the tangle he had gotten himself into and Itachi walked in to find Naruko and I collapsed on the bed laughing, Sasuke and Naruto glaring death at us and beet red. Itachi asked from the bedroom door smoothly, "Should I ask?"

I gasped for breath, shaking my head. Finally I gasped out, "no, but you can see."

taking the digital camera from Naruko I showed him the pics and he actually grinned. He eyed Naruto and Sasuke and said, "Well boys, Ariana may be a comfy pillow but I believe it's time to go out for breakfast."

I cheered and the boys stalked out. Naruko got a hold of her chuckles, took the camera from me and headed out. Itachi looked at me and I smirked, " I'll win that bet Meathead."

He snorted and I waved him out, "Go, I have to shower before we go. I still smell like burnt rubber."

Grabbing clothes as he left, I jumped into the shower and after I had washed my hair twice to get the smell out I got out and dressed. I wore loose blue jeans so they didn't press on my knees and a blue spaghetti shirt. Whipping my hair into a ponytail I walked out with a grin, Itachi calling a taxi as he waited for the others.

I stood next to him and grinned as he hung up the phone, "Good morning Meathead."

His lips twitched, "Good morning Baka."

I elbowed him as the others came up and we headed down to the taxi, nobody looked at the burned spot at the parking lot. We wordlessly decided that the past was past and we'd stop worrying about something we couldn't change.


	25. Chapter 25 Sleepover!

The next evening Naruko and I piled blankets on the floor of the living room and pushed back the furniture. There was enough blankets that it was like a mattress. The boys arrived when we were done and I grinned cheekily at them.

Only Naruto was as excited at Naruko and I. Sasuke, Naruto and I were wearing the same pajamas as last night. Naruko was wearing soft orange pajama's with little flowers on them. Itachi was wearing black pajamas.

I had ordered pizza and we sat eating on the couch or floor and then I brought out Monopoly, drinks and snacks. I grinned evilly, "Your all going down."

Itachi rolled his eyes, elegantly sitting down across from me, "Monopoly? How old are you?"

I winked, "Old enough to beat you, old man."

He scowled, competitive nature kicking in. Sasuke and Naruto sat on my right and Naruko on my left. And the game began. We played enthusiastic and even shot insults at each other. In the end Sasuke and Naruto became one team and won. Sasuke smirked at us, "We just combined our forces. Nothing in the rules says we can't."

I laughed as Itachi snorted and said, "True. Ok now lets watch either Season of the Witch, Thor or Red Riding Hood."

Red Riding Hood was voted and we all lied on the blanket mattress. We each had a pillow and blanket. Itachi was on the end, then me, then Naruko, then Naruto and then Sasuke. I put in the movie, turned off the lights and wiggled under my blanket next to Itachi. It was a good movie, suspensive, mysterious and action packed. Unfortunatly only Itachi and I was awake till the end. I exchanged looks with Itachi, I turned off the tv and we prepared to go to sleep. I was still a bit wound and lied on my stomach, hugging my pillow and staring at the darkness.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when something touched my hand. Not being able to see what it was I carefully felt over it and realized it was a hand. Itachi's hand. It gently clasped my hand and I gently squeezed back.

His hand froze and then carefully intertwined my fingers with his. Not sure what he meant by this, I figured i'd enjoy it while it last. Closing my eyes, I went to sleep without letting go.

0o0

The next morning I woke up first. My hand was still holding Itachi's and he was out like a light. Gently letting go I sat up and saw everyone else was still asleep. Getting up I started making breakfast, small smile in place at how I had slept holding Itachi's hand. With a jolt I realized what I was thinking and shook my head so hard I smacked into the fridge. Groaning I growled to myself, "_Enough Ariana. You can't date your boss. So enough is enough."_

But I still sighed heavily before plastering on a smile as Naruto woke up.


	26. Chapter 26 Sick part 1

**Hey everyone who has read this chapter before, i changed Kabuto to Suigetsu. it didn't fit in with my story later so i had to change it. thanx.**

Time passed quickly after that. Karin seemed to disappear off the face of the earth and Itachi got a new car. I wasn't one for cars. I think it was a Honda, and it was black. When I told Jiraiya this on the phone he laughed and told me to just take a picture and send to to him. So I did.

I got to know our new treasurer pretty well. Once you got him to loosen up, or in my case get use to me, he actually teased and joked with me. He also knew his job, when he felt like doing it. He'd work like a horse for a while, then slack off. Since he never turned anything in late, Itachi let it go. And so long as I didn't have to do his work, I ignored it.

Today was a normal day, though a bit cloudy. I glanced up, hoping it wouldn't rain since I rode a motorcycle. Figuring I'd just catch a ride with Itachi if it did I walked in just as Kisame did. I grinned at him, "Hello pinhead. How was your weekend?"

He snorted, pushing the elevator button, "Fine shrimp. Yours?"

the elevator doors opened and we went in, glaring at each other. We thought it was fun to argue like this, others thought we would kill each other one day. I growled, "Fine. Finally got ahold of an old friend of mine. She somehow wound up in France."

Kisame smirked, "Is she cute? Give me her number."

I snorted, smirking at the very thought of Fumiko finding out I gave him her number and then slaughtering me, "She's not your type. And i'd hate to have to look for another Treasurer when you end up dead on my door step."

He snorted, the doors opening on our floor, "Leave it to you to only have girl friends that can't see what a good guy I am."

Remembering Naruko telling him with a smile to go to hell when he flirted with her, I coughed as I walked to my office. The cough sounded something like, "Pimp!"

he whacked the back of my head, "I perfer looking for the right girl."

I punched his shoulder, shoving him into his office, "You can perfer anything, your still a idiot."

I skipped to my office as he shouted, "Shrimp!"

I barked back, "Pimp."

laughing under my breath as he yelled angrily I closed my door to block him out and started ont eh work for Itachi. I worked through lunch, having it brought with me since Itachi was at a meeting.

Munching on my last cookie, at almost quiting time, I just finished the last of the paper work when there was a knock and Itachi let himself in. I pat the paper's neat and said, "I was just going to bring these to you. Here."

He took the paper's I held out to him and said, "I'm going on a buisness trip for a week."

He ran a hand through his hair, scowling irritably at my puppy painting and I made an educated guess, "You don't want to go."

He sighed and nodded, "But I need to. I have buisness with the Momochi Inc in America." I shut off my computer and said as I grabbed my coat, "In other words, they said something stupid and your going to buy their company."

He looked at me innocently, the whicked gleam in his eyes and smirk giving him away, "Yes, how'd you know?"

I shut off the light and he followed me out, "A guess. I also know Uchiha-lingo and I _have _known you for years."

He nodded, going into his office, "True. I leave tomorrow morning. You'll be in charge during that time with Kisame. You have my number and I'd like you to watch over Sasuke while I'm gone."

I nodded and said, "Don't I do that already?"

He snorted in agreement and I called before he closed the door, "Don't stay here too late! And get some sleep!"

He fluttered his hand at me and I shook my head as Kisame came out of his office, coat on and ready to go home too, "He tell you about the buisness trip?"

I nodded and teased, "I don't know if I can handle working with you, you might collapse under the pressure."

He snorted and held the elevator door open for me, "We'll see who collapses under pressure."

I chuckled and said, "Well, I'm sure we can keep things going for a week. And he better bring us back some suviners."

He grinned, "Like a cute American secritary. Your too lazy."

I whacked him as the door opened and called back as I hurried out, "See you tomorrow."

He waved and started flirting with the receptionist. Shaking my head at him, I went out and stepped right into the rain. Glaring at it, I flipped up my hood and raced for my motorcycle. Kicking it to life, I carefully pulled out into the street and headed home.

By the time I got there I was soaked to the bone and looking like a wet cat. Going up I went into my apartment and quickly stripped at the door before I dripped on the carpet. Rolling up my clothes I put them in the washing machine and went to put on dry clothes.

I dried in the bathroom and rubbed the towel through my hair before I put on some pajamas. Still feeling a bit cold I was going to curl up on the couch with a blanket and a book when my phone rang.

I answered it and Naruto's voice came in gasps, "Ariana! Sasuke and I got in a bit of trouble. Can you come get us?"

I demanded as I began to strip, "Where are you?"

He told me and I changed into street clothes and a rain coat. Running back out I jumped onto my bike, not caring about the wet and kicked it to life and raced out of there. Hurrying to the school, I parked and hurried inside. I went to the principal's office and didn't care if I dripped. I went passed the secritary and she didn't even have time to voice her opinion before I wrenched open the door.

Sitting on one side was Sasuke and Naruto, both looking scrapped up and bruised. On the other side was the pink haired girl, looking down uncomfortably. I vaigly remembered when I first found Sasuke and when she and another chick yelled at Naruto, along with a pale black haired young man and a silver haired guy with glasses. Standing in front of them was a older man with black hair and an eyepatch. I thought I recognized him but wasn't sure.

I looked at the Principal and said, "ok, what's this about?"

Before he could speak the old guy yelled furiously, "These hooligan's insulted my sons and this young lady. To defend her, my sons taught them a lesson. Now you have better muzzle these no good."

My cold glare stopped _him_ cold and I growled, "I didn't ask you. Who the hell are you anyway?"

He gulped and said, "Danzo Shimura."

I snorted, now recognizing him from a company we took over after he couldn't pay back his debt to us. I looked at the boys and girl and asked, "And you are?"

The silver haired boy, maybe a senior, looked up at me curiously, "I'm SuigetsuShimura and this is my brother Sai."

The girl said quietly, "And I'm Sakura Haruno."

I turned to the Principal and took off my soaking wet jacket, "Alright, please continue."

He sighed and said, "Apparently Miss Sakura conned these two boys," he motioned to Suigetsu and Sai, "To get Sasuke and Naruto into fighting with them so that they may break up their friendship and she could have Sasuke to herself."

From the cold glare Sasuke threw at her, she failed miserable and probable made him hate her more. Suigetsu snorted and said as he leaned back, "We don't need gay people in our school anyway."

Danzo jumped on that like a dog to a bone, "Gay! The shame! The most disguting thing I've ever seen!"

I said coldly, "Then you haven't looked in a mirror."

He gapped at me and I said to Suigetsu, "What does it matter if Sasuke and Naruto like each other? And where's the proof that they are gay? Or do you have a crush on Sasuke to?"

At his shocked look and slight blush I turned to Sasuke, "My, aren't you popular?"

I turned to the principal and said, "obviously this is just a stupid teenager thing that is too stupid to actually punish. So how about we let everyone off with a warning huh?"

He nodded eagerly and Sai asked suspiciously, "Wait, who are you?"

I turned towards Naruto and Sasuke, "The name's Ariana McKing." I looked back at them and said coldly, "And if I hear any of you are bothering these boys again, you'll have not only me to deal with, but Itachi Uchiha."

Danzo and his son's eyes widened and Danzo gasped out furiously, "That's who you are! Itachi's bitch!"

I grabbed Naruto and Sasuke as they lunged and set them back in the chairs. They glared death at Danzo and I turned toward him and gave him a dazzling smile. He stared and I said sweetly, "Now I see where your son's get their fantastic personalities! And luckily for you sir, I'm a better human being than you, so I'm not going to knock your lights out. Ok?"

He scowled and I motioned to Sasuke and Naruto, thanked the principal, and lead the boys out. I whispered as we got outside, "Did you kick their asses?"

They nodded, looking proud and I let out a bark of laughter as we got on my soaking wet bike. This time Sasuke got in the side car and I carefully pulled out of the parking lot and headed for home. Once we got home I shooed the boys up, put the bike under the over hang and sneezed as I followed them.

I shivered as I went into my apartment and had to once again strip and this time I took a hot shower. Shivering some more, I sniffled as I changed back into my pajama's and crawled into bed. Sighing, ignored the forming head ache, I fell asleep.

When I woke up to my alarm I felt like my head was filled with cotton and my nose ran like a river. Groaning I made myself get up and when I looked at myself in the mirror I sighed, "yep, I'm sick alright."

Punching the air weakly I said, "Cough medicine and I'll be as good as new!"

Opening the mirror I took out Dayquil, took two and then got ready for work. I peeked on my reflection before I left and added a bit of blush and make up so no one saw the circles under my eyes or my paleness. Nodding in satisfaction, I grabbed my briefcase and hurried out.

My bike was thankfully dry when I got on and the sun shone brightly. Putting on my helmet I was about to go when Naruko ran up, "Wait! Can I get a ride?"

I nodded and she hopped into the sidecar and I drove out. She sighed in relief and said, "Thanks."

We got to work and she hugged me before running to her office and I went in slowly after her. Ignoring my feeling of sickness I went up to my office and Kisame held out a box, "We need to get these done before he gets back."

I raised an eyebrow as I took it and he held up another, "Don't worry, I got one too."

We looked at each other and said, "Good luck." then went into our offices.

I found a note on my desk and set the box down and opened it. Itachi wrote, "_Ariana, though I have all confidence that you will do fine, call me if you need __anything. __ And make sure Kisame doesn't slack off, and don't let Deidara bully Naruko so much. Only I get to do that. Check on them every once in a while. I'll be back Saturday night. From Itachi._

I then looked at the writing on the bottom of the card and it said, "_P.S. I'll bring you a suvener if the building isn't in rubble when I get back."_

I snorted and set the note in my drawer, "He must have me confused with Kisame."

I then took the first file in the box and got to work. At lunch time I got three done and felt like my head was going to explode. Sighing I set the box aside and went to check on Deidara and the fashion department.

When I got there I found a problem right away. Deidara was arguing with Sasori over a design and Naruko was trying to settle them down. I walked up and coughed to get their attention. They looked over and Deidara said, "Ah, the temporary boss, un. How may we help you?"

I raised an eyebrow at the stack of work on Naruko's desk and nothing on Deidara's or Sasori's. Deidara shrugged at my look, "She needs the work, un."

Naruko glared and I went over to the stack and said, "You need to help, instead of arguing with each other over a design. If you have time to argue, you have time to work."

I divided the stack into thirds and distributed it evenly. Then I went over to the scowling men and took the design from them, looked it over and handed it to Naruko, "What would you do?"

She looked it over and said, "Add a frill to the skirt and a ribbon here."

They looked at it and nodded together and got back to work. Naruko mouthed a thank you and I smiled before going out and grabbing some lunch. I took it to my office, took an Advil for my head and was able to eat half the sandwich before giving up and getting back to work.

I got a few more files done before Kisame knocked and called from the door, "Ready to close up?"

I nodded and grabbed the box with the rest of the files under my arm and my briefcase. He followed me out and Naruko was waiting down stairs. I frowned at her, "You could have come and got me instead of standing here."

She shrugged, "I know your busy. Here."

She took the box from me and we said bye to Kisame and got on the bike, box and briefcase in Naruko's lap. She said as I pulled out, "Deidara and Sasori got better after you left. From now on, if they get like that again I'm calling you."

I grinned and said, "Glad I could help."

We got home and I took the box from her, turned down dinner and went inside. I got straight to work on the paperwork and jumped when I saw it was midnight. Putting away all but the ¼ I didn't get done, I took a quick shower, some medicine and went to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27 Sick part 2, Crash

The next morning my alarm instantly gave me a headache. Getting up, feeling worse than before I dressed like the other day, covering my pale face and dark circles with make up and loaded everything into my sidecar and then called Sasuke's cell, knowing he'd almost be at school by now.

He answered and I said, "Hey Sasuke, how's school?"

He said, "Not bad, those punks haven't bothered us again. and everything else is going smoothly, right Naruto?"

I heard Naruto in the back ground agree and Sasuke asked, "How about you?"

I said cheerfully, "Fine, just heading to work. Call me if you need anything."

He agreed and we hung up and I headed to work. Going in and getting to my office I set the done work aside and got out the work that needed to be done. I got done just after noon and sighed in relief. Then the phone rang and I answered it. The receptionist said, "Ma'am, Kisame is on the line."

I told her to put me through and he said in a horrible sick voice, "Hey um, I caught a cold. And can't come in to work. Sorry Ariana, but can you finish my work? I swear I'll be back by Friday."

I felt my heart sink at the thought of more work and said cheerfully, "Sure, no problem. But you owe me cake."

He coughed and said, "Deal, thanks a million."

We said bye, "Don't die idiot." "Bite me witch." And I went to grab the box of work that wasn't even started on yet. Sighing I set it on my desk, squared my shoulders and got to work.

Four hours later, I felt myself nodding off and saw that it was 5pm. Gathering the box up and my own work for the day, I blew my nose and went home.

Getting home I groaned and plopped on the couch, "Dammit, I feel like crap."

My phone rang and I answered grumpily, "Go away."

"_Is that anyway to talk to your boss?"_

I shot up and gasped, "Itachi! Hi! Sorry about that."

"_It's fine. So how are things? I got a call from Kisame, he has a cold?"_

I stood and went into the kitchen to make some tea, "Yeah, I'm doing his work. I'm done with mine so I should get his done before you get back."

Suddenly feeling a cough coming on, I didn't hear what he said as I held the phone away and coughed into a rag. Bringing it back to my ear he asked, "_You ok? You sound weird."_

I chuckled and said, "Yeah, I just drank some water that went down the wrong pipe. So how's the buisness trip?"

He sighed, "_Boring, and not worth my time. But I want this over and done with so I guess I'll have to live with it."_

I cooed, "Aww, poor Itachi."

He snorted, _"Whatever. I just wanted to check in."_

I said cheerfully, "Everything is fine."

He sounded pleased, "_Good, see you in a few days."_

We said bye and right after I hung up another coughing fit came on. I added honey to my tea and drank it in relief to get rid of my sore throat. Sighing I went back to the couch, feeling a chill and wrapped myself in a blanket. Taking up the work once more, I tackled it thinking of ways to torture Kisame once he got back.

I got half of it done before I fell asleep and woke up to my alarm. I stood and groaned, feeling cramped for sleeping curled up on the couch. Gathering everything I quickly got ready and stashed cough drops in my pocket and went to work.

0o0

I sat at my desk with a sigh, feeling tired and achy. The phone rang and Naruko pleaded, "Can you come down, their at it again."

I sighed and went back to the fashion department. Sasori and Deidara were dueling with manequens and I stood next to Naruko and asked, "How long?"

She said, "20 minutes. I thought they'd get tired by now."

I sighed tiredly and she looked at me in worry, "You ok?"

I nodded, waving her off and grabbed a ruler. Going up to them I swung with a snap, "Knock it off!" and smacked them both across the face. They groaned and dropped the maniquens to hold their faces. I growled, "What is going on here?"

Sasori pointed to Deidara, "He's an idiot and wants to put a blue skirt with a yellow shirt!"

Deidara yelled, "It would look better then orange and blue!"

They reached for the manequens and I asked, "Why not both?"

They stared at me and I motioned for Naruko's help and she held up a sketch, "Half and half, with stars and flowers."

They took it, looked at each other and added a bit and showed it to us. Naruko smiled, "Perfect!"

They grinned and I said, "Next time, get her opinion before battling."

They agreed, minds already at work to do the design. I rolled my eyes, winked at Naruko and headed back up to my office. Plopping in my chair, I leaned back and rubbed my eyes, praying I could hold out until Kisame or Itachi got back.

I didn't know I fell asleep until I woke up to Naruko shaking me awake and asking worried, "Ariana, you ok? Your burning up."

I sat up quickly and looked at the time. It was seven o clock. I groaned, "I didn't get anything done."

I gathered the work and she asked, "Are you sick? Shouldn't you take it easy?"

I shook my head and regretted it as everything spun. I paused and waited for everything to still and said, "I'm fine. I just need to finish these."

She looked about to argue and I said, "look, Kisame's out sick and Itachi won't be back until Saturday. I just have two more days till the weekend and I can rest then."

I pleaded with my eyes for her to understand and she sighed, "Alright, fine." I smiled and we headed down to my bike and I drove us home and she helped me take things to my apartment. I settled down on the couch to work and she left, only to come back with a bowl of soup and tea.

I blinked at her and she said sternly, "Eat what you can and I won't call Itachi."

I grimaced and set aside the papers and worked with my rebellious stomach to eat half of it. Then I sipped the tea as I worked. I thanked her and she nodded and went back home, taking the dishes with her. I worked and worked until i got Kisame's work done and then I staggered to bed and collapsed.

I woke up the next morning I only felt a bit dizzy and tired. Shaking it off, I took medicine and headed to work. I was able to finish Kisame's and my work that didn't get done while I worked on the boxes, before falling asleep at my desk.

There Naruko found me and woke me up. I felt better and we headed home, her looking relieved when I told her. Then the phone rang and the Principal said, "Ma'am, would you mind coming over please?"

I sighed, dropped Naruko off and went to see what the fuss was about. Like before Naruto and Sasuke were next to one wall and Suigetsu, Sai and Danzo was next to the other, minus Sakura. And this time Suigetsu and Sai looked worse for wear.

I sighed, "Ok, what happened?"

The Principal sighed with me, "Suigetsu insulted Sasuke's parents, and that started the fight."

I stiffened and turned to glare at Suigetsu, "Oh? And what did he say?" the Principal looked at me warily and said, "He said that they were worthless Uchiha's who were right to get in a drunk car accident."

He stopped as the room seemed to drop to freezing and I said coldly, "Did he now? And what would you know of the matter Suigetsu? Who _the hell_ are _you_ to say something like _that_?"

Suigetsu, along with the rest of his family, stared at me fearfully and Danzo lifted his chin and said angrily, "Well, the point is that they weren't around to teach this welp manners! He's an ungrateful, no good bastards son! And Naruto is no better!"

Before anyone could prevent me, I grabbed Danzo by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, holding him off his feet, "_You're_ the worthless no good bastards son who needs to learn manners!"

He struggled and I raised my fist. The Principal raced to stop me, as did Danzo's sons. But my fist flew. It slammed into the wall beside Danzo's head, causing a hole to form. I dropped him and he shook from where he collapsed on the floor.

I growled, "you say something like that again, and I won't miss next time." My threat went to his sons too as they stared in horror at the wall. I spun to the principal and said, "Sorry about the wall sir, I'll send a check."

I motioned to Sasuke and Naruto and they followed me out. I looked at them fearcly and said, "Don't you dare believe a single poisonous word that man or his welps say! I should of hit him!"

I punched my hand and Naruto smiled and said softly, "Thank you for sticking up for us Ariana."

Sasuke nodded and I smiled at them, "My pleasure. Now lets go home." Naruto gasped and said, "I forgot my bag! Hang on!"

We waited next to the front door as he ran down the hall and Danzo and his son's walked by, glaring and left without a word. I smirked, "How much do you want to bet I made them wet their pants?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Nothing, because your right."

I chuckled with him and Naruto ran up. We went outside and got on the bike, Danzo no where in sight. I started the bike and this time Sasuke and Naruto wanted to sit with each other in the side car. I let them and we headed for home.

We drove down the streets and a flash of Danzo's smirking face flitted through my mind and a green light changed to red. I tried to slow, but as I squeezed the brakes, nothing happened.

I gasped, horror and panic threatening to swamp me, "My brakes!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at me in horror and I saw we were heading right for traffic. Reaching down I grabbed the pin that connected the car to the bike and yanked. Sasuke screamed, "Ariana!"

The side car instantly bent sideways and the side without the wheel hit the ground and they skid to a stop. Me on the other hand was still going and I knew this was going to hurt. I yanked the bike sideways to try and be missed by the on coming traffic.

But I couldn't yank it far enough because being sick made me too weak. "_Dammit! This is going to hurt!"_

I couldnt' do anything but watch in horror as a truck hit the back of my bike first. I screamed, trying to do _something. _But nothing seemed to work before another truck coming in the opposite direction hit me dead on. I felt myself flying, then everything went black. All I could hear was someone screaming my name.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke and Naruto raced for Ariana's lifeless body, traffic completely stopped and someone was already calling for an ambulance. Sasuke knelt next to her and saw with relief that she was breathing. Naruto called Naruko as the ambulance arrived and they got in with Ariana. One of the parametics asked, "And who are you?"

They both said, "Her nephews."

He nodded and said, "She's in bad shape. I can't guarentee anything."

Naruto leaned against Sasuke, who held him close as they watched Ariana take one labored breath after another. As they got to the hospital, she was rushed to the ER and they sat in the waiting room. Sasuke took out his phone and called his brother.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Itachi froze as a chill went down his spine and he looked around warily. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he entered the office to finish signing the papers. He smiled to himself at getting the deal closed early so that he could get home.

The moron's smiled as he signed and he then went to go back to his hotel and rest. His phone rang and he saw that it was Sasuke, "Hello Little Brother."

He paused and a look of horror covered his face, "I'll take the first flight out. Yes. Just stay calm, I'll be back soon."

He hung up and ran to pack his things and take the first flight back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruko hummed as she finished with a design and her cell rang. She sang as she answered, "Hello?"

She froze as Naruto talked, nearly sobbing as she heard sirens in the back ground. She dropped everything, grabbed her coat and said, "I'll be right there."

She raced out, calling a taxi and yelled for the driver to step on it to the hospital.


	28. Chapter 28 Waiting sucks

Sasuke and Naruto sat in the waiting room to wait for Naruko, or any word from the doctor. Naruto had his hands clenched so hard his knuckles were white, eyes wet from unshed tears. Sasuke gently wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Naruto leaned into him gratefully. He whispered softly, "She'll be ok right?"

Sasuke nodded, trying to sound more confident then he felt, "She will. She'd never leave us like this." Naruto nodded slowly and they both blinked when Naruko raced into the waiting room and hurried to Sasuke's and Naruto's side. They stood as she demanded, looking them over and dragging them into hugs, "What happened? Are you two ok? How about Ariana?"

Sasuke said gravilly, "The brakes wouldn't work. Naruto and I were in the side car together and she yanked it loose right before we could run straight into traffic. Two cars hit her."

He felt his whole body about to collapse and quickly sat in a chair and Naruto sat next to him, "We don't really know how, but the brakes just wouldn't work. And she went flying."

Both boys looking devasted and close to tears. She grabbed them both in another hug, "Now you listen to me, Ariana's too strong to be taken out by something like this. You can't give up on her. You have to believe she's going to pull through this."

Naruko rubbed her forehead, pushing back the wave of sadness and panic and taking things in hand. She knew she had to be strong, for the boys and herself. She pulled away and they nodded. She sat next to Naruto and asked, "Did you call Itachi?"

Sasuke nodded and Naruko flipped out her phone, "I'll call Kisame so he can take over for her."

Kisame answered, sounding healthy and well, "Naruko! How's it going?"

Naruko said sadly, "Ariana got into an accident, so you need to take over things at work."

He gasped and asked, "How! When!"

Naruko said, "Today, and bike crash. Can you?"

He said strongly, "no problem. I'm feeling better so I'll take over."

Naruko thanked him and then took a deep breath as she called Jiraiya. He answered sounding confused, "Hello? Whose this? How'd you get my number?"

She said nerviously, "Um Ariana gave it to me. My name is Naruko Uzamaki. But listen sir, Ariana was in an accident."

As quickly as possible she told him what she knew and when he said he'd be there as soon as possible she said softly, "Thank you sir."

Jiraiya paused and then said gently, "She'll be fine Naruko. You'll see."

Naruko said, tears almost choking her up, "Thank you sir. See you soon."

She hung up, steeled herself and settled back to wait for the news.

Hours passed and she went to grab sandwiches from the cafeteria for dinner, but none of them really ate anything. Finally at around 10 o clock the doctor with blond hair pulled into two ponytails, came out looking exausted. They jumped to their feet and she said, "She's lucky to be alive. But I'm sure she'll make a full recovery. You can see her in the morning. Why don't you all go home and get some sleep?"

Naruko shooed the boys out, who now looked exausted and relieved. They took a taxi home and Naruko grabbed Sasuke's arm before he could go into his apartment, "Spend the night with us. We all could use the company."

Too tired and drained to argue he nodded and went into his apartment to change. Naruto followed silently behind him and Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder and said gently, "She'll be fine."

Naruto nodded dumbly and Sasuke went into his room to change into his pajamas. Once he was done he came out and turned to look at Naruto, only to see him crying. Sasuke quickly went to him and Naruto threw himself into his chest. Sasuke held him tightly and said, "Oh Naruto."

Naruto let out a sob and Sasuke moved to the couch and held Naruto on his lap. Naruto just held him tighter and cried into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke hugged him tightly and waited for the tears to stop. Once the sobs ended he pulled away and put his finger under Naruto's chin and made him look at him, "It'll be ok Naruto."

Naruto shook his head slightly and Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, hoping to sooth him. Naruto sniffled and said, "My parents died in a car accident. Drunk driver ran a red light and hit them. They promised Naruko and I they would come home. They never did."

Sasuke looked blankely at the TV and said, "Some moron rolled his car and we were just standing at the corner. Everything happened so fast."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stared at him. Naruto had sensed that his parents were a touchy subject so couldn't bring himself to ask before. Sasuke clenched his fist at his knee, "Ariana grabbed Itachi and I and pushed us out of the way but...she couldn't save them. Nobody could."

Sasuke smirked coldly, his eyes turning dark and dead, "We had been arguing. Father was telling us to stop being friends with Ariana, that she was beneath us. But she was our friend, and she saved us. I wished then that Father would just..."

Sasuke clenched his teeth and Naruto gently pressed his hand to his cheek, shocked to find him crying. Sasuke looked at Naruto, so much pain and sadness in his eyes, "I wanted him to die! I wanted him to stop saying I was worthless, or saying Itachi was childish! And I wanted him to stop bad mouthing Ariana! But I didn't really mean for him to die! I didn't mean it."

Naruto moved and rested his forhead against Sasuke's, "I know Sasuke. I know."

Naruto closed his eyes as they held each other and finally cried themselves out. Sasuke was surprised to find a weight lifted from his shoulders. He sighed and Naruto opened his beautiful blue eyes to look at him. Naruto grinned and said, "Lets get over to my place and get some sleep."

Sasuke nodded and on impulse pecked Naruto on the lips. Naruto stared, blushing and grinned brightly. Sasuke slowly smiled and looked down, cheeks starting to turn red, "So Naruto, I know this is terrible timing but I uh, well I."

Naruto blinked in realization and blushed as he smiled and said, "I like you too."

Sasuke looked up at him in surprise and smiled. They kissed softly and Naruto rubbed his nose with Sasuke's, "And i'd be glad to be your boyfriend."

Sasuke smiled happily, making Naruto stare in surprise and then they got up, grabbed some clothes for Sasuke tomorrow and headed back over to Naruto's apartment.

They said good night to Naruko, who didn't mention their red eyes and they went into Naruto's room. Naruto changed and they held each other in bed and slowly falling asleep, neather feeling alone or sad any more.


	29. Chapter 29 Itachi arrives

Naruko smiled softly to herself and was about to shut off the lights when there was a hard knock on the door. She opened the door to see Itachi, looking worried and frantic. He demanded, "Where is she?"

Naruko was unfazed by the wild look on his face or tone, went out and shut the door so as to not wake up the boys, "She's at the hospital and the doctor says she'll make a full recovery. We can see her in the morning."

Itachi's whole frame sagged slightly in relief and she realized he hasn't slept a wink. He said softly, "Thank the goddess. What happened?"

She told him about her brakes failing and the accident. Itachi shook his head and mumbled to himself, "Told her that thing was dangerous."

He thanked Naruko and went to his room. After he closed the door he put his hand over his eyes and let loose a chuckle, intense relief making him feel a bit giddy, "She's ok. Good."

He yanked his tie loose and tossed his bags on the couch. He stripped on the way to the bedroom and got into bed to try and get some sleep. He lied awake on his bed for hours until his eyes were too tired to stay open and he finally fell into a restless sleep.

Waking up the next morning, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and called to make sure Kisame could handle things. Hanging up he got dressed and was about to leave when Sasuke came in. He looked at Itachi and asked softly, "You coming to see her?"

He nodded and followed Sasuke out, meeting with Naruko and Naruto and Itachi drove everyone to the hospital. The doctor from before introduced herself as Tsunade, took them to her room and said softly, "She had a slight cold and a fever that broke last night. She has a broken arm and leg, and three of her ribs were broken. One pearced her lung and she had multiple cuts. But no worries, she's going to be just fine."

They went in and found her sound asleep in a hospital bed. Right cast leg on a pillow and left cast arm lying to the side. Her head was wrapped and she had a bandage on her cheek. They couldn't see any more under the covers.

Naruko sat in the chair next to the bed and the others stood around, awkward. They all jumped when she said, "I'm not dead yet."


	30. Chapter 30 I'm not dead yet!

I watched through cracked eyes as everyone filed in and was surprised to see Itachi. As they looked at me like I was a dead person I grumbled, "I'm not dead yet."

They jumped and I opened my eyes and grinned, "Geez, jumpier then rabbits. What's wrong guys? Did you eat the hospital food? Cuz that would make anyone jumpy."

They sighed in relief and Naruko asked worried, "You ok?"

I grinned and said, "Oh peachy. I don't even hurt, great drugs."

Itachi snorted, Sasuke shook his head and Naruto laughed, "Ariana! We were worried!"

I scowled at them, "And you all thought I would kick the bucket. Shame on you."

Itachi shook his head at me, relieved smile plain on his face, "If your scolding us, you should be fine."

I raised my good hand and flicked a finger at him, "Actually, I have something I'd like you to do for me."

He looked confused as he leaned in and I whispered in his ear, "Danzo was the one who cut my brake line."

He stiffened, faked a smile and said, "Well I better go check and make sure my building is intact. I'll be back."

I waved bye and called happily, "Good hunting."

Naruko looked at me suspiciously, "What was that about?"

I looked at her innocently and Sasuke said, "Yeah, he looked ready to murder someone."

I shrugged, "No idea why. I said nothing. Oh hey, when can I get out of here? I'm bored and the food sucks."

After more whining Naruko ordered pizza and we sat around chatting happily when Itachi returned, looking smug. But he wouldn't tell anyone why and I figured Danzo was probablly in a hole somewhere.

Soon the female doctor, I found out her name was Tsunade, came in and shooed everyone out so that she could change my bandages. Naruko asked pleadingly, "Can I stay?" I looked at the doctor, "Yeah, can Naruko stay?" She hesetated and both Naruko and I gave her our best puppy dog looks and she gave in.

The others left and I was helped to sit up and she unbuttoned my shirt. Naruko's eyes widened in horror at all the bandages and I shook my head slowly, "It's not as bad as it looks."

Tsnuade gave a slight snort and I glared at her, "Sure, way to ruin the reassurance there Granny."

She glared back and said, "I'm not that old! And you were hit by a _truck!_ Start acting like it!"

I put my hand to my forehead dramatically, "Oh! The pain! The horror!"

My turn to snort, "It was a _small _truck! When I get hit by a semi, then I'll act like it."

I heard a giggle and looked in surprise as Naruko covered her mouth, shoulders shaking. Tsunade looked at her in surprise too and Naruko explained, "Sorry, but we were so worried about you. And your shrugging this off like its nothing! I'm just glad."

Tears began to trickle down her cheeks and I realized that I must have scared her pretty bad. I ignored Tsunade as I grabbed her arm and tugged her to me. I hid a wince as I hugged her and she hugged me back, gently and cried into my shoulder. I said gently, "Shhh, easy there. I'm ok. It's ok."

I kept on comforting her and Tsunade handed her a tissue when she pulled away. I smiled at Naruko and said, "See? I'm ok, a bit banged up but fine. I only _look _bad."

Naruko smiled a bit and said, "I'm going to go and make sure it's ok with Itachi if we miss work today."

I waved and said, "Tell him he should go, Kisame probally blew the place up."

She chuckled and nodded. As soon as the door closed I hissed and held my side. Tsunade shook her head and pressed some medicine to the bruises and made sure the cuts were fine, "That was sweet of you, but it only made you hurt more."

I shrugged a bit and the pain subsided, "It was worth it. I hate to see them worry."

She rebandaged me, helped me dress and helped me lie back down, "Now you need to rest. Your not over that cold and you need to heal."

I could tell she was right but said, "If I know Itachi, he won't go back to the office if he thinks I'm in bad shape. So can you ask him to come in real fast?"

She sighed and said sternly, "But afterwards, sleep!"

I saluted and she left. I waited patiently and Itachi came in a few minutes later and asked, "How are you feeling?"

I rolled my eyes, "The same as ten minutes ago." He sat in the chair beside the bed and said, "Naruko looked like she had been crying, and then scolded me for not checking on the company."

I chuckled and quickly stopped when my ribs ached and said, "Well she's right. You should make sure the place isn't blow to bits. Oh and all the paper work is done, on my desk and you need to make sure Deidara and Sasori aren't battling with manequens. Oh and"

Itachi put his hand over my mouth and rolled his eyes, "I get it. I'll go to work and come back tonight."

I grinned and said, "Bring the others and we can have take out." He nodded and I asked, "So what did you do to Danzo?"

He growled under his breath and said, "The police found his prints on your bike and his sons even confessed that Danzo did something to your bike. And I just made sure that when he went to the pen, he was already hurting."

I smiled and held out my fist, "My hero. Now get."

He bumped my fist and stood, "Fine. Just get some rest." and stood. I sobered a bit and said, "And make sure Sasuke and Naruto are ok, they were pretty shaken up by this."

He nodded and left, Tsunade coming back in and I asked her, "Can you tell them to come back by tonight please?"

She nodded and tucked me in as my eyes drooped. She went out slowly, told the others I was sleeping and to come back tonight.


	31. Chapter 31 Kisame got punked

I woke up around five and did my best to stretch without hurting and was relieved to find I felt so much better. Tsunade came in and asked, "How do you feel?"

I smiled at her, "Great! So can I go home now?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "No, not for another day or two. And you can't go to work for a week."

I groaned and said, "I'll die of boredom!"

She snorted, "No you won't. you have to give your body time to heal."

I sighed sadly and asked, "So after a week I can go back to work?"

She nodded and Naruto opened the door, "Dinner time!"

I cheered as everyone came in with take out boxes and I made Naruko sit next to me on the bed while Itachi took the chair and Sasuke gathered two more chairs for him and Naruto. Tsunade shook her head in amusement and was about to leave when I invited her to stay. She shrugged and took up a box of food, leaning against the wall.

I asked Itachi as I took a bite of sweet and sour chicken, "So is everything ok at the office?"

He nodded and said, "Everything is perfect. Did you know that the work you did was supposed to be done by Kisame?"

I paused with a bite midway to my mouth. Turning towards him I asked, "Come again? I thought we each got a box of stuff to do."

Itachi shook his head, watching my face carefully, "No, I gave him that work to do. It was all the work he slacked off on and still had to do."

You could hear a pin drop, as that sank in. And at that exact moment the door burst open and Kisame appeared with a bouquet of roses, "Ariana! These are for you!"

Before anyone could make a move, I was out of bed and my cast arm clothes lined him. he fell back and I sat on his chest, grabbed his throat and shook him so hard his head banged against the floor, "You evil little bastard! I was miserable while doing YOUR work while sick! And I bet your cold was fake! You son of a!"

Strong arms hooked under my arm pits and lifted me off him. I slammed my cast leg into his crotch and he screamed like a little girl before fainting. I panted heavily and looked up angrily at Itachi who had a hold of me, "Come on, let me kill him. it'll be painful and slow."

He chuckled and picked me up gently and put me back on the bed. Naruko handed me my box of food she had grabbed before I leaped. I took it and stabbed a piece and chewed angrily. Tsunade poked Kisame and sighed, "He'll be out for a while but he's not dead."

I snorted, "not yet."

She called down the hall and a male nurse came and drug him away. Naruto held out a soda and I took it gratefully and Tsuande asked, "Do you want to be here for a week before I can send you home?"

I looked at her, confused and she explained sternly, "If you do something like that again, you can aggravate your injuries and have to be here longer."

I blinked and then gasped, "Oh! But I'm fine! Really!"

She shook her head and checked my forehead and asked, "Do you ache or in any pain?"

I shook my head and she stepped back and looked at me sternly, "No more tackling people. I want you out of here before you really do kill someone."

I smiled, "Aw I feel the love."

She shook her head and went to check her other patients. I sighed in relief and dug into my food. Naruko held out her hand to Itachi, who sighed and handed her 20 bucks. I raised an eyebrow and Naruko explained, "I bet that you'd tackle Kisame when you saw him next. He bet you'd kill him. Since he isn't dead, I win."

I snorted and turned to Sasuke and Naruto, "So who confessed first?"

I held the blanket up just in time to protect Naruko and I from the spew as they coughed and gasped, "WHAT?" Itachi wasn't so lucky. He wiped off the spewed soda and food, "nice guys."

I put down the blanket and said, "Well you two are obviously an item now. So who confessed first and when?"

They were beat red as Naruko squealed, "Really Naruto? Finally!"

She got up and glomped him. Naruto sighed in defeat and said, "Last night and I confessed first."

I gloated happily to Itachi, "You owe me dinner!"

Both boys and Naruko stared at me and Itachi sighed in defeat. I saw their looks and answered the looks, "Yes I knew all along. Itachi found out when I mentioned it and Naruto, you told Naruko."

They looked at each other in surprise and Itachi suddenly said, "Wait, you were sick while Kisame was and you still worked?"

I blinked and looked at his angry face and said stubbornly, "Well, he said he was sick and no one else could do the work."

He opened his mouth angrily and I said with a huff, "And I didn't want to disappoint you."

He paused in surprise and I grumbled, "It's not my fault it rained and I ride a motorcycle."

He sighed, rubbing his forehead and Sasuke said, "She did work hard brother."

Itachi looked at him and Naruko said, "Yes, and she helped the fashion department and got all of Kisame's work done."

Naruto put in, "and got Sasuke and I out of trouble in school."

All three said, "So you can't yell at her."

He sighed and grumbled, "I wasn't going to yell at her." I couldn't believe my eyes, the great Itachi Uchiha was pouting! And it was adorable!

I snorted and clapped my hand over my mouth, trying hard not to laugh. Itachi glared at me and I coughed and said, "Well, um. So I'm all better now and I can get out of here in a day or two."

He nodded and I sighed, "And can't go back to work for a week. I'm going to be so bored."

Itachi chuckled and said, "I'm sure you'll live. Oh and here is a souvenir."

He handed each of us a box and smirked at me, "I said I'd get you one if my building was still intact."

I smiled happily and quickly opened the box and found the movie Sherlock Holmes. I gasped and said happily, "Awesome! I've been wanting to watch this!"

Naruko smiled happily at her new earrings with little dogs dangling. Naruto smiled happily at a new kind of Ramen and Sasuke looked pleased with his new wallet. I smiled at Itachi, who looked proud of himself, "Thanks Itachi."

He smiled happily and Tsunade came back and said, "Alright, you need your rest. If I ok it, you might be able to go home tomorrow."

I smiled happily and Itachi stood and they said bye and I waved as they left. Tsunade redid my bandages, glad to see the cuts healing nicely and I lied down and said, "Thanks Tsunade."

She shut off the light and I didn't need any help falling asleep.


	32. Chapter 32 Run from the hospital

The next morning I woke up eager to get out of bed. Tsunade came in and explained that I was to check the cuts each day and to never walk without a crutch. She showed me the sling I was to use for my arm and then dubbed that I was good to go home.

She gave me a bottle of pain pills and then helped me get changed into clothes Naruko had brought. I dressed in a caprees that buttoned on the right leg. And an easy pull on t shirt and then a jacket. I thanked her gratefully and she walked with me to the waiting room, just to make sure I could make it.

I did fine and Itachi was there waiting to drive me home. I watched as he turned to look at me and I grinned widely, "Lets run before I'm captured."

Tsunade whacked me gently and said, "Don't you mean, get out of here before I make sure you can't walk out?"

I squeaked and hid behind Itachi, who thanked her and helped me get out to the car. I hummed happily and Itachi said, "I have to go to work right after I drop you off. Will you be ok?"

I nodded and said, "I'll watch some movies, work on some stuff on the laptop. I'll call if I need you."

He nodded and we got to the apartments and he helped me go up the stairs and to my room. I went in with a smile of relief and turned to him before he could follow, "Now stop worrying. I'll be fine so get to work. Kick Kisame for me."

he frowned, undecided and I nudged him, "Go on, and bring me an ice cream after work."

He snorted but turned and headed back down the stairs. I grinned, closed the door and hobbled to the couch. Putting a pillow on my coffee table I put a movie in and rested my leg on the pillow with a sigh. But before I started the movie I made sure to call Jiraiya.

He answered sounding relieved, "Ariana, how are you?"

I smiled, glad to hear from him, "Ok, a bit beat up but fine."

He sighed heavily, "Ariana, you got hit by a truck. You can say you got pummeled."

I snorted, wiggling to get a bit more comfortable on the couch, "it was a _small _truck. When I get hit by a semi I'll complain."

realizing I had this conversation with Tsunade I giggled. Jiraiya said sternly, "This isn't a laughing matter."

I quickly said, "Sorry, I just had this conversation with my doctor. She said the same thing you did."

he seemed to unruffle his feathers and said, "I guess better to laugh then cry."

I said happily, "Absolutely! So when can you come visit?"

"In a few days, once I get enough work put away."

I smiled happily, "Good see you then."

We said good bye and I settled back to relax. I had a great time watching the movie Itachi had gotten me, but afterwards grew bored so I decided to work on business stuff.

After getting bored with that I got my sketch book out and started doing some drawings of everyone. I blinked when I heard a knock on the door and looked up to see it was three. My stomach grumbled in reminder and I grabbed my crutch and stood, "Come in!"

Naruto and Sasuke walked in and I sighed, "Thank the goddess, I'm bored as hell."

Naruto chuckled and Sasuke looked amused. Then my stomach gave a loud gurgle and I blushed as Naruto laughed and said, "We can make you lunch."

my look of intense joy was my answer and I sat at the dinner table as Naruto started making grilled cheese sandwiches and Sasuke pulled out their homework. Sasuke said shyly, "Would you mind looking this over?"

I took the essay from him and said, "Ah Shakespeare, no problem."

I studied it as Naruto set food in front of me and I made a few marks on Sasuke's paper and handed it back, "There, fix those and it's perfect."

He nodded and Naruto quickly held out his essay. I ate as I went over them and he had a few more errors then Sasuke, but not very many. I handed it back and Sasuke said, "The class is doing a festival thing. Our class is undecided on what to do though."

Naruto snorted, "Only because everyone won't stop arguing."

I finished my food and said, "Hmm, maybe I can come by and help."

Sasuke glanced down at my leg and I waved it off, "I'll come the day after tomorrow. I'll be well rested and up to par. We just can't tell Itachi or Naruko ok?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and I gave them my best puppy dog eyes and they caved in. I smiled happily and we chatted about school until after 6, and then Naruko and Itachi arrived with dinner. Naruto and Sasuke caught me eye and we hid our grins, feeling like secret agents.

After dinner I told Itachi I had to grab some things from work and he agreed to drive me. I hugged everyone good night, kicked them out and finally went to bed,


	33. Chapter 33 Past comes back to haunt

I hummed happily the next morning as I gathered work stuff from my office and went out to get a ride from Itachi. Carrying some files carefully in my sling I went into my office, set them on the desk and sat in my chair with a sigh. Freezing as a weird and familiar smell tickled my nose I looked around my office warily and then my desk. Nothing seemed out of place. I opened my drawers and the only thing I found missing was the letter I got from Itachi before he left on his trip.

Getting up slowly I hobbled out and knocked on Itachi's door before going in. He looked up and asked, a bit worried, "Everything ok?"

I asked him curiously as I walked up, "Have you been in my office? The letter you gave me before you left is missing."

He shook his head, turning his attention back to his computer, "I just got the boxes full of files."

I hmmed and sniffed cautiously. Not smelling the weird smell I turned and said, "Well, ok. Thanks."

He watched me go, shrugging and called the receptionist, "Ok, send them up." Then he went back to work. I went out and headed for Kisame's office. A voice behind me called, "hey! Ariana!"

I froze, a chill going up my spine and I turned slowly. A lean man wearing a black suit, had black hair in a braid and crazy brown eyes smiled widely and came up, "I thought that was you!"

I glared at him, my ex-boyfriend Ling and the cologne he was wearing matched the smell from my office, "You were in my office."

He stopped in front of me and waved me off, "Just seeing if you were there. So hey I was thinking, you and I can go grab something to eat. I know this great place that opened up."

He reached for my hand and I yanked away. The urge to run flooded through me and I stepped back, "no thanks." A flicker of anger went across his face before he smiled again and said, "What? Are you still mad at me? I told you honey, it was all your fault. Come on, can't you just forgive me?"

He reached again and I stepped back more. I wanted to bolt, but with my leg and arm in casts I knew I wouldn't get far. Ling pleaded, "We can return to how it used to be. You and me. You know I love you."

I tried to step around him, "As I recall, _you _tried to rape _me. _ So no, we can't return to how it used to be because I don't love you and we'll never get back together. So excuse me, I'm sure you can show yourself out."

He grabbed my arm and growled, "you've gotten awfully cocky Ariana." I winced from his grip and tried to yank him loose but he only jerked, causing me to loose my balance and fall into his arms. He cooed, "I'll have to fix that."

He moved to kiss me and I reacted by slamming my crutch into his crotch. He whimpered and then with a growl threw me away. I was about to crash into the wall, when a strong arm caught my shoulders and helped me to stand. I looked over quickly and gasped happily when I saw silver hair, "Kakashi!"

The silver haired man with his left eye covered by an eyepatch, smiled and said, "Ariana, it's great to see you."

He looked up as Ling straightened and growled, "hands off my girl."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and stepped in front of me. His eye glinted red and he growled, "Well well, the scum returns. Why don't you get lost before I show you the door?"

Itachi just then came out of his office and glared at Ling when he saw the situation, "Who the hell are you?"

Kakashi said cheerfully, "He's a scumbag who's bothering Ariana."

Ling lunged furiously and he didn't even see Kakashi coming before he crashed face first into a wall. He groaned as he collapsed and I whistled, "Nice Kakashi. But you should have put his head _through _the wall."

A voice coming around the corner chided, "Ariana! What did the poor wall ever do to you?"

I squealed happily, "Dolphin!" a man named Iruka, with his hair pulled back into a spikey ponytail, scar across his nose and a gentle smile came up and I grabbed him in an awkward hug, "I haven't seen you two in ages!"

I blinked and turned to Itachi, who looked at me expectantly. I asked, "Wait, what are they doing here?"

Kakashi said cheerfully, putting an arm around Iruka's shoulder, "We're your bodyguards."

I looked at him in confusion and Itachi flicked a finger, "My office."

We followed him inside and he asked as he sat behind his desk, "Who was that guy?"

I sighed and said, "Ex-boyfriend from college. I guess he got out of jail and came looking for me."

I sat next to Kakashi and said, "We all went to the same college and at first Ling was sweet and a great guy." Rolling my eyes I said, "That lasted a week, then he got physical and he tried to rape me. Kakashi took him out and we gave him to the police."

I motioned to Kakashi, "If Iruka and Kakashi hadn't come over when they did, he would have succeeded. And Kakashi nearly killed him but kept a cool head and we called the police. Didn't think he'd come after me again."

The security dude pocked his head in and said to Itachi, "Sir, we're taking him to the police."

Itachi nodded and the guy left. Itachi rubbed his forehead, "First Karin tries to make trouble, then Danzo cut's your brake line and nearly gets you killed. And now you have a psycho ex-boyfriend after you?"

I grumbled angrily, "Hey, none of this is my fault. Their all nut bars and should be locked away. I blame children television."

Iruka snorted and Itachi said, "So that's why I hired these two to keep an eye on you until your all healed or Karin is behind bars. Ling will be behind bars for a long time. I can find dirt on him soon."

I frowned slightly, "Karin still isn't found?"

He scowled and shook his head. I twirled a piece of hair around my finger, "Luckily I called Jiraiya and he promised not to come hover over me like a mother hen and he's beefing up the search on her."

Then I blinked and turned to Kakashi, "Wait, how'd he find you?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I applied to be chief of security, he checked my file and saw we went to school together."

I grinned, "and Iruka is there to make sure we don't kill each other?"

Iruka nodded as Kakashi scowled. I smirked and said, "And he's also here so that you don't get lonely at night."

Iruka scowled and Kakashi grinned and nodded his head. I laughed and said, "Well alright. I have an extra bed room and if Kakashi gets too bad Iruka, I also have a couch."

Kakashi whined and Iruka smirked. I looked at the amused Itachi and saluted, "Very good captain, I'll grab my stuff and show them to my apartment."

He nodded and I motioned to Kakashi and Iruka, "Lets go to my office."

They followed me out and Kakashi played with the computer as Iruka and I chatted as I grabbed my work. Getting done, Iruka took my briefcase so that I could make it easier and I grinned, "Wait till you meet my neighbors."

I poked my head into Itachi's office and said, "See ya Itachi."

He waved at me, eyes glued to his computer screen, "See you tonight."

I nodded and we got into Kakashi's car and I directed him to the apartments. As we went up the stairs I blinked as I heard yelling. I gave Iruka the key to get into my apartment and went over to the Uzamaki's and opened the door. Sasuke and Naruko had dressed Naruto up in a cute pink dress and had him tied to a chair, evil grins and camera's out.

I glared as they looked at me and I growled, "What."

They squeaked, "Are."

They began to back up, "You."

They turned to bolt as I grabbed an extra rope on the couch, "Doing to him!"

Whipping the rope I caught their ankles and they went sprawling. I smiled at Kakashi, who had followed me, "If you don't mind?"

He grabbed them and tied them up quickly before easily picking them up and putting them on the couch. I went up to Naruto and yanked the ropes off him. He grabbed me in a gentle hug and I murmured, "hurry and change."

He nodded and disappeared into his bedroom. I turned to Sasuke and Naruko, who looked anywhere but at me. I went and stood in front of them and demanded, "Why would you do that to him?"

Naruko looked up at me and said, "Because he looks cute in it."

I rubbed my forehead and Kakashi whispered, "He did COUGH!"

He didn't get to finish that as my elbow hit his gut. I glared at Sasuke , who slowly blushed and once he accidentally saw my face he blurted, "Naruko made me."

Naruko groaned, "Squealer."

He glared and Naruto came out wearing jeans and a shirt. He glared angrily at them and I said sternly, "Apologize and promise you will never do that again."

They looked away stubbornly and I said, "Fine, you can stay there until you see the error of your ways."

They gasped and I motioned for the others to follow as they pleaded and begged me not to leave them and Naruto and Kakashi followed me to my apartment. Once we walked in I sighed and said, "Guys, this is my neighbor. Naruto Uzamaki. And Naruto, these are my body guards and old college buddies, Iruka Umino and Kakashi Hatake."

They said hello and Naruto said gratefully, "Thank you Ariana. Naruko gets carried away sometimes."

I snorted and asked, "How did she get Sasuke to help?"

He shrugged and went to get everyone a soda, "Promised a frilly dress to put in Itachi's closet."

Kakashi and I grinned at each other, "Hmmm."

Iruka said sternly, "Don't even think about it."

We looked at him innocently and took the soda's from Naruto before he sat next to me on the couch. He said with a grin, "I didn't know my new homeroom teacher was a friend of yours."

I blinked and smiled at Iruka, "You got a teaching job huh?"

He nodded, smiling proudly and Naruto asked curiously, "Why do you need a bodyguard?"

I sipped my drink, "Ex-boyfriend paid me a visit, Karin is still on the loose and I'm too banged up to properly deal with them."

He looked alarmed, "Are they dangerous?"

I saw his look and quickly said, "Oh no! not at all! Kakashi and Iruka were visiting anyway and decided to stick around just in case either pops up. Trust me Naruto, they can handle them."

He bought it and said, "Good, I'm going to go see if they apologize now."

I nodded and said as he left, "Take pictures."

He nodded with a smirk and I waited till I heard the door close. Kakashi said as he leaned back, "Nice kid, but don't you think you should have told him the truth?"

I shook my head and said softly, "Why worry them?"

I stood and stretched, "Alrighty then, I'll show you to the guest room and then we can order out."

Iruka suggested as we walked, "Since your letting us stay here, I can cook."

I looked at him eagerly, "Really Dolphin?"

He nodded with a soft smile and I sighed, "Ah, how I miss your cooking." He chuckled and I showed them the room and as they set their bags aside I said, "Oh, and if I'm kept up by any of your sex nonsense, you'll be sleeping on the street."

Iruka blushed and Kakashi waved the warning off, "We aren't that bad."

I held up a finger, "First year when you two finally got together, all night you went at it and until the apartment building rocked."

He said, "Well, um."

I held up two fingers, "Second year you kept me up because I was stupid enough to take you on a trip and not get a separate hotel room."

I held up three fingers and Kakashi said, "Alright fine!"

He pouted angrily and Iruka looked like a tomato I smirked victoriously and as I turned to leave them to their thing I said, "But don't worry, I'll be sure to give you two alone time and bug Itachi or my neighbors."

I glanced back and saw Kakashi looking at Iruka perverted and Iruka sighed in exasperation. I chuckled and closed the door behind me saying, "I'll go check and see if Naruto needs back up."

I ignored the thuds behind me as I walked out of the apartment and into the Uzamaki's. Naruko and Sasuke were untied and pouting on the couch, being scolded by Naruto! I leaned against the wall to watch in amusement and coughed when Naruto took a breath.

They turned to me and I grinned, "Dinner at my place tonight." Naruko blinked and asked, "Who were those guys with you?"

I shrugged and said, "My old college buddies and bodyguards. Oh and your new homeroom teacher I take it."

Sasuke blinked, "I thought I recognized him."

I left as Naruko looked at us in confusion and I saw Itachi just get to his apartment. I called to him and he turned to look at me. I grinned and said, "Dinner at my place tonight."

He nodded, looking distracted and went into his room. I frowned in confusion, shrugged and went back to my apartment.


	34. Chapter 34 Hello old friends!

As I walked in I found Iruka trying to cook while Kakashi flirted with him. I grabbed an apple in the bowl on the counter and tossed it at Kakashi's head.

He caught it and looked at me, "What?"

I took up my briefcase and sat it on the counter, "Stop bothering him, I want to eat his food without you causing it to burn or something."

Kakashi pouted and Iruka chuckled as he came and sat beside me, slouching in the chair. I giggled and looked over some papers to make sure they were how I wanted them. I patted them neat and Kakashi asked, "So Itachi was that childhood friend you told us about right?"

I nodded and put everything away and he asked, "Didn't you also have a crush on him?"

I felt my cheeks begin to warm and I said, "He's my boss."

Kakashi shrugged and said, "So?"

I looked at his expected look and sighed. Getting up I moved around the table and sat on his lap, "Kashi, we're just friends. And I don't want things to get all weird."

He tugged on my ponytail and said, "You don't know that it will."

I was silent and he waited patiently. I finally said, "I just want things to stay the way they are for now. Once I get better, we'll see."

He nodded and hugged me gently, "And I'll remind you."

I glared and the door burst open and Naruto cheered, "Can we eat now?"

Everyone was behind him and they froze, staring at me and Kakashi. I raised an eyebrow, "Um, not yet. Why don't you come in?"

I tried to stand but Kakashi wouldn't let go. I looked up at him in confusion and saw the gleam in his eye. I tried again and he said, "I think we should move and let them have a seat."

He swiftly picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I squeaked and yelled, "Iruka! I'm being manhandled."

Iruka turned around and said sternly, "Kakashi, put her down."

Kakashi meerly grinned. I sighed and looked at the others, "Don't mind us. he does this a lot. Just get comfortable."

Kakashi seemed to suddenly have a lightbulb flash above his head and he asked, "Hey, do you still remember our little stunt for Drama in college?"

I pushed up and looked at him in confusion before it dawned on me. I said sternly, like talking to a dog, "No."

He grinned widely and before I could cling to him he tossed me into the air. I shouted and as I came down, I landed on his shoulders. Sitting there, breathing heavily I whacked his head, "I'm injured you freakin fruitloop!"

He suddenly let go of my legs and jerked. I fell back and I fell into Itachi's lap. I growled angrily and said, "Kakashi!"

He smiled and Iruka whacked him with a spoon, "Don't do that."

Kakashi pouted and I blinked as Itachi coughed. I looked at him in confusion and realized I was still on his lap. I felt myself go red and said, "Oh! Sorry Itachi."

I got off quickly and turned on Kakashi, "And that wasn't what we did in drama!"

He shrugged, helping Iruka get stuff on the table, "Did you want to hit the ceiling?"

I looked up and said, "Oh, good call."

He chuckled and I glared death. Iruka called that dinner was ready and we sat at the table. I sat between Itachi and Naruko. I turned to Itachi and explained, "Kakashi, Iruka and I used to do kind -of-gymnastics. We do them, but not for a club. Just at random."

Naruko asked innocently, "Were they your boyfriends?"

I shook my head, "Nope, they were too busy dating each other."

They turned to stare and Kakashi grinned, hugging Iruka close, who blushed brightly. I turned to Itachi, who had a slight look of relief on his face and explained, "Iruka is also Naruto's and Sasuke's new homeroom teacher. You work tomorrow don't you Iruka?"

He nodded and I hid a smile, exchanging looks with Naruto, and Sasuke. I was cooking up a plan, a plan that would be oh so much fun.

Itachi looked at me and asked, "Did you get that contract for the deal drawn up?"

I pointed back at my briefcase, "All done." He nodded, looking pleased and Kakashi asked Itachi, "So Itachi, do you have a girlfriend?"

I stared down at my plate as Itachi said slightly coldly, "No, and I don't see how that's any of your buisness."

Kakashi was unaffected as he opened his mouth to ask another question. I stiffened as a flash of Ling's face appeared in my mind, just outside the door. I quickly looked at the door and as there was a knock I said, "Kakashi, why don't you get that?"

He shrugged, thinking I was just trying to get him to shut up. He opened the door and Ling scowled when he saw who answered, "What the hell are you doing here?"


	35. Chapter 35 What are they? Gangsta?

Kakashi glared coldly and said, "I could ask you the same thing."

Ling said sweetly, "here to see my girlfriend."

The flash of Ling with a gun flitted in my mind, then Karin with a _machine_ gun. I stood and barked, "Duck!"

Grabbing the handle of the pot of hot food I threw it like a boomerang. Kakashi hit the ground and it hit Ling right in the face. He screamed as the food burned and I yelled, "Close the door!"

Kakashi kicked it closed and I screamed at everyone, "Get down!"

I hit the ground as everyone dove for cover and all hell broke loose when bullets began to ring around us. I heard Naruko screaming and I army crawled towards Kakashi who was covering his head by the door. Reaching him, I grabbing his ankle and drug him back the best I could until we got out of line of fire and he drug me behind the couch.

Then the bullets stopped and I heard Karin yell, "PAY BACKS A BITCH! ARIANA! YOU DIE HERE! AND YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS!"

I felt a vein pop on my forehead and I shoved Kakashi off and rolled out from behind the couch and stood by the door as it opened. I grabbed my wooden bat I always had there and listened carefully. I waited as Karin and Ling stood side by side, both pointing their guns at my friends.

Karin snapped, "Where the hell is she!"

I shoved as hard as I could and the door slammed into her and she slammed into Ling. She screamed and tried to swing her gun around when she saw me. But I wasn't about to let her get a shot off. Swinging my bat down swiftly I slammed it into her arm and it snapped.

She dropped the gun with a painful scream and I shoved my fist, still holding the bat, into her nose. She fell back with a whimper and Ling roared, coming at me with blind fury. I raised the bat and swung hard. Like hitting a home run I cracked it across his chin, hearing a snap and he slammed into the wall. He whimpered and said something like, "Ybuoo bigghtt."

I leveled my bat like a sword at him, about to get my phone out and call the cops. Karin lunged to her feet with a yell and ran at me. She didn't get far before Kakashi appeared at my side and kicked her down. I gave a disgusted snort, flicked out my cell and called the police. I felt sickened that they had almost killed everyone to get to me.

Itachi and Kakashi restrained Ling and Karin and Naruko put a hand on my shoulder as the police arrive. Kakashi yelled furiously at them for letting this get so bad and they apologized for this and for loosing Ling in the first place. I shook off Naruko's hand once I was sure the police were gone and stepped out. Kakashi asked, worried, "Ariana?"

I ignored him as I used the bat like a cane and went outside. Thunder rolled across the sky and threatened rain. I went up to the dumpster nearby and stood glaring like it was the cause for all this. I heard someone behind me and glanced back at Kakashi.

I looked back at the dumpster and said coldly, "I should be fired. Causing so much trouble over something so stupid."

I hit the dumpster half heatedly with my bat. A voice not Kakashi's said, "Why? This isn't your fault."

I glared back at Itachi and said angrily, "Because of my bad choices, everyone is in danger."

I hit the dumpster harder. A drop of rain hit my cheek and I said, "Because of my freakin bad luck, I'm a cripple who can't protect anyone! I can't even protect myself!"

I swung and I thought I heard the bat crack, "They could have killed all of us!"

I swung the bat as hard as I could and my bat shattered. I tossed the handle into the dumpster and spun on Itachi, "I'm useless! Why keep me around?"

It was pouring now, mingling with my tears. I was shaking, but not from the cold. To me, this was all my fault. Itachi moved up to me and I yelled, "Why dammit? Why now?"

He gently put his hands on my shoulders and said softly, "None of this is your fault. You can't have everything on your shoulders."

I looked up at him fearcly and he pulled me into a hug, "Ariana, no one blames you. None of us could do anything to prevent any of this."

I felt myself sag and I hugged him back. I whispered, "But you'll leave again. You'll get sick of looking after someone like me. You and Sasuke. Naruto and Naruko. Kakashi and Iruka. Everyone. I'll be all alone again."

He pulled away to look me in the face, "Is that what this is all about?" I looked away stubbornly and said, "Maybe. I'm just, I."

I hesitated and he asked, "what?"

I whispered, "Maybe, I feel a tini tiny bit useless."

I looked down in shame and he shook his head, "Ariana, you're an idiot."

I looked up at him angrily, "Am not!"

He looked at me with a bit of a glare and said sternly, "You beat the crap out of those two _as _a cripple! You saved us all Ariana with that advanced warning. So your not useless."

I snorted and he looked up at the sky as if asking for patience. He shook his head making water flick at my face, "Don't argue with your boss. Now come on, before we both catch a cold."

I smirked, feeling better, "Fools can't catch cold."

he growled and Kakashi came from from where he waited at the bottom of the stairs and scooped me up, "Come now! Time to eat and talk about your idiocy!"

I gasped and pinched his cheek, "I am not an idiot!"

He growled, "Ow." he tried to hold me with one arm and use the other to stop my torture of his face. I just moved to his ear. When I glanced at Itachi, he was looking very amused. And looked even more amused when I wrinkled my nose at him.

We came to the apartment as I tried to pull out Kakashi's hair next and he was saved when I was taken by Naruko to be dried off and dressed again. She hugged me and whispered when I was dressed, "Glad your ok."

I smiled softly and when we went out I saw Naruto shake his head at the door and the damage the bullets had made. Itachi said, "I'll have someone clean this up tomorrow."

Sasuke dialed for pizza and I grimaced as Iruka asked me, "How did you know they were there Ariana?"

Kakashi looked at me and I know he was thinking the same thing. Glancing at Itachi, his face showed nothing but he was worried. Taking a deep breath I shrugged and told them about the visions. Iruka's jaw dropped and Kakashi stared. I felt my cheeks turn bright red and then Kakashi exclaimed, "That's how!"

I jumped, nearly toppling over when my crutch slipped. He laughed and Iruka grinned, "We thought you were a spy or something. How you knew things that would happen before they did."

I laughed, more in relief then anything and Itachi relaxed. The Pizza arrived and the delivery boy's jaw dropped. I said comically as Kakashi paid, "I just decided that I hated everything!"

Kakashi winked at the boy, "Girls got vision."

I snorted at his wording, causing him to smirk. The boy ran as fast as he could. Kakashi chuckled and we sat anywhere that we could. The table was shot to bits and some chairs were not very stable. But the couch and table was untouched. After pizza I grinned at Naruto and Sasuke, who tried to hide their smiles. Everyone left and Iruka decided he had to clean up at least the kitchen and Kakashi had to flirt. I sat on the couch, wondering what I did to earn such good friends.

Leaning back I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt two forms sit on either side of me and Iruka asked, "Are you ok Ariana?"

I said dully, "I just had a break down, ruined my bat and I ache. I'm just peachy."

I opened my eyes and leaned over to rest my head on Iruka's shoulder, "And I freaked out in front of Itachi too." Iruka hugged me and Kakashi said, "It's a good thing, he got to see your sensitive side."

I moved and put my legs on his lap and Iruka glared at Kakashi as I grumbled, "Thanks, I feel so much better."

Iruka said, ignoring Kakashi now, "Ariana, if your childhood friends, then this isn't the first time you've yelled at him or cried in front of him. Right?"

I thought about it and nodded, "Yeah."

Iruka smiled at me and said, "It shouldn't be that big of a deal then, and you need some sleep. I have to teach school and Kakashi has to go over things with Itachi tomorrow. Will you be ok?"

I nodded, feeling better and trying not to grin that my plan would work out great, "Fine. Thanks Iruka."

He smiled and Kakashi said, "So bedtime. You'll need your strength tomorrow to do nothing."

I sighed and stood, "You just want to snuggle with Iruka right?"

He grinned and I shook my head, smile on my face and went to bed. Sighing in relief when I lied down, it took a bit for my body to stop aching enough to sleep. But when it did, I passed out completely.


	36. Chapter 36Nightmare, scary spider, plans

I was out like a light. And dreamed.

**That night I woke up feeling like I was under attack. Pushing back the covers slowly, I sat up, looking around warily. Slowly getting out of bed, I heard something behind me and spun. There stood a figure shrouded by darkness. All I could see was the figure and blood red eyes. **

**Then it smiled, showing fangs and said, "You let them die Ariana. How could you let them die?"**

**He moved to the side slowly and there stood Itachi and Sasuke's parents next to mine. They were covered in blood and they all moaned, "How could you do that Ariana?"**

**I found myself unable to move, as they came towards me reaching. The dark figure chuckled coldly and reached towards my face. I screamed and everything shattered like a broken mirror.**

I awoke with a jolt, screamed, flung the covers aside and sat up. Itachi moved just in time before he got his nose bashed in. Panting and shivering, I looked around quickly and when I didn't see anything, I turned to look at Itachi and gasped, "Itachi! They! Um, the thing! It was black! And red eyes."

He put his hands on my shoulders and soothed, "Easy. What are you talking about?"

I looked around again and when I saw nothing I sighed in relief and said, "Nothing. Just a bad dream." I got out of bed and carefully stood, glanced at the clock and saw that it was only four in the morning. I looked at him in confusion, "Wait, what are you doing in here?"

He stood and said, "Kakashi heard you screaming and when he couldn't wake you he called me."

I looked and saw him at the door, looking half worried and half smug. I felt myself turning red and said, "Um, thanks. Sorry about that."

Kakashi turned and said, "Well, night."

I plopped back on the bed and held my forehead in my hand, "It seemed so _real_ though." He sat next to me and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I looked at him and grimaced, "Trust me, you don't want to hear it."

He shrugged, "Try me."

I looked at the determination in his eyes and sighed, "It was about our parents." I felt him stiffen and I continued, "There was this tall man, all in shadow and his eyes were red. Then he smiled and I saw fangs. He told me."

I stopped and Itachi prodded, "He told you?"

I looked down and mumbled, "Nothing." Itachi put a finger under my chin and made me look at him, "It's not nothing, what did he say?"

I took a deep breath and said, "He said it was my fault they died. And he asked me why I let them die. And then our parents asked the same thing. They reached for me, and that's when I screamed and the dream broke apart."

I shivered and said, "They looked so real, all covered in blood."

Itachi was silent until he finally asked, "Is that why you've been blaming yourself for all this stuff that's happening lately? And does it have anything to do with the anniversary of their death?"

I shrugged, "I've had the dream a few times. Didn't know I woke up screaming. And it could be because their anniversary is coming up."

Itachi sighed and groaned as he plopped back onto the bed, "Ariana. How many times do I have to tell you it's not your fault? You can't control what you see."

He seemed to have a thought and he sat back up, "Wait, has anything happened because of you stopping your visions, or at least what's going to happen?"

I shrugged again, looking at the wall, "Nope. I found out that if I see something and if it doesn't show anything definite, I can stop something bad from happening."

At his confused look I turned to face him and explained, "Lets say I saw you held at gun point. But not you being shot. I can stop the gun from being fired once that part of what I saw comes true."

He nodded slowly, "So if you don't see the end result, what might happen you can prevent?"

I nodded and he said, "Interesting."

He thought about it and I accidentally yawned. He blinked and said, "Best get some sleep." He stood to go and I quickly grabbed his hand, "Wait um."

He looked at me in surprise and I said shyly, "Um, can you spend the night? We've slept in the same bed before. Can you just stay the night?"

He slowly smiled and teased, "Scared?"

I nodded and he looked surprised, then seemed to think about it and said, "Fine."

He went around the bed and got under the covers. I did the same and we lied back to back. I whispered before I fell asleep, "Thanks Itachi. Your still my best friend, no matter how big a pain you get to be."

He snorted, "Jeez, thanks."

I chuckled and my eyes drooped and I fell asleep.

0o0

The next morning I woke up wondering why my pillow was so warm. I opened my eyes and saw a shirt. Frowning in confusion I looked higher and saw Itachi's sleeping face. Deciding I must still be dreaming, I turned to roll out of bed, and didn't realize I was so close to the edge.

I yelped as I hit the floor, my casts making loud thuds on the floor. I groaned and looked up to see Itachi looking at me in amusement, "you ok down there?"

I scowled and turned my head away in embarrassment and looked under the bed, only to see a huge spider right in front of my face.

I yelled, leaped up and raced to the door and slammed into Kakashi. He stumbled and I leaped into his arms like scooby doo and yelled, "Kill it!"

He barely kept his balance and looked at Itachi with a raised eyebrow, "What did you do to her?"

He glared and the spider came out from under the bed and they stared at it. It slowly turned and came towards us. I yanked from Kakashi's arms and yelled, "Kill it!"

Running out of the room as fast as I could in my casts I ran into Iruka who came to see what was going on and he asked, "What's the matter?"

I pointed behind me as Kakashi stared at me in disbelief and Itachi watched in amusement from the bed, "Spider! And these two moron's won't kill it!"

Kakashi shook his head and said as he stooped and swept the spider up, "Oh come on Ariana, don't you think it's cute?"

He held it up in front of my face and I yelled fearfully, "No! get it away!

I hid behind Iruka, as Kakashi grinned and was about to come after me. Iruka glared and grabbed Kakashi's hand and smacked it into his chest. The spider guts left a mark and Iruka, who had been making breakfast, hit Kakashi over the head with the wooden spoon, "You know better then to do that Kakashi. Shame on you."

Kakashi rubbed his head, an apologetic look on his face, "Sorry, it was just too much fun."

I squeaked, "Fun! Those things are the devil! Why would you even touch it?"

Itachi came out of the bedroom and yawned, "Well that was entertaining."

I grabbed the wooden spoon from Iruka and smacked him, "it was not!"

Glaring death at them I gave the spoon back, went into my room and slammed the door. Shaking off the creepy feeling I always got with bugs, I dressed and took a deep breath as I came out. Iruka was putting food on the table and Kakashi pouted at the table.

I sat down and we ate quietly until Kakashi sighed, "Ariana, I'm sorry I got carried away."

I glared at him and he put his hands together and said, "I'm so so so sorry. Please forgive me Queen Ariana of all thing awesome."

I hid a grin and flicked some egg into his face and said, "Ok I forgive you if you never do that again."

He nodded, cleaning off the egg and Iruka looked pleased. We got done and cleaned up. I waved bye, pretending I had stuff to do on my computer as they left. Just as they left though, I called Naruko. She answered happily, "Hola neighbor!"

I felt my grin widen, "Hola, I have a wonderful, awful plan."

I could almost hear her grin back, "Oh do tell."

I told her what to do and she said eagerly, "Leave it to me."

we hung up and I snickered. Dressing in a pair of jeans that had the leg cut off for my cast and a long sleeved green shirt, I gathered some things into my back back. Then I looked up as the crew to fix my apartment showed up. I slung my bag onto my back and headed for the door, "I'll just get out of your way."

they thanked me and I hobbled out, flipping out my phone and calling a cab. As I waited I called the principal of the boy's school. The secretary patched me through and when he answer I said cheerfully, "Hello sir, I hear your having a bit of trouble in 2-B."

A heavy sigh was heard, "I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke told you. Yes, their almost out of control. Their new homeroom teacher is having a bit of trouble. Why?"

I smirked, "I have a plan."

I explained my plan to him and he said firmly, "That...may work. Alright, I'll call Iruka to my office. Where shall I tell him you might be?"

My cab arrived and I got in, "Oh, I think the docks should be far enough."

I hung up and checked my watch. The principal would call Iruka to tell him he had an urgent call from me from the docks. Naruko would be telling Kakashi by now. I chuckled evilly, "Let the games begin."


	37. Chapter 37Genius plan Onward to school!

I arrived at the school and ducked when I saw Iruka run out of the school and jump into a separate cab. Once he was out of sight I paid my cab driver and hobbled to the school. The principal would have told him about the emergency and that he had a back up for his class. I saluted the principal from where he was watching at his office and headed for Naruto and Sasuke's class.

I was down the hall and I could hear the noises coming from that class. I snorted in disgust. The teacher before Iruka must have been a real pansy if he couldn't handle this. And now that mess was Iruka's. That's where I came in.

Getting to the door I schooled my features to show nothing and slammed the door open. The slam silenced the whole class and they stared at the weird cripple in their classroom door way. I let loose a snort, "Wow, I'm not impressed."

Moving towards the desk, the arrogant pup Kiba barked, "What the hell are _you _doing here?"

My look had him slinking back in his chair. I didn't answer as I set my backpack on the desk and then moved to the front. Setting my crutch to the side I leaned against the front of the desk and said, "I'll introduce myself. I am Ariana McKing. Iruka-sensei had an emergency to attend to. Lets do role call shall we? Then I'll explain why I'm here."

I tugged a folder from the mess on the desk and started calling names. I caught Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes when they answered and they fought to hide their grins. When I was done and I fixed faces with names, set the folder down and said, "I have been informed that classes are on hold as you prepare for the school festival, which is in one week. What is this class going to do for the festival?"

Silence. I rolled my eyes, "Any thoughts?"

Silence.

Shaking my head I took my crutch and went to the blackboard. Taking up chalk I faced the class, "Lets have some ideas. Someone think of something."

The other blond girl who had chased Sasuke and Naruto around town with Sakura stood and yelled angrily, "Who are you to tell us what to do?"

Those few words sent the class into a frenzy. They simply forgot I was there and began to do what they had been doing before I came in. Naruto and Sasuke looked nervously at each other. Some, like a shy girl in the front with soft purple hair and eyes was trying to say something, but was pounced on by the blond girl for going with the new substitute teacher.

Figuring this would happen I reached into my bag and pulled out a whistle. This was a special whistle and guaranteed to make your ears bleed. I caught Naruto and Sasuke's eyes and they covered their ears. The blond had left the poor shy girl, Hinata, alone and she glanced at me nervously.

I motioned and she blinked. Then cautiously covered her ears. Taking as deep a breath as my broken ribs would allow I blew. The kids practically collapsed, clutching their head and ears. I stopped and smirked evilly, "Now that I have your attention, back in your seats."

They clamored into their seats, most glaring at me. I slipped the whistle over my head and said coldly, glaring at the blond, Ino who shrank back, "I told you. I am Ariana McKing. You can call me Ariana. I am here because this class is as disorganized and as worthless as a bag of fleas."

I was amused when faces soured and some shouted angrily. Kiba had the gall to get up and say, "I'm out of here!" making a bee line for the door.

Letting my crutch go to lean against the wall I swiped a pencil from the desk and threw. It stuck in the wall just an inch from his nose. He froze. I said coolly, "Sit down Kiba."

He straightened rebelliously and bolted to the door. I grabbed the stapler and let it fly. He yelped, falling back as it missed his face by a fraction. This time I growled, "Sit. Down. Kiba."

He scrambled to his feet and then to his seat. I leveled my glare to the class, "As I was saying, this class has gotten completely out of hand and I am here to kick you into shape. By any means necessary."

I looked at them in disgust, "Your families must be so proud."

Faces fell and they looked ashamed. I softened my look slightly, "But Iruka-Sensei believes your smart, good kids under all this crap."

The kids looked surprised by that and I smirked, "Lets see if he was right."

They looked at each other, not sure to believe me. I retrieved my crutch before I fell over, "Now, to the matter at hand. Does _anybody _have any thoughts on what to do with the Festival? Any?"

I saw Hinata slowly raise her hand and I smiled at her, "Yes, Hinata?"

She said shyly, "Um, we could do a cafe."

I nodded, "Sounds good, why don't you come up and write that on the board for me."

She nodded and came up. I handed her the chalk and she wrote it down. I said, "I did that in high school too. But it was a stuffed animal cafe."

I looked when a girl with buns on her head, TenTen raised her hand. I nodded, "TenTen."

She seemed a bit confused, "What is a stuffed animal cafe?"

I grinned, glad to have someone's attention, "The waiters dressed up in animal costumes and we had games where you won a stuffed animal. And another year we had a haunted house."

Naruto raised his hand, "Can we do a haunted house?"

I shrugged and looked at Hinata, who blushed slightly and wrote it down. The kid with the spikey ponytail I had asked directions from before, Shikamaru raised his hand, "We could do a play."

Some groans as Hinata wrote it down. Some more ideas were thrown around but haunted house and cafe were the most popular. I called for order and they gave it. I motioned and Hinata took a seat.

I held up a pad of sticky notes and a ball cap from my bag. I said, "Lets vote. Naruto do you mind passing these around? Sasuke, you go around in a minute and collect."

They did and I moved and sat behind the desk. Going through all the papers I separated homework that needed to be graded, homework that was graded and other paperwork that was notes and lesson plans.

After the desk was clean I went to the front, and hopped up to sit on the desk. Sasuke brought me the votes and I thanked him. I calculated and said aloud, "5 for haunted house. 6 for cafe."

A big kid in the back cheered, "Food!"

I laughed, which almost sent the kids into shock, "Sounds good. Now we can decided what we want for food, who are waiters and what other roles we need."

Ino raised her hand, "What about costumes?"

Naruto smiled and raised his hand, "My sister can help, she's a designer at Uchiha Enterprise."

All the girls looked at him in surprise and Shikamaru raised his hand, "My family owns a restaurant so I can cook."

I smiled softly as they all began to work together on what to do. It seemed they only needed a scare to get their butts in gear. Sakura raised her hand and said shyly, "Can Ino and I go get our sketchbooks out of our lockers so we can start designing clothes?"

I gave a nod, "Be quick please."

They nodded, talking fabric as they left. I turned my attention to the class as they discussed who could could and what they should cook. I smiled, leaning back to watch.


	38. Chapter 38Cat and Mouse worthless douche

Back with Iruka, he had run to the Uchiha building and Kakashi met him. Naruko had told him frantically that Ariana was stuck at the dock. Kakashi called a cab and asked Iruka, "What about your hellion class?"

Iruka shrugged, "principal found me a sub. What do you think Ariana is doing at the dock?"

He shrugged, "No idea."

Naruko in the mean time was trying not to laugh to hard. Itachi found her hiding her face in her fashion design book and shoulders shaking. She froze when he asked her, "Something funny in that book."

She looked up slowly and said tightly, laughter barely hidden, "Yes, these colors. Hilarious."

He raised an eyebrow, dubbing that Ariana had rubbed off on her and his phone rang. He answered and Kakashi said, worried making his voice tight, "She's not here and not answering her phone. Can you try?"

"Yeah."

Itachi hung up and then dialed Ariana's cell.

0o0o0o0o0o

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I checked the Caller ID. I hmmed, Itachi finally called and it was almost lunch time. I put on an Australian accent and answer, the class quietening to watch, "Good day mate! How be you?"

Itachi growled slightly, "Fine. Ariana where are you?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a wrapper, "Library my good man! Oh no! Tunnel! Can't hear you!"

I crinkled the wrapper by the mouth piece and shut off the phone as Itachi said something like I'll tie you up when I see you. I looked at the class and grinned, "Wrong number."

A chill went down my spine and I looked at the door, eyes narrowed. I hopped off the desk and grabbed my crutch, heading for the door. I winked at the class, "Lets see if I can trust you to be good for five minutes."

Opening the door I slipped out and followed my bad feeling. It took me down the hall to the lockers. Where I found Ino and Sakura pinned to the wall by two bigger boys. Bristling I quietly went up as one leaned down to Sakura, who grimaced and looked about to cry, "Come on baby, lets do a quicky in the bathroom."

Ino snapped, wincing as the boy grabbed her arm, "We told you we're not interested! Now leave us alone!"

She yelped as the boy grabbed her hair and growled, "You'll do as I say!"

I said coldly, practically behind them, "That's no way to ask a girl out boys. Let them go."

They spun and when they saw a small woman wearing casts and using a crutch, they laughed. I was furious and didn't bother hiding it, "You boys need to leave now, before I do something drastic."

The one who had pinned Sakura leaned towards me, "What can you do bitch? Huh?"

The other let go of Ino and raised his hand to touch my cheek, " We're students. You can't touch us."

My crutch clattered to the ground as I let it go and grabbed his balls. He squealed like a pig and I twisted, "And you listen to me you disgusting bastards! You come near these girls again or any girl for that matter, and I will _rip your balls off! _Am I clear?"

The other guy took a swing at me and I let the boy I had go, smacked the fist away and grabbed _his _balls. He screamed like a little girl and I snarled, "_Am I clear!_"

They both squeaked, "Crystal!"

I let the boy go and spat, "Get out of my sight."

They did the first smart thing in their lives and bolted. I snorted in disgust and said, "They won't stay in this school if I have something to say about it."

I turned towards the girls, worry clear on my face, "Are you two alright?"

A tear trickled down Sakura's cheek and Ino shook her head. I quickly grabbed them both in a hug, gentle with my cast and they both practically fell apart. Feeling a bit awkward with two crying girls clinging to me in the hall, I said gently, "Come, into the restroom." I somehow managed to grab my crutch and get them into the girls bathroom without falling on my nose.

I let them cry on me and somehow tell me how those two boys harass them a lot and how the teachers wouldn't do anything. Iruka was the only one who seemed to believe them but hadn't done anything.

Once they let me go and started cleaning up I said gently, "I'm sure there's a reason Iruka hasn't done anything. Could be the parents are powerful and the school can't anger them. Fortunately Iruka wasn't here."

They looked at me, confused. I gave a smile that had no warmth in it, "I just scarred them for life. Iruka would have beaten them to a pulp."

They blinked, shocked and I said softly, "Now, lets get those books and back to class. We have work to do."

They nodded and we went out, grabbed their books and they kept pace with me as we headed to class. Ino and Sakura said softly, "Thank you Ariana."

I smiled at them, "Any time. If I didn't have these stupid casts on I would have done more."

We had come to the door and I heard an unfamiliar voice yell, "YOU MORONS!"

Sakura flinched and Ino grimaced. I opened the door and was shocked to find a man with a rat like face, wearing a suit, and had Kiba pinned to the wall by the shoulder. Kiba's lip was bleeding from being hit. Kiba flinched in pain as the man yelled, "DON'T LIE TO ME! WHERE IS IRUKA!"

Anger swept through me once more like a fire that grew hotter by the second. The class was group as far away from that man as possible. Sasuke and Naruto glared at him from in front of the class. But they knew as well as I that they couldn't hit a teacher.

They couldn't.

I could.

Moving towards him, all eyes on me, Kiba growled, "I told you I don't know!"

The man raised his hand to strike him, "Lie!"

He swung and Kiba closed his eyes. But the hit didn't reach him. I gripped the guys wrist in an iron grip and said furiously, "What the hell are you doing to my student?"

The man looked at me in disbelief and tried to yank his arm loose, "Who the hell are you?"

I sneered, "None of your buisness. Let him go."

He sneered back and said almost pleasantly, "We were just having a chat."

I gripped harder and he flinched. I growled, "_Now_. Before I snap your arm."

He stared at me in shock and then I put on more pressure and he let Kiba go. I dropped his arm, but didn't take my eyes off of him as I helped Kiba to his feet. The man rubbed his arm and snapped, "Who are you?"

I pushed Kiba towards his class mates and said, "Ariana McKing. Iruka's substitute. He had other buisness. Now."

My eyes glinted and my tone turned the temperature to freezing, "What are you doing in _my _class, _beating _on _my_ student and _screaming_ at them?"

He backed up a step on instinct and said with almost a smirk, "Just looking for Iruka. I wanted to offer to take him to lunch. That worthless boy."

He shot Kiba a glare, "Wouldn't tell me where he is."

I said coldly, my temper rising, "Because he didn't know. And you have no right to call him worthless. _He _isn'tbut _you _are."

The man bristled and I smirked, leaning in and whispering so that only he could hear, "Iruka has a boyfriend, didn't you know? And did you know I could have you thrown in jail for what you did to my students?"

His face turned red and he snarled, "You dare threaten me!"

I smiled at him, showing my teeth like I wanted to tear out his throat, "I dare. And if you come in here again, bother these kids or bother Iruka, I won't call the cops."

I reached up, grabbed his shirt collar and drug him down to my face, "I WILL CRUSH YOU AND LEAVE WHAT'S LEFT OF YOU TO THE CROWS!"

His face drained of all color and I let him go and smiled brightly, "Now I'm sure you have _other _duties to attend. You can be sure I will give Iruka the message."

His mouth flapped open like a fish and with a strangled cry he spun and stormed out. I had dropped my crutch during this and scooped it up. I turned to the students as the bell rang and grinned, "Now that the air doesn't smell so bad, why don't we go to lunch and then go over things when you get back."

Before Kiba could bolt I flicked a finger at him, "May I talk to you Kiba?"

He ducked his head and came with me to the teacher desk as the students left. I dug into my bag and produced medicine. He blinked and I held handed it over, "Put this on your lip. It will get rid of the sting."

I dug a little mirror out and held it up for him. He hesitated but did as I said and put it on. Then I took it back and came up to him. Leaning against the desk so I didn't fall over I patted his shoulder gently, "Kiba, don't you dare listen to a word that bastard said. I now worthless. And you aren't."

He frowned slightly and asked, "How do you know?"

I grinned, "Because I've met my fair share. Now don't question your teacher and go to lunch."

He smiled slightly, bowed thanks and left. I settled behind the desk with a bit of a sigh and blinked as Naruto and Sasuke came in. Naruto held up a box, "Cake!"

Sasuke held up another and I dug into my bag with a grin and produced another box, "Sandwiches!"

We laughed and blinked when there was a knock and turned as Hinata blushed, "Um, may I join you?"

I nodded with a smile and the boys nodded with me. She came in and said shyly, "Thank you for helping Kiba. He was defending me and got pinned by Kurodo-sensei."

I smiled softly at her, "No need to thank me."

I sat with my back to the blackboard and Sasuke and Naruto sat with me. Hinata took a desk in front of us. I looked at Sasuke and Naruto, "How long until that idiot has been terrorizing you guys?"

Sasuke shrugged, "About a month."

My eyes narrowed, "And you didn't mention this why?"

Shikamaru and Choji walked in with their lunches and Shikamaru said dully, "Because he'd fail us all. He's the vice principal."

I sniffed disdainfully and blinked as the rest of the class came in with their lunches. I shrugged and accepted a piece of cake from Naruto. A kid with black glasses and wearing a black bandana on his head, Shino, asked, "What happened to you tho? Did you get into a fight?"

I saw Naruto and Sasuke glance at each other and let out a bark of laughter. They jumped and I grinned, "Yeah, with a truck. Sadly the truck won."

I flexed my good arm, "But I gave it a few dents so my pride is intact."

That got laughs from all and I grinned goofishly. Munching on my cake a kid with long brown hair and the same eyes as Hinata, Neji, observed, "Your very different then before."

I shrugged, "You kids aren't fighting, tearing up the classroom or other such nonsense so I figure I should be nice. Not to mention I'm on my lunch break. I'll be all mean and stern when the bell rings."

I winked and munched on my sandwich. A thought came to me and I whipped out my cell and dialed a number.

0o0o0o0o0o

Naruko hid in a rack of clothes as Kakashi, Iruka and Itachi tried to find her to make her tell them where Ariana was. She giggled silently, "_Too much fun."_

Her phone vibrated and she slipped out of the rack and out the door before they saw and answered. Naruko grinned widely and said, "Hi Ariana. Yeah their searching for me to tell them where you are. Turns out they searched the whole city."

0o0o0o0o0o

I snorted, catching everyone's attention. I fought down peals of laughter and asked, "not everywhere apparently. If they catch you you can tell them. Only fair. Oh and can you come with Naruto tomorrow and look over some designs? The kids chose a cafe theme."

0o0o0o0o0o

She laughed, "Sounds good!" and yelped as Iruka ran out the door, "Gotta go!"

Iruka yelled, "Get back here!"

Naruko ran away laughing, knowing she'd be caught soon but this was too much fun.


	39. Chapter 39 Caught SURPRISE!

I chuckled and bit into my sandwich, noticing the stare. I blinked, "What?"

I finished my sandwich and said to Naruto, "Naruko doesn't mind coming over tomorrow."

Sasuke snorted at me, "Will you be alive tomorrow?"

I nodded, finishing my slice of cake, "I'm sturdy."

Ino asked curiously, "What do you mean?"

I grinned whickidly, "I'm under doctors orders to do nothing strainous all week. And my friends are quite worrisome. Mother hens really. So I'm giving them a bit of a chase."

Naruto explained at the confused looks, "She works with my sister and Sasuke's brother. And some other friends of hers are visiting and can be kind of over protective."

Sasuke said sarcastically, "Just a smidge."

I chuckled and the bell rang. I called, "Right, finish up and then lets get some things smoothed out in the details."

Naruto helped me up and I stood in the front as the kids shot ideas around and things got done. To my surprise and delight. It was an hour before school would end when the door slammed open and we stared at the frazzled, pissed off Iruka.

He took a deep breath and asked in a strained calm voice, "Ariana, may I speak with you a moment?"

I grinned, "Sure."

I turned to the class and said, "Quiet discussion ok? Be right back."

Iruka stared in stunned disbelief as the kids did as I said and I tugged him out and closed the door, "What's up?"

He suddenly remembered his anger and snarled, "What's up? I'll tell you what's up! Kakashi and I chased after you the ENTIRE day and when we got a call from Itachi that Naruko knew where you were we ran back to the office. Only to have to CHASE her through the entire BUILDING! When we finally caught her and tied her to a chair she simply told us that you were substituting for me at the SCHOOL!"

He was practically foaming at the mouth and I said innocently, "I'm sorry for all that. I heard you were having a bit of trouble and had to come up with something to be able to help you out."

He froze and I said calmly, "You all can be a bit over protective and if I simply said I wanted to help, you guys wouldn't have let me."

He shifted shyly, small blush appearing. I grinned and said, "But that's what friends are for. Now, if you'll forgive me, I'll tell you about my first day as a sub."

He sighed in defeat, "Fine. What happened?"

I told him everything and his eyes nearly popped out his head, "You did that to the vice principle!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yep. Now lets go check on your class. They can explain what their doing."

He followed me and I motioned for him to stand in front of everybody and I sat at the desk. He asked warily, "So what have you all been doing all day?"

As the class told him, I couldn't help but look a bit smug as his jaw went slack. He got a hold of himself and smiled, "I'm very proud of you all. And I thank Ariana for helping out."

I smiled back as he smiled at me and jumped as the door burst open and Kakashi growled at the door, "Ariana!"

Iruka quickly went to him and said, "Ariana why don't you finish up here."

I saluted and Iruka drug him out as Kakashi opened his mouth to yell. I snickered and turned to the class, "Now I don't want to hear you guys going crazy again. I'll come to the festival to check out all your hard work."

Sakura frowned, "Your not going to help us?"

I leaned against the desk, eyes twinkling, "I wouldn't think you'd want a tyrant like me around watching over your shoulder."

Ino grinned at me, "No worse then the one we have right now."

She nodded towards the door and I laughed. I waved at them, "It's up to you."

Right then Iruka came back in with a calmer Kakashi and the class instantly bombarded him, "Can she stay?"

He blinked, staring at them and then at me. I shrugged, looking at my nails, "Can't go to work for a week. And it'd keep me from running off."

Kakashi snorted and Iruka's lips twitched, "If it keeps the others from wanting to kill you I don't see why not."

The whole class cheered and I laughed. The bell rang and the students left with goodbyes to me and Naruto and Sasuke waited for me. I gathered my things and smiled at Kakashi, "Sorry Kashi, but it was too much fun to pass up. _And _the only way to be able to help Iruka with his class."

Kakashi's eye narrowed and I yelped as he grabbed me and gave me a noogie, "You could have told us sooner!"

I yelped and cried out, "I"m sorry! But it was the only way!"

He let me go and I rubbed my sore head, glaring. He sighed softly, "Fine your right. But that was very mean to make us run all over town like that."

I snorted, "It was because you shoved that spider in my face."

His eyes widened and I smirked. Iruka laughed and said, "Well now it's even. Lets get home so that Itachi can have a go at you."

I groaned and then perked up, "Wait, I have to make a stop first."

I slipped on my back pack and hurried out. Dodging students I made it into the principals office. He looked up and I grinned, "Sir, I have something I need to tell you."


	40. Chapter 40 Mafia A bet is a bet

Walking out of the principals office I grinned when I caught up with the others and said, "Well I'm hungry."

Iruka asked, "What did you do?"

I blinked innocently, "Do? I didn't do anything."

I froze when I saw Itachi in front of the school, leaning against his black car. I laughed nervously and his eyes glinted red. I flinched slightly, "_Oh dear he's mad."_

He asked coolly, straightening, "Would you all mind taking a cab? I have business to discuss with Ariana."

I looked at the others pleadingly but they could only shrug. Itachi held open the passenger door and I slid in, looking anywhere but Itachi. He closed the door, softly which told me he was _really _mad.

Fiddling with my arm cast I hid a smile when Sasuke said to his brother, "Be nice, she worked hard today."

Itachi said nothing and got in. I glanced over at him and grimaced when I saw his jaw clenched and his knuckles white on the steering wheel. I scratched my cheek and noticed we weren't going home. Looking around I realized I didn't recognize the area. I asked cautiously, "Um, where are we going?"

He didn't say anything and I asked, joking, "Should I jump out or something? Your not going to make me sleep with the fishes are you?"

I squeaked as he suddenly pulled up next to a park and shoved the car into park. He glared out the window and I shifted nervously. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he growled, "Ariana."

I squeaked out, "Yes sir!"

He blinked and looked at me in surprise and the fact that I looked about to bolt. I gripped the door handle and stared back, wide eyed like a deer caught in headlights. He frowned slightly, but softened his features, "I'm not mad."

I showed my disbelief and he sighed heavily, "Ok I'm a bit irritated. You did lead us on a wild goose chase and had us chasing Naruko all over the building. I got nothing done today."

I slowly let go of the handle and said, "I think you work toomuch anyway. And you defiantly need the exercise from sitting behind a desk all the time."

He glared and said with a huff, "I'm not fat."

My lips twitch, "I didn't say that, _you _did."

His eyes narrowed and I bit my lip to keep back a giggle. It finally escaped and he slackened and smiled slightly, "Fine you got me. But why did you do this?"

I sobered and said, "Well, I was bored."

He began to glare and I quickly said, "But that's not the only reason."

He stopped glaring, waiting for an acceptable answer. I took a deep breath and said, "Well, Iruka looked a bit stressed, and the boys told me their class was in chaos. Not to mention the calls to the office were getting ridiculous."

I then smirked, "I did have fun though. Terrorizing students and teachers. Getting bastards fired."

His eyebrow raised curiously and I explained about that dumb bastard looking for Iruka and abusing the students. Itachi's eyes glinted and I knew what I hadn't bruised he'd crush on that guys career.

I chuckled and he grinned slightly. Putting the car back in drive he pulled out and said, "When we get to the apartments, get changed."

I blinked and frowned slightly, confused, "Why?"

Itachi smirked at me, "I do owe you dinner."

It took me a second to register what he said, blinking dumbly. Then I asked bluntly, "You want to take me out to dinner looking like I got hit by a car?"

He grinned at me, keeping one eye on the road, "You _did _get hit by a car. And yes I do."

I slowly grinned and asked, "Can we go to a sea food resturant?"

He nodded and I cheered, throwing up my good arm in cheer, "Yay!"

He grinned and pulled up infront of the apartments. I got out and he kept pace with me as I hobbled up the stairs and to my apartment, "Give me ten minutes."

He nodded and entered my apartment with me and I yelped as Naruko grabbed me in a gentle hug and laughed, "We should totally do that again!"

I laughed and then we both froze as Itachi coughed pointingly. We slowly turned to look at him and said as innocently as possible, "We mean we're so sorry and it'll never happen again."

He snorted and I said to Naruko as she let me go, "We're going out to dinner. Mind helping the boys with homework?"

Iruka said from the kitchen, "I can do that."

Naruko winked at me heading for the door, "I have a design I'm working on. Talk to you tomorrow."

I nodded and didn't see Naruto or Sasuke and Kakashi said, "The boys are at Sasuke's, doing homework until dinner. And since your not going to be here."

He grinned whickidly, "We're having enchillada's."

I gave a gross face and said as I headed for my room, "You guys have fun with that."

I glanced back to see Itachi's grin, knowing full well I didn't like mexican food. Kakashi laughed and I shook my head at him and closed my door. Changing quickly out of my chalk covered t-shirt into a green shirt that was tied at the top with a string and had no sleeves. Then I carefully sat on my bed and pulled on a loose pair of pants that was a darker green and had white flowers going up the left leg.

Brushing out my hair and leaving it down I went out and rolled my eyes at the scene. Itachi was twitching next to the door, Kakashi was telling some rediculace story of me in my college days and Iruka was trying to shut him up, but to no avail.

Seeing Itachi about to his breaking point and before he tried to break Kakashi I smirked. Taking a breath I suddenly squealed, "GAI!"

Kakashi jumped as if electricuted and spun, looking around wildly, "Where?"

Iruka snorted, shaking in silent laughter. I grinned triumphetly as Kakashi saw that Gai wasn't here and glared at me, "Ariana!"

I teased as I hobbled over to Itachi, "Why so jumpy Kashi? Afraid Gai will pop up and challenge you to a match? Maybe I should give him a call."

Kakashi narowed his eye and I grinned at him. He finally sighed and said, "Fine i'll leave Itachi alone."

Iruka and I exchanged a grin. We both knew Kakashi's good friend was Gai, even though he drove Kakashi insane with his challenges.

I smiled at Itachi, giving him a look that I would explain later. He said, "Ready?"

I nodded and waved bye as I followed him out and to his car. Itachi said, amused, "Who is this Gai character?"

He opened the door for me and I slid in carefully, "He's an old friend from college."

I waited until he came around and got in before I continued, "He's tall, loves green, has a bowl hair cut and is a master at martial arts."

Itachi glanced at me, confused at that last part. I grinned widely, "Kakashi and him are masters of martial arts. Gai has more muscle. Kakashi has more brains."

I shrugged when he looked at me completely, "They've been friends since before Fumiko and I got to college. Gai always challenges Kakashi, annoys him to no end."

Getting a thoughtful look on my face I said, "Last I heard from him he was off to study at a dojo. I wonder what he's up to." 

Glancing over I blinked at the scowl on Itachi's face. Cocking my head to the side, curious I said, "Fumiko and Gai were going out when I last saw them, maybe Fumiko knows."

That almost instantly stopped the scowl and I thought in surprise, "_Could he be? Nah! He couldn't be jealous."_

Mentally shaking my head I smiled when Itachi pulled up at a resturant called King Claw. He came around like a gentleman and opened the door. I grinned, hopping out, "Thanks. So what's going on at work?"

We talked buisness as we walked in and was seated. We chose a booth so that we could sit next to each other and be able to look around. A male waiter brought us a menu, winked at me and left. I didn't think anything of it but Itachi glared at the mans back. I asked, "So how did you figure out Naruko knew where I was?"

He blinked at me, taking a second to get his thoughts together and said, "She was giggling into her design book."

I chuckled and he slowly softened until the waiter returned. He came up and took our orders and drink requests. He leaned next to me and smiled as he grabbed my menu, "I'll be sure to bring you your drinks right away."

I leaned away, and he straightened and left. Shaking my head I said to Itachi, "So.."

I stopped when I saw the red in his eyes and asked worriedly, "You ok?"

He blinked and the red dissapeared, "Fine."

Cocking my head to the side, showing I didn't believe him I didn't get to say anything because the waiter returned. For some reason he was next to me the whole time. I was getting a bit irritated, mostly because it seemed to bother Itachi more.

The waiter didn't seem to notice any of this as he set an extra glass next to mine, winking, "And our special wine, for you."

I wrinkled my nose and held it back out to him, "No thanks."

He looked surprised and he took it back. Then he smiled and said, "For one so beautiful, your wish is my command."

He took my hand and raised it to kiss. Before I could recoil or even hit him a strong arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me back into a firm chest, "Excuse me, but she's with me. So go do your job before I call security."

I looked back at Itachi in surprise and his glare had that guy squeaking apology and bolting. I sighed in relief, "Nice save Itachi. I'd hate for us to get kicked out for hitting that moron."

He slowly let me go and I smiled reassuringly, "Nice glare. You've been practicing."

He snorted and I crossed my eyes at him. He flicked my nose and I squeaked, "Hey! Meathead!"

He smirked and tugged on a bit of my hair, "Hmmm, Baka."

I stuck my tongue out and then tugged on _his _ponytail. He glared and I glared back. Then I couldn't hold it in any more. A giggle escaped me and I saw him screw up his face. This made me laugh and he couldn't help but laugh with me. I winced at my sore ribs but couldn't stop laughing.

When we finally did, I rubbed them absently, "Oh man! How long has it been since we've lauged like that?"

He shook his head in amazement, "Too long."

I nodded in agreement and looked as a different waiter brought us our food. The waiter was female this time and she seemed completely professional as she asked if we needed anything else and then left. Grinning eagerly I took a bite of the clam chowder and groaned, "This is so good!"

Itachi chuckled and I sighed in bliss, "It's has been too long. What did you get?"

I looked at his dish, it was of creamy noodles and shrimp. He held up a rolled ball of noodles, "Seafood alfredo. Want to try?"

I nodded, barely hiding my blush and opened my mouth wide. He fed me the bite and I chewed it thoughtfully. Swallowing I said, "Not bad, but not as good as clam chowder."

He snorted, rolling his eyes and I copied him. He glared, which made me laugh. He finally grinned and asked me about my college life. I told him some of the insane stuff I did and it ended when Itachi paid the bill and we headed home.

I sighed happily, "That was great Itachi, thank you."

He nodded, "Your welcome. A bet is a bet."

Feeling a twinge I realized that this was not a date, it was a bet. I nodded, hiding my hurt feelings behind a mask of steel, "Yep. Next time I'll bet a trip to disney land."

He grunted, showing his disbelief and I forced a grin. When we got back he walked me to my apartment and I said, "Call if you have any problems at work, but i'm going to help Iruka with his class this week."

He nodded and said almost smugly, "I'll win the next dinner bet."

I forced a smile and quickly said, "Well goodnight."

I spun and quickly opened my door but he grabbed my arm gently, "Ariana."

"Hmm?" I made myself show nothing as he made me look at him. He stared at me, seeming to search my face, "You alright?"

Showing complete shock I asked, "What do you mean?"

I smiled brightly and said, "I'm a bit sore so I think i'll crash early tonight. Terroizing kids can be tiring."

He seemed to buy it and let me go, "Ok, good night."

I said cheerfully, "night." and walked into my apartment, closing the door firmly behind me. I looked over at Kakashi, who had been listening behind the door. He said softly, single eye worried, "That would have been a perfect moment to tell him Ariana."

I shook my head, saying firmly, "Like I said Kakashi, it'll never happen."

Turning on my heel I nearly ran into Iruka, who looked as worried as Kakashi. Taking a deep breath I said softly, "Look, please drop it. He doesn't like me that way anyway. The dinner was because he lost a bet, nothing more. And if I say anything it'll just make it awkward."

Iruka slowly gave me a soft smile, "Alright Ariana. We won't pressure you."

Relieved I said, "Thanks. I'm crashing, long day tomorrow."

Saying good night I went to my room, carefully changed into my pajamas and curled up in bed. A let a few tears escape before clamping down hard on them and saying to myself, "_It's for the best."_

Closing my eyes I made myself believe it and then fell asleep.


	41. Chapter 41 Festival Blast from the Past

For the next four days I busied myself with helping Iruka with his students. Nobody acted like the tyrants they were before. And everyone worked hard. Naruko said it was no problem to do the costumes even with her usual work load. I was shocked to learn Deidara and Sasori helped out. Naruko grinned and said proudly, "I think we're beginning to get along."

I laughed and decided to go with it. By then I had knocked my feelings for Itachi to dust and was my usual self again. I accepted the fact I had a crush, but refused to show anything or say anything.

And it helped that I was so busy. I couldn't do much with my injuries but I did what I could. And the kids worked hard, Iruka was both shocked and pleased with them. And even more pleased when he found out two certain male students were expelled and a certain vice principal was fired. I preened a bit at dinner when we all gathered.

Iruka shared the news and looked at us. Itachi grinning next to me and I smirked proudly. Iruka rolled his eyes grinning, "Thank you, you've made my life easier." Itachi and I grinned at each other and gloated just a bit.

On the fifth day it was the day of the festival. Iruka and I arrived early so that we could help the students set everything up before the festival actually started. Naruko rode with us, to make last minute adjustments to the costumes. Waitresses wore a cute black dress with a frilly white apron and the guys wore black slacks, a white button up shirt and black vest. The cooks were in the back with tiny burners and Shikamaru was boss there since he was the only one who actually knew how to cook. When we tried cooking different things to see how it went, we chose the best cooks to be under Shikamaru. Which wasn't much but they made good sandwiches.

Tables were set up, the room decorated and everything looked perfect when we arrived. And once we made sure everything was set, adjustments made and food ready, the festival started. Everyone took shifts so that they could enjoy the festival and I waited until Sasuke and Naruto were free to go look around with them. We stopped to eat some cotton candy, Itachi arriving just then and joined us to watch a small play before Sasuke and Naruto had to return to the cafe.

I walked with Itachi back and we sat at a table. I grinned proudly as Hinata came up, blushing and said, "Welcome to Cafe 2-B. May I take your order?"

We ordered drinks and a sandwich, Kakashi joining us just then and ordering the same. Kakashi said, grinning proudly, "There's talk through out the school about this class. Iruka's status has gone up."

I smiled, happy for him and when our food came Iruka came and joined us with his half eaten food. He asked Kakashi and Itachi, "What do you think? About my class?"

Itachi nodded his approval and Kakashi smiled at him, "Very nice. I never would have recognized them."

Iruka blushed a bit, and smiled proudly. Then he looked at me and smiled widely, "And it's all thanks to you Ariana."

Hinata and Kiba brought our food and after they left I held up my soda in salute, "It's what friends do Dolphin. And I didn't do much."

He snorted and I laughed, "I just played the tyrant School Teacher. You have that down, but I'm just a tiny bit better. And my aim is better."

He laughed and we grinned at each other, eating our food. Taking a bite, I nearly choked when a body slammed into me from behind and I heard a squeal, "ARIANA!"

Coughing and eyes watering I looked over at pixy like black hair and vibrant green eyes. Itachi was about to grab her but froze when I squealed back happily, "FUMIKO!"

Turning in my seat I gave her a proper hug and laugh, coughing a bit, "It's been too long! How are you?"

I stood and looked down at the smaller woman as she said happily, "Fantastic now that I've found you! You've grown casts I see!"

Laughing I asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you had a job in America?"

She snorted, waving her hand, "I got fired for hitting my boss, so I decided to come visit!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Let me guess, he pissed you off for calling you a name and trying to make a move on you at the same time."

She nodded and snorted, "Yes, Men."

She then noticed we were being stared at by everyone at the table and saw Iruka and Kakashi's grins, "Kashi! Dolphin! Howdy boys!"

She glomped them, almost making them fall over in their chairs and after they managed to say hello she saw that Sasuke and Naruto who had come to see what was going on and grinned, "So who are these cutie pies?"

Realizing they didn't know who this was, I was about to introduced everyone when she suddenly gasped, pointing at Itachi, "Itachi Uchiha!"

He blinked and then she pointed at Sasuke, "And Sasuke!"

She glomped Itachi, him too startled to do anything and scowled at me as she glomped a rigged Sasuke. I shook with laughter and grabbed her gently, "Chill Fuu. Your scaring them."

She blushed slightly and saw that we were being stared at by everyone in the room. I introduced Naruto and then Naruko when she arrived. Fumiko pulled up a chair and said, "Well I'm Fumiko Suoh. Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Ariana."

I nodded sipping my drink innocently, "Yes, we went to college together."

Kakashi laughed and said, "You haven't changed Fumiko! Still a spazz."

She stuck out her tongue and then turned to me, "So tell me why you look like you lost a fight?"

Iruka gasped dramatically, "Ariana lost?"

Kakashi joined him, "The horror!"

We rolled our eyes and Itachi smirked, "Well you did."

Sasuke smirked with him, "With a truck."

Naruto grinned, "No, with _two_!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Right, rub it in."

Fumiko laughed, "Well tell me later. If you don't mind i'll crash at your place."

I nodded and said with a smile, "But you'll have to excuse these two love birds. They're staying over too."

We started making kissing faces and Iruka turned red and threatened to shove a sandwich in our faces. We got up, voting to go look around before harm was done to us. Sasuke and Naruto wanted to show Naruko and Itachi something and Iruka had to go back to watching the students. Kakashi joined him.

So Fumiko and I started checking things out, catching up on years apart. She told me about her various jobs where she did good work but clashed with her bosses. So she decided to try her luck here. We found a secluded place area in the back of the school where we wouldn't be heard and I told her about the bomb under Itachi's car and my bikes brake line being cut. I had to reveal my powers and to my shock and delight she said, "That's so cool! Your all super hero like!"

I laughed, relieved, "Not quite."

She smacked her fist into her hand and gasped, "That explains so much!"

Then she looked at me seriously, leaning in and studying me closely. Feeling like I was a bug under a microscope I asked, "What?"

A big grin spread across her face and she practically squealed, "You have a crush!"

My hand smacked over her mouth and I hissed, "Not so loud!"

Her eyes sparkled with mischief and I grumpily let her go and glared, "I do not."

She snorted like a horse and said, "Right, so who is it?"

I knew I was blushing like a fool and tried to will it away. She stared at me expectantly and I stubbornly glared back until she finally grinned, "It's Itachi isn't it?"

The startled look of disbelief on my face told her the answer and she squealed again. Rolling my eyes with a groan I said, "Not you too."

She giggled, "Oh I take it Dolphin and Kashi know then. And? Come on, details!"

Taking a seat on the nearby bench she sat next to me, bouncing eagerly. I took a deep breath and said softly, "I can't tell him Fumiko. I can't let him know."

She stopped bouncing, grew solemn and asked gently, "Itachi right?"

I nodded, looking down at my hands and forced the rising feelings back to the back of my mind, "It won't work. And if I say anything, I might lose him."

Looking up into her vibrant green eyes and said, "I waited so long for him. I can't risk losing him now."

Fumiko frowned slightly and studied my stubborn sad face. She finally smiled softly, "Ok. I won't say anything."

Relief flooded through me and she slung her arm over my shoulders, "So my dear friend. You can't reveal your crush and I can't find mine. So lets be merry and terrorize people!"

Laughing, I agreed and she helped me to my feet and we went to find the others.


	42. Chapter 42 Scrap yard

That night when we all got back to the apartments I couldn't help the smirk on my face. Fumiko and I terrorized the others so well we had to run for our lives, or in my case I hobbled. And right now Itachi glared angrily at me in the car, Fumiko, Kakashi and Iruka in the back. They were glaring at Fumiko.

I rolled my eyes and said, "It was all in a bit of fun."

Itachi said coolly, in a tone I knew meant he was madder then he was showing, "You put glasses of cold water down our shirts."

Fumiko chirped, leaning away from Kakashi which was closest to her, "At the end of the festival so no worries on looking bad."

I put in my two cents, "And it wasn't cold water, it was luke warm. Only the ice cubes were cold."

Fumiko and I chimed together, "You shouldn't have called us Dumb and Dumber."

That was what had started the cup dumping. Although my part in dumping water and ice cubes down Itachi's shirt was half because of my frustrations with my crush. Not to mention Kakashi had called us Dumb and Dumber and Iruka laughed while Itachi nodded, looking amused. Sasuke, Naruto and Naruko were spared because they left before us.

We stopped at a red light and Itachi turned his flashing red glaring eyes on me. I looked back innocently and said, "It's the weekend."

He frowned, wondering what this had to do with anything. Fumiko threw up her hands and cheered, "Sleep over make over! Itachi can be our dummy."

The light turned green and Itachi hit the gas so hard we were thrust back. I flinched when this sent piercing shots of pain on my body. I grumbled, "No, he's too grumpy."

Itachi yanked on the wheel and I gripped the seat as we were thrust to the side of the car. Feeling my temper rise slightly when this made me hurt more I said, "Oh did I hit a nerve _Cranky-san_?"

Itachi slammed on the brakes in his parking spit next to the apartments and growled angrily at me, "_What _is your _problem!_?"

I growled back, "_My _problem? Your the one throwing us around the car like a pin ball machine! And over a bit of water!"

His eyes were full on red now. Itachi wouldn't admit that it bothered and frustrated him that Ariana had been avoiding him. Now his frustrations mixed with his annoyance and was getting out of control at the prank which had gotten his expensive shirt wet. He leaned forward with a sneer, voice rising steadily "I mean what is your problem for all week! You've been acting weird! You ran us on a wild goose chase so that you could teach Iruka's class!"

I snarled, bristling angrily, "I _helped _Iruka, and you needed the exercise!"

His voice got louder, people in the back forgotten, "You avoid me all week after that dinner and now your acting like a pissed off elephant! What has gotten into you? Did that crash make you lose what marbles you had left?"

I felt a twinge at the insults but was now too angry to care. Yelling right back I got in his face, "I can't lose what I don't have! What's gotten into _you_? A little joke and suddenly it's like someone pissed in your drink! And what's wrong with _me_ is none of _your_ damn business!"

"Apparently a lot is wrong with you! Your acting like a stupid arrogant child!"

Feeling my eyes prickle with unshed tears at this I yelled furiously, "IT'S BETTER THEN A PRICK LIKE YOU!"

Spinning I kicked the door open and got out. Slamming the door behind me I saw Fumiko's window was open. I tossed her my keys and said blandly, "Let yourself in. I'm going for a walk."

Rubbing furiously at the tears I barely used my crutch as I stormed to the road. Calling a taxi I got in, ignoring the call of my name and ordered the driver to step on it.

0o0

The taxi driver dropped me off at a blue bike shop in a rough part of the west side of town. It was where I got my bike and took it for repairs. It was turning to evening but all the lights were on and I could hear people inside. I knocked on the door with my crutch and heard muffled yells before the door opened. A big buff black guy with small dreadlocks on his head opened the door with a shout, "What do you want!"

I snorted, "To harass you."

He then saw me and with a laugh came out to greet me, "Ariana! Long time no see! What's shakin girl?"

He looked me up and down and growled, "And who did it! Me and the boys will tear them up!"

Laughing I shook my head, "It was a couple of trucks Scrap. I don't think you should tear them up and get arrested."

His jaw dropped and a heard one of his boys yell from the shop, "Did she just say she got beat up by a couple of trucks?"

Scrap moved to let me in, "I think you should explain this to us. And what your doing here so late."

Sighing slightly I walked in and waved at the three boys inside. All big men, they ranged from white to tan to brown. The white man had bright red hair and was Tank. The tan man had no hair and was Carl. Lastly was a brown man with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and was Cougar.

The shop was half store, with bike and such and half bike repair shop. Everyone sat in the lounge area, tinkering with something and Scrap and I joined them. I sat next to Cougar and accepted the soda handed to me, "It's kind of a long story."

Scrap shrugged, leaning back in his chair, "We got all night."

So I told them about the bike accident and then the fight with my boss, which then revealed my crush. Blushing I studied my soda and said, "I guess I kind of snapped, but I'm not sure what made him mad in the first place."

They all looked at each other, almost like they couldn't believe I didn't know why. Cougar put his arm around my shoulders and said softly, "Ariana, it's because you've avoided him. It bothers him."

Confused, I frowned with my brow furrowed. Finally I admitted, "I don't understand."

Tank set down whatever piece of bike he was working on and said, "He cares about you, yes? So when you avoid him, and he doesn't understand why, he got frustrated."

Carl nodded, twisted a wrench, "And then he doesn't know why he's frustrated so he gets angry and all he knows is because of you. So who do you think he'll take it out on?"

Realization hit me like a lightening bolt and I stared at them in disbelief, "How are you guys so smart?"

They laughed and Scrap wrinkled his nose at me, "Cuz we're married. We have to learn on the go."

Grinning I pleaded, "Please keep all I said a secret."

They promised and I heard a knock and Scrap stood, "Speak of the devil."

He opened the door and in walked his wife Kim. A solid five feet, she was slim but you could tell by the stern look and glare she wasn't someone to mess with. Her long black hair in a no nonsense braid. But she was very sweet once you got to know her and didn't piss her off.

She saw me and her smile transformed her whole face, "Ariana! It's good to see you!"

Then she saw my casts and her smile vanished, "What happened!"

Grinning I quickly told her about my bike accident and said smoothly, "And came here to see is Scrap had something like my old bike."

He winked and said, "I do. Come by when you get your casts off."

I saluted and stood, "Well I gotta get back. Thanks for everything guys."

I went over and hugged Kim, "See you later Kim."

Heading for the door I stopped when Cougar said, "No need to call a cab, i'll take you."

Not one to pass up a ride on his Harley I nodded eagerly and he followed me out. We got on his big bike and I said softly before he started it, "You don't think..."

I couldn't finish and he said encouragingly, "Apologize and let him cool down. If he's your friend he'll forgive you."

Smiling I wrapped my arms the best I could around his waist as his bike roared to life. I withheld a excited squeal as we zoomed down the road, I really liked his bike. Smooth as silk with a lions roar for an engine.

I yelled directions over the engine and he pulled up in front of my apartment. I carefully got off and leaned on my crutch as I grinned at him, "Thanks for the ride Cougar."

He held out his big hand, which engulfed mine when I held out mine, "Any time. You always helped us if we needed it, it's good for us to be able to help you."

I grinned whickidly at him, "Like getting you married. I do pat myself on the back for that."

He laughed and kicked his bike to life again, "Catch you later Wildfire!"

I waved as he roared down the road and then started the long trek up the stairs. By the time I made it to the apartment all I wanted to do was find my bed. It had been a very long day. But just as I reached for the door knob I heard a small cough to my left. Turning slowly I was surprised to see Itachi walking up.

Frowning slightly, still a bit miffed at the insults I asked coolly, "Can I help you?"

He frowned slightly before stopping next to me. He stared at me with his dark eyes and finally let loose a huge sigh, "Ariana, I was out of line. I apologize."

I stared at him in stunned silence, hardly believing my ears. I squeaked, wondering if he was a clone, "_You _apologize?"

My crutch suddenly slipped from my grip and I yelped as I fell and landed on my rear. Itachi hurried up, clearly worried, "Ariana?"

I looked over as he knelt beside me and poked his arm, just to be sure, "Are you feeling alright?"

He scowled and I quickly said smoothly, "Not that I'm not happy you apologized, but your _Itachi."_

He took a deep breath and gently took my arm and helped me to my feet, "Yes well, don't get used to it."

Smiling because he now sounded like the Itachi I knew, I said gently, "And I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to avoid you, or make you so mad at me."

He shook his head and said, "I wasn't really mad, I just didn't know _why." _

Gulping slightly I said, "Well, I guess I was just being silly. I'm sorry. What do you say we let bygones be bygones and move forward?"

He smiled slightly and nodded, "I"d like that."

Smiling back we both jumped as my apartment door burst open and Fumiko growled, "Ariana! Kakashi won't stop trying to jump Iruka while he's making dinner and the stove is on fire!"

Alarmed Itachi and I hurried in only to find Iruka pinned to the wall by Kakashi, who was having a grand time with the flustered teacher and not even noticing the black smoke bellowing from my stove.

Itachi grabbed the fire extinguisher and I grabbed Kakashi's jacket with a snarl, throwing him into the guest room, "KNOCK IT OFF YOU HORN DOG!"

Iruka blushed scarlet and helped Itachi with the burnt food on the stove and made sure the fire was out. Coughing I shook my head as Kakashi peeked out of the guest room, looking sheepish. Groaning as my body protested I looked at Itachi pleadingly, "Please, can I sleep over on your couch?"

Fumiko caught my arm, looking at me carefully, "Yeah, you look worn. I'll take care of these two."

Itachi nodded, looking more worried now and glared at Kakashi as Fumiko set me on a chair and ran to get me some pajamas I glared angrily at Kakashi too, "Are you trying to burn down my apartment? Bad enough it got shot up."

Iruka bowed and said fretfully, "I'm so sorry Ariana."

I smiled sweetly at him, "Oh I know it's not your fault Iruka. Horn dog on the other hand."

I grinned evilly as Fumiko handed me a bag and then matched my smile. I said in a sing song voice as Itachi helped me to my feet, "Have fun Fumiko."

She chirped, "I will!"

I snickered as I closed the door behind me and we heard shouts. Muffling my laugh I said to Itachi, "Oh she's going to let them have it. Thanks for letting me stay over while she goes nuts."

He looked back warily, "Are you sure it's ok?"

I waved him off and said, "She'll get bored and go over to Naruko's to sleep soon. But lets let her have her fun."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else as he lead me into his apartment and I smiled and the tidiness, "I see you just cleaned."

He snorted and took a blanket and pillow from the cupboard, "Are you sure you want to take the couch?"

I waved him off as I found his bathroom to change, teasing, "I'm so tired I could sleep in a graveyard. Don't worry Itachi, if I get too uncomfortable I can always join you."

He snorted but I caught the small blush on his cheek and smiled softly as I closed the door and struggled into my pajamas. Once I was done I brushed my teeth and walked out with a yawn, "Well good night Itachi."

He hmmed, sounding almost gentle as he watched me curl up on the couch and was out like a light. I barely twitched as he settled the blanket over my sleeping form and brushed some hair from my cheek before going to his own room.

0o0

The next morning I woke up groggily to Itachi grabbing his briefcase. I mumbled, "Going to work?"

He looked up and smiled slightly, "Yes, go back to sleep."

Unable to keep my eyes open I mumbled a good bye and fell back asleep. I must have been exausted because I slept through out the day until Itachi got back. Sitting up with a yawn I mumbled, "Welcome back Itachi."

He blinked, "You've been asleep all day?"

Nodding I slowly stretched and said, "Must have been tired. Have you seen Kakashi?"

Itachi smirked and set down his briefcase, "Very sully today."

Snickering I slowly used my crutch to stand and said, "Well I better make sure my place is still intact. See you later?"

He nodded and I waved slightly as I left, smiling happily now that we were back to normal. Then with a bigger grin I opened my apartment door, "Mama's home!"


	43. Chapter 43 Find the Green Beast

The week flew by as I spent time with Fumiko and everyone else as much as possible. And finally Kakashi drove me to get my casts off. Tsunade smiled happily after she inspected me from head to toe and finally sawed off my casts, "Looking good. Your still black and blue but your healing fine."

I grinned happily and Kakashi smiled back from where he was watching against the wall. Tsunade patted my shoulder when she was done and said, "Done, now git."

Leaping up with a cheer I grabbed her in a quick hug and grabbed Kakashi's arm, "RUN!"

He laughed as I drug him out of the hospital and to his car. Letting him go when we got to the car, I reached up to the sky and sighed happily, "I'm free! Sadly I can't go to work today. Mind dropping me off at home?"

Kakashi nodded and said, "Sure, Iruka wanted to make you dinner in celebration."

I practically drooled, "Oh yeah, Iruka's cooking rocks!"

Kakashi smiled lecherously, "Oh yes, he rocks... Hard."

Wrinkling my nose I smacked his shoulder lightly as he pulled up at the apartments, "Too much info. See you tonight!"

He waved and I waved back as I watched him leave. About to go up to the apartment I turned as I heard the roars of motorcycles. Frowning slightly I grinned when I saw Scrap and Kim driving up. Waving I said happily as they parked in front of me, "Hey guys! What brings you here?"

Kim waved to the bike she had been riding, "Surprise!"

My jaw dropped at the blood red Harley and Scrap slapped me on the shoulder, "I know you wanted something like your old one, but this screamed your name. What do you think?"

Squealing happily I grabbed them in a group hug, "I love it! Thank you!"

They laughed and I grinned like a maniac as Kim handed me the keys, "Take it for a spin."

Cheering I practically pounced on the bike and roared out of there. It rode like a dream! And was as smooth as silk with a nice roar to it. Going back home relunctically I once more hugged Scrap and Kim, "You guys are the best!"

Scrap picked us both up in a bear hug and said, "It's in thanks to you helping me get my shop. No payment needed."

When he set me down I was about to argue but when I saw their faces I switched gears, "OK, but if you ever need me.."

Kim finished, "We'll call. Now we have to go, take care hun."

They got on Scraps bike and I waved happily after them until they were out of sight. Then I drug my side car from the side where it was set after the accident and grinned happily when it attached perfectly to my bike. I frowned slightly though when a vision flashed through my mind, it showed a green blur and then Sasuke and Naruto tied to something.

The vision disappeared as soon as it came and I shook my head. Not understanding it and decided to check if Naruto and Sasuke were home. I was relieved when I got to my apartment and heard footsteps behind me.

I smiled and waved as Sasuke and Naruto came up the stairs, whispering. Sasuke's face was blank and I knew Naruto's face was forced. But they waved back and I decided they just had a bad day and I let them go to Sasuke's apartment without questioning. I shrugged and went to mine, sitting on my couch with a cup of cocoa and some work. I froze mid sip when another vision came to me.

I saw the blurred image of a man in green standing in front of Sasuke and Naruto, who were chained to a pole. I frowned at it and heard someone laugh, "You were no match for The Beasts! Now give me the money you owe!"

The vision stopped and I scowled in confusion. Shaking my head I heard a knock and Naruto and Sasuke came in. I waved and Naruto held up his homework, "Do you mind checking our homework?"

I smiled and nodded, "Sure."

They sat at the table and I looked over Sasuke's then Naruto's, marking their mistakes. There was a knock on the door and I handed Naruto back his homework to correct and answered it. I heard a scream and a body slammed into me, "ARIANA!"

The momentum spun us around and when I stopped the person let go to show black pixy like hair, vibrant green eyes and a smile that covered her face. I laughed happily, "FUMIKO!"

We hugged laughing and I spun the slightly smaller girl around for good measure. When I set her down I asked, "What are you doing?"

She shrugged and said happily, "Bugging you!" She turned and waved at the boys, "Hi guys!"

They said hello and Naruto checked the time and said, "Oh I have to go see someone. I'll see you at dinner."

I watched him curiously as Sasuke got up with him and followed him out, a slight look of worry on his face. After they left I got Fumiko and I a soda. As we sat on the couch she turned to me and said, "I saw Gai!"

I blinked and remembered that Gai had disappeared right after college and I hadn't heard from him since. Deciding to tease Fumiko, since she had a crush on him, I flexed my arm, "The Green Beast Gai?"

She rolled her eyes at me and nodded, looking worried, "I think he's in trouble!"

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did he get stuck in a tutu again?"

She grabbed my shirt and shook me, "No! No! He's in a gang! I mean, he has his own gang! The Beasts or something."

I stopped her from shaking me and said, "Wait, did you say the Beasts?"

She nodded ad I quickly stood, my visions making sense, "Stay here, I'll be right back. If anyone asks I went to the store."

She nodded, knowing I would take care of things. I grabbed my jacket and my new bat and hurried out. I jumped onto my new bike and hit the gas. I zoomed out of there and headed for the old warehouses. Now that I understood everything I wasn't too happy! I growled under my breath, "Oh I'm going to give it to them."

I pulled up to one and heard loud laughter that sounded very familiar coming from it. I got off my bike and walked up to the door and kicked it as hard as I could. Because it was rusted it fell completely off. I walked in, bat on my shoulder and saw Naruto and Sasuke chained to a thick steel pipe and surrounded by punks. One was wearing all green with a bowl cut and thick eyebrows. He yelled, "Who are you?"

I stepped closer and said to the guy in green, "Let them go, and I won't pummel any of you."

Naruto said worried, "Ariana! Get out of here! You can't beat all of them!"

A loud voice from above yelled, "That's right! No one can beat the Green Beast!"

A figure in front of me on the second floor jumped down and landed in front of me. Like the other guy, he wore all green, a bowl cut and had thick eyebrows. He grinned widely and gave a thumbs up, "So bring it on challenger!"

He then had a good look of me and gasped, "No way! Ariana?"

I tapped my bat against my shoulder, grinning wildly at him, "Long time no see Gai. Now I only have one, simple little question for you."

He smiled weakly, seeing the furious look on my face, "Yes?"

I slammed my bat into his cheek, sending him flying, "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?"

He crashed into a stack of boxes and everyone looked in horror and shock. I walked after him and yelled, "Are you that _idiotic_? And what do you _think_ your doing to my friends? And where the hell have you _been_?"

I stood in front of him as he slowly stood and held up his hands, "Wait! Won't you at least hear me out?"

I growled and someone yelled behind me, "You can't treat the boss like that?"

I heard running feet behind me and spun, slamming my bat into the gut of one, and elbowing another. Gai quickly said, "Wait, don't attack her!"

The punks stopped, staring at him in confusion. I looked at him and said sternly, "Now tell me why I shouldn't pummel these brats, or you?"

A smell caught my nose and I looked around for the source. Gai looked at me in worry, "Ariana?"

Realization hit me as a vision of the place blowing up did and I barked, "Get out! Everyone out!"

The back of the place blew first, and people started running. I pushed through the crowd of punks and yanked on Sasuke's and Naruto chains. I barked, "GAI!"

He was right behind me and his fist slammed into the chains, breaking them and we each grabbed a boy and raced outside. Just as we got clear of the building, the whole place blew. We hit the dirt and held our arms over our heads as debree flew and hit around us. I slowly sat up and saw the punks all around us and someone running away.

Jumping top my feet I yelled, "HEY!"

Throwing my bat like a boomerang it hit the guy's legs out from under him and Gai yelled, "Get him Lee!"

Gai's twin tackled the guy and had him pinned. I stood and helped Sasuke and Naruto stand before growling, "And what were you two thinking?"

Naruto looked down in shame and said, "I just wanted to pay off the debt so they wouldn't come after us anymore." Gai said softly in defense, "They still have a thousand left to pay back."

My glare turned to him and I said, "I already paid off your goon."

He blinked and Lee came up dragging the man, the goon himself. I pointed at him, "Him actually."

Lee said, "I told you Master Gai."

Gai glared at the goon, who flinched away. I said, "The cops will see the fire and we'll give him up to them. He'll have fun in jail."

I turned to Gai, "And as for you. Fumiko came to me and told me you were in trouble. And I find you running a _gang!_ Do you _want_ a beating?"

I saw the faint blush on his cheek from Fumiko's name and he shrugged, looking away, "I don't see how it's any of you or Fumiko's business."

My bat connected with his head again. He fell back with a groan and I told the punks to get out of there before the cops come and they disappeared as a cop car flew up and stopped next to us. Two policeman came out and I grabbed the man from Lee and said, "This man tried to blow us up along with the factory."

They took him into custody and one man glared at Gai and Lee, "Are you the Beasts?"

I snorted and said, "No, these are my friends, Gai and Lee. I asked them out here to try out my new motorcycle." I motioned to it behind us and they looked satisfied. After they left, Gai regained consciousness and I growled at him, "You need to quit this gang business. I won't cover for you again."

He sat up and slumped, "What else can I do? I didn't get a job as a martial arts teacher like I wanted, and no one will hire me."

I thought about it and said, "Become a policeman."

He looked at me in surprise and I motioned to Lee, "I'm sure you've been teaching him how to fight and he tackled the guy without difficulty. So you and Lee have the makings of becoming great policeman."

They looked at each other and Gai said, "That's not such a bad idea."

I nodded and said, "Now, your both coming over for dinner and are going to apologize for worrying Fumiko."

He groaned and I raised my bat threateningly. He flinched and said, "Sounds good."

I grinned and turned on Sasuke and Naruto, "Now that everything's settled."

I went up to them and they tensed, ready for a beating. I grabbed them in a hug and they blinked in surprise. I said sternly, "if you ever do something like this again, I'll beat you."

They smiled in relief and I let them go and asked Gai, "Do you have a vehicle?"

He nodded and I turned to Lee, "By the way, my name is Ariana McKing."

He held out his hand and we shook, "I'm Rock Lee. It's nice to meet you."

I nodded and I got on my bike while Gai pulled out a truck. Sasuke and Naruto got on with me and Lee went with Gai. I sent Iruka a quick text saying we'd have two more people over for dinner and grinned evilly as I lead the way home.

I pulled up in front of the apartments and Gai pulled in next to me. I got off my bike and said, "Maybe we should keep what happened a secret. No use worrying people over nothing."

They agreed and I waved for them to follow and spotted Itachi as we came up to my apartment, "Itachi, I'd like you to meet an old college mate of mine and his young friend. Gai this is my boss Itachi."

Itachi blinked when he recognized the name but politely said hello and I asked innocently, "Everyone over at my place?"

He nodded, enlightenment striking him and his grin matched mine. Sasuke and Naruto looked at us warily and I chirped, "No need to let the food get cold."

I opened my door and we walked in. Fumiko dropped the pan she had been holding in shock when she spotted Gai and his eyes widened before they both turned into a tomato Then Fumiko gave a happy shout, bound around the counter and with a leap glomped him, "It's so good to see you!"

Gai caught her, looking startled that he was getting this kind of welcome and I motioned Iruka not to say who was here just yet. I knew Kakashi was in the guest room changing out of his work clothes. Gai looked at me and I smiled softly, "Told you, you worried us sick."

His face fell and he hugged Fumiko back tightly, "I'm sorry."

Fumiko pulled away, still held up easily by Gai and glared at him, wiping the tears away, "You better be sorry!"

He gave a weak smile and Fumiko said firmly, "As punishment for this worry, you have to take me on a date."

His face turned scarlet and when he glanced at me I nodded. So he nodded as well and Fumiko smiled, "Good."

He smiled slightly and set her down. Then she spotted Lee and squealed, glomping the poor kid, "It's a mini you!"

Lee looking bewildered to say the least and I quickly grabbed Fumiko with a laugh, "This is Rock Lee, Fumiko."

He smiled shyly as I introduced everyone and I grinned widely as I hard a familiar voice across the room say, "Smells good Iruka."

Kakashi walked out of the guest room and froze when Gai and Kakashi locked eyes. Both men were statues and my grin got wider. Gai threw up his arms and cheered, "Rival!"

Kakashi stared as Gai strode up and asked, almost not believing, "Gai?"

For his worth he didn't bolt, he actually grinned and took Gai's hand to shake, "Well it's been a while! How are you?"

Gai nodded, shaking his hand vigorously, "Good, I've decided being a martial arts teacher is not for me. I'm becoming a policeman!"

Kakashi slapped him on the back, "Go for it!"

Gai grinned and I sighed in disappointment, "Aww I was hoping Kakashi would squeal like a little girl and bolt."

Kakashi glared as the others laughed and I looked innocent. Gai wagged a finger at me, "You should know Kakashi is too brave for such a girlie act."

I rolled my eyes and yelped as Iruka flicked a wet noodle and it stuck on my cheek. He scolded gently, "Be nice Ariana."

I saluted, grimacing as I pulled off the noodle and then with an evil look slipped it down the back of Naruko's shirt. She screamed, doing a funny dance to try and get it out. She finally did and turned with murderous eyes on me, as I tried to stop rolling in laughter. She lunged and I squeaked before bolting.

I cried out as I leaped over chairs and couched, "I'm sorry!"

She caught me finally near my room and tackled me to the floor. I cried out as she started tickling me and screamed as Fumiko joined her. Finally I cried uncle and they stood with victorious smirks. I glared at them and said weakly, "You've been spending too much time together."

they laughed and helped me up and I clapped Gai on the back as we girls helped Iruka with the food. I glanced up to see Sasuke and Naruto greeting Lee and talking like they were old friends. Smiling softly I glanced over as Gai came to help with the dishes and whispered something into Fumiko's ear. She blushed, smiling like a dork and nodded. Then Gai's smiled matched hers and I grinned wider. Catching Itachi's eye he came over as I stirred things on the stove and joined me.

He leaned back against the counter next to the stove and raised a silent eyebrow. I said softly, "Everything worked out fine. Now everyone is happy."

He blinked, cocking his head to the side cutely and asked quietly, "Really?"

Gathering my nerve I leaned close and smiled as I nearly came nose to nose with him, "Really. Fumiko and Gai are back together, Sasuke and Naruto have found a new friend in Lee. As has Naruko in Fumiko. Kakashi has his friend and rival back, as does Gai. Which will make Iruka happy that Kakashi is happy. And this makes me happy that my friends are happy."

He smiled back and leaned in a little closer, "And what about me?"

Cocking my head to the side I said, "You have me."

His eyes widened and I blushed slightly. He leaned in a _little _bit closer and I started to close my eyes. This perfect moment was ruined when Gai grabbed me from behind, "Thank you Ariana!"

I choked down a scream as he twirled in a whirlwind right in the middle of the kitchen, "I have my life back and it's all thanks to you!"

Shoving the irritation of him interrupting me into the back of my mind and laughed happiy, "I'm glad Gai! Now put me down!"

He slowed and set me down, winked and went over to help Fumiko with some extra chairs. My head spun and I grabbed the nearest thing, Itachi's sleeve. Shaking my head I said, "Whoo, that's a ride I don't wish to repeat."

Glancing up I saw Itachi glaring at Gai's back and nudged him, "Come boss man, help me with the food and relax."

He looked at me curiously and I said teasingly as I handed him a bowl, "Be merry, all is well."

He smiled slightly and nodded. Grinning happily we took things to the dining room and I gazed happily at my friends. My family.

0o0

Itachi glanced over at Ariana, sitting next to him, laughing as she teased Fumiko and Gai, only to be teased by Kakashi and Iruka. Then he looked around and realized Ariana was right. All was well. His mind then came to a conclusion. Looking over at Ariana he smiled. Time to make his move. To find his true happiness.


	44. Chapter 44 Invasion? Creepy Richness

0o0o0o0o0o Four months later 0o0o0o0o0o

Things were back to normal, and some things actually improved, especially at home. As much as I liked them, I was really glad when Kakashi and Iruka got an apartment right next door. Especially when Iruka cooked for me twice a week, much to my delight. Fumiko started her won company of computers and buisness was booming. She and Itachi were talking about becoming partners.

Gai and Fumiko were officially dating and he was preparing for his test to get into the policeman academy. Lee became Naruto's and Sasuke's good friend after they found out Lee didn't care they loved each other. They made the school buzz and I called them the three musketeers.

And things also improved at work.

0o0

I stretched happily and grinned at my new name plate on my desk that read, "Vice President." Humming proudly to myself, I got up, went out of my office and knocked before I entered Itachi's office. He stood as I entered and said, "I'm off to my meeting, if you'd like you can conduct your work from here until I get back."

I didn't even waste a second sitting in the Uchiha's very _expensive_ and _comfortable _leather chair, letting out a breathy sigh. Itachi raised a dark eyebrow in amusement, "Is it so comfortable?"

I met the look with a grin and said, "Control is MINE! Go to your meeting, now. Scat!"

Itachi had approached his desk, more liked sauntered, really, and leaned in close to me. I continued smirking, not backing away from the challenge. He smirked back and said, "Don't get too comfortable. I'll be back." The smirking Uchiha walked out the door and the Vice President started working.

That was an hour ago and I hadn't seen him since.

I sighed slightly dreamy at the memory. Over the past four months I seemed to develop a crush on Itachi. Albeit, a very small one.

Well, that's what I kept telling myself.

"_It has nothing do with his looks…well Itachi's looks make it worse. No one should be that handsome, but that is not the problem."_

He was _different_ from when we were kids. And after this whole Karin/Ling buisness and crashing my bike he was _really_ different. More open and he smiled more. The Uchiha today was ice cold to everyone under the sun except for me, his little brother, Gai and Fumiko, Kakashi and Iruka and the Uzamaki's. I saw him sneer at the women that threw themselves at him.

I also saw when Itachi smirked coldly at associates that thought they knew more than he did or tried to pull an underhanded deal right under his nose. But when Itachi was alone with me, he virtually became a different person. Much like when we were kids. Even _better_ then when we were kids.

The dark haired man was teasing, grinning smugly, and smirking playfully. And _nice_ sometimes, when he wasn't shoving work on me and watching me scream at creepy crawlies. But that was what made the Uchiha endearing. I couldn't help myself, I got attached all over again.

When Itachi had announced to the board and everyone else in the company a month ago that I was his new Vice President, I had been very surprised. So when we were private I had asked the question that had been lingering in my mind.

_Why? _

The company owner simply shrugged his shoulders and replied with three simple words.

_I trust you_.

And with those three simple words, my like for Itachi had grown into something more.

With a glance at the clock, I let out a sigh. I really needed to stop thinking about this. _"I can go home later and brood about this. Right now, I have to finish my work, namely signing those contracts."_

About 15 minutes later, I heard the door open and raised an eyebrow in curiosity when it wasn't Itachi who walked in. It was four people who strutted up to the desk. One i recognized as Kabuto Yakushi, my previous boss and employer before i gave him a black eye.

The one on the left was was a blond haired woman with four ponytails sticking out the back of her head and wore a black skirt and jacket. Next to her walked a tall man with silverish hair and wearing glasses. His expression of surprise told me he remembered me.

The one in the middle had blood red hair, blue eyes and black eyeliner around his eyes. He wore a red suit.

The one on the left had spiky brown hair, purple make up on and wore a black suit with a purple tie.

I gave them a cold stare and said, "And you are?"

The silverish haired man said coldly back, apparently not liking my tone, "I am Kabuto Yakushi"

And the blond woman said stiffly, "I am Temari Sabaku-Yakushi and these are my brothers, Gaara and Kankuro."

My hazel eyes flickered in recognition, they were the famous siblings to own Sabaku-Yakushi Corporations. I placed the contract in my hand on the desk carefully. "Don't you know it's rude to come into someone's office without knocking?"

"Luckily for you, this isn't your office, so you can leave now. We're waiting for Uchiha. Get going." Kankuro said haughtily with a slight sneer.

I held down a sarcastic remark. "_This guy was ordering _me_ around? He has another thing coming!"_

Kabuto added coldly, "And you had better now your place Ariana, or I will put you in it."

Wrestling down my anger, I smirked coldly, my smirk would have made the Uchiha brothers proud, "Since i am the Vice President of Uchiha Enterprrise and you barge in here without so much as a by-your-leave, you can go to hell."

He blinked in shock and disbelief, as did the Sabaku siblings. I leaned back in the comfy chair, and said calmly, "So why don't you two let the big kids talk huh? Have a seat."

Gaara and Temari sat but Kankuro and Kabuto remained standing. Kankuro's face told me he was ready to tear my head off, and Kabuto looked ready to tackle me before Gaara said calmly, "Sit Kankuro, Kabuto."

They took one look at Gaara's face and sat. Gaara turned back to look at me and said, "May we have your name?"

I said sweetly, my smile not matching my eyes "Ariana McKing."

Then in less than a second I was down to business, "Why are you here Sabaku?"

Gaara raised a thin red eyebrow at the red head's bluntness, and realization that she was related to the owner of Sannin Enterprises. He decided to answer her anyway. He was intrigued by this girl sitting before him. Plus, he wanted to know the history between her and Itachi. Just how important she was to him? Not to mention how Kabuto knew her.

"I'm sure you've heard that I've been expanding in the Americas, right?"

At my nod, he continued. "I'm planning to make a debut in Asia and take over the top spot that Uchiha seems to have here in Asia and the world. Eventually, I hope to merge my company with both Itachi Uchiha and Jiraiya McKing and become sole owner," he said calmly.

At first i stared at him, then smiled at first. Then i couldn't contain myself and started laughing, hard. "You think that you can waltz in here, tell _me _that you're going to take over Uchiha Enterprise and Sannin Industries? And expect me to do _what_ exactly? Smile and say 'Good luck, I hope it all works out'?"

Emerald eyes glinted coldly and dangerously, "I was giving _you _a warning," Gaara said with low voice that had a hint of a growl in there as he stood to tower over me.

My laughing stopped immediately and I glared up at him coldly, "Is that so Sabaku? Well, let me explain something to you. In words even your puny mind can understand."

I straightened and said in a freezing temperature voice that usually made people turn and run, "I don't appreciate you coming in here like you own the place. I don't appreciate it when your little lap dogs come in here and try to tell _me_ what to do. I like my job_ very_ much. It was always a dream for me to work from the very bottom and rise to the top."

I smiled coldly at their shocked faces, "I've done it and here I am. So if you think I'm going to let you take over. You, Kabuto and your siblings there have another thing coming."

My eyes flashed and I snarled, " _I'll crush you_!"

I glared into angry emerald eyes, which also flashed, but red like Itachi's. The atmosphere in the room took a freezing turn, despite it being a warm day outside.

Temari was surprised. She had never seen someone stand up to Gaara like that before. It was like the red head had a death wish. Kankuro was speechless as well. Kabuto looked beyond surprised.

The sound of the door opening eased the tension in the room a bit and Temari turned to stare. It was Itachi Uchiha. And he was glaring at Gaara and his glare shifted to Kabuto and the siblings, which caused them to shiver slightly.

The blond haired woman couldn't help but lick her lips, though. She had always found the raven haired man attractive; tall, muscular, and the dark hair. The Uchiha was an Adonis. Temari wished all the time that she worked for Itachi, so she could see him everyday. Ariana was _so_ damn lucky.

A deep voice interrupted her thoughts, "Ariana, what's wrong?" Itachi asked almost gently.

Hazel eyes were still locked in a battle with furious emerald ones, "Apparently, we have some new business competitors. My old boss and his wife brought her brothers to see if we would roll over and give him what he wants."

The Uchiha frowned not liking Ariana's voice. He could hear the fury in it. Though he was used to hearing her angry, he had never heard her this pissed before. Not to mention the venom in her voice when she mentioned her old boss.

Itachi closed the door behind him, with more force than was needed. He walked forward, stopping at his desk, glaring at the pale man who was hovering over Ariana. Itachi didn't like the way this red head was staring down at _his_ red head.

"Who ever you are, I suggest you have a seat. I don't appreciate you trying to stare down my employee," snapped the irritated Uchiha. Not only did he come back from a long meeting about nothing, but he was looking forward to teasing_ his_ Vice President.

Now he not only had to deal with Temari, who he wasn't fond of at all, but an angry red head that looked like he wanted to attack Ariana. The red headed man didn't seem to have heard him and was still staring at Ariana.

"Gaara―" Kankuro started, but was interrupted.

"I won't repeat myself. Sit. The. Fuck. **Down**." Now it was the Uchiha's turn for his eyes to flash red in warning.

Emerald eyes finally looked over to the dark haired man staring at him in cold fury.

After another second he finally backed away from the desk, he stood straight. "I am Sabaku Gaara and―"

Itachi snarled, "I don't give a flying _fuck_. If you _ever _come into my office again and disrespect any of my employees, there will be hefty consequences." The threat was there, plain as daylight.

I stared at the two men, well at Itachi, really. "_Itachi looked so hot getting angry like that._" I quickly snapped myself out of that thought and decided to calm things down before it came to blows. "Itachi."

Said Uchiha looked down into calm hazel eyes and instantly calmed down. Itachi grunted and turning back to Gaara, he said coldly, "Have a seat Sabaku and tell me what you're doing here." He then walked around to stand behind me.

For once Gaara listened and sat. "As I told your Vice President, I plan to eventually merge my company with both yours and Sannin's and be the sole owner."

Itachi blinked and turned to Ariana. "Is he serious?"

I shrugged and leaned back in Itachi's chair as he said, "What does he expect? For me to smile and say 'good luck, hope it all works out'?"

I giggled slightly and said, "That's what I said. I think they're smoking something, or Gaara is too busy _fucking _Kabuto Yakushi that he's lost most of his sanity."

Gaara's face turned to stone and Kabuto's eyes widened considerably and his siblings heads whipped around to stare at him. Temari looked furious and disgusted. And why wouldn't she, when she was married to Kabuto? I asked Itachi innocently, "Do you know how Sabaku got control over the Yakushi business so easily?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow in question. He had wondered about it, but never could find out how the two business's merged without conflict, "Didn't Kabuto marry Temari?"

I continued sweetly, "It's because Kabuto's Father had to cover up the secret that Gaara and Kabuto were having an affair. That's why Kabuto is Gaara's secretary, to cover up them spending so much time together."

Temari looked beyond furious, Gaara's stoic face told it all, Kabuto looked like he got caught with his pants down and Kankuro looked disgusted. Itachi said coolly, "It'll be such a shame if this ever got out, wouldn't it?"

Their heads whipped around so fast it must have given them whiplash. Itachi turned to me and grinned, "What do you think we should do Ms. Vice President?"

"You're giving me the option, Itachi-sama?" I grinned back at Itachi.

"But of course, Ms. Vice President."

Tapping a finger to my chin in thought I said sweetly, "I think they should leave right now, before I pick up the phone to call Kisame. He knows which people to talk to who would kill for a story like this." Both Gaara, Kabuto and his siblings knew when it was time to retreat. Gaara stood stiffly and headed for the door.

"McKing," Gaara turned and stared at the red head. Hard emerald meet met smug hazel ones. "You're a worthy opponent. Kankuro and Kabuto were fools to underestimate you." The red head opened the door and left.

Kankuro, Kabuto and Temari soon followed, but heard when I exclaimed in a happy voice, "It was nice meeting you Sabaku! Bye Kabuto! Tata for now."

The door closed and it was silent for a minute or two, before it was broken by Itachi, "You're not going to let them walk away, are you?"

Hazel eyes glanced at him then focused back on the door with a hint of malice in her eyes that made the Uchiha proud. Ariana truly was a good student and worthy to stand by his side. The Uchiha mentally patted himself on the back for making her his Vice President. No one else would do. Only Ariana.

"I'm afraid you know me too well, Itachi. But I'm not calling Kisame." Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my cell phone. Pressing the button twice, Ariana put phone to her ear and once again leaned back in Itachi's expensive chair. She was quickly becoming attached to the chair. It made her feel powerful.

The red head's thoughts were put on hold as she heard a deep voice answer on the other line.

"'Sup, Uncle Jiraiya. How are you? Good? That's nice. Listen, I have a proposition for you. Yeah, you know that company that's been a thorn in your side?"

Itachi's smirk matched hers, as she explained things to her Uncle in America.

0o0o0o0o0o

Kabuto Yakushi had arrived back in the U.S. and his home in Los Angeles just a couple of hours ago, the whole trip being yelled at by Temari and listening to her demand for a divorce. Gaara calmed her down by lying, telling her that McKing was just pulling her leg. She had finally settled down but wouldn't stay in the same room with Kabuto.

So he was sleeping on the couch and was trying to get some sleep but his cell phone kept ringing. With a heavy sigh, he reached over and answered with a sleepy voice, "Hello?"

"Kabuto!" A voice boomed loudly.

This caused the man to sit up quickly, sleep gone. Shit, it was his Father. "Yes, sir?"

"What the _fuck_ did you _**do**_ yesterday? What the fuck did _you_ and _Sabaku_ do? " He roared angrily.

Kabuto swallowed inaudible. _'What happened? Was something wrong_,' Kabuto thought. "We went to Japan to speak to Uchiha Itachi and―"

"Exactly! What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I―"

"Shut _up_, boy," Came the deadly voice of his Father.

Kabuto felt his stomach twisted nervously. He knew that tone of voice. It meant that he was in some deep shit.

"We've been bought out, Kabuto. Uchiha Itachi and McKing Jiraiya are now the owners of Sabaku-Yakushi Corporations. You moved without my say so before it was time!"

"Oh, fuck," Kabuto breathed.

What had he and Gaara _done_?

"_Oh fuck_ is right, boy."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_In America…_

Jiraiya smirked deviously as he signed the contract, making him part owner of Sabaku-Yakushi Corporations. His brilliant neice, Ariana was a genius.

Ariana had single-handedly with a tiny bit of help from him, brought shareholders of the company together, and had them turn over their shares to both him and Itachi.

Such a shame, really, that Ariana didn't want to work for him.

Jiraiya mentally shrugged. '_Oh, well'_.

He was a quarter billion richer than before.

"Jiraiya, could you…I don't know? Stop smirking like that, it's kinda creepy," Konan said, taking a drink of her water.

The white haired man just raised an eyebrow, but he was still smirking, "How creepy?"

"Very, creepy."

"Konan, I'm rich. It doesn't matter."

"That's true."


	45. Chapter 45 Beginning of the Trial

Itachi smirked deviously as he signed the contract that made him part owner of Sabaku-Yakushi Corporations. He was a quarter billion richer than he was before.

What a nice day. Ariana was _so_ getting a raise for this.

"Meat-head, stop smirking! It's insanely annoying!"

"Hn. Moron."

"Idiot!"

"Why don't you say that to my face?"

"If you weren't so ugly, I would."

Itachi's smirk turned down right evil as he set the pen down and closed the folder. He stood and walked around his desk to where Ariana was reading over Naruto's paper that was due in two days and he had asked her to look it over.

Snatching it out of her small hands, ignoring the 'Hey!' that followed, Itachi took a seat beside the red head and pulled Ariana by her tie closer, so they were face to face.

"Am I really that ugly?"

Hazel eyes studied his face before Ariana smirked. "You could work on your receding hairline. And I see some gray hairs. You're kinda old, ain't ya?"

"Moron. We're the same age."

The red head smiled, "If you must hear it because your pride will die, you are very…nice looking."

A raised eyebrow, "Only nice looking?"

"What? You want me to say that 'you're fucking hot' or something?"

"That's a start."

"I think the money is getting to your head."

"Ariana, I'm rich. It doesn't matter how I act."

"Too true."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_2 weeks later_

Jiraiya McKing scowled as he put the phone down. They were here.

Who, you ask? 

The Yakushi and Sabaku family.

Last week they scheduled a meeting with both owners of their company, himself and Itachi. Jiraiya and Itachi had talked about it and decided to humor them.

But one thing he, his niece and Itachi agreed on: They weren't getting control of their company again.

It belong the them now, courtesy of Ariana McKing. He had to smirk, "_She's going to have a fun time with them when they get here."_

0o0o0o0o0o

Itachi took me aside before the meeting and warned, " Kabuto Yakushi was adopted by Madara Uchiha. He's like my great great uncle or something but was disowned from the family a while back. So has nothing in common with us besides our last name. So don't show any surprise."

I smirked at him, "This is me. I'll be on my best behavior."

He snorted.

0o0o0o0o0o

I sat with Itachi to my right and Kisame sat next to him. Uncle Jiraiya sat on my left with Kanon next to him. Uncle Jiraiya leaned in close to me and whispered, "Try not to be too hard on them."

I snorted, causing Itachi to glance at me curiously and I smiled innocently at Uncle Jiraiya, "I'll do my best."

Uncle Jiraiya's turn to snort.

Itachi hid his smirk by scratching his nose. My attention turned from them as we watched the Yakushi family and then the Sabaku family file in, thanks to the receptionist showing them in to the opposite side of the table. Hazel eyes gazed critically at each member of both families. My eyes narrowed for a fraction at Kabuto's Father. Madara Uchiha.

He had insanely long messy black hair and his black eyes were dead like a sharks. My senses told me he was not only deadly, but _dangerous. _Like he would rip your heart out with a smile then serve it back to you for a price.

I shook myself out of those thought, thinking I was making too much out of it and watched the others file in.

First Gaara took his seat, then Kabuto, who looked ready to kill me. He didn't bother to pull out a chair for his wife, Temari.

Next to the scowling blond was Kankuro, who glared death at me. Madara took a seat next to Gaara, and looked at Kabuto expectantly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Hey, Itachi?"

"Hn?" He glanced at me and I asked, "Why do you think Kabuto and Kankuro are looking at me like that?"

Dark eyes focused on me and a smirk danced on his lips, "Probably because you stole their company right out from under them."

Team Uchiha/McKing all chuckled at that, which caused Kabuto, his Father, and Kankuro to glare angrily. Temari looked like she could care less and Gaara looked impassive as always.

When everyone was seated, Itachi spoke. "Is everyone seated comfortably?"

All people present nodded. "Good. Let's begin."

Madara shot Kabuto a look, who winced slightly and stood. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi and I would like to request that you, Itachi Uchiha and Jiraiya McKing give us our company back."

"On what grounds?" Kanon asked, studying him closely. This was how the game began. Kanon would watch her opponent and see what made them tick. In this case, this Yakushi boy was too busy glaring at Ariana to sound like he was interested on getting the company back.

He glared at her and growled, "What you did wasn't fair―"

I said cheerfully, "Is that so?"

"We seized the opportunity to gain your company that would make Uchiha Enterprise and Sannin Industries more successful. I'm sure that doesn't fall under the grounds of not being fair. Try again, Yakushi-san," Konan stated.

Madara took over, and his voice sounded like a snakes hiss to my ears, "Listen to me, I demand my company back. I worked hard to build our wealth from the ground. It took me years to expand internationally and you young whelps just come in with everything handed to you from your father."

Itachi said blandly, "First of all Madara-san, don't presume to know the Uchiha way. No matter what your last name is. I have worked very hard. Nothing was handed to me. And I'm sure Mr. McKing can say the same. We take what we want and work hard for it. Maybe you should have explained the idea of humility to your son and Mr. Sabaku before they came here, to Japan, boasting about how they were going take over Uchiha Enterprise and Sannin Industries."

He was becoming bored with them now. He glanced at Jiraiya and they shared a look.

Time to end this.

"Yakushi-san," Jiraiya said tonelessly, "I don't think that this meeting has brought us any closer to an agreement. Itachi and I will not give back the company. Ariana and Konan have already gotten your former board members on our side. So here's what I'll do. We'll give Sabaku and Yakushi a job. However, I'll let Itachi choose."

Itachi smirked and said, "Thank you sir, but I'll let my Vice President choose."

Everyone with the exception of Jiraiya, eyes widened and their stare shifted to the small red head. At the look on her face they flinched and almost felt sorry for the Yakushi and Sabaku family. Ariana looked at her boss with something close to adoration and admiration.

Itachi returned the gaze with her with something burning in his eyes that he wasn't ready to name yet. The small woman then turned her hazel eyes to the family watching her warily.

"Hmm…" I looked from Yakushi to the Sabaku and faced Kisame for a bit of help. Kisame nodded and we shared a grin. It was settled.

"Alright, I've decided. Sabaku and Yakushi can be janitors. Absolutely nothing like a hard day's work, plus it will build their characters. Maybe sweeten them up a bit. Don't you think so old man?" I grinned cheekily at the family.

Gaara looked pissed, no surprise there and Kabuto looked sick. "_Who the fuck wanted to clean for a living? Surely, Father wouldn't agree to this._" Kankuro looked at Madara worriedly. Temari was grinning and not trying to hide it.

They were shocked to find Madara smile at the red head woman in the room. Huh?

"I couldn't agree more." I grinned widely and Madara looked at both Uchiha and McKing, who were smirking victoriously. The older man knew that he was no match for his old family's son or the famous Jiraiya. Especially when they worked together.

"Let's go." The elder Uchiha commanded. "Good day Uchiha-san, McKing's." With that said, Madara turned regally and headed for the door. I relaxed instantly as soon as he was out the door.

"You'll pay for this Ariana! I swear it!" Kabuto spat angrily. He hated the way Ariana sat there looking so high and mighty.

"I seriously doubt that, Yakushi. If anything should happen and I find out you're the cause, I'll destroy you," Ariana calmly said with a hint of malice that always made an appearance when Kabuto was around. Said Yakushi paled considerably.

"You wouldn't," Kabuto called Ariana's bluff.

I glared furiously and said coldly, "Try me, I dare you. Itachi Uchiha's my mentor. Do you think that I've learned nothing from him?" The Uchiha in question grinned mentally at Ariana saying that he was her mentor. Inner Itachi laughed evilly.

Kabuto opened his mouth to answer but Gaara spoke up with coldness lacing his voice, "Let's go Kabuto." Their eyes met and Kabuto knew that tonight he would pay later if he didn't listen.

Most of the Sabaku family cleared out except for Temari. She stayed behind and lingered. She wrung her hands nervously and said, "Ariana, may I have a word?"

I raised an eyebrow and Itachi opened his mouth, annoyed and I stood, "Sure."

Everyone stared at me and Jiraiya opened his mouth to argue and I ruffled his hair, "be right back."

I walked around the table and waved for Temari to follow, "Step into my office."

She hesitated and glanced at Itachi's glare. I rolled my eyes and hooked her arm with mine, "Come along."

I pulled her out of the meeting room and to my office. I closed the door and waved for her to sit. She did and I sat in my chair, "So what can I do for you?"

I leaned back and she took a deep breath and said uncomfortably, "I need some advice."

I raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. She said, "You were right about Kabuto. He is sleeping with my brother."

She gave a disgusted look and looked up at me hopefully, "What, um. What should I do?"

I shrugged and said, "If it was me, I'd divorce him and move out. Probably out of the country. I don't allow cheating or affairs. Even if I still loved him and he begged for me to come back, I'd leave him for good."

I reached into my drawer and pulled out a piece of gum. I offered her one and she slowly took it. She sighed and said, "Your right. I don't even love him, not really. I only married him because Gaara said it was the right thing to do."

I snorted and said, "You should choose for yourself. Don't let them push you around."

She nodded, determination and hope now in her eyes that weren't there before. She looked at me eagerly and asked softly, "Do you think I could get a job here? Even as a janitor."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise and rubbed my chin in thought. I told her, "I'll talk to Itachi and see what we can do."

I then gave her a hard look, "But if this is some way to get close to us for your brother or Kabuto..."

She quickly shook her head and said, "Of course not! I'm not like them!"

I stared a bit and then nodded, "Ok. Give me your cell number and I'll call you when I know something, ok?"

She nodded and wrote her number on a piece of paper and I stood, she followed. I lead her out of my office and Kabuto stormed up, "There you are! What are you doing with this witch?"

Before I could retaliate Temari stepped forward and slapped him. He stared and she said calmly, "I'm getting a divorce. I'll have my stuff out by the end of the week."

She turned to me and bowed, "Thanks for everything Ariana."

I nodded and she turned and walked passed the stunned Kabuto who followed in a daze, "Wait! Temari!"

I stared after them, wondering why they were so weird. Shaking my head I went and knocked on Itachi's office door and yelped as the door burst open and I was grabbed. Dragged inside, the door was shut and I raised an eyebrow as Kisame lifted me off my feet by my shoulders and demanded, "What did she want?"

I began to glare and he looked where he was clutching my shoulders and dropped me like a hot potato. I landed on my feet and looked over at Jiraiya and Itachi, "Did you give him sugar or something?"

Uncle Jiraiya hid a grin by turning to look out the window, Itachi looked at me curiously and asked, "What did she want?"

I shrugged and plopped in a chair, "Some advice. She wants to divorce Kabuto and work here. I think she's serious."

Jiraiya turned to study me and Kisame sat next to me and groaned, "you can't be serious. Are you really going to fall for it?"

I ignored him and looked at Itachi. He sat back and said, "Ariana. I know that look on your face. And we just don't have any positions open."

I nodded with a small grin, "I know."

He raised an eyebrow and Kisame demanded, "And?"

I smiled wider and he growled, jumped to his feet, grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "What are you smiling at?"

I kicked up and he gasped and then collapsed, holding his crotch. I glared at him and said, "What have I told you about touching me?"

He whimpered, "I'd regret it."

I smirked, "Good boy."

I looked back up at Itachi and Uncle Jiraiya and saw the pained look on Uncle Jiraiya's face. He looked at me and asked, "Did you have to kick him there?"

Itachi shrugged and said blandly, "He was warned."

I nodded and Jiraiya sighed, looking up at the ceiling as if asking for patience. I shrugged it off and said, "Anyway, I know we don't have a position open but Iruka told me about the restaurant down the street that needs some help because their son Shikamaru is too lazy to do much. And i figure Temari could help whip him into shape. She's not that much older then him."

Itachi's eyes widened and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "You really think Temari would agree to work there?"

I grinned and whipped out my phone. I dialed Temari's phone and she answered, "Hello?"

I said, "Hey Temari, it's Ariana. Look we don't have any positions open."

She sighed sadly and said, "I see."

I said cheerfully, "But a friend of mine owns a nice restaurant down the street and his son is really lazy. I figure you could help them out and whip their son into shape."

She thought a moment and said excitedly, "I like food. That sounds good. Can I have their number?"

I gave it to her and said, "And tell them I sent you."

She agreed, thanked me and hung up. I smiled proudly at everyone and Itachi's lip twitched, "Wow Ariana, I didn't know you were this smart."

I stuck my tongue out and said, "Smarter then a Meat head."

He scowled and Jiraiya chuckled and said, "Be nice Ariana. Now I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

I stood with a salute and Kisame groaned from the floor as I heaved him off the floor and into a chair. I turned before I opened the door and said to Itachi, "Oh yeah, and I have that work done. I'll bring it in once Uncle Jiraiya's done talking to me."

He nodded and I lead Jiraiya out and to my office. I motioned for him to have a seat and I sat in my own chair and looked through my papers, "So what's up?"

Jiraiya sat with a sigh and I looked up curiously as he said, "Your Aunt Chiyo wants you to come see her."

I blinked, stared and then blinked again. I looked at the puppy painting on my wall and said, "I love that painting don't you?"

Jiraiya sighed and said, "Yes, and don't change the subject."

I looked at him determinately, hatred dripping from my voice like poison, "I'm _not_ going to go see the Dragon Lady."

I turned to my computer and Jiraiya stared, "_I didn't realize she didn't like her Aunt that much."_

He said calmly, "Aunt Chiyo says she has an announcement to make on Saturday."

I shrugged and tapped the papers neat, "So? I could care less what that woman has to say." The coldness that filled the spot in her heart where her Aunt held had not thawed.

Jiraiya looked at his young niece and found her statement to be true. He had underestimated her resentment of Chiyo. "She says that it involves you and she was hoping that you would attend."

I paused and asked "Are you going, Uncle?"

"I happen to be curious to what could be so important that we have to see her in person."

I snorted and looked away, "Well, let me know how it goes tomorrow, then." Deeming the conversation to be over, I got up to take the papers to Itachi.

Jiraiya wasn't done yet. "You can bring Itachi for moral support," he added.

I looked over, a warning in my eyes. "Jiraiya―"

"I think that you should be there, Ariana. That is my professional opinion.." Using Itachi might have been a bit much, but Jiraiya could tell how much Ariana enjoyed spending time with the tall dark haired man.

We continued to stare at each other, battle of the wills. Suddenly, I sighed, resignedly. "Are you bringing someone?"

"Why, yes."

"Who?" I raised an eyebrow. Jiraiya wouldn't bring anyone to visit the dragon lady.

"Konan."

I raised an eyebrow, barely hiding my grin, "Good luck with that."

He chuckled and I said grumpily, "Fine."

"I knew you would see things my way."

I snorted, "If I loose my temper, I have the right to flee."

He shook his head at me and I stuck my tongue out at him and went to take the papers to Itachi. I walked in to find Kisame had left and I handed him the folder. He looked up and frowned, "What's wrong?"

I blinked realizing I was scowling and grinned, "Nothing."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, not believing me. I snorted, "Meathead."

He looked back at the papers, "Baka."

I sat down in a chair and said softly, "Itachi?"

"Yes?" Itachi set the file down and watched Ariana play with her locket, one of the things she did when she was nervous.

I asked quietly, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing as of right now." Hazel eyes caught dark onyx ones.

"Would you like to come with me tomorrow to see my Aunt Chiyo?" I asked, waiting for Itachi to say no.

Itachi didn't say anything for a minute. "Seriously? You want me to come with you to some family gathering?"

Letting out a sigh of relief that he hadn't said no, I smirked, "That's the idea, Meathead."

Itachi looked at me, worried, "Why? I thought you hated your Aunt?"

I scowled and glared at the window, "I do. She insulted my parents and I. And wouldn't even come to their funeral. She thinks I'm some tool she can call upon at any time."

I looked down, embarrassed by my statement, "But I need someone there so that I won't snap."

I heard him get up and walk around his desk. I looked up as he stood in front of me and he said gently, "Of course I'll go. If you need me that badly."

I grinned brightly and stood, "Thanks so much Itachi." I grabbed in a hug on instinct. I was surprised when he hugged me back. I finally let go and grinned up at him, "I have some calls to make then we can head home for dinner."

He nodded and I turned and hurried to my office, trying to hide my blush. What I didn't see was Itachi trying to do the same thing.


	46. Chapter 46Dragon Lady, Confession Twist

0o0o0o0o0o0o Saturday Afternoon 0o0o0o0o0o0

I took a deep breath as Itachi and I walked to the parking lot where Jiraiya was waiting to take us. Itachi glanced at me and said, "Your scowling again."

I quickly schooled my features to show a calm look. Itachi smirked and I nudged him. He looked at me and grabbed my arm to stop me at the bottom of the stairs. I turned to him and he put his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him and he grinned, "You'll be fine. And I'll make sure you don't maul anyone or blow your top."

I cracked a smile and said, "I am glad you're coming." Then I sighed, "I don't think I could do this alone."

He gave my shoulders a squeeze and said sarcastically, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

I elbowed him, beginning to grin and we continued to the car. Jiraiya turned from talking to Konan and waved, "Ready?"

We nodded and put our bags in the trunk. Jiraiya said to me as he pulled me into a hug, "Now I want you to promise me you won't yell, hit, maul or maim anyone."

I sighed, hugging him back, "I promise to do my best."

He ruffled my hair with a grin and Itachi and I got in the back. Jiraiya got in the drivers seat and Konan in the passenger seat. We pulled out and was quiet as we drove. Too quiet. After a half hour of silence I groaned, "Ugh! We are way to quiet! Say something!"

Konan and Itachi turned to stare at me, Jiraiya used the rear view mirror. I scowled and said, "Fine, Jiraiya how are the kids?"

He blinked and said slowly, "I don't have any kids."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine, how's life? Your morning?"

He blinked again and said, "Fine."

I smacked my forehead and Konan giggled before asking me, "So Ariana, I haven't heard of you sending anyone to the hospital or getting sent yourself lately."

I grinned and said, "I've been good."

Itachi coughed, hiding a chuckle and I glared at him, "Well I have! I haven't physically harmed anyone. And sweeping a company out from underneath some losers don't count."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I glared. He asked, "What about hitting Gai with the bat?"

I snorted and waved it off, "He deserved it for throwing that spider at me."

Konan giggled and Jiraiya laughed, "Oh yes, I'm sure he deserved it."

I shrugged, "He has a head of steel."

Itachi rolled his eyes and Konan asked, "Have you been over to that restaurant by the park?"

We started talking food and I didn't realize how fast time flew until we pulled up next to Aunt Chiyo's mansion. I glared at the old fashioned Japanese home and we got out. I made myself calm down, take a deep breath and walk next to Itachi up the walk to the front door.

Jiraiya rang the doorbell and a minute later a servant opened the door and said, "Welcome, Lady Chiyo is expecting you."

We walked in and another servant took our bags. The first lead us inside and to the living room. The first thing I noticed that a man about my age and what seemed to be his parents were there and then my eyes landed on a short woman with gray hair in a tight bun, piercing green eyes and a gnarled walking stick in her grip.

She stood and we all bowed as she said, "Ah Jiraiya, you finally made it. And who is this?"

She looked at Konan and Jiraiya said, "This is Konan. I thought you'd like to meet her."

Chiyo studied her a moment before nodding and looking over at me and Itachi. She gave us a hard look and said, "Well if it isn't Ariana. And I see you've brought a guest."

I said calmly, though I felt myself prickle at her attitude, "This is my friend Itachi."

Itachi bowed again and Chiyo stepped forward to stand in front of him. She snorted and said, "I don't like him. You should get a hair cut boy! You look like a hobo!"

Itachi's face was a mask and he said calmly, "I'll be sure to visit my barber ma'am."

I fought not to glare at her as she turned on me and said, "It's not your fault you were born from one of poor lineage. And your looks could use some help."

I felt myself twitch as she looked over my attire of jeans and a nice button up shirt, "And what are you wearing! I expect you to be dressed properly for dinner! A dress! Not dressed like a tomboy!"

I force a grin and said, "Sure thing Aunt Chiyo."

She snorted and turned on the people sitting and said, "Now, this is Genma Marino of the Marino family. And his parents Oboro and Moegi. They will join us for dinner."

She turned back to me and said sternly, "I want you to show Genma the garden."

I bowed, hiding my twitch by doing so. She huffed and I turned to Genma, he had short brown hair and gray eyes. Not bad looking but not as hot as Itachi. I said calmly, "Why don't we all go?"

I shot Jiraiya a pleading look and he nodded eagerly, "Sounds good!"

He lead the way to the garden as I walked in between Genma and Itachi. But before we got far Chiyo called out, "Jiraiya! I want you, Konan and Hippy to stay here and tell me what you do for a living."

Jiraiya shot me an apologetic look and I gave Itachi one as I continued on with Genma at my side. We walked outside to the neat garden at the west side of the house, and I put my thumbs in my front pockets and said, "So here's the garden. Now lets go back in."

I turned to go back in but he hooked my arm with his and said, "Wait, why don't we take a walk?"

I yanked my arm back and said calmly, "How about not and say we did?"

He frowned slightly and said, "Chiyo told me you were polite and nice."

I shrugged, "Sorry pal, but I don't intend on being nice and polite when there are better things to do with my time."

He raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

I snorted, beginning to walk, "Anything. Playing at the arcade, going cliff diving." He suddenly grabbed my elbows and then pulled me into a hug, pressing my body against his, "Now you really should be a bit nicer to me."

I growled as I shoved him away, "Back off before I kick you where the sun don't shine."

His face grew from confused to appalled. He blurted out as he followed me, "but you're a lady."

I shrugged and said with an evil grin before we walked back into the living room, "Hey, a lady has to have some fun."

I walked in and gave Chiyo a bright grin, "All done! And I'm starving! When's dinner?"

She frowned and demanded, "Go change and it will be ready."

I grinned and hooked Itachi's arm, "Great! He need to get ready too! See you at dinner!"

Konan grabbed Jiraiya as I made a hasty retreat towards our rooms. As soon as we got to them I grabbed Jiraiya and asked, "Any idea what she wants yet?"

He shrugged and said, "Not yet. But I'll bet it has something to do with Genma."

I snorted, "He's a pansy."

I sighed and Konan put an arm around my shoulder, "Come, we must make you look like lady."

I groaned as she dragged me off to my room and closed the door. I sighed again and pulled up my bag and pulled out a dress, "Fine. Lets do this."

She chuckled at my face and I dressed in a nice green dress that brought out the green in my eyes and she put on a dash of makeup and put my hair into a nice bun. She dressed in a nice light blue dress and left her hair in it's bun.

We heard a knock and I opened it to find Itachi wearing black slacks and a blood red dress shirt. Jiraiya had black slacks and a white shirt on. Itachi had also done nothing to his hair. I grinned and said, "You two look handsome."

Jiraiya teased, "You too."

I stuck my tongue out at him and Itachi held out his arm, "Shall we?"

I took his arm and said, "into the belly of the beast."

He grinned, "And out the demons ass."

I chuckled and we walked into the dining room. Chiyo sat at the front of the table, Genma's parents on one side and Genma on the other. Chiyo motioned to Genma when she saw me, "Sit with him girl."

I hid a frown and did as I was told. Itachi sat next to me and Jiraiya sat at the end of the table and Konan sat next to Genma's mother. Dinner was served and I focused on the conversation and the food. I entertained myself by making faces at Itachi and Konan when no one was looking, both trying to keep straight faces. Itachi was better at it then Konan.

I stiffened when I felt something on my leg to my right and I grabbed Genma's hand. I shot him a glare before shoving it in his lap and turned to Genma's father as he said me, "So Ariana, you look lovely."

I forced a smile as Genma's hand returned, "Thank you sir."

I grabbed Genma's finger and bent it back. He yanked it away and I smiled for real. Konan noticed and gave me a questioning look. I made a gross look when no one was looking and she blinked, glanced at Genma and I nodded.

I took a bite of food and gasped as Genma's hand landed nearly at my crotch. I coughed as the food got lodged in my throat and I snapped at him, "Stop that!"

I blushed crimson as everyone stared and I quickly said, "Excuse me, something got stuck in my throat."

Chiyo sniffed and said, "You need to learn proper manners. Didn't that mutt of a mother teach you anything?"

I stiffened and she chuckled, "I doubt it. She really was good for nothing."

I opened my mouth furiously and Itachi grabbed my hand and caught my eye. I took a deep breath and took another bite, refusing to answer her. Once I finished the bite I had calmed myself and turned to Chiyo, "Aunt Chiyo, why did you ask us here?"

She set down her fork and took up her glass, "But first a toast."

I frowned and we all held up our glasses. Chiyo said in a joyous tone, "A congratulations is in order, to my niece Ariana McKing and her fiance Genma Marino. Hopefully we will be uniting our families this fall."

The parents clapped and Genma smiled proudly. Everyone else stared at her in shocked disbelief before there was the sound of shattering glass and everyone turned to look at Ariana. Who stood up angrily to glare at her Aunt openly with apparent loathing in her hazel eyes. Her right hand was bleeding from the force she had used to break her glass.

I snarled in outrage, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Chiyo looked at me calmly and said, "You have taken too long to find a suitable husband so I found one for you."

I snarled with fury, "What makes you think I'll marry a no good sleaze like him?"

I thrust my finger at Genma, who stared in shock until I said that then glared and snapped, "Now wait just a."

I barked, "Shut up!"

He shut up. I growled, "He has done nothing but feel me up this whole evening and he's lucky I don't knock his lights out! And what makes you possibly think I'd get married just because you say so?"

She glared and said, "You will if you want even a hint of the family fortune."

I laughed, a cold emotionless laugh, "What makes you think I want it? I don't need it and there's no way in hell I need you!"

She stared at me, now beginning to see hard eyes glinting with something she couldn't name. She took a deep breath and said, "Sleep on it and tell me your answer in the morning."

I shoved the chair back, and stormed out. Listening to the chair smack the floor I hoped it broke. I stormed outside and went up to the fountain in the middle of the garden and sat on a bench. I let my bleeding hand hang and I put my elbow on my knee and my head in my hand.

I let out a sigh and tried to calm myself down. A hand touched my shoulder. I was about to sock that person before I saw that it was Itachi. He sat down next to me and I leaned into him, keeping my bloody hand away from his nice clothes. He wrapped a hand around my shoulders and just held me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Jiraiya tossed his napkin on to the table in disgust. "Aunt Chiyo, may I speak to you for a moment in private."

Hearing her older nephews voice shook Chiyo out of her stupor. She never heard her youngest niece so angry in all of her years she had seen her. It scared her. Did Ariana hate her as much as her eyes showed?

"Yes, of course, Jiraiya." They left the room.

Konan stood and went to her room to get some bandages ready.

0o0

Jiraiya closed the doors and stared at his Aunt critically. She really wasn't the person he remembered when he was a younger man. That woman had been loving and caring. The one that stood before him had let grief consume most of her after her husband died and her younger nephew, Jiraiya's brother Darian, left with the woman he loved. She held onto that grudge and it made her bitter.

That was no excuse for her behavior though. Chiyo had gone too far.

"What do you think you are doing, Aunt Chiyo?"

Sort of confused, the older woman furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

Jiraiya glared, "I mean engaging Ariana to such trash. Have you lost your mind? I am head of this family, did it even occur to you to consult me before you made such an idiotic mistake? I thought you had more intelligence than that."

Chiyo flinched at the hardness of her nephew, but she would not back down. "I am your Aunt, Jiraiya. Have some respect. I am doing what is best for my niece. I want great nieces and nephews. I know you, Jiraiya, will get married and have children when you are ready, I don't know what Ariana is waiting for, so I chose for her."

She scowled and said, "I blame that witch who took my dear Darian away. That girl is half of that witch and."

Jiraiya snapped, "Enough! Don't talk about Laura like that!"

Chiyo gaped as he ran a hand across his forehead, in process brushing his bangs from his eyes as he tried to calm himself. "Look, Laura made Darian happy. And you couldn't see that. Now your making their daughter unhappy with all this witch talk and mutt bull shit. Right now, Ariana hates you. She wants nothing to do with you. And I agree with her. If you should try to force her into the marriage, I will have you stripped of McKing privileges."

Chiyo's mouth opened to protest but Jiraiya's look stopped her. He said sternly, "I mean it. I can keep Ariana from harming anyone, but I won't be responsible if you push her too far."

She bit her lip and finally said, "Very well. Do what you like."

She turned and stormed out. Jiraiya sighed and went back into the dining room and said, "Everyone, I regret to inform you that this little dinner is canceled. Also, there will be no engagement taking place."

Genma stood up, "What did you say?"

Jiraiya really hated repeating himself. Especially when he was tired and pissed. "I said that there will be no engagement taking place. Ariana turned the engagement down."

"But I'm perfect for her."

Jiraiya snorted and said, "You may stay if you were already going to, but I want you gone by morning."

With that he turned to go find Konan. He needed someone to vent to as well.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

I slowly pulled away from Itachi and said bitterly, "Some day huh?"

He shrugged and took up my hand to look at it, "It could have been worse."

I raised a critical eyebrow and he chuckled, "Ok. Maybe not."

I sighed, wincing as my hand throbbed. "Sorry you had to be here."

He shrugged again, wrapping my hand in his handkerchief, "It's ok. I'm glad to be able to help."

He frowned and I looked at him confused. He said, "Though I wasn't much help."

I chuckled, causing him to look at me in surprise, "More then you know."

We sat in silence for a minute and Itachi asked softly, "Are you going to marry him?"

I jerked away from him to stare at him in horror, "Are you out of your mind?"

He blinked and I snapped, "I would never marry because someone told me too or marry a pansy ass like him! If I marry, it'll be for love! How could you even ask."

I was cut off from ranting more when he put a hand over my mouth and said, "Easy. It was just a question. Because I have something to tell you."

I blinked as he removed his hand and took a deep nervous breath. "Ariana. I like you. A lot."

My eyes widened as my heart stopped and he continued, "I've like you since we were kids. And when we ran into each other again and we slept on the couch, I realized I liked you more then a simple crush. The more time we spent together the more I liked you. You've saved me countless times and your always there for me and Sasuke. You don't have to tell me how you feel yet but..."

I stopped him by pressing my lips to his. His eyes widened in surprise and I let him go and confessed, "Me too. I like you a lot. There are so many things about you that I like. I like how you're only nice to me. I like how you make me feel. And I like you for all your grumpiness. And."

Before I could actually finish, I found soft lips attached to mine. My mind went blank.

Itachi bit down on that full bottom lip, gaining entry into that sweet mouth. His tongue messaged Ariana's, making the red head moan. Itachi tasted every bit of Ariana before he pulled away, breathing a bit heavily.

I was blushing beet red and turned to go stick my head in the water when he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pressed his lips against mine once more. I returned the kiss and when we broke apart he smiled at me softly, "I like you. I've liked you for a while now."

I blushed and smiled back, "Same here. We're so stupid."

He snorted, "Uchiha's are not stupid."

I rolled my eyes, "Are too. Now lets go find Konan and see if she'll patch me up."

He sighed and I giggled and took his hand with my good one and he twined his fingers with mine. As we walked to the door I sighed heavily, "Goddess I'm tired."

He chuckled, opened the door for me and we headed to our rooms. As I pecked him on the cheek good night I entered my room to find Konan waiting with a first aid kit. I sighed in relief and she helped me put on my pajamas without bleeding on them and then bandaged my hand.

There was a knock and I said, "Come in."

Jiraiya opened the door and smiled softly at me, "hey kiddo. You ok?"

I shrugged and grinned softly, "Yeah, sorry for flipping out."

He chuckled and sat next to me, "If you hadn't, I would have."

He looked at me apologetically, "I'm sorry. I had no idea what she was up to."

I grinned and hugged him one armed, "I know. It's ok. I'm not mad at you."

He smiled and I said sternly, "But we leave in the morning. I can't stay another day here."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead, "Sure. Now to bed."

I pouted and Konan chuckled and followed Jiraiya out. I turned off the light and curled up on the bed. I sighed deeply and remembered that I had finally confessed to Itachi and found that he liked me back. I blushed, "_So that makes him my boyfriend." _I blushed brighter, buried my face in the pillow and slowly fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o

Chiyo went to Genma before he went to bed and whispered something in his ear. His grin told her he'd do it and she smiled wickidly and went to bed. "_That'll teach that bitch to embarrass me."_

0o0o0o0o0o

I felt someone take the covers off and grumbled, still asleep. It was when hands ran over my body that my eyes shot open and I reacted with my fist and a scream. My fist collided with a face and I leaped out of bed and turned on the light to see Genma on the floor groaning and holding his punched eye.

He stood with a growl and said, "I was going to be nice, sweet heart. And you'll sleep with me even if I have to tie you up."

I paled and began to shake as he took another step towards me. I pinched myself to snap myself out of my stupor and snarled, "Just try it fruity!"

I swept my leg out and caught his knee, making him crash to the floor. All the anger and fury I had been holding back and the new anger of being assaulted filled me. I yelled, "YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS!"

I lifted the nightstand, lamp and all and yelled, "PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU!"

The door burst open and I saw Jiraiya, Konan, Itachi, Chiyo and Genma's parents at the door. Chiyo yelled, "Ariana! What are you doing? Put that down!"

I growled, vision blind with my rage "He's a disgusting pervert! And needs to be pounded!"

Jiraiya said urgently, "But not like this."

I lifted the thing higher and Genma flinched. I paused as I heard Itachi say softly, "Easy Ariana. Put the nightstand down and we'll take care of this."

I turned and looked at him, feeling the anger leave me in a whoosh as I looked into his calm eyes. I slowly lowered the piece of furniture. Itachi hurried over to me and wrapped an arm around my shivering shoulders, "Easy, it's ok. It'll be ok."

I swiftly kicked Genma as he tried to crawl away and Itachi demanded in a cold freezing voice, "What the hell is he doing in here?"

Before Genma could disappear Konan grabbed him. Chiyo said calmly, "I told him to."

Everyone stared at her and I whispered in horror, "What?"

Chiyo glared at me and said louder, "I told him to come and make love to you. To show you what a mistake you were making. I didn't realize you were as psychotic as your mother."

I was out of Itachi's grip before he could stop me and I slammed my fist into the wall next to Chiyo's head. It caved under the force and I growled, "You shut the hell up!"

She stared at me in horror and I snarled, "My mother was the kindest, greatest person alive! And so was my father! YOU on the other hand ask a man to _rape _me to get your point across? You're a no good sack of shit who should die alone! I won't come to your funeral and I don't want you money! I never EVER want to see your disgusting face again!"

Her knees gave out and she collapsed to the floor. I spun and said, "I'm leaving."

Itachi nodded and said, "I'll get my things." His glare at Chiyo made her shrink back in fear.

I looked at Genma and his parents and barked, "Get out!"

They bolted and Jiraiya grabbed Chiyo and said, "I'll stay and take her to a rest home tomorrow. She is no longer allowed McKing privileges."

Chiyo seemed to snap out of it and stuttered protests. I grabbed my clothes and closed the door. I changed, grabbed my pack and walked out as Itachi did. Konan said quietly, "You ok Ariana?"

I nodded and said numbly, "I will be, see you later."

She nodded, pulled me into a hug and we walked out and Itachi called for a cab. As we waited, he pulled me into a hug and I buried my head into his shoulder and let a few tears loose. He didn't let me go even when the taxi arrived and we got in. He pulled me onto his lap and said softly, "Just cry. It's ok."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my head into his shoulder once more. The only sign that I was crying was the slight shake of my shoulders and the fact that Itachi's shirt was getting wet.

He rubbed my back and it took a while for me to get a hold of myself and accept the tissue he held out to me. I wiped my eyes and blew my nose. I took a deep breath and he asked, "You ok?"

I nodded and he kissed my temple, "We're almost home."

I perked up and looked out the window eagerly. I couldn't really tell, it was too dark out and I looked at him and said softly, "Thanks Itachi."

He nodded and I tugged on his ponytail, "But we shouldn't wake up Iruka and Kakashi. Can I sleep over at your place tonight?"

He held me tighter and said, "Of course. I wouldn't let you be by yourself tonight anyway."

I raised an eyebrow, feeling my cheeks heat up and he explained, "What kind of boyfriend would I be by leaving you alone after what just happened."

The Taxi pulled into the apartments parking lot and I grinned and kissed Itachi's cheek, "My hero."

We got out, Itachi paid the cab driver and we quietly carried our stuff upstairs and to Itachi's apartment. He opened the door and took my bag from me and set them aside. I hugged myself and he turned on the lights. I blinked and had to grin, it looked like a messy version of his office.

He caught my eye and frowned, "I haven't had time to clean up."

I grinned wider and he scowled more. I giggled and he tried to hide a grin as he closed the door and I surprised myself when I yawned loudly.

Itachi smirked and said, "I think it's your bedtime now."

I yawned again, agreeing with him. He said gently, "Come on, I'll show you where you sleep." I followed him out of the living room. we walked passed the bathroom and further down in the hallway. Itachi walked into his bedroom, turning on the light. I was impressed. The bedroom was well furnished and clean. The bed cover was blood red with the Uchiha fan embroidered into it. The walls were bare but it seemed to fit him.

Itachi began to leave the room but my voice stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"There's only one bedroom, and I was going to get some blankets for me to sleep on. So I'll take the couch. "

I frowned and said, "I'm a guest here. I'll take the couch, it's only fair."

He shook his head stubbornly, "S'okay. I'll just sleep on the couch for tonight."

Before he could walk out I grabbed his upper arm. The tall man was forced to turn around to face me. Obsidian eyes looked deeply into dark hazel ones, my mind coming up with a solution to this problem quickly.

"We've slept on the same couch and bed before, why can't we do it again?" A hot red blush worked its way to my cheeks and Itachi couldn't help himself this time. Unlike that time in the kitchen, his self restraint vanished. Itachi brought his hand to touch Ariana's soft cheeks, enjoying the feeling of them.

The small woman flinched and the Uchiha felt hurt at the action. His hand dropped from the velvet cheek and a thought that he had buried in the back of his mind reared its ugly little head again.

The feeling to question the beautiful red head welled up inside of him. "You regret us sleeping together, don't you?" Itachi said accusingly without meaning to.

Startled pools of dark green and brown met jet black eyes.

I started to shake my head furiously. I had seen the flash of hurt in Itachi's eyes. I wanted to ease what ever the man in front me was feeling. I didn't mean to flinch, I just wasn't expecting Itachi to touch me.

"I don't regret it. You don't know how much those times…helped me. It's just that tonight..." My head lowered and Itachi felt terrible. He didn't really understand why he felt guilty for making Ariana tell him that she didn't regret that time. Maybe it was because that if Ariana had been ashamed of it, he would be crushed.

Itachi moved back, feeling as though he had stepped over the line. He didn't want to scare Ariana away. Especially after what had happened earlier.

I said softly, "Fine I'll—"

Itachi shook his head, and looked straight into Ariana's eyes, "No you're right, we have slept together before and we _have _slept in the same bed together." Guilt and hurt disappeared instantly and Inner Itachi cheered and danced happily, "_I would be in the same bed as my wonderful red head! Yes!"_

I grinned happily and hurried to grab my pajamas and changed in the bathroom as Itachi changed in his bed room. I made sure to give him enough time before knocking and squeaked when the door shot open and he pulled me into a tight hug.

I grinned and asked as I hugged him back, "Miss me?"

He pulled away slightly with a grin, "Of course."

Then before I could protest he scooped me off my feet and carried me to the bed. I giggled as he set me down and crawled in beside me. I snorted and said, "Way to make me feel like a princess."

He hugged me and I curled up with my head on his shoulder, "That's the idea."

I giggled and took a deep breath, "You're my favorite Itachi, no matter what anyone says."

He chuckled and I fell sleep, feeling safe and at home. Little did I know that my world would fall apart the next day.

0o0o0o0o0o Earlier that day 00o0o0

Sasuke stretched as he walked out of his apartment, wondering how Itachi and Ariana were doing at her Aunts. Apparently she was a Dragon Lady so hopefully Ariana didn't loose her temper. Sasuke snorted to himself, knowing full well Ariana would more then likely.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke paused and turned, glaring at the man who had called his name. The messy black hair and red eyes told him it was Madara Uchiha. Madara walked up and smiled down at him as his eyes flashed, "Hello Nephew. Long time no see. There's something I have to tell you about your dear friend Ariana."


	47. Chapter 47And the world crumples to dust

Itachi and I woke up the next morning to go to work. I grinned as I pecked him on the cheek and he smirked down at me, "Meet you there. I have some papers to look over."

I nodded, dodged his grab with a smirk and hurried to my apartment to change. I skidded to a stop as Sasuke walked out of his apartment and waved at him with a grin, "Morning Sasuke."

He scowled at me, glaring like I was the reason for all his problems and stalked down the stairs. Naruto hurried out of his apartment, mouth full of toast he yelled morning and ran after Sasuke. I blinked, wondering if Sasuke ate something that didn't agree with him and hurried inside my apartment.

Iruka and Kakashi looked at me from the kitchen and at my confused look as to _how_ they got into my apartment Kakashi explained, "I copied your key."

I rolled my eyes and Iruka called as I ran to my room, "How was the family reunion?"

I snorted, yanking on clothes and grabbing my briefcase, "Shitty. I'll tell you later. Do you two know what's wrong with Sasuke?"

They both shrugged and I waved bye, "K bye. I'm late."

Running out I caught the muffin tossed to me and Kakashi walked out with me. He went to his car and I ran to my bike, scarfing down the muffin as I went.

0o0o0o0o0o

Itachi drove to work with a small smile on his lips, "_Ariana was his. Nothing could ruin it now_." He pulled into his parking place and scowled at the man who waited. Madara gazed at him calmly and nearly smirked when Itachi got out and said coldly, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Madara straighted from where he leaned against the wall and said calmly, "I have some information for you Itachi. It's a matter of you and Sasuke's safety."

Itachi eyed him. The only reason he didn't call Kakashi to throw him out was because he mentioned Sasuke's safety. Itachi nodded to the elevator, "Make it quick."

Madara hid the smile and followed Itachi up to his office.

0o0o0o0o0o

After they got to Itachi's office Madara stood infront of Itachi's desk and Itachi glared from behind it, "What is it?"

Madara sighed heavily and said sadly, "Your secritary, Ariana McKing, is not who you think she is."

Itachi raised an eyebrow but didn't show anything else. Madara looked him in the eye, flashing red, "She's an old enemy of the Uchiha's, and her family has ordered her to kill you and Sasuke."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly and then he scowled fully, "Get out."

Madara held up his hands passivly and said, "I have proof Nephew. Has she ever known something? Something that is about to happen and did?"

Itachi froze, and Madara smiled softly, "How do you think she does that huh? And does she somehow save you before you or Sasuke get hurt? Why do you think that is? She's trying to gain your trust, take over the company and then kill you."

Itachi couldn't believe it but Madara was actually making sense. Itachi didn't see Madara's eyes glowing a soft red as he spoke softly.

0o0o0o0o0o

I whistled under my breath as I headed for my office, Kakashi grinning behind me. He nearly ran into me when I froze when I saw Madara leaving Itachi's office. Itachi shook his hand and said, "Thank you for your help Madara."

Madara smiled and said, "Anytime. Call if you need me."

Itachi nodded and they turned as I slowly walked up. Goosbumps ran up and down my arms and every nerve in my body was telling me to run. But I forced myself to show nothing as I walked up and said, "Morning Itachi. Madara, what are you doing here?"

Itachi snapped, "Don't speak to him like that McKing! Mind your place!"

Kakashi stared at him in shock. I froze and frowned slightly, eyeing Itachi, "Sorry. I meant to say what the hell are you doing here Madara?"

Madara scowled at me, eyes flashing red. I raised my chin and met his gaze, glare for glare. Itachi walked up and grabbed my arm. I winced when I felt my arm bruise and said, "Excuse us Madara."

Itachi yanked me into his office, Kakashi on our heels and I growled, "Can I just say, ow your ripping my arm off?"

Itachi let me go and snapped, "Shut the door."

Kakashi and I glanced at each other, worried and Kakashi closed it. I looked at Itachi and asked, "What's wrong with you? You and Sasuke eat something that didn't agree with you?"

Itachi stood behind his desk and said, "Don't give me that! I now know what the hell your up to and you won't get away with it."

Now really worried I frowned and asked, "Um, what? Can you explain this to me?"

Itachi smirked coldly and said, "You can stop the act. I now know your just here for my company. You want Sasuke and I out of the way right? That's the only reason your around me."

I stared at him like he had lost his marbles. Which it seemed he might have. I asked softly, "Did yesterday not mean anything then?"

Itachi snorted and I felt my heart twinge, "It meant nothing now that I know who you really are."

I glared and asked coldly, "Do you?"

He glared fully now and said, "Your fired."

I stared at him, feeling as if I had been slapped. I finally whispered, "Why? What did I do wrong?"

Realization hit me and I snapped, "It's Madara! He's filled your head with lies!"

Itachi yelled, "_Your _the lying witch!He's the only one telling the truth! I want you out of here!"

I snapped, "Why?"

He didn't say anything as he glared and I yelled, tears beginning to form, "Answer me Itachi! You know that your going to ruin your life! And Sasuke's!"

He glared and said coldly, "Sasuke's ok with this. Madara is going to take care of me and Sasuke. You need to mind your own buisness."

I refused to shed any tears as I yelled, "You can't trust him! I've been your friend for years, and suddenly Madara is god and my word means nothing? Something is wrong here Itachi!"

He snapped coldly, "What's wrong here is you. Why couldn't you just let Sasuke and I die huh? We'd be out of your hair then, you wouldn't have to worry about us."

I stood speechless and he continued, "It's your fault our parents died. If they hadn't, none of this would had to happened."

I gasped, unable to breath at the low blow. Itachi snatched off his necklace and threw it at my chest, "Here, I never want to see that trash again."

I held it gingerly as Kakashi barked angrily, shaking in fury, "Enough Itachi! If she's fired, then I quit!"

I held out my arm infront of him, cold expression on my face and voice level, "No, you need this job. It's fine. I'm actually glad."

Both men looked at me in surprise, Itachi hiding his. I looked at him and said, "Why would I stick around and be insulted by a lame fruitloop like you? I couldn't care less what you and Sasuke do, so long as it doesn't effect me."

Spinning on my heel, I said coldly, "Have a nice life Itachi, I hope we won't see each other again."

I walked out and Kakashi followed, "Ariana! Wait!"

He caught me at my office and I grabbed his shirt and whispered in his ear, "Be my eyes and ears." Realization dawned on his face and he gave a slight nod. It didn't take long for me to grab my stuff and I went into the elevator. Kisame stared at me in disbelief from his office. I saluted until the door closed and went down to the lobby.

It didn't take long to load my stuff into the sidecar of my bike and I sat on it for a sec, wondering how Madara could have convinced Itachi. A vision came to me and I frowned when I saw Madara talking to Itachi, eyes glowing softly red. Itachi seemed to eat up everything he said.

Then it switched. I nearly hurled when I saw Madara handed a man some cash and then saw him use some kind of remote on the red car that had run over Itachi's parents. Then I saw the same man slaughter my parents.

I reeled when the vision let me go and without a thought kicked my bike to life and roared out of there and headed for my apartment. Feeling cold and numb, I didn't think, or anything but drive robotically. Parking my bike I turned when I heard Sasuke yell at Naruto, "Stay the hell away from me! Why should I love a loser like you!"

Sasuke spun, saw me and snapped, "I hate you Ariana! It's your fault!"

He ran past me and up the stairs. I looked at Naruto and he shook his head, clenched his teeth and ran up the stairs. I turned slowly, grabbed the couple of boxes and took it upstairs. I awkwardly opened the door and set them down. Iruka called from the kitchen, "Your home early. School ended early so I came home."

I closed the door behind me and stood there, letting everything sink in. When I didn't answer Iruka came into the living room and when he saw my face he asked worried, "What happened?"

I walked stiffly to him and looked up at him, tears beginning to swell, "I got fired. Itachi and Sasuke hate me and are being taken over by the man who killed our parents."

Tears fell and I said, "They won't let me save them. I don't know what to do anymore."

I sobbed and Iruka said softly, "Ariana."

I whimpered and grabbed him in a death hug, sobbing out my pain and suffering. He sat on the couch, me in his lap and murmured comforting words and rocked me gently.

After a while the tears stopped and I slowly got off his lap and sat next to him, staring at the wall. Another vision hit me and I saw a date on a calender, then Itachi and Sasuke got on a plane. Madara got on another and Itachi's plane suddenly exploded.

Once the vision let me go my mind started planning, thinking and rearranging things in fast forward. A light bulb lit up above me and I looked at Iruka, who watched me warily in case I broke down again.

"America. I'm moving to America."

I got up and started dialing on my cell. Iruka gasped, "What! You can't be serious."

I held the phone to my ear and talked to the only other man I thought I could trust with what I had to do. After hearing me out Jiraiya was more then happy to give me a job and pay for my flight there, tomorrow morning. I had to talk quickly to convince my Uncle that this was for the best and _not _to kill Itachi.

I hung up and said to Iruka, "The bastard who's doing this started this in America. I need to find out everything about him and find a way to crush him before the year is up. I need you and Kakashi to stay and keep an eye on the Uchiha's, keep me posted."

Iruka faced me and put his hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eyes. Whatever he was looking for he must have seen in my eyes and convinced him I had to do this. He sighed, "Alright. I'll help you pack. Kakashi can move back in so that you still have your place. And I promise we'll keep you posted."

I nodded and heard some yelling out in the hall. I opened the door and saw Naruko, and Naruto being yelled at by Sasuke. Sasuke was yelling, "I'm so sick of seeing your faces! You disgust me!"

I said coldly, "The feelings mutual."

He turned and I saw a flicker of surprise and hurt before it too dissapeared and he growled, "Butt out."

I walked up to him calmly and said, "Look, just because you and your brother want to be arrogant pricks and make your own lives miserable, doesn't mean you have to drag everyone down with you. Now go bother someone else. Go on. Shoo."

He scowled and said, "You can't talk to me like that."

I snorted and walked up to him and jerked off his necklace, "I guess since your brother doesn't want his, you don't want yours. I'll be sure to toss it for you."

He did stare at me and I turned and said to Naruko and Naruto, "Hey guys, Iruka made cookies. Lets go try them while their still warm."

I gave them a look and they nodded and followed me inside. As I closed the door Naruto spun and demanded, "What the hell has gotten into him!"

I held up my hand and motioned them to the kitchen, where I knew we couldn't be over heard. Iruka followed and I said softly, "Some bastard is making Itachi and Sasuke do this. He wants them to turn into cold bastards and stop at nothing to build up the company. Then once it's the best, he'll kill them so that he can have the company. Their being munipulated. So I'm moving to America and finding out what I can."

I ate a cookie as I let this sink in and to my shock, Naruko said strongly, "I'm coming with you."

Naruto nodded, "Me too. I can't stay here while Sasuke's being like this. It hurts too much."

At his heart broken face, I felt my heart go to him and pulled him into a hug, "I promise to fix this you guys, I have to. And I have till the end of the year."

I let him go and pulled Naruko into a hug and said to her, "Tomorrow, act like you found out I was fired and quit, loudly. Then call me and I'll have a job and high school set up ok?"

She nodded and they took a cookie from Iruka and headed to their apartment to start packing. Iruka and I started as well and had everything ready as Kakashi got home. Before he could freak, Iruka pulled him aside and told him my plan.

He didn't agree with me but decided to go along with it and said he'd mail the boxes to me a few days later. I thanked him and told them I'd be right back. Going out, I saw Itachi pause at opening his door.

Turning away from him I walked away and got on my bike. Kicking it to life I zoomed out of the parking lot and headed for the police acadamy. Parking I went in and asked where I could find Gai.

The woman behind the desk told me and I went to the training ground and saw that they were just finishing up. Gai saw me right away and jogged up, "Ariana, how's it going?"

I shrugged, "I have a favor to ask of you Gai."

He saw the look on my face and pulled me aside. I told him the situation and said, "I need you to update me on anything an Uchiha does. Anything you hear."

He nodded and pulled me in a quick hug, "See you when you get back."

I nodded, patted his shoulder awkwardly and said, "Yeah. See ya big guy. Say bye to Fumiko for me. And when I get back you better be a top notch cop."

He nodded and I let him go and went back out to my bike. Heading home I pulled in and headed up to my apartment. Sighing I was about to go in when I heard my name called. I turned stiffly to see Itachi glaring at me from his apartment. He said calmly, anger just barely surpressed, "Why did you snatch off Sasuke's necklace?"

I said dully, "It was so pretty."

I turned to go into my apartment when he stormed up and said angrily, "Answer me! I thought you cared about him."

I gasped and held my heart, "The great Itachi Uchiha talking of caring? Oh the world is ending!"

He slapped me and yelled, "Stop fucking playing around dammit!"

I stared at him in shock before holding my cheek. He's hit me before. We've always sparred. But he's never_ slapped_ me. He looked at his hand in horror and said, "I. I'm sorry."

I glared at him furiously, tears coming again, "Your sorry! Is that all you have to say! I don't give a rats ass what you and your brat of a brother say to me anymore! I'm so sick of sticking my neck out for you and this is how you repay me?"

He slowly stepped back and I stepped closer, yelling, "I can't believe you! I can't believe it's come to this! How dare you hit me! I HATE YOU!"

I slapped him hard and then spun and slammed the door behind me. I locked it and swiped the tears away angrily. I saw Kakashi and Iruka looking at me in worry and I said stiffly, "I'll be in the shower."

I took a hot shower, letting the water wash away my tears and then I dressed and went out to join Kakashi and Iruka. I sat in between them and we went over what needed to be done and I made sure they knew how to reach me if something big happened.

After a bit more chatting, I kissed both their cheeks and went to bed. Iruka woke me up the next morning, my alarm clock was packed. I got dressed and hugged them good bye before going out with my suitcase. Gai would meet me at the airport and pick up my bike to hang onto it for me.

I put my suitcase in the sidecar and Sasuke came down the stairs to go to school, saw me and asked, surprised, "Where are you going? Are you leaving?"

I made sure it wouldn't fly out and said, "I'm out of here. I found a job in Australia. It should be nice, jumping around with kangaroo's, wrestling with crocs."

I sat on my bike and Sasuke grabbed my arm, "Wait, I thought you promised to stay here."

I said stiffly, "you should have read the fine print, like if I got fired and my best friends hated and deserted me."

I yanked loose and started my bike. I looked over at him, his face practically heartbroken. I said softly, "If you ever do need me, call."

He looked at me in surprise and I hit the gas and flew out of there. Zooming down the streets, I made it to the airport with time to spare. Gai met me at the parking lot and we hugged once more before he drove off with my bike.

I went into the airport and they had my ticket ready and I just got my bags checked and about to load the plane when I heard a shout.

I looked and saw Itachi, looking around wildly for me. I hurried and got on the plane, peeking out to see him going towards the planes that went to Australia. I felt a twinge of sadness, but ignored it as the plane took off.

I slept through most of the flight and woke up as we landed. Jiraiya met me as the terminal and I hugged him, "Thanks Uncle Jiraiya."

He nodded and said softly, "He hurt you pretty bad huh?"

I sighed sadly and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and lead me out to the car, "It was rough. But I have to be away from them to figure this all out."

He took my suitcase and put it in the trunk, "If you need any help, just ask. You know I'd do anything for you."

I grinned and hugged him with one arm, "Same here Uncle. And no you still can't hurt the Uchiha's." He sighed dramatically, then chuckled and we got in the car and he took me to my new apartment, almost a snazzy as the one Itachi had gotten me. After we dropped things off I eagerly went to the first bike shop and got a new motorcycle.

Jiraiya just shook his head and we disgussed Naruko working for him and he agreed and told me to come in at 8 tomorrow morning. He left and my phone rang. I checked the I.D. and answered in my best Australian accent, "Good day mate."

Itachi snapped, "What the hell were you thinking?"

I started my bike and said, "Crikey, your breaking up. I can't hear you."

He yelled something as I shut off the phone and decided to take the bike for a test ride to the high school to enroll Naruto


	48. Chapter 48 Snooping for truth

Two weeks later, Naruto was adjusting just fine into his new school life and Naruko and I were at the top of our game at work. And my search for clues lead me closer to the truth. A truth that would hit me where it hurt, but I wouldn't give up.

0o0

Two months later I got an e mail from Kakashi of Madara's emails to many shady people, bringing Itachi's name into the middle of it. Shaking my head, I thanked him, wondering how he got those e mails.

0o0

A few days after that Gai called me saying Madara was trying to pay off the cops to get info on me and the Uzamaki's. But they wouldn't take the money.

I bit my lip, _"He's suspicious. Well bring it on, you viper!_"

0o0

Four months later I hit the jack pot when Fumiko arrived for a visit and hacked into Madara's accounts and info, giving us plenty of evidence to get him put away for life. I thanked her and she made me promise to take her to a water park when I got back.

After she left I knew I had to prove he was behind the death of our parents, and fast. The end of the year was only three months away and closing in fast. Not to mention the dreams I was having of my Mom telling me to go home, and I tried to tell her I couldn't just yet.

I dug and dug and finally struck gold when I dug through his files and saw the name of a hit man.

0o0

Taking a few days off work I was able to throw my time and energy into getting proof and I found it, in a security camera from an old lady where they had met and talked over the deal, saying it loudly enough to get it on tape. I thanked the gods most American were so suspicious of each other they had their own security cameras.

I paid the woman for it and made preperations. I did what I never thought I'd do. I forced myself to look at the future, to make preperations.

Once I knew what I needed to know I told Naruko and Naruto. They went back first and I gathered everything I needed, made some phone calls and I knew it was now or never. Saying good bye to Jiraiya and handing in my resignation, I got on a plane.

Sleeping on the plane I dreamed my Mom smiled and nodded before waking as the plane landed.


	49. Chapter 49Back Home Again Confronting

I chuckled a bit as I realized the date, it was the day before the anniversary of my parents death, "What a coincidence." Gai showed up with my bike and a badge. I hugged him happily and asked if everything was ready. He confirmed it and left in his car and I headed for the cemetary.

Parking I went up slowly to where their head stone was and set down some flowers I had grabbed on the way. I turned to the Uchiha headstone and saluted, "Hello, nice to see you again."

I turned to my parents headstone and kissed my hand and touched the top of the stone, "Well Mom, I'm back. I hope I'm right."

Turning away, I checked the time and hurried to my bike. I saw in the future, Madara taking Itachi and Sasuke to an airport. Itachi and Sasuke would get on separate planes and Itachi's plane would blow up in a fuel accident rigged by Madara.

I had to stop him before it blew. I called Kakashi and asked him to get ready and then Gai. Darkness settled over the city and we hid at the airport behind some crates, waiting in silence. Then a car pulled up and I saw Itachi and Sasuke get out of the car first, then the bastard himself. He still had a fair face and a mess of black hair. And his smile was still just plain creepy.

I could see Sasuke and Itachi plaining, and it didn't make me feel better they looked as if they hadn't slept in months. As they went up to the two planes I hit a switch and a light shone on them. They looked around warily and I walked up to them. They turned at the noise of my boots and as I came into the light Itachi's jaw dropped and Sasuke asked, seeming almost happy to see me, "Ariana?"

I said sternly, "Their not going with you Madara. I won't let you take any more innocent lives."

Itachi's face hardened and he said, "More nonesense Ariana? All he's done is help us."

Madara smirked proudly and I held up a silver disk, "Shall I give you a list of my nonesense? Alphebetically or cronologicly? Lets start where he paid a hit man to put a remote control gadget in that car to run _your_ parents over? And then he ordered him to take out my parents. Just so he could have the company."

I saw Madara's jaw clench and I smiled at him, tapping the disk against my jaw, "You thought you were clever didn't you? Your plan was to eleminate Itachi and his family so that the company would be yours. You wanted all that money to pay off all the deep debts you have. But your plan failed when their neighbor pulled the boys out of the way."

I smiled wider, almost a feral grin, "So in your anger you ordered the hit man to kill her and her family. They killed her parents, but the girl wasn't home. He had to run before the cops came, he stashed the gun on some punk who got arrested. No one questioned when the punk was too drugged to put up a defense."

I saw Madara clench his fists and the Uchiha brothers stared at me, then him. They weren't sure who to believe. I continued, "So know you had a problem, the boys were alive and watched closely by my family's friends in high places. So you hired Orochimaru to take in the boys, train them to make the company as fruitful as possible and he was to kill them in an accident so you got the company."

I shook my head with a chuckle, "Sadly that didn't work when he died himself by eating puffer fish. He didn't know he was allergic to it. So because there was failure after failure, you decided to step in yourself. Kill the brothers in a fuel line accident on a plane, you wouldn't be there so nothing could ever be tied to you."

I held up the disk again, "Unfortunatly, a dear friend of mine was able to take the evidence off your computer before you deleted it all. So what do you say Madara? Give up quietly? Or resist and I can kick your ass?"

Madara gave a smirk and suddenly had a gun in his hand and held it to the back of Sasuke's head, "How about you hand over that disk and I leave now. You won't have to hear from me again."

I glared as Itachi snapped, "So she's telling the truth! You bastard!"

Itachi had backed up to me and now I grabbed the back of his shirt before he could lunge and said coldly, "Don't unless you want to be shot."

Itachi glanced at me, worry showing plainly on his face for his brother and Madara smirked, "Yes it's true. And you can't do anything now to stop me."

I let Itachi go, stepped forward and held out the disk. Just as Madara snatched it I held my own gun to his head. He froze, and I raised my other hand and snapped my finger. Suddenly Gai's police force and Kakashi at my back, surrounded us.

I said coldly, "Let him go, or I splatter your brains all over that pretty plane of yours."

He glared death and crunched the disk in his hand before lowering the gun. Gai took it from him as Sasuke hurried to Itachi's side. Madara sneered at me, "Now you have no evidence."

I snorted and said coldly, letting my face contort in a mad grin and my eyes smothered in fury, "Do you really think I'd bring the real evidence here? You really are stupid. Not to mention I got all this on tape."

One of the police guys held up the video camera and he paled and I held the gun higher to aim at his forehead, "Bye bye."

Someone shouted and most gasped as I pulled the trigger. Madara shouted fearfully and a black dart stuck to his forehead and I blew on the muzzle and said, "Bang."

He giggled hysterically and collapsed. Gai grabbed him and handcuffed him. I called to one of the cops, "I'd get the small bomb out of the gas tank now if I were you."

They hurried to do that and I turned to Kakashi and saluted, "Ello mate! How's it goin?"

Kakashi grinned and pulled me into a hug, "Gods it's good to have you back."

I laughed and hugged him back fearcly. I let him go and turned to Sasuke, "Naruto should be back at his old apartment. I know you both were assholes not only cuz you believed that bastard, but to help protect us from Madara's wrath if you did something wrong. You should go explain that to him."

I turned on my heel and looked at Gai, handing him a small flash drive, "And here you go."

He saluted and I spun, "Now I'm off to tackle a Dolphin." Kakashi wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "I'm with you."

Itachi said softly, "Ariana."

I turned to look at him and he said softly, small smile on his face, "Thank you. You were right, and I'm sorry."

I shrugged, face blank as I turned away, "Right, all is forgiven and all that."

I got on my bike and Kakashi jumped into the side car and we cheered, "TO THE DOLPHIN!"

I hit the gas as we shouted and zoomed out of there. We were silent on the drive and when we got home I did indeed tackle Dolphin and then started crying. I was still so mad at the Uchiha's and didn't know how to even start forgiving them.

Iruka held me and I cried till I had nothing left. Feeling better I thanked him and then tackled him again joyfully, "Oh I missed you guys!"

He chuckled and there was a knock. I shook my head and said, "I'm taking a shower and going to bed. Jetlag plus busting a major criminal has left me exausted."

Kakashi nudged me towards my bedroom as Iruka opened the door. I quickly sent Jiraiya a text saying mission accomplished, got into the shower and sighed in relief at the hot water and jumped when the bathroom door burst open. I looked out and Fumiko cheered, "You're here!"

Then she realized I was naked and blushed, "Whoops. Um yeah, see you tomorrow!"

She slammed the door and I heard her yelling at Kakashi, who laughed. I shook my head with a chuckle and finished my shower before changing into my pajamas and crashing on my bed, which was exactly how it was before. If only everything else was too.


	50. Chapter 50 Healing the Wounds

I woke up late the next morning and stretched happily at being back in my bed. I got up and dressed before going out and finding Kakashi and Iruka making out on the couch. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bowl of cereal before they saw me and snapped out of it. I said as I munched, "I'm going off for a bit. Carry on."

I finished and put the bowl in the sink and went out. Getting on my bike, I took off the sidecar for more speed and sped out of the parking lot. Getting onto the street I headed for the cemetary again. On the way I stopped by my families old flower shop and got a huge bundle of different flowers and had them put in a huge bag and tied them to the back of my bike.

Driving up to the cemetary I took the flowers and split them evenly between the Uchiha's and my parents. I sat in front of my parents headstone and said softly, "I did it Mom. Their safe once again."

I stared at the stone and felt myself choke up. I coughed to clear my throat and said to it, "You know, it's over and I still feel like my hearts in pieces."

Silence and I whispered, "I wish you guys were here. Dad, you would sit me on your lap and have me tell you the entire story with Mom next to you. Then you'd turn to Mom, unsure what to say and she'd tell me exactly what I needed to hear. Then you'd tickle me until I was breathless and encourage me to do what I thought was right."

I chuckled at the fond memory and leaned back onto my hands, "Remember that summer when we had Uncle Jiraiya come with us to the lake? And I fell right out of the boat? Heh"

I looked up at the sky, "Mom was frantic when I didn't pop up right away and I popped up on the other side of the boat and yelled, "I saw a fish! Why didn't you catch it?"

I grinned widely, "Mom was scowling, trying not to laugh and both you and Uncle Jiraiya was laughing so hard, until Mom pushed you in."

I sighed happily and straightened, "Then Uncle Jiraiya got seaweed in his nose. We never figured out how though. He'll be here in a couple days to say hello. He's a busy man nowadays. Thanks to yours truly."

I looked at the stone fondly and then called, "Come on out Sasuke, I know you followed me."

I didn't turn around as Sasuke came up softly and stood next to me. I dug into my pocket and held up his necklace, "Here, you get this back."

He took it and slowly sat next to me. He asked softly, "Why did you come back? We did, _said,_ some aweful things to you. Why do you even care anymore?"

I looked at him and said softly, "I never stopped caring. I knew that you two were dead set on the whole idea that Madara was good and helping. When he told you two that I was only around you two for the company, that you had to give up on your friends to get ahead and you _believed_ him, I knew I had to have proof. You wouldn't open your eyes and see otherwise."

I leaned back once more and said, "You were so wrapped up in his words, and yes he made sense. He seemed like the father you never really got to know. And Itachi found a father for you. Someone who could care for you if something happened to him."

I shrugged and said, "I understand all that and I still care. But I'm still angry that you two were so swept up by him, and didn't even give a second thought that I might be telling the truth."

I looked back at Itachi and he came up slowly. I looked back at the headstone and said, "It hurt you know. I've always thought of you two as family, and you tossed me aside like yesterdays garbage."

I saw both of them wince and I slowly stood, "I'll forgive you, someday. But right now, I'm not going to pretend that it was ok."

I held out Itachi's necklace and he took it gently and I turned and headed for my bike. Deciding I needed sugar I headed for the café Sasuke, Naruto and I went to a lot, next to the arcade. I passed the Uchiha building and saw a truck had swerved to miss a kid and hit the building. It had a huge ramp on the back.

I drove carefully by it and got to the café. Sitting down I ordered some cake and started to relax. Sighing, I decided to go bug Fumiko so I finished my cake and paid. I got on my bike just as a vision hit.

I felt myself zoom down the street to come to the Uchiha building, Naruko was by the truck, talking to the driver and my vision lifted me to look into Itachi's office and I saw him, Sasuke and Naruto at gun point by Madara's hit man and some goons.

The vision ended and I grabbed a bat from a sports store, throwing money at the guy, and stuffed it under my jacket on my back. I slammed my foot into the throttle, the bike roaring to life and I called Naruko as I drove one handed. She answered and I barked, "Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke are in trouble! I need your help!"

I hit the gas as Naruko asked, "What do you want me to do?"

I said as I skid around the corner, "That truck that hit the Uchiha building. Put down the tailgate and stay back!"

I heard a bang on her end as I stuffed the phone into my pocket. I turned another corner and thought to myself, "_If it wasn't for the guns they wouldn't need my help."_

I saw the company building in front of me and the huge ramp on the back of the trailer with it's tail gate on the ground, poised and ready. Naruko was looking from a few feet away.

I couldn't help the excited look on my face as I hit the throttle on full and the bike flew forward and then I hit the ramp and was suddenly flying. I leaned and the bike turned sideways and I barely caught a glimpse of Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto glaring at the guns before I hit the glass.

I moved my leg just in time as the bike hit the floor and I jumped clear. The bike took out two of the goons and I straightened with a wild grin on my face, "Guess who!"

I grabbed the bat off my back as the hit man shouted, "kill her!"

I ducked a bullet and swung. It connected with the man on the left's chin and sent him flying up and his head disappeared into the ceiling. Before the guy on the right could fire, Itachi slammed his fist into his cheek and then grabbed his wrist that held the gun. The mans wrist gave a sickening snap and then Itachi's fist broke his nose. He fell unconcious and the hit man growled and aimed at Itachi, just like in my vision.

I dashed in between and threw my bat as he fired. The bullet nicked my shoulder and hit Itachi's shoulder as my bat hit the hit man's throat. Before I could step forward Sasuke kneed him in the gut and as he gagged, Naruto slammed his fist into his nose, grabbed his shirt and slammed him into the ground. Grinning I went over to one of the goons with the shotgun, aimed and the guy gasped as I pull his finger. The gun shot right into his boss's crotch. Then I slammed his face into the floor.

I straightened and snarled, "No one messes with my family."

Turning to Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto who stared in disbelief, I grinned and said sadly, "Really, do I always have to save your butts?"

Shaking my head I noticed one of the goons was starting to come too and slammed my heel into his jewels and he screamed before collapsing once again. Snorting, I walked up to Itachi and said, "Let me see."

I studied his shoulder and saw the bullet had passed right through and took off my hoody and wrapped it around it before checking to make sure Sasuke and Naruto were ok. A minute later Naruko stormed in with Gai and the police and the men were bandaged and arrested.

My bike was extracted from the wall to get the other two men and then we were loaded into an ambulance and taken to the hospital. Going to different rooms, Tsunade waited for me, tapping her foot. She stomped up and yelled, "ARIANA! You drove your motorcycle into your boss's office? You could have been killed!"

I set my chin stubbornly, "It seemed like a good idea at the time. And I only hit the bad guys! It was a great stress reliever! "

Tsunade dragged me to a room and set me on a bed before she looked up and said, "Gods help me."

She glared at me and I glared back fearcly. I finally broke eye contact and sighed, "Yeah, I am so fired for this."

Her expression softened and I chuckled weakly, "Well technically I was already fired, but you know what I mean." I sat on the bed and sighed, "He probally hates me for real now."

She shook her head and cut off my sleeve to get at the wound, "I'm sure that's not true. You saved their lives Ariana." She paused and said, "Again."

I winced as she cleaned it and said, "I don't even have a job and I just made a bigger idiot out of myself."

The door suddenly burst open and Naruto ran up, nearly in tears, "Ariana! Naruko's going to kill me!"

I blinked and a murderous looking Naruko came in, "NARUTO! You went to pay off a debt that didn't exist and didn't tell me! Your such a dimwit!"

Naruto jumped on the bed behind me, shivering in fear. I said softly, "Naruko, he was only trying to help. You shouldn't yell at him or call him names."

She turned her glare to me and I gave her a look. She slowly thought about it and sagged, "Your right. Naruto, I'm sorry."

Naruto crept out from behind me and sat next to me staring at the ground, "Me too. I'm sorry sis."

She came up and hugged him. I smiled as she then whacked him, "But don't ever do that again!"

He groaned and Naruko grinned, "Now lets go see how Sasuke is doing."

Naruto nodded and followed her out. Tsunade chuckled, "I see why you worry so much."

I chuckled with her and she finished wrapping my arm and said, "All done."

"Thanks."

I stood and she asked, "What are you going to do now?"

I looked at her determinly, "Go kick his ass." Tsunade chuckled, "Just don't have him bleeding all over my hospital."

I nodded and went to find Itachi. I didn't go far when someone called me. I turned and saw Jiraiya. I smiled happily and hugged him, "You must have left right after I did."

He nodded, letting me go and grinned, "So it ended well?"

I nodded and we walked down the hall as I told him everything and I heard Tsunade say, "Itachi's in room 203."

Jiraiya and I turned and Jiraiya leapt back in shock, "TSUNADE!"

She blinked and raised an eyebrow, "Jiraiya?"

She looked at me, as I looked between them and I looked at her and said, "Uncle Jiraiya, _you _know Tsunade? She's my doctor."

Tsunade crossed her arms over her impressive chest and smiled slightly, "That explains so much. It's been a while Jiraiya."

Jiraiya blinked and I tugged his sleeve, "How do you two know each other?"

Jiraiya seemed unable to speak and Tsunade explained, "We grew up next door to each other and went to the same High School and college. It's been about 20 years since the last time we've seen each other tho. I hear your company is doing well."

I glanced between the two and smiled slyly, "Well I'm going to go see Itachi. Carry on."

Jiraiya looked at me, begging with his eyes for me to stay but I just waved and grinned widely as I left. I giggled quietly to myself as I went around the corner and smacked into someone. I quickly apologised as I stumbled back, "I'm so sorry!"

I looked and blinked when I realized it was Itachi, whose arm was in a sling. We stared at each other, both of us not sure what to say. I was the first to snap out of it and grinned, "Guess what! Tsunade and Jiraiya know each other! They went to school together and lived next door as kids! Irony no?"

He blinked and shook his head, "Very ironic. Who would have thought?"

I shrugged, "Not me."

He was quiet for a minute and then said softly, "Ariana I want to apologise. And thank you. You saved our lives again, and I know I don't deserve your forgivness but..."

I smiled, relief flowing into me, "I forgive you."

He stopped what he was saying and stared at me, "You do?"

I nodded and said mock serious, "Only if you rehire me. At the moment I don't have a job. Eep!"

Itachi grabbed me in a tight one arm hug and said happily, "Of course your hired!"

I hugged him back, a bit more gently so that I didn't hurt him, "Good. And if you ever do this again."

He pulled away and grinned, "Just whack me."

I grinned brightly, "Took the words right out of my mouth. Now what do you say we grab everyone and go out to dinner. We should explain things."

He nodded and before we could split up he dove down and captured my lips with his. At first I was too shocked to react but then I melted. He pulled away, gazing into my eyes and asked, "Will you please go on a date with me?"

Blushing I smiled happily and said, "Since i've been waited forever to hear you say that, yes. Tomorrow."

He pecked me on the lips, "It's a date."

Grinning like a goof I pulled away and said, "We best find the others before they worry themselves sick."

Winking at his dissapointed look I reassured him, "Don't worry, tomorrow i'll be all yours."

His grin turned lecherous and I laughed, waving as we split up. I was to get Tsunade and Jiraiya and he was to get his brother and the Uzamaki's. I smiled happily the whole time, feeling like things were once again right in the world.


	51. Chapter 51 Two Months Later

0o0 2 months later 0o0

Itachi and I were officially a couple and we couldn't be happier. Now that everything was back to normal. Sasuke and Naruto were once more an item. Sasuke had to take Naruto to a weeks worth of Ramen dinner to make up for his absence and school was out for the summer. Fumiko's company was now under Uchiha Enterprise and she was the head honcho of the computer part of the business.

Gai was a full cop now and took Fumiko out as much as both of their schedule's would allow and they were happy. Naruko was buried in work and couldn't be happier now that she was the boss of the designer part of the company after Diedra and Sasori decided to tie the knot and start their own business in France.

Kakashi was still head of security and Iruka still taught school and both were happy. Jiraiya and Tsunade have been seeing each other a lot more lately and I doubt it was just for buisness.

Chuckling to myself I wondered if they were going to start dating too. Reaching up I knocked and walked into Itachi's office, holding up my done work, "Here you go Meathead."

He looked up from writing something and smiled softly as I walked up and set the papers on his desk, "Thanks Vice President Baka."

I walked around the desk and he stood to meet me. I gazed up at him and reached up slowly to rest my wrists on his shoulders, "Who are you calling Baka?"

I tugged on his long ponytail and he leaned in close, "You of course. Because your _my _Baka."

I felt a grin form as he pressed his lips to mine. I pressed into it and he pushed back, pushing his tongue into my mouth and rubbing the roof of my mouth, making me moan. I felt a shiver run down his spine and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. When we finally separated for air I panted a bit, "You know, if we continue this..."

Itachi pressed his forehead against mine, gazing deeply into my eyes, "I might just push you onto this desk and make you scream out my name."

I frowned and poked his cheek, "Nuh uh. No desk. Too many pointy and hard objects I _don't_ want stabbing me."

Itachi hmmed and captured my lips again. I eeped and soon got lost to the sensations, pulling him down for a more steamy kiss. Itachi instantly took control of the kiss, pushing his tongue into my mouth again, causing another moan to escape. I gripped the front of his shirt as a spark ran through my body, Itachi running his hand through my hair, pulling it out of it's hair tie. Warning bells let loose inside my head and I regrettably pulled away.

He looked at me questioning and I glanced at the door. He scowled as he heard voices and I giggled, tugging his shirt perfect again. I flipped my hair up into a ponytail and the door popped open to show Kakashi. He grinned widely, as if knowing exactly what he was interrupting, "Hello! I have brought you an envelope from Jiraiya-sama."

He came up, handed Itachi a letter and winked at me. I glanced at Itachi, who was glaring at Kakashi and giggled. Itachi then glared at me and I fluttered my hand at Kakashi, "Ok Delivery Boy. Out."

He chuckled, blowing me a kiss, enjoying it too much when Itachi tensed and practically skipped out, dodging the tossed stapler. I lowered my arm with a huff and squeaked as Itachi grabbed me from behind and buried his face into my neck. I wiggled as he kissed it, tickling. Then he spun me around and kissed me firmly.

Itachi thought to himself, "_I wouldn't give this up for anything in the world. Ariana in my arms, all __**mine**__!"_

Amused that he was jealous just from a wink from Kakashi, I moved my hands from the elder Uchiha's neck to his broad shoulders, and then slid down to his wide chest _slowly_, which caused the black haired man to pull away.

Itachi stared at those bruised lips and then looked up into those mischievous green eyes. The Uchiha could feel the beginnings of an erection as the desire pooled in his lower stomach. He growled, eyes glinting, and he asked me, "Ariana, _what_ are you doing?"

I smirked, knowing I had won, "Oh fine. It's just so cute when you get jealous over my _GAY _friend winking at me."

Itachi scowled once more and I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly, "Relax. You should know by now that your the _only_ one for me."

I felt those strong arms snake around my small waist. I couldn't help reaching up and running my fingers through my boyfriend's black hair, pulling it from its ponytail. I truly loved moments likes these. Just being embraced by Itachi made me feel so protected, loved, and at _home!_

Itachi leaned back and sat in his big expensive chair. He had yet to let get me go, taking me down with him and making me straddle his hips. I pulled away, comfortable sitting on his legs and smiled at him brightly, "So, Oh Jealous One. Shall we see what my dear old Uncle wants?"

Itachi rolled his eyes and I giggled as I reached onto the desk, grabbed said letter and opened it. I handed it to him, and as he read I played with a strand of hair that had escaped over his shoulder. I paused in trying to tie it into knots with one hand when he lowered the letter and hmmed.

I raised an eyebrow, straightening the hair free of knots and tugged on it, "Hmm? What does it say? What did he need?"

He set the letter on the table and took my hand that was tugging on his hair and interlaced his fingers with mine. I looked at him expectantly and he pressed my hand against his chest, "Your Uncle is having a medical benefit tonight. My father had gone before and since I am now CEO of Uchiha Enterprise, I must attend."

I blinked, feeling like there was more. He smiled his soft crooked smile, the smile that always melted my heart, "And I was wondering if you would be my date."

My heart seemed to burst and a bright smile appeared on my face. I nodded happily, "I'd love to."

I leaned in and pressed my forehead against his, capturing his coal black eyes with my own dark green ones, "I would love to go as _your _date Itachi. You should know I _always _want to be with you. Through the bad and the good. Through hell or high water."

He pressed his hands against my cheeks, peering so deep into my eyes I was sure he saw into my very soul, "For now and forever?"

I smiled at him, showing all my love in that smile, "Why stop at forever?"

His answer was to capture my lips in such a hot wild kiss and I felt myself swamp with desire and emotion. When he came for air he began to kiss along my jaw line and down my neck. I blinked, dazed and knew where this was heading. And refused to do anything like that in an _office. _

I pulled back and put my finger to his lips, "Itachi."

He looked at me and frowned before sighing heavily, "Fine."

I giggled at his obvious pout and laughed as he glared at me. I pecked his cheek and slowly slid off his lap. Straightening I came around behind him and tilted the chair back. He looked up at me curiously and I kissed him softly upside down.

Pulling away I tilted his chair back up straight and pulled his hair back into a ponytail, taking my time to play with his hair, knowing it relaxed him. Once I was done I came around the desk just to be safe from any sneak attacks that would turn up the heat again, "So what time do you want to pick me up?"

I straightened my white blouse and tie as he watched, "About seven."

I waved and headed for the door. I turned as I came to it and winked, "I'll even wear a dress."

I left, noting the slight blush on his cheeks.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chiyo got out of the taxi and snapped, "Wait here!"

She hobbled with her cane to the shady looking warehouse and the buff thug at the door instantly recognized her and let her in. She walked in to a desk in the middle of the huge building. A man with silver hair and cold eyes smiled and stood, "How may I be of service to you Miss Chiyo?"

She tapped her cane onto the ground, "I need you to take care of someone. My niece Ariana will be going to the Medical Banquet tonight. I want her to pay for my humiliation."

His smile grew and he said, "If you pay the right price."

She smirked as she handed the man the cash, "It'll get done? I want that bitch to die tonight."

The silver haired man sneered, eyes glinting, "You have my word your niece will be dead tonight."

Chiyo smirked and shook his hand, "You haven't let me down yet Mizuki. You'll get a bonus if you kill Itachi Uchiha as well."

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Jiraiya glared across the room as he talking to Konan over the phone, "Your sure? Ok, see what else you can dig up. I'm beefing up security. Yeah see you tonight."

He hung up and pinched the bridge of his nose. Not trusting his Aunt Chiyo, he had her followed and she went to a very shady place. Konan was checking out why and she'd get back to him before the banquet. But knowing his Aunt, she wouldn't let Ariana embarrass her like she did and get away with it.

Jiraiya stood and smacked his hand onto his desk and growled under his breath. Ariana was finally _happy! _And he wasn't about to let anyone, not even family, take that away from her.


	52. Chapter 52 To the Ball! cha cha cha

After work I called Naruko, explaining things and she promised to have a dress ready by the time I got home. Kakashi waved from the door and said, "Itachi told me to tell you to go ahead, he wanted to stop somewhere."

I nodded and hooked my arm with his. I pointed dramatically out the door, "Then to my bike!"

He glared as everyone stared, "You ruin my reputation daily."

I grinned broadly, leading him to my bike, "Firstly, it's my job. Second, _what _reputation?"

He glared and I laughed as he climbed up behind me, I had left my side car at home and I let out a battle cry as I gunned it. We got home, luckily in one piece since Kakashi decided to tickle me as revenge. We had nearly run into a dumpster.

I punched his shoulder as we got off and headed to the apartment, "I blame you."

He snorted, rubbing his arm and unable to hide his amusement. I shoved him at his apartment next to mine and entered mine. Naruko was waiting for me with a blue dress. I sighed heavily and she giggled, "It won't bite."

I grumbled, "It might."

She laughed as she drug me to the bedroom, helping me get dressed and presentable.

0o0o0o0o0o

Itachi knocked on Ariana's door, early despite the extra stop he had made before going home, showering and changing. He wasn't surprised when Naruko opened the door, she smiled the bright as daylight smile both Uzumaki's made, "Hey Sir, Ariana is almost ready."

She glanced at his hand and smiled knowingly. His glare told her to say nothing, which only made her smile wider. He rolled his eyes and walked in. Naruko called, "Ariana! Itachi's here!"

He set his gift on the table as the bedroom door opened and it took all his will power for his jaw _not _to drop. But he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha jaws didn't drop. It was in the Uchiha rule book.

Ariana walked up to him, shy smile in place. She paused and waited for him to say something. It was obvious Naruko had made the dress. It was baby blue, strapless and at her waist was a white band that tipped downward into a point. On the right bottom corner of the skirt part, there was an intricate of swirls like vines. Ariana wore her locket at the base of her throat on a shorter chain.

Naruko had somehow gotten Ariana's hair to fall gracefully in waves at her back. All in all, Ariana looked beautiful.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

I gazed at Itachi as he gazed at me. He wore an expensive midnight black Armani suit with a white silk shirt and a black tie. On his feet was black dress shoes. I caught the sight of the chain connected to his locket and smiled softly. My smile seemed to snap him out of staring and he smiled, "You look beautiful."

I blushed and smiled shyly, "Thank you." I waved my hand at his attire, "You look hot."

He smirked and then his eyes caught sight of my bare feet. He raised an eyebrow, "Why are you bare foot? You plan to go like that?"

Naruko broke in before I could answer, "Because she refused to wear the shoes I got for her!"

She held up a pair of blue high heels, the heels at least two inches tall. I glared hatefully at them, "Naruko, I'm bad enough with flat feet. You put me in those, I'll bring the whole building down. And break an ankle or leg while I'm at it."

She huffed and went over to her bag, "Well luckily I prepared for this."

She tugged out a new pair of shoes. They looked kind of like slippers, with sparkles around the openings and the same swirls on the top as the dress. She held them out with a thin pair of socks. I smiled thanks, sat in a chair and slipped them on. I stood and spun expertly, "Perfect! Your a genius!"

She waved off my words, "I know. Now you kids have fun."

She walked out and I noticed the bouquet of red roses on the table. Itachi saw my look and picked them up. He bowed gracefully and held them out to me, "For you, my lovely Baka."

I giggled and took them, smelling them, "Why thank you Meathead. Let me put these in a vase and we can go."

I took the bouquet of roses to the kitchen and quickly did so before hurrying back to him. He held out his hand and I took it, twining my fingers with his. Before we even got to the door Naruko burst through it, camera in hand.

She took a picture before we could move and squealed, "So cute!" and disappeared.

I laughed and Itachi shook his head. We headed down the stairs and got in his car. It was a quick drive to the place and I was both nervous and excited. Hardly able to wait to see Jiraiya, and dance with Itachi!

0o0o0o0o0o

Jiraiya sipped at his champagne, as he waited near the door for Itachi and his dear niece to arrive. Konan had briefed him on Chiyo's activities. Apparently she had met with a dangerous man called Mizuki, but they still didn't know why.

He ground his teeth in worry and blinked as Tsunade joined him. She said gently, "Worrying yourself silly isn't going to help anything."

He took a deep breath and let it out, "Your right."

He had already explained things to Tsunade. And she was keeping an eye out for trouble as well. He looked behind her and smiled. She raised an eyebrow, "Why are you looking so pleased?"

He grinned wider, spotting the two coming up, "You'll see."

She scowled at him but then her eyes widened in shock as she turned and Itachi and Ariana walked up. Itachi was _smiling! _And Ariana was in a beautiful dress and not _scowling _because she had to wear one_!_

Ariana spotted them and waved with a smile. Itachi's smiled disappeared but the joy didn't leave his eyes. Jiraiya gently embraced his niece and said proudly, "You look beautiful."

She blushed and he let her go to shake hands with Itachi and for her to hug Tsunade.

0o0o0o0o0o

Tsunade smiled down at me, "You do look good. Both of you."

Her eyes twinkled and I blushed brightly as I let her go, "Yeah well, at least I didn't have to wear heels."

Jiraiya cackled loudly, ignoring my glare, "You are _deadly _in heels. I remember when I took you to a dance for a charity."

He moved so that I couldn't smash my heel into his foot, "Konan forced her into heels and she literally CRASHED the party. Knocked over everyone trying to stay upright, somehow dumped punch on the DJ and caused a fire. Luckily she didn't break an ankle before she yanked the shoes off, threw them down and snapped, 'I'm out of here!' and left. She has never worn heels again."

I flicked his arm and warned, "If you keep telling stories I'm telling Tsunade about the time with that pond and that frog."

He clapped a hand over my mouth and I smirked through it. He sighed in defeat, "Fine. We'll leave you two love birds alone."

Tsunade winked at me and I knew she wouldn't let Jiraiya alone until she heard the story. I waved happily as they left and Itachi took my hand, "Shall we dance?"

I smiled brightly and he pulled me onto the dance floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chiyo was in the corner, peacefully sipping her tea as she spotted her great niece with that damn Uchiha. But knowing that her problems would soon be over, she smiled happily. All she had to do was get Ariana outside.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed from across the room at Chiyo. Then he full out glared as she stood and went up to Itachi as Ariana quickly went to the bathroom.

Itachi spotted the elder women coming up and full out glared at her. She paused in front of him and hid a shiver, "No need to glare boy. I don't bite. I see your still with that worthless niece of mine."

He said coldly, fury unchecked as he glared, "You best leave before I do something to you that would cause trouble for Jiraiya. Personally I don't think Ariana would care if you dropped dead."

Chiyo involuntary stepped back and growled back the best she could, "You watch your mouth! I am Jiraiya's AUNT! You can't speak to me like that!"

An even colder voice behind her said, "If he can't, then I can."

She spun, nearly toppling over, to glare at her niece, "Ah the bitch returns."

I moved over to Itachi's side, and snarled, "And back from hell I see. Tell me who was on top, you or the devil? Your both evil enough."

She gaped in outrage, Itachi snickered and took my arm, "Come, lets go get some fresh air."

I turned my back on the hateful witch and let him lead me out to the balcony. I took a deep breath of the fresh air and sighed, "Ah, it feels good out here."

Itachi closed the door, glancing to make sure no one else was out here. Jiraiya had called him and told him of the possible threat to Ariana. He explained to her and she had told him she had no vision of anything happening. But still, he was cautious.

He came up beside me and touched my shoulder, "You alright?"

I couldn't help but smile at his protectiveness and turned, hugging him tightly, "Yes, thanks to you. I was about to slug her."

He chuckled, hugging me back just as tightly, "I know. But I'm sure Jiraiya wouldn't like that."

I snorted, "You never know. He might thank me if she had a stroke."

He chuckled and I pulled back to smile at him. We stared deep into each others eyes and I felt the urge to say what I had been wanting to say forever and now could. I took a deep breath and said sincerely, "I love you Itachi."

His eyes widened and I continued, "I love you and only you. I only want you to be mine and I don't ever want to leave you. I won't let anyone else have you."

His crooked smile appeared and he leaned in close, "And I love you Ariana. Your the most important person to me. Your my everything, and I will never let you go."

0o0o0o0o0o

Itachi pulled the smaller body of the women he loved close to him and her small arms wrapped around him. He felt her smiling and could see it as he looked down. He closed his eyes and held her close, not wanting this moment to end.

Neather of them saw the figure dressed in black, hiding in the shadows until Ariana jerked with a scream, knife buried into her back. Itachi caught her as she collapsed and couldn't move as a second knife plunged for his head.


	53. Chapter 53 Consequences Love never Dies

I felt the pain, the hot raging pain in my back and wanted to scream again. But the vision of a knife plunging into Itachi's skull and the urge to protect Itachi overruled my pain. I wrenched my arm back, yanked out the knife and with a roar thrust it up into our attackers chest.

He gasped and fell over, dying soon after. I felt the pain engulf my senses and it was too much so I blacked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Itachi clutched Ariana close to him, yanking off his jacket and pressing it against the wound, yelling for help. Blood was pooling from the wound and soaking his jacket. He applied pressure as people came out, gasped and stared. He snarled, "_Why were they just standing there? She's not dead!"_

He roared furiously, eyes flashing red, "SOMEONE CALL 911! FUCKING CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Tsuande suddenly appeared at his side and pressed her hands on top of his, "They're coming. Just keep the pressure. Good."

She kept talking to him calmly, Itachi just now noticing Jiraiya yelling into a phone for the ambulance to hurry. Once he was done he snapped at a security guard and he raced away. After that Itachi could only stare at his beloved red head, her face pale and taunt with pain.

A few moments later the paramedics pushed through the door with the gurney. They pushed through the crowd, reached him and quickly began asking questions all of which Itachi answered with a sense of detachment.

He watched the paramedics and focused on what was going on in front of him. Ariana was strapped carefully unto the gurney. The medics were monitoring her blood pressure, making sure that it didn't drop suddenly. The paramedics knew they were going to have to speed to the hospital. The small red head didn't have much time left.

Tsunade barked orders and they rushed Ariana through the crowd to the ambulance. Before she followed she turned and grabbed Itachi's shoulder, "Are you okay, Uchiha?"

The tall man answered in a chilling voice, "The love of my life was just stabbed in front of me. How would you feel?"

Tsunade bit her lip, worried for the couple. She hoped Itachi wouldn't let this break him, because Ariana was going to need him more than ever. That annoying red head was going to need a strong support system in the Uchiha.

She just hoped he could provide it for Ariana. Tsuande suddenly grabbed him in a hug. He tensed but didn't push her away. He was in too much shock, or else he might have killed her.

She pulled away, already seeing the light leaving his eyes. She grabbed his arm, "Come on, you can ride with her."

He let her pull him and Jiraiya stopped him by clasping his shoulder, and then he said gravilly, "Take care of her, I'll call the others."

Itachi nodded, relieved that he didn't have to tell their friends and his little brother that Ariana could... He couldn't even finish the thought so hurried after Tsunade. Jiraiya took a deep breath and made sure Chiyo was in police custody before making the calls to Ariana's friends.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Itachi hardly noticed the ride in the ambulance, all he could focus on was Ariana's labored breath as he clutched her hand. When they got to the hospital, she was rushed to surgery and he was forced to wait in the waiting room.

He tried to sit, but his nerves always drove him to his feet and to pace. He spun as he heard, "ITACHI!"

Sasuke with Naruto, Naruko, Kakashi and Iruka on his heels ran into the hospital. Naruto gasped, "How is she? Jiraiya told us she got stabbed!" Fumiko skid to a stop through the door and Gai jerked to a stop beside her.

Itachi nodded stiffly, almost unable to speak for fear of what might happen, "Yes, she's in surgery right now."

Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it and pushing him to a chair. He let him, surprised that his little brother was being so strong right now. Stronger then he was at the moment. But every time Itachi's thoughts went to what might happen to his red head, his knees went weak and his heart felt like it was being stabbed and ripped from his body.

Sasuke sat next to him, Naruto at his side and Iruka and Kakashi by him. Naruko sat on Itachi's other side, Fumiko and Gai next to her. Naruko reached over and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her, "She'll be OK. This is Ariana we're talking about."

She let him go but he still stared at her. Everyone was staring at Naruko who glared right back, "Ariana is stubborn, pig headed sometimes and she hates girly clothes."

She took a deep breath and stood, facing them with her hands on her hips and an aura that left no argument, "She doesn't discriminate, she hates bully's and perverts. She's helped all of us so many times I can't even count. And we've helped her. She's my best friend and she promised that she'd always be around. And Ariana McKing _**never **_breaks a promise. But we have to believe she'll pull through."

She looked a bit lost after her speech, not sure what to do next. Naruto smiled a bit and said, "Naruko's right. If we don't believe Ariana will make it, what kind of friends are we?"

Kakashi grunted and leaned back, pulling Iruka to his chest, "I wasn't worried."

Iruka elbowed him and Sasuke pulled Naruto close, smiling proudly at him. Fumiko leaned back against Gai and he hugged her tightly. Naruko sat back by Itachi, who looked at her, showing in his eyes his gratitude but unable to voice it. She smiled softly back, understanding.

Everyone waited nervously and Jiraiya arrived a few minutes later, looking pissed and frazzled. Before anyone could ask he said furiously, "Chiyo hired Mizuki to kill Ariana and Itachi. Chiyo confessed on the way to the police station."

He sat with a heavy thud and sighed next to Gai, "Mizuki probably would have gotten away with it, except our favorite little red head stabbed him in the chest before he could get to you, Itachi."

Tsunade walked in just then, "Luckily she's as short as she is, the knife missed her main artery and spine by a fraction."

Everyone leaped to there feet and shouted questions. She held up her hand and waited for them to be quiet. She let out a tired sigh and said, "She's alive. The knife missed her spine and main artery's. It did pierce a lung but she'll be fine. She's lucky as hell but alive."

Relief emitted from everyone and Tsunade looked at Itachi, "She's asking for you."

He was frozen with relief and Jiraiya nudged him, "Go on. The rest of us can see her tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and Itachi followed Tsunade in a bit of a daze as the others left. When they got to Ariana's hospital room Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder before he could go, "Would you like to stay over night?"

He nodded slightly and she let him go, "I'll get you an extra blanket."

She left him to enter and he opened the door quietly, walking in silently and shutting the door silently behind him. He gazed at the small form on the bed, hooking up to an IV and heart monitor that beeped showing that she was indeed alive.

Walking up to the bed he gently took the hand outside the blanket and he watched as Ariana's eyes slowly opened and looked at him.

0o0o0o0o

When I finally came to, I found that I was in a hospital bed and Tsunade sighed in relief beside me, "Well brat, you sure gave us a scare."

I blinked to get my vision to focus and noticed her face pale and tired. I weakly smiled and said, "Hi."

I flinched as the right side of my back throbbed painfully. She asked quickly, "Do you hurt? We gave you some pain killers but if it's not enough I can give you more."

I began to nod but then I remembered why I hurt and gasped, "Itachi! Where? Is he ok?"

She quickly put a hand on my forehead and said gently, "Easy, you'll make your injuries worse. He's fine, and he and the others are out in the waiting room right now."

I thought frantically, "_He must be so worried!"_

I asked softly, trying not to breath, "Can I see him?"

Tsunade eyed me and finally nodded, "Only if you get some sleep."

I nodded eagerly and she left. I closed my eyes to try and will the pain away. It began to fade and I felt my heart throb painfully as I realized how close I came to dying. Or worse, Itachi dying. I tried to calm down and then heard footsteps.

0o0o0o0o0o

Ariana's eyes opened more and she smiled softly and croaked with a dry throat, "Some party."

Her breathing sounded labored, like it hurt to breath. She gripped his hand weakly and his knees gave out with relief and happiness that she was alive. He sat heavily in the chair and she watched him, worry etching on her pale face, "Are you ok?"

He nodded reaching up and brushing the hair from her cheek, "Fine. I'm fine, now that I know your ok."

She smiled and whispered, her eyes beginning to droop, "I told you I'd never leave you Meathead."

Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she asked fearfully, "Just, please don't leave."

He moved up and cupped her cheeks in his hand, leaning down, "I won't. I promise I won't leave."

Relief flooded her face and he kissed her gently, "Sleep love. I'm right here."

Her eyes drooped as he sat back, holding her hand and she clutched it tightly as she fell asleep. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "I won't _ever _leave you."

Feeling his energy beginning to run out, he laid his other arm on the bed beside her and rested his head on it, falling asleep a few moments later.

Tsunade found him like that and smiled softly. She put the blanket over his shoulders, and he didn't even stir as she tip toed out.

0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning, Itachi woke up wondering where he was. Then he looked at the hand he grasped and everything came whooshing back to him. He shot up and looked around, still a bit confused and then looked at his sleeping red head. She still breathed like she was in pain, but she looked to be sleeping as peacefully as possible.

He reached up and brushed aside her bangs, saying softly, "Ariana. Wake up."

When nothing happened he began to worry. He tried to wake her and spun as Tsunade came in. He demanded, "Why won't she wake?"

Tsunade came up and checked Ariana over and the machines. She said softly, "She's in a coma to recover from her injuries. She'll wake up when she's ready."

Itachi stared at her, wondering why the hell she was saying this so calmly.

Tsunade saw his look and explained, "I'm surprised she even woke up after the surgery. With her injuries she'll need rest and time to heal."

She patted his shoulder gently, heading for the door, "This room is private so don't worry about other patients being here. I'll call Jiraiya and he can tell the others what's going on."

Itachi nodded a bit dumbly, taking up Ariana's smaller hand tightly in his big one. Tsunade watched silently and then left to leave them alone.

Itachi moved the chair closer to the bed and he gazed at her pale sleeping face and whispered, "Please, come back to me Ariana. Please."

She didn't wake and he thought back to last night. How they were holding each other on the balcony, telling each other that they loved each other. Then it all shattered, when that stupid bastard hurt his precious red head.

A flood of rage swamped through him as he thought about who was responsible for this. That bitch Chiyo.

Then just as quickly, his rage disappeared to be taken over by loneliness and sorrow. He thought fearfully to himself, kissing her palm gently, "_She means so much to me. I would give her the world. Anything, just to have her wake up and say something sarcastic. Or just wake up so that I can say how sorry I am this happened to her."_

With his other hand, Itachi reached up and brushed those fiery red strands that fell messily on her face away from her forehead. Then those long fingers trailed down the soft skin of her face down to his love's jaw. Itachi's thumb rubbed Ariana's jaw in tender motion.

Itachi suddenly bit his lip when he felt his eyes start to sting. He hadn't cried since his parents died years ago. But this wasn't the same pain. He thought fearcily and sadly, "_Ariana isn't supposed to be laying in this bed in a coma! She was supposed to be at work today with me! Complaining about long meetings, picking on the staff or giving me those sweet kisses that she knows I like _so_ much._"

The dark haired man brushed away the tears that fell off his cheeks. He hoped beyond hope that Ariana really wouldn't have any lasting damage from that woman's fuck up. He got up from his seat and stood over Ariana. With the beeping of the machine reminding him that she was alive, Itachi leaned down and laid a kiss against Ariana's pale lips. He pulled back and stared at his unconscious girlfriend. The Uchiha took his seat again and grasped Ariana's hand.

He lost track of time as he stared at her and about mid morning the others showed up. Itachi stood when there was a knock and Naruko pushed the door open. She asked softly as Sasuke and Naruto followed her inside, "How is she? Any change?"

Itachi shook his head and Naruto set a bouquet of roses on the side table and Itachi realized they were the same roses from last night. He scowled at them and Naruto said sternly, "She loved those roses _you_ brought her. Don't toss them out just because this happened."

He scowled at him, but it didn't reach his eyes. Naruto grinned and Sasuke held out a duffel bag to him, "Go shower and change Brother. We'll watch her."

He took the bag but didn't move, uncertain. Naruko rolled her eyes and promptly shoved him towards the bathroom, "Go! We'll shout if anything happens. You don't want her waking up and you look like shit."

He finally gave in, put his nose in he air as if he had already planned on it and stiffly walked into the bathroom. They didn't relax until they heard the shower running. Naruto smiled at Ariana, "You better wake up soon Ariana. Itachi just isn't the same without you."

Sasuke shook his head in amazement, "I've never seen him like this. It's kind of scary."

Naruto nodded, "Like he's going to snap at any minute and chop peoples heads off."

Kakashi walked in just then with Iruka, Gai and Fumiko, all carrying a present, "Yeah, except he'll do it with a smile."

Iruka nudged him as he and Kakashi set down two more bouquets of flowers on the other side table and Gai set a huge teddy bear in the corner and Fumiko set a picture of Ariana's parents next to the bouquet of roses.

Fumiko set on the bed next to Ariana and asked, "No change?"

Naruko shook her head and asked Kakashi, "Did you get things sorted with Kisame?"

He nodded and said confidently, "He'll take care of everything, only calling Itachi if it's an emergency. I also warned him that if he slacked at all, I'd toss him off the building naked."

Gai nodded and said brightly, "And I'd help."

Fumiko snickered and Sasuke smirked. Naruko and Naruto laughed, while Iruka just rolled his eyes. They were all forcing their happiness, for the girl unconscious on the bed. Everyone turned to look as Itachi came out of the bathroom, now dressed in comfy black jeans and a black t shirt. He was tying his hair back and froze when he saw he was being stared at.

He finished with his hair and Kakashi said, "Kisame can take care of stuff at the company, and I'm heading there now to help. And make sure he doesn't slack."

Itachi nodded, his face softening slightly in thanks, "Good, and have him cancel all meetings until further notice."

He nodded and Fumiko nudged Gai as Itachi sat back in the chair. Gai smiled brightly and said, "I must get back to work as well. Fumiko, would you like a ride?"

She nodded and hopped off the bed. She looked at Itachi, making sure he looked her in the eye, "Please, call us if there's any change."

He nodded and said firmly, "I will. And I'll keep her safe."

Fumiko smiled softly, nodded and left with Gai. Iruka and Kakashi left next. Then Naruko and the boys, Naruko going back to work and the boys back home, since it was summer vacation. Itachi stayed, taking up Ariana's hand once more.

Jiraiya arrived half an hour later and set down a big box of chocolates and a bouquet of white lily's. Having just got done talking to Tsunade, he didn't ask how Ariana was and sat heavily the second chair next to Itachi. Itachi turned to face him. Jiraiya took a deep breath and said almost in relief, "Chiyo is dead."

Itachi blinked and raised an eyebrow. Jiraiya shrugged, "She had a dose of poison hidden in her clothes. She took it just as she entered the police station and dropped dead."

Itachi snorted, "Good. It would have been worse for her when I got my hands on her."

Jiraiya nodded and almost snarled, "Same here."

Itachi looked surprise for a minute, then studied Jiraiya's blank face as he gazed at Ariana. Itachi leaned back, looking at his love again, "It's not your fault."

Jiraiya's head whipped around to stare at him. Itachi smiled faintly, "That's what she'd tell us. She'd yell and whack us over the head, saying that shit happens and life goes on."

Jiraiya blinked and then smiled softly, "She would. Then hug us and demand we take her out for cake."

Itachi nodded and they were both silent for a bit. Then Jiraiya smacked his knees and stood, "I have business to discuss, you'll stay here?"

Itachi nodded and Jiraiya grinned, "call me if you need anything."

Then without waiting for an answer, he strode out the door with a purpose. Itachi turned his attention back to Ariana and wondered vaigly what kind of business Jiraiya had.

0o0o0o0o0o

Tsunade came in around noon, checked Ariana over and a nurse walked in behind her with a tray of food. She set it down on a small table at the side and Tsunade motioned at it, "Eat Itachi, before you collapse. Ariana is doing fine."

Itachi glared, not liking the ordering voice she used. He'd eat when he damn well pleased. She seemed to read his mind and smirked, "If you collapse, I'll have you locked in another room."

He glared fully now and she looked amused while she walked out and the nurse fled. Itachi waited about ten minutes before going over to the food and eating as much as he could. He retook his seat by Ariana and grasped that small hand gently. With his other hand, his rubbed Ariana's arm up and down in a soothing motion. He hoped his firey red head would be able to feel his love and support.

He wanted Ariana to feel that he was here for her and would continue to be here for her because he loved her so much.

Itachi smiled at Ariana, he would be strong for the both of them because Ariana wouldn't expect anything less from her _Meathead_. Itachi wanted to be the kind of man Ariana could be proud of. Because as soon as Ariana was better, Itachi was going to take some time away from work and just pamper his love. They would go on dates, travel, and what ever else Ariana wanted to do.

Itachi began to feel drowsy now that he had ate and laid his dark head beside Ariana's hip on the bed. He thought drowsily to himself, "_I just need to rest my eyes for a minute._"

Ariana was so warm and inviting, luring him to a peaceful place inside his mind. Itachi Uchiha was asleep in a matter of minutes. And Tsunade smirked from the doorway, glad the drugs had finally taken effect. She knew Itachi would need to be rested and well for when Ariana woke, so that he could be a strong support for her.

Itachi slept through the day and through the night. Until the next morning.

0o0o0o0o0o

Itachi thought sleepily to himself, "_This is strange. It has to be a dream because Ariana is in a coma."_

But it felt so real. Fingers had tugged his hair from his ponytail and were running smoothly through it and then massaging the scalp gently. Just the way Ariana knew he loved it. He knew it had to be a dream because Ariana was in a coma.

Sleepy coal eyes cracked opened lazily, he saw hazel green eyes staring at him. Itachi blinked and then closed his eyes again.

He still felt those fingers and he heard a breathless giggle.

Itachi's eyes snapped open to find Ariana watching him with those expressive hazel eyes and a soft smile on her lips. Itachi sat up straighter and wet his lips. "A-Ariana? You're awake and…" His eyes were prickling again with tears.

Ariana smiled wider, and croaked "Yes, Itachi. I'm awake,"

Ariana pulled the oxygen from her nose gently and waited for her boyfriend to react. Itachi was staring at her in wonderment. Those coal eyes were wide and unfocused.

She smiled and spoke softly, throat dry, "Water?"

Itachi shot out of the chair and snatched his water bottle from the bedside table. He unscrewed the cap and went closer to Ariana until the bottle's opening was close to her lips. Ariana tipped her head back a little and Itachi leveled the bottle to give Ariana a bit of the water at a time.

Ariana took a few more sips before Itachi took it away and closed the bottle. He placed the bottle back on the bedside table. Then he took Ariana's hands in his and interlaced their fingers. "How are you feeling? Do you need me to call a doctor?"

0o0o0o

I smiled at Itachi. My boyfriend was so caring. "No, no doctors yet. I just want to talk to you. I feel like crap and my side hurts. But I'm fine. See?"

Itachi saw her wiggling her toes from under the blanket. Itachi didn't know what he did to receive such an amazing resilient person in his life but he was glad Ariana was here. "So, you're okay?" The black haired man asked skeptically.

I gazed at him and then promptly reached up and touched his cheek, smile still there, "Yes, I'm still lethargic. But that's to be expected, right?"

The smile slipped from my lips and I realized how much Itachi must have worried and I could only imagine what Itachi went through. I asked sadly,"How are you? I know me getting stabbed must have been traumatic for you. And for that I am sorry."

Itachi stared at Ariana unwaveringly. It was the kind of stare someone gave when they were was falling in love with the other person all over again. Itachi grasped the sides of Ariana's face softly, his thumbs rubbing those velvet cheeks. "_Never_ apologize for something that was out of your control. I don't want you thinking about me at all. You need to concentrate on yourself. You need to get better so this nightmare can be over."

With that said, Itachi gave those soft full lips a kiss and he felt like he was melting when Ariana kissed him back without a second thought. Itachi tilted Ariana's head back gently and she opened her mouth.

Itachi tasted his red head.

Tasted what had almost been taken away from him.

He mentally went through in his mind the torturous things he would have done to that damn hit man and Chiyo before killing them.

I pulled away and a tear ran down my cheek as I felt the weight of everything settle over me. Itachi looked alarmed and a sob escaped my lips. I wrapped my arms around Itachi's neck and pulled him down for a hug, or attempted to at least. Itachi had to move for me since I didn't have the strength.

But I just wanted to be close to Itachi. I felt him run a hand down my back soothingly, while the other hand caressed my hair, lovingly.

He asked worried, "Ariana?"

My back was flaring in pain but I didn't care. I had almost _lost_ Itachi. That other knife was going right for his head, if I hadn't killed that man...

Then the deep horror of what I had done swamped me and I cried harder. I hardly noticed Itachi picking me up gently and sitting on the bed, me curled up on his lap, crying my eyes out on his shoulder.

Itachi knew he couldn't get any answers for the moment so held me and talked soothingly to me as he waited for me to calm down. It took a while and when I finally had no tears left, I rubbed my cheeks like a kid, trying to breath over the intense pain from the stab wound in my back.

As I got my breath back I thought over the man that had died by my hands and realized I didn't regret it. It was either him or Itachi, and I'd choose Itachi every time. Itachi looked down at me, extremely worried and I whispered, "It could have ended worse then it did."

He instantly knew what I was talking about and he kissed my temple, "But it didn't. Your alive and will get through this without a hitch. And I'm fine."

He put a finger under my chin and made me look at him. He rubbed a stray last tear from my cheek with his thumb and smiled lovingly at me, "We're both alive and I still love you."

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mine, gazing into my eyes and speaking nothing but the absolute truth, "I love you Ariana."

I couldn't help but smile back lovingly and I tilted my head, "And I love you Itachi."

We kissed, a soul searching kiss that left me weak at the knees. When he pulled away he carefully lifted me and set me on the bed, putting the pillows so that I could sit up without pain. I looked at him curiously and he said, "I need to call Jiraiya and the others to tell them your awake. And tell Tsunade to give you some pain killers."

I pouted and said, "But I'll fall asleep again."

He gave me his crooked smile and pecked my lips, "Yes, but the more sleep you get the faster you'll get well."

When I still didn't look too happy about it he added, "And the sooner we can go on vacation."

My eyes widened and he nodded, "Just the two of us. Ok? Now will you rest?"

I nodded eagerly and as he stepped away I asked softly, almost afraid that if I lost sight of him he'd disappear, "You'll be back right?"

He nodded and said firmly, "Absolutely."

I smiled softly, relieved and he walked out. I rested against the pillow and screwed my eyes shut, biting my lip as the pain seemed to double. I had tried to hide it for Itachi's sake but he had seen right through me.

Tsunade arrived alone a few minutes later and instantly gave me a pain killer when she saw my face. I sighed in relief as it kicked in a few minutes later and she smiled softly at me, "Glad to see you awake. Now the others will hopefully stop calling me asking about you, _50 times a day!"_

I felt blood rush to my face, "Oh, well I guess their all worried."

She snorted, "You think?"

I shook my head, hiding a grin, "Not much now a days."

She blinked, not expecting that and then laughed. She shook her head at me and asked, "I gave you a low dose of painkillers so you won't feel too sleepy. You hungry?"

I nodded and suddenly the door burst open and everyone rushed in carrying take out boxes. Gai grabbed Fumiko before she could pounce and then she and Naruko claimed the bed at my sides, Naruko careful of my right side. Kakashi and Iruka carried in extra chairs and Sasuke and Naruto claimed the foot of my bed.

I was speechless at everyone coming in. Jiraiya grinned proudly next to Itachi, who looked smug.

I guessed they were the masterminds behind this and grinned widely. I said happily, "Sorry for worrying you all."

Konan set a bag of candy next to one of the huge Teddy Bears, "You can't go anywhere without getting hurt can you?"

I snorted, grinning to show I knew she was kidding, "It's a skill I try to perfect. Clearly I need more practice."

She shook her head and Naruto poked my foot and then pointed out all the gifts and told me who brought them as I got a box of food and some chop sticks. Then Kakashi told both Itachi and I what was going at the company and his threat to Kisame. Then Gai chimed in how he offered to help and I chuckled slightly, careful of laughing because then my side would hurt.

Naruto pulled out a book of new designs and then Fumiko told me about a new program she was working on. Everyone chatted and was having a good time. I looked up to look at Itachi and he was looking very smug and pleased. And I realized he invited everyone to ease their worries and to ease mine. I smiled at him, thanking him with my eyes.

He winked and my attention then turned to Fumiko as she said firmly, "Now when your rested, you'll go on vacation with Itachi. And we'll take care of everything."

She waved her hand at everyone who were nodding firmly. I chuckled and waved my hands like I was surrendering, "Yes ma'am."


End file.
